Lost in the Darkness
by anundecidedteen
Summary: Sakura and Naruto will go to extremes to show Sasuke the light in life, but while trying to please everyone else and always do the right thing will Sakura be lost in her own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Darkness**

_I will find him. I will find him. I will find him._ She stared, unseeing, into the small fire. _I will find him._

"Someone's coming." Her head snapped up at her teammate's statement.

"How far?" They all knew who it was that was approaching their small camp.

"About five miles."

"We'll have to hurry then." She bawled her fists as she rose to her feet and prepared for departure. Within two minutes the fire was out, the only light came from the few stars that weren't covered by the clouds, indistinguishable from the black sky above.

She looked at the three boys in front of her silently.

"Come on. Let's go." The four shinobi turned into blurs as they shot up into the ancient trees above them. The only sounds were the slight rustle of clothing as they made their way to their target, and away from their pursuer.

_I will find him. I will find him. I will find him …I'm sorry. _

* * *

Through the bare branches above her, Sakura noticed the darkness had faded to a light grey. She was so focused on the target they were speeding towards that she hadn't noticed the change in her surroundings. She shook her head to clear it. Looking to her left Sai had the blank look he always wore in place. _Not surprising._ Sai, over the last couple months with team Kakashi, had a better understanding of emotions and people, which was probably why he followed her on the mission, because he understood, or at least that was what she wanted to believe. _At least one person will understand why, why I have to do this._

She turned her head to look at the Ninja clad in green on the other side of her. It had hurt Lee, she knew, when she proclaimed her love for Naruto. At the thought Sakura turned her head away with a small frown. _He didn't believe that I loved him. Does it seem that impossible?_ The truth was she did love Naruto, as much as she loved- she looked down with a sigh, just not in the same way. She gazed back at Lee who had a determined look on his face with his large brows drawn low over his eyes. _I've been so selfish to disregard all the loving people around me, Lee, Naruto, all for…a lost cause._ Sakura returned her gaze to what lay ahead of her. Kiba was riding Akamaru about twenty feet ahead, and in front of him the sun was coming over the horizon, it's bright rays causing Sakura to squint her eyes.

"He's cloned himself, he's all around us!" Kiba suddenly yelled over his shoulder.

_No! How? When? _Sakura opened her eyes wide in surprise but the bright light of the early morning in front of them caused her to quickly shut them tight in protection, resulting in a kick in the stomach that send her tumbling fifty feet to the ground below her.

Using the momentum of the kick to do a back flip, Sakura was able to right herself before landing with a skid of her boots on the white blanket of snow covering the bare land under her. A Naruto landed thirty feet in front of her.

"Sakura-chan you are not going to do this!" he screamed at her.

"Naruto you don't understand, this is for the good of everyone!" He was unfazed by her response.

"You are being selfish!"

"I'm not doing this for me!" She straightened in defiance of his accusation.

Naruto took a step forward. "Oh yeah? Then who are you doing this for? Huh? Not me! I thought we were a team! You want Sasuke to come back as much as I do! We were going to make a home for him to return to." He said this last part softly and with a look in his eyes that made Sakura suck in her breath at the sickening feeling that started to pool at the bottom of her gut.

"No, Naruto! You are the only one who doesn't see it! Sasuke is a threat to Kohona, to you! He won't return to us! He _wants_ to kill us!" She exclaimed to convince herself just as much as Naruto that it was true; that she was doing the right thing.

"Sakura-chan, how can you just give up like that? You love him." He took another small step toward her.

Sakura felt a small breathe come out of her slightly parted lips, a small heart-broken sigh, before she quietly corrected, "No Naruto…not anymore."

Naruto swallowed before demanding, "Sakura, stop lying," She snapped her head up and opened her mouth to deny it, but he quickly rushed on, "I know you don't love me, not like you love him, I've seen you cry Sakura, for him, for Sasuke."

To her chagrin tears started to swell in her eyes, "So what if I do?" she angrily admitted with a quick sweep of her hand that opened her cloak, "It doesn't mean anything! It isn't enough," she was interrupted by her throat constricting tightly and had to calm herself with a deep, slow breath before she could continue in a shaking voice, "It wasn't enough the first time, and it's definitely not enough now!" She tightened her fists to try and keep herself from breaking down, "Naruto, please, he is loosing himself." She pleaded with her voice and eyes, "Don't you see? He is targeting our home, the other people we love, he is targeting you, and I can't let him hurt you." Silence fell between them for a few moments as this information sunk in.

Slowly Naruto finally spoke, "Sakura, I promised, not only you, but Sasuke, that I would bring him back, and if that means loosing my life to do so, then so be it."

Sakura looked into his face with a gapping mouth before slowly shaking her head as she shakily straightened, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let that happen." Naruto's face was hidden by his bangs as he looked down, "I have to say Sakura, that I never thought I would ever have to really fight you," he rose his head to look determinately into her eyes, "but if you're going try and stop me from saving Sasuke, then I have no choice. Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

Sakura pulled out two kunai, one in either hand, and crouched in preparation of the coming onslaught of Narutos.

"Yah!" She screamed as she forcefully slammed a chakra filled boot into the ground, sending snow flying in all directions and making about twenty of the clones poof out of existence. With a swipe of her left arm another five were gone. For three full minutes she battled the clones until there was only one Naruto left. Sakura wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she panted, waiting for his next attack, but he just stood there, looking at her. Finally,

"I'm sorry Sakura. I promise I'll bring him back." Sakura gasped in shock and tensed with realization before quickly spinning around, but it was too late. She was flown back by the force of the punch to her face, only to be wretched back in the other direction with a kick to her lower back. Between the two clones of her teammate, her best friend, she was relentlessly kicked, punched, and pushed until her bruised and bloodied face turned to see red. _Sasuke?_ Then she saw no more.

Naruto and Kakashi stood; looking over Sakura's defeated form lying in the snow, spots turned red by her blood, as they spoke.

"Sakura-Chan-"

"No Naruto," He was stopped by the reprimand and looked up in question to his Sensei's covered face, "You did what had to be done to save her."

"Save her?" He asked hesitatingly.

Kakashi continued to gaze at his unconscious former pupil, "Yes Naruto. Sakura was right, Sasuke is not the same Sasuke who left the village, or even defeated Orochimaru. What he has discovered about his brother has broken him, everything he based his life on was false, a lie. He is lost in darkness, he feels as if he has no purpose, and he doesn't know what or who to believe. Sakura is strong, but if she were to find Sasuke," Kakashi turned to look at the boy wearing a puzzled look by his side, "I have no doubt that he would have killed her without a second thought." A flock of birds squawked overhead as a pregnant silence followed this statement.

"However Naruto," He continued, "I do believe that you are strong enough not only to defeat Sasuke, but to bring him back to the light." Turning to go, he paused and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sometimes though, we can't always fulfill our promises. Summon a toad to take Sakura back to the village along with this note explaining the situation." With his other hand he produced a scroll from a pocket hidden inside his vest and placed it in Naruto's upraised hand before jumping up into the trees and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura awoke she lay perfectly still with her eyes still closed. She recalled the day Lady Tsunade taught her this lesson, _"Sakura, if you are captured and knocked unconscious, when you come to, do not immediately sit up or move around, the longer the enemy is unaware of your awakening the better." "Hai Sensei!" "Instead, use your other senses other then your eyes to try and get a feel for your surroundings, so you can decide the best plan for escape…if there is one."_

The first thing She noticed was how tight and sore her body felt. _Sheesh! It feels like I was hit with one of Lee's combos. _ Then she remembered. _Naruto._ Sakura repressed a sigh while she tried to focus on something beyond the pain. She felt as if she was on a firm mattress that wasn't entirely flat, but had an incline. _Oh._ Suddenly sounds of beeps, buzzes, voices, and people rapidly walking to different destinations reached her ears as she recognized her surroundings, after all she had been here almost every day for the past three and a half years. _I'm in a hospital._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see that she was indeed in a small hospital room with another occupied bed in front of her. To her left was a long window that ran the length of the entire wall, and, since the blinds were open, it allowed the patients to see a warm, sunny mid-day in Kohona. Sakura even heard some birds chirping, camouflaged in the dark green of the large tree immediately outside her window. Sakura glared at the sound that seemed to be mocking her while she lay in pain.

She rotated her head slowly, careful of the pain in her neck to see a nurse enter the room with a clip board in hand. The nurse looked up and, upon seeing Sakura awake, opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh you're awake." _Thank you captain obvious._ Despite her negative thoughts Sakura struggled to put on a small smile on for the nurse who was beaming at her. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but found that her throat was dry and just as sore as the rest of her body. She winced with the effort. "Oh let me bring you some water." Quickly the nurse bustled off on her self assigned errand. Sakura turned her gaze back to the window as she waited for her return. As she looked up at the clouds that were softly floating by like different boats on a lake, her thoughts drifted to her encounter with Naruto. Suddenly, she was filled with such an overwhelming feeling of sadness that her eyes prickled with tears. _I was only trying to not be a burden on him anymore, but…I've only made things worst. _The overly-cheery nurse returned five minutes later.

"Here we are!" She strode quickly towards Sakura's bed with that bright smile on her face as she looked down at the Styrofoam cup she held proudly in her hands in front of her like it was the best work she had ever done. When she looked up her perfect smile was replaced with a small frown. "What's the matter dear?" _"Oh I've just ruined the life of my best friend, made a fool of myself, and surely am going to die of depression in a couple of hours." _

Instead,"Sore." Was all she managed to rasp out. The nurse's concerned look changed to a motherly one with soft eyes and a little curve of her lips. She held the straw to Sakura's lips, and she eagerly sucked up about half of the water held within the cup before taking a breath. The nurse set the cup on the rolling table to Sakura's right and exited the room to get her some pain reliever to inject into her IV.

"How long have I been here?" Sakura asked while the nurse injected the drug into the small tube leading to Sakura's arm. "Well, you were found at the front entrance on a large orange toad about three nights ago."

_Naruto._ Even after everything she was trying to do, he made sure she was brought safely home. Sakura tried to take a deep breath to stop the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill over, but she was stopped by a sharp pain on her right side. "Careful dear," the nurse softly informed her, "you have two fractured ribs." Sakura frowned. "What else is wrong with me?"

"Besides the fractured ribs you have a few fractures in your hand. You arrived with a broken left arm, but the med-ninja were able to quickly mend it. It may be sore for a while though," Sakura realized that the nurse did not recognize her as the former Hokage's student since she was assuring her that everything was okay as if talking to a child, ignorant of what was going on with their body. "And you have severe bruising in various places, but don't worry dear. It will all be gone in a couple of weeks, and your pretty face will look as good as new!" She finished with the bright smile again, but Sakura just frowned at her. "None of those things would have knocked me out for over three days."

The nurse returned Sakura's frown. She picked up the file she brought in with her when she first entered the room. After scanning it for a quick minute she said, "Well it doesn't say anything about a concussion. Hmm… Maybe your body was just so shocked by all the injuries that it sort of shut itself down to cope?" _She thinks I'm a helpless little girl. _Sakura thought with surprise and felt slightly insulted. Well, looks are deceiving, and Sakura had experienced far more then a few fractured ribs before.

Again Sakura thought back to her fight with Naruto. She carefully recalled every aspect of the fight. _Red._ She remembered seeing red right before passing out. _Kakashi must have knocked me out with his sharigan. _"How long do I have to stay here?" The nurse looked at her in surprise, obviously thinking that the innocent girl would want to stay in the hospital as long as possible in fear of the harm her body underwent. "U-umm I believe you can be released tomorrow after the doctor has a look at you." "Okay, Thank you." The nurse smiled the smile before departing.

Sakura again turned her gaze to the window and must have dosed off because suddenly she was startled away by a hand gently shaking her shoulder, and it was dark outside. In the reflection of the window, she saw it was an Ambu who was jolting her sore shoulder. _Danzo. Well, if he wanted me dead this guy wouldn't be waking me up. _She turned her head towards him.

"The Hokage wants a word with you." "Now?" "Yes." It was answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura sighed as she struggled to pull her body up, into a sitting position. She looked to her left arm and inwardly flinched before carefully pulling the IV out of her arm. When she was done, the Ambu put her clothes, now clean, at the end of her bed and closed the curtain that surrounded her bed. Slowly, painfully, she dressed herself and used chakra to support her body so she wouldn't have to unnecessarily use the sore muscles. When she was decent, she stepped out of the curtain and wordlessly followed the Ambu towards the Hokage's tower.

When Sakura was led into the poorly lit Hokage's office, she bowed respectfully, then waited to be acknowledged. Danzo sat at his large wooden desk writing some sort of important letter, and only looked at Sakura after the letter was sealed and handed to an Ambu who immediately left through the window with it.

"So, Sakura." He began and then paused as he studied her. "Hai." "You failed your mission." A pang shot through Sakura's gut, but she did not let it affect her response, "Hai." As emotionlessly as the first time. Danzo narrowed his eyes. "As the hokage it is my duty to the village to keep it from harm, and eliminate any threats to its safety as soon as possible-" "But Sasuke isn-" She was stopped short by his deadly look, and lowered her gaze in submission. He continued after a moment, "As I was saying, it is my duty to protect the village and eliminate threats to it. Sasuke has become one of those threats, unfortunately." _You don't look too unfortunate. _All of this was spoken in a monotone voice, similar to Sakura's emotionless 'hai's'.

Danzo stopped again in his speech to study Sakura, for what she wasn't sure. "As a result, he must also be eliminated." Sakura's eyes, which were directed to the ground two feet in front of her, widened at his implication. "I have just sent the command that Uchiha Sasuke is to be killed on site."

"No!" Sakura's head snapped up to glare at the merciless man before her, "You can't." Her statements were spoken with such conviction that she might have been taken down if there were any Ambu in the room; fortunately it was just Danzo and she. "And why not?" This question was not a question at all, but a challenge; dare for Sakura to challenge his authority and to loose, just like she lost her mission.

Sakura tightened her hands into fists and accepted the challenge. She had thought about this. Her plan wasn't just to kill Sasuke, but to beg, like the helpless little girl she felt she still was, for him to return with him, and if he declined, then she would have to attempt the heartbreaking task of killing either him or herself in a battle. However, she thought about the miracle of Sasuke accepting her plea and returning with her. She knew the elders would try to assassinate him, so she thought of valid reasons for them to keep him alive.

"He is the last Uchiha, if he is killed the Leaf will loose a corner-stone of their army." She decided to start with the weakest point, make him confident enough to assume she has nothing valid, and therefore listen to all she has to say in amusement. As she expected, he couldn't quite contain his opinion of this reason and the corner of his mouth pulled up.

"The leaf has defended two attacks just fine without the sharigan eye, and has prospered for the last ten years in it's absence…is that all?" _Just what I want._ "Sasuke is reported to have joined the akatski-" "Making him a threat to the village." "That may be true, but if Naruto brings him back as an alliance to the village, which I am sure will happen, he will have valuable insight to the organization that we can use to eliminate them, the largest threat to the village at this time."

All signs of amusement left Danzo's face. Sakura had to hide her own. "He is a rogue ninja; I can't just let him wander around without punishment." "Of course he must be punished, but not to the extreme of death if he willingly returns to the village and agrees to help it prosper."

"I can not agree to this; it is too much to ask." "But on the contrary, if you do not agree you will loose a lot more." This time he looked lethal. "What do you mean?" He cautiously questioned. "Well, I am sure it is obvious to you that you do not have the village's trust or sympathy. By killing a village hero's best friend, the Jinchuriki's best friend, it will only further put you out of the people's favor and possibly cause a disaster with Naruto's angry reaction to such a thing. Sasuke is also very powerful, he will most likely defeat most of the ninja he encounters with ease, further diminishing the village's strength, but if you give him life, you will be viewed as a man of mercy, you will gain an excellent ninja to our ranks, and you will have a promise of a strong Kohona for years to come."

There was too much at stake to order Sasuke killed, and Danzo knew it; however, silence filled the air as Sakura awaited his rebuttal that would be weak at best. "Fine, Sasuke Uchiha will not be killed, that is if he willingly returns to the village and accepts all punishments without question."

Sakura mentally frowned. _Sasuke wasn't good at being told what to do when he was thirteen. Now, he can be only worst, but… Naruto will convince him. _Sakura was sure of it. "Hai…my lord." She turned wordlessly to leave the room and return to the hospital bed that awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three here. It took a little longer then I originally planned; I had difficulty deciding where to end it.  
I also noticed I made some mistakes with proper spelling and terms in the last chapter, and I tried to eliminate them in this one. Sorry, I know it distracts from reading.  
Please let me know what you think, all reviews are appreciated! :)  
Oh, and I do not own Naruto or anything.**

* * *

Two months later, Sakura's body and face were free of any cuts, fractures, or bruises; just as the nurse with the bright smile promised. It was mid-morning, and already she had finished a first hour shift at the hospital, ran a few household errands, and now was on her way to the training fields for a vigorous two hour work out, but not before she checked.

Every day she checked. It was very unlikely, nearly impossible that they- if it was a they that would be returning- would enter the gates just as she was passing on her way to training, but still she would approach the massive frame that welcomed travelers and promised a safe refuge with baited breath. Sakura wasn't quite sure what she expected though if they were to return. _Of course I want Naruto and the rest of the team to come home safely, but …_Sakura wasn't sure if she would feel guilty looking into the face of her friend that would go to the extreme of beating her senseless just to keep her safe and to keep a promise that long ago should have been forgotten, or how she would stand up in the face of the actual target if, by some miracle he were to return to he- _no it wouldn't be back to me…it would be back to Kohona, back to Naruto the one who didn't give up; not me._

Sakura sighed softly as she watched her feet carry her closer to the entrance of her village. She calculated how many times she had performed this irrelevant task. _I come here two times a day. I have been home for exactly 60 days, and four of those were spent in the hospital, so this is the first time on day 56. _She easily did the calculations while kicking a rather large pebble in front of her. _So this is the 111__th__ time._ Sakura smiled ruefully at her pathetic habit.

Everything about her seemed that way: her soft spoken voice, if she wasn't yelling at Naruto that is, her innocent, girlish appearance, her inadequate fighting skills, her inability to let go of a boy that she no longer knew. _I truly am pathetic._ She couldn't even escape the careful watch of the ANBU that Danzo had surveying her twenty-four seven. _Well, it would be pointless. I wouldn't be able to track where Naruto and the team went after two months. I would just be in the way anyways. _

The only thing she had done since her return that could possibly aid Naruto's cause was to show Danzo the advantages of allowing Sasuke to return home without the threat of death. Of course the weak promise Danzo had given her could easily be reclaimed and had little to no meaning. _Even the best thing I can do isn't enough. _

Sakura brought her slow pace to a halt when she felt the cool shadow of the archway fall upon her. _Even this…the sole focus of my life for the past three and a half years…is pathetic. _Sakura's mind harshly tried to beat the insanity out of her soul. The insanity of hope that _…maybe, no matter how impossible it might be-_ Sakura lifted her head to look down the long stretch of road that wound into the forest a couple of hundred feet in front of her. She stood there for a moment; the left corner of her mouth slightly lifted in cruel amusement as she took in the scene before her. A scene that-

She had witnessed a hundred and ten times before.

Sakura heaved a great refreshing sigh; the kind of sigh people exhale to push back a large disappointment, or to expel a great burden. A large wind shook the trees above, and a multitude of leaves swirled around in their slow decent down to earth. Sakura calmly watched them, enjoying the passing breeze that played with her short hair and tickled her shoulders. After a minute or two, she rolled up onto the balls of her feet and back down again before she turned to continue on her way to the training grounds, but when she rotated her head, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she caught a glimpse of- _I must be going crazy. _Sakura turned her head to look down the vast road in front of her. She blinked.

Then she blinked again.

Her brows were drawn down low in a question she wasn't quite sure she wanted answered, but after a moment they slowly relaxed to their normal manner just as her lips parted slightly to let a barely audible breath escape.

Then she was running.

Sakura channeled chakra to her feet as she pushed her body towards an orange speck yards away from her. Already her breathing was ragged as she pumped her arms and forced more chakra to her feet, but not from fatigue. Sakura's countenance broke into a grin that would have put the nurse's bright expression to shame even with the tears that streaked both sides of her pale cheeks. She opened her arms wide, eager to wrap them around the speck that was rapidly taking the form of a person. Right as she made contact, Sakura let out a cry of relief, happiness, and apology all in one.

"Sa-Sakura I-I can't breathe." Sakura quickly released her tight grip on his neck, and instead moved her hands to place one on either side of his dirt streaked face. Sakura's eyes eagerly roamed his tired albeit happy expression two inches from her own.

"So- so you're not mad at me?" he worriedly asked her.

Sakura shook her head just a tiny bit. "Oh Naruto!" She exclaimed, and right there, in front of everyone, while caught up in the surge of joy and relief, she closed the small gap between their two faces.

Sakura Haruno gave her first kiss to Naruto Uzumaki.

_It's soft and sweet. _They came apart with a slight noise, and Sakura reopened her eyes slowly to look at Naruto's suddenly tender expression. All the others were forgotten; it was just the two of them at the moment.

"I did it Sakura, I brought him back." He whispered quietly. Sakura's viridian orbs gazed into Naruto's clear blue ones.

"I know," She whispered back just as quietly before engulfing him in another embrace. "You did great."

"Eww! You actually _kissed _that _thing_!" The façade of just the two of them was broken instantly by a shrill voice behind Naruto, causing Sakura to jump a little before pulling away. Sakura observed the beat up ninja before her. _This must be his elite team._

The woman who had spoken had her right hand placed on her hip while she glared with bright red eyes at Sakura from behind black-rimmed glasses. _I do __**not**__ like her._ Sometimes these things can not be helped.

"You're just jealous because no one would kiss you like that!" The woman rounded her fiery-red hair on the insulter and inhaled a large breath, about to tell him off before he interrupted her by turning towards Sakura, with a grin, "Hey! The name's Suigetsu." He jabbed a thumb at the fuming woman to his left, "That's Karin. He's Juugo," The tall man behind him raised his hand in a half-hearted wave. He was obviously uneasy being with all the other ninja. "And that one there is…" His voice trailed off after looking at the man on Sakura's right.

Sakura turned her head to look at him; although his gaze was diverted into the woods beyond his own right. _He's taller then when we saw him at the sound base._

"Sasuke."

He didn't give any acknowledgement to her toneless utterance of his name, but instead continued to stare off into the distance. She was surprised at how little this actually affected her. _I mean, it's not like I was expecting anything different. _After a moment, Sakura turned her head to the Leaf ninja who had not spoken the entire time. Kiba and Lee were flanking a bored looking Kakashi with wide eyes and gapping mouths at her greeting of Naruto. She couldn't quite suppress the giggle that bubbled to her lips. Sai had his head slightly tilted to the left in a sign of incomprehension, but Shikimaru and Neji wore small, ill concealed smirks.

Despite their various reactions, Sakura refused to feel self-conscious for her actions.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto demanded and everyone resumed their journey into Kohona.

At the lead were Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai. Next, Sakura walked between Naruto and the Suigetsu Ninja. They were followed by Sasuke and the rest of his team with the rest of the Kohona ninja bringing up the rear. Sakura scanned the rogue ninja next to her. She took in his casual civilian-like attire, pointed teeth, and large sword. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Zabuza's sword._ The blue-haired man appraised her in return, and when he met her eyes, he smiled the cutest smile Sakura had ever seen on a grown man. _I wonder if it is genuine, or if I'll have to watch out for him. _Sakura plastered on a smile in return. He widened his eyes a little at her response.

"You know," He began nonchalantly; "I don't think Sasuke ever mentioned you before. Sakura." Sakura's smile was reduced to a tight grin.

"Well that's not surprising. We were just teammates for a few months." The shinobi seemed to sense Sakura's attempt at down-playing her feelings on the subject because he leaned in slightly and lowered his voice, "If I had a teammate as pretty as you, I would be sure to go around bragging about it," He straightened and continued in a normal tone, "Even if it was just for a few months." Sakura blushed at his compliment and looked away.

"Hey! Stop flirting with Sakura-Chan you fish-freak!" Naruto shouted with an accusing finger. Before anything else could be said, five masked men dropped to the ground in front of the group. _ANBU_. Sakura thought with dread, but she steeled herself and stepped up, next to Kakashi.

"We are here to take the rogue ninja, Uchiha Sasuke and his companions into custody," announced the one in the middle of the group.

"Under whose orders?" Kakashi calmly questioned. The one who had spoken turned his head slightly in order to directly answer him. "The Hokage of Konohagakure."

Now it was Sakura's turn to speak up, "Do you have a warrant?" At this the masked men before them looked back and forth between each other. She continued, "If there is no warrant, then you can not legally take them into custody. Besides, they have vital knowledge that will benefit the Leaf Village, yet they have not received the proper medical care to ensure that they will be alive to give that information to us." The ninja again exchanged glances.

"Fine, they are allowed to proceed, with supervisors of course." _Danzo must really want Sasuke if he is willing to send out Anbu without any solid basis for an arrest._

"Of course, they are being supervised by seven Shinobi already, so your assistance isn't required." Sakura returned, eager to keep Danzo's hands off of them for as long as possible.

"They are summoned after examination to the Hokage tower." This time Kakashi spoke before Sakura could deny the command,

"Hai, they will be brought to the Hokage after examination." The five ninja nodded before blurring into the trees once more. Sakura turned to Kakashi with an exasperated look. He gave her a level look in return. "Sakura we must be as much on Danzo's good side as possible, so he will not be even more inclined then he already is to…dispose of Sasuke and his friends." Sakura could see the logic in this, no matter how loathe she was to admit it. "Hai."

The group advanced into the village and towards the hospital. They were not stopped by any more Ninja, but whispers were following them along with obvious stares of disbelief, and of distrust. The group was about three streets away from the turn that would lead them to the hospital when Sasuke suddenly collapsed to his knees with a grunt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was already rushing to his side when the Karin woman called out his name. Sakura dropped to her knees beside him with healing chakra charged in her left hand. Karin quickly placed herself on Sasuke's other side in the same position except her hands were placed on his upper arm and shoulder. Sakura went to press her hand to his blood-covered chest, but she was stopped short by the glare that he sent from the corner of his dark eye.

Between labored pants he bit out, "Do _not_ touch me." Sakura leaned back slightly in shock. _Doesn't he know I'm a medic? _Sasuke instead leaned on the woman on his other side to help him to his feet and walk off; leaving Sakura gapping like a fish with her hand still raised in the air.

"Sakura?" Snapped out of her stupor by her name being softly called, she quickly turned her head from the retreating form of Sasuke and the others to see a concerned looking Lee bent close to her. Sakura smiled faintly at him as he extended his hand to her in an offer to help her to her feet. She grasped his hand with her own, but she pulled her own weight up. Lee was obviously in bad shape, and once to her feet, Sakura took the offered hand and swung it over her shoulders.

Lee gasped in surprise at the unexpected gesture, but it was followed by a brilliant smile. "Well, I can at least help one patient, right?" Sakura laughed as they made their way, again, to the hospital.

"You are so generous Sakura-Sama!" Lee exclaimed, but he sobered up, "Don't worry about Sasuke, he is aloof, even with his other companions." _Doesn't look like he had any trouble being **non-aloof** with the other chick._ But she appreciated Lee's attempt to cheer her up, and she gave him a sincere smile.

* * *

Over the next hour and a half, Sakura accompanied three other doctors in examining and healing the newly returned ninja. She sighed as she reached up to grab the manila folder, that contained all the medical information needed for her to properly heal the patients within the room, from its holder to the left of the door. Sakura slumped against the door for a moment as a dull throbbing started in her temples. _I need to go home and sleep, or maybe eat? _Thinking back, Sakura realized that she hadn't slept in over twenty-two hours. She had a third hour shift the day before, but she hadn't had a nap before it because of…_the nightmares. _

Sakura took a deep breath as the images that had been haunting her dreams for the past two months were brought to the forefront of her mind. It always was Sasuke and Naruto, the young Sasuke and Naruto from when team 7 had just formed, fighting, _always a terrible, terrible fight, _with jutsus that they now used in battle. She would scream and cry for them to stop, but it was as if she wasn't there; she couldn't move, and they didn't acknowledge her. In the end, they always went at each other with the Rasengan and Chidori, _like on top of the hospital all those years ago,_ except no one would be there to stop them, and they would collide with a bright light. When it dissipated, a bloodied and dead looking Naruto would be standing right in front of her, asking why she didn't help him, why she didn't stop him from fighting Sasuke, why she let him _die_.

Sakura would wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly to clear it before turning around and opening the door.

"Finally! Kami I thought we were going to be sitting here forever!" Sakura looked at Suigetsu in surprise. _Sheesh he's exactly like Naruto. _For some reason this thought disturbed her more then it should have. Both Suigetsu and the large man named Juugo were in the medium sized room, sitting on beds set across from each other. She decided to examine the loud one first, so he would shut up.

Sakura opened his file as she walked over to him. It was void of anything other then his name. She wrinkled her brow in annoyance. _Guess I'll just have to do everything. _"Ok Suigetsu, how old are you?" Was the first question she asked with her pen poised to record the information as soon as it was given.

"Sixteen," Was the prompt response. Sakura wrote down sixteen. "Date of birth?"

"February 18th."

"Height and weight."

"Well that depends on what I'm doing." Sakura looked at him in confusion, but he looked as if he was actually contemplating the question with his lips pursed and his hand rubbing his chin.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She exclaimed, exasperated. _I will never get home at this point._ "Well you see, I don't exactly keep this, um form I guess you could say." To demonstrate his point he held his right hand out to the side and proceeded to extend his wrist halfway to the door to grab a water bottle that was sitting on a table, bring it back to him, and start drinking from the straw with mirth in his lavender eyes at Sakura's stunned expression.

"Amazing." She breathed through an already open mouth. He responded with a shrug and that smirk again. Sakura was about to ask how he manipulated his body in such a way, but she was interrupted by a dark chuckle from behind her. Sakura creased her brow as Suigetsu's eyes widened in obvious fright. "Oh no!" He whispered. _What the heck?_ Sakura turned around to see what the matter was, and found a large fist making its way towards her face. On pure reflex, she somersaulted backwards, avoiding the hit. She looked up to see that her attacker was actually the man Juugo, except now he had dark markings that wove all around his skin.

"I'll hold him down, you need to go get Sasuke quickly!" Suigetsu ordered as he dodged another attack from the crazed man.

"No. I will be able to hold him better, you go." Her statement drew Juugo's attention to her presence once again, and he came rushing at her with a yell. This time She did a quick flip over his charging form, and upon landing she yelled at a stupefied looking Suigetsu, "Go! Now!" He ran from the room. Sakura turned her attention back to the current threat that doubled back towards her. _Wait. Wait. Now._ Waiting till the last possible second, Sakura leaned her body to her left, so the punch missed to her right, and she swung her outstretched right leg to trip her opponent. He let out an angered cry as he went down. Without hesitation, Sakura pounced on his back, and by infusing chakra with her hands, she was able to hold him with her weight on his back and wrists pinned to the floor.

Sounds of hurried footsteps filled her ears, and Sakura looked up to see Suigetsu run into the room, quickly followed by a good-as-new looking Sasuke, Karin, and two nurses. Sasuke stepped forward; his eyes bleeding crimson. "Juugo," he demanded, "look at me." The man under Sakura obeyed, and almost immediately the tension in him eased, and the dark markings on his body disappeared. The only sounds in the room were Sakura and Suigetsu's panting as the man pressed his face down to the floor.

"I am sorry…please forgive me." He mumbled in shame. _What in the world? It's like he has split personalities. _

"You can let go of him now." The red-haired woman informed Sakura. After a brief hesitation, Sakura slowly released him and rose to her feet.

"What happened to him?" She softly questioned while looking down at the man at her feet.

"He is the source of the curse mark. It comes from his blood and creates an overwhelming urge to kill," Karin again informed her with her arms crossed over her chest, "It isn't his fault." Sakura looked up at her in surprise at the protective tone her voice took at that last bit. She returned her gaze back to Juugo. Her heart wretched at the sight of him lying defeated at her feet.

Sakura bent down on one knee and placed her hand on his shoulder, "If it is in your blood, and it can be controlled by chakra from the sharingan, perhaps we could help you, Juugo." He looked up at her hopefully. "We would just run a few tests-" Sakura paused at the sudden look of alarm that reflected in Juugo's eyes at the word "tests". She looked up to see that Suigetsu was also tensed. Almost immediately she realized her folly. _Orochimaru performed tests on them, he possibly tortured them, also. _

"Don't worry, we would just take a small sample of your blood to perform laboratory tests on it to find its chemical behavior, and we may possibly perform a couple of scans," she amended with a reassuring smile, "no harm will be done to you Juugo. We are _not_ Orochimaru: we don't find pleasure in the pain of others." Her statement eased the tension from his shoulder, and he smiled up at her. "Okay." Sakura's smile widened.

Neji then entered the room. "The Hokage wishes to see them." Sakura nodded her head at him, "Right." Everyone turned to leave. Juugo rose quickly to his feet and looked down at Sakura, waiting for her to do the same. She pushed off of her left knee, and she quickly gained her feet; however, her vision was suddenly obstructed by little white dots, and she felt light-headed. She slowly rose her hand to her forehead, but the ground seemed to give under her, and before she knew it, she was falling.

Everything disappeared as she was lost to the darkness.

* * *

**Yeah I am not very happy with the ending. There isn't alot of interaction with Sasuke in here, but don't worry there will be plenty of him in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you think, and I'll try to get the next chap. up sooner then I did this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! So one week later I finally give you chapter four! YAY! haha there is some more Sasuke in here, and he is really hard to write. That jerk! Anywho here you go and please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

_

_She pushed off of her left knee, and she quickly gained her feet; however, her vision was obstructed by little white dots, and she felt light-headed. Suddenly, the ground seemed to give under her, and before she knew it, she was falling. Everything disappeared as she was lost to darkness. _

Juugo caught her before she could hit the floor.

"What the hell, she just faints for no reason?" Karin's loud, discriminating voice filled the chaotic room.

"Do not underestimate Sakura," Neji's soft, yet firm, voice followed, "She is a very capable kunoichi. Considering our unexpected arrival, she may have not slept in a while and was not prepared like she would be on a mission."

"Hey isn't it a ninja's code to always expect the unexpected, or something?" Suigetsu added to the conversation while waving his hand through the air, "You leaf people are always making excuses."

"You should be the one to talk Suigetsu! You couldn't even handle Juugo on your own!"

"Oh yeah! This coming from a chick that barely passes for a shinobi herself!"

Neji ignored them completely and instead turned to one of the nurses who had come rushing in behind the rogue shinobi. "Perhaps she can be placed on there," he pointed to the non-overturned bed, "and taken to another room to be examined." The young nurse was overwhelmed by what had just taken place between the ninjas and could only nod to indicate she understood the Jounin's veiled command.

Juugo brought Sakura's limp body over to the bed and gently set her down. For a brief moment, dark eyes rested on her figure; denying the feelings the sight invoked in him. Because, he argued, they were not there.

_This is ridiculous. _"We were going somewhere."

* * *

A door.

That's all that separated him from the man that destroyed _everything._ He destroyed his brother, which in turn destroyed his family; therefore, that man also destroyed... _me._

Once that door opened, like Kakashi was now doing as he reached for the handle, he would come, once again, face to face with the man that Sasuke had to thank for what he had become.

The large, maroon door seemed to swing open in slow motion. Immediately, Sasuke's vision focused on the old man sitting behind the large wooden desk like a king on his throne. Anger, hatred, murderous intent all came rushing at him at once. The need to destroy this old man who was calmly staring back at him filled Sasuke's entire being, almost making him shake with rage.

_Almost._

Instead, the young man's pale face remained completely stoic under the dark bangs that shadowed his features. After all, Sasuke had excellent practice at burying his emotions. Granted, the feelings he was now forcefully beating back; he had thrived off of for the past nine years.

"Ah, Kakashi. What have you brought to me today?" Sarcasm seemed to weave through and embrace the words that flowed from the man's mouth.

"Lord Hokage, I have brought the rouge ninjas Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo as well as the missing-ninja Uchiha Sasuke. All wish to pledge their allegiance to Kohonagakure."

The man seemed to take in the copy ninja's words for a few moments. "How do I know they are sincere? How do I know that they will not betray us?" The questions weren't stated for actual answers; their purpose was to wound the pride of shinobi brought before him.

_Breathe. Remember to breathe. _Sasuke stepped forward, so he was standing by Kakashi's side. "I wish," the first two words were forced out and sounded like it. He took a breath to compose himself, "to be accepted back into Kohonagakure in exchange for information on the organization that are known as the Akatski. On my honor-"

A snort of disbelief interrupted him. Without turning his head, Sasuke glared at the masked man to his left out of the corner of his eye.

Undeterred, the masked figure boldly stated, "What honor does an _Uchiha_ have." This caused Sasuke to whip his head in the direction of the man, his eyes the color of blood. Before he could do anything, the man known as the hokage spoke in a careless tone, "That is enough. You are dismissed." In a poof the offender was gone.

"You want to return to the hidden leaf in exchange for information." Sasuke returned his attention to the vile man in front of him. "That is correct."

"So political." _He is amused by me. _Sasuke realized. _He thinks of me as a child. _Instead of infuriating him more, like it would under any other circumstances, the revelation gave Sasuke an advantage. It meant that any threat Sasuke may pose would not be taken seriously, which meant that he would be treated with indifference.

"Of course someone who deals so politically, must know that their side of the bargain is lacking."

"Of course." He conceited. Sasuke already knew were this was going. _Children._

"I will grant your request if you agree to a few conditions." The man behind the desk leaned back in his chair. Sasuke looked right at him and without hesitation replied, "Whatever you want." It killed him a little inside to give the man who ruined his family that power over him. _What honor indeed._

"You are a missing S-class ninja. I can not in good conscience just let you roam free through my village. If you seriously wish to return, you are first sentenced to six months in prison. After your sentence, you will have a year of patrol. During that year, it would be…" he trailed off trying to find the right word, "favorable for you to find a wife."

_Basically produce future ninja for his use. _The thought made Sasuke clench his jaw painfully.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Sasuke managed to barely nod. He could feel the shock of his team behind him. He was filled with bitter amusement at their reaction. _After all I'm only sixteen._ Danzo seemed pleased by his cooperation. "What about the rest of them?"

"They are loyal to me, if I pledge my loyalty to the leaf, they are loyal to the leaf. Also, they have special _talents _that may come in use." The Hokage sat in silence for an entire minute, debating whether or not to grant pardon to all of the teenagers before him. Finally, he made his decision.

* * *

Sounds of panting could be heard along with the click of sandals rapidly hitting the floor. As soon as Naruto heard Sasuke and the others were taken to that bastard Danzo, he ran out of the middle of his examination and made his way towards the Hokage's tower. He didn't even bother to wipe the blood from the side of his face.

_Damn. _Naruto was worried. As he sprinted, his brow creased. Sasuke was unstable, he would admit. He was worried that his lost team member would let his anger get the best of him and try attacking the bastard hokage. _Sasuke, you teme, please please keep your cool. _

Naruto ripped open the doors to the tower, and proceeded to take three steps at a time up the staircase to the hokage's main meeting room. Reaching the floor, he skidded and almost fell completely as he mad a sharp turn. Once he regained his balance, he looked up to realize Sasuke's entourage ahead of him. He let out a large breath and slowed his pace to a jog until he met the group and then fell into step beside a handcuffed Sasuke being led non-to-gently by a very serious looking Kakashi. _If Kakashi has him then it can't be too bad can it?_

"What happened? Why are you cuffed?" He managed to rasp out between uncontrolled breathing.

"Sasuke has been sentenced to six months in prison," Was Kakashi's detached answer. Neither of them looked at Naruto. _Wait, what?_ "Then what will happen? What about the rest of them?" Naruto gestured to the others that were being lead in a similar manner behind them.

"Sasuke's team is being taken to a holding center for questioning. They will be tested as to whether or not they are useful for the village. If they are found to be of no use, then they will be disposed of." Again Naruto was taken back by the hokage's brutality.

"That's terrible. It isn't fair they haven't done anything wrong to our village!" Suddenly, Kakashi stopped and rounded on Naruto with a look in his eye that immediately shut Naruto's mouth. "The days of a merciful and kind leader are over," his voice was quick and clipped, not the usual drawl Kakashi normally used, which meant he was worried, agitated, or both, "Danzo is not one to mess around or grant pardons if he does not see something he can gain out of it himself. You need to get that through your head Naruto. They are lucky to be tested at all and not simply put to death." As quickly as he stopped, Kakashi was going again with a silent Sasuke being held by his right arm and collar.

For a second, Naruto was stunned by his old sensei's spiel. _H-he can't be that heartless can he? _Then Naruto remembered the unforgivable act Danzo performed nearly nine years ago: _he ordered the massacre of Sasuke's family._ A cold feeling formed in the bottom of Naruto's gut at the thought of the man that was leading his precious village. _He will pay. Hokage or not._ As this silent promise was made, Naruto's worried and bewildered face drew into one of determination and anger.

Then he remembered that Sasuke was presently being hauled to prison. He snapped out of his momentary stupor and chased after his former teammate and sensei.

"What about after the sentence? Then what will happen?" Naruto again questioned innocently when he had caught up to them. Now they were going down the stairs still at a rapid pace, though more careful of their steps. "After his sentence, he will have one year of probation. During that year he is expected to find a wife."

"WHAT!" The shout echoed through the staircase. Kakashi quickly glanced at him in his outburst. "Bu-but teme's only sixteen! He can't get married!"

"Actually," for the first time, Sasuke's smooth voice cut into the conversation, quieting Naruto in the process, "I will be seventeen when I get out."

Naruto's mouth hung open intelligently; his eyebrows were once again scrunched in confusion, "How are you taking this so well Sasuke?" To be honest, Naruto wasn't expecting anything other then a slap on the wrist for Sasuke, then everything would go back to how it was before. then again, he had naively thought of the old bag dealing out the punishment as well, but that didn't exactly happen.

"It's all means to an end Naruto," If possible, Naruto's expression became even more confused before Sasuke continued, "But I haven't forgotten what you told me." Sasuke turned to look Naruto in the eye. A moment of understanding passed between them.

"But who will you marry?" All walking stopped as the question that Sasuke didn't know the answer to was asked. They were standing in front of the doors that would lead them out of the tower and into the dark street. _Who?_ He stared, unseeing at his bound hands, then his lips parted just enough to let a barely perceptible gasp escape. Without thinking, an image flashed before Sasuke's eyes. With a blink it was gone.

He turned to look at Naruto once again, "I'll marry someone I can trust." A shocked inhale could be heard from behind them. Naruto took the time to turn and glare at the red-head who let out the offending noise.

"It would have to be a leaf residence." Kakashi softly stated looking off into the distance through the glass door in front of him.

With that statement they all knew who it would be.

"Sakara-chan."

* * *

_Why Sakura-chan? Why would you do this to me? I loved you, and you let me die? You let him kill me? Why Sakura-chan?_

_Sakura-chan?_

_Sa-ku-ra- ch-a-n?_

Sakura-Chan?!

The pink-haired girl bolted up in the bed with wide eyes, only to come face to face with the bloodied Naruto from her dream.

AAAHHH! In a blink of an eye she had jumped back against the wall behind her bed, away from the terrifying figure before her. To her horror, the Naruto with a line of blood running down the side of his face leaned towards her, was _reaching _for her.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried out in desperation while trying to sink through the wall behind her. At her outburst, the nightmare before her pulled his hands back, and his face turned confused.

"Are you all right?" Sakura opened her mouth, and the force of the relieved breath she took caused her chest to heave and sounded shaky. _It's the real Naruto. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

"Yeah, I'm fine." She slowly moved to sit beside him. She was still slightly shaking. Naruto gave her a disbelieving look. She turned defensive at the look and stuck her finger in his chest. "You know you really need to bathe! We have been here for what? Six hours, and you still have blood and grime caked all over you!" She reprimanded in a motherly tone.

The familiar ness of her scolding him caused Naruto to break out into a grin. "Geeze Sakura-chan I didn't think I smelled that bad. I mean you're not a bunch of roses you-"

He was cut off by her twitching eye. "Um um I mean…" He leaned away from her, desperately waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to ward her off. "What did you wake me up for?" The words were forced as she was trying to control her anger.

The reminder of why he was there, instantly sobered him, and he looked to the floor, his face sad. Sakura's anger dissipated, and she was suddenly filled with worry. "What's the matter? Is Sasuke-?" She couldn't even finish the sentence it was too horrible to voice. _Please, please Kami no. Not after everything we've been through. _

"No!" Naruto quickly snapped his gaze to her worried expression, "No, it isn't anything like that, Sasuke is fine." He heaved a sigh before he continued with his eyes again turned to the floor before him, "He was sentenced to six months in prison."

_Well that's not too bad. _"But, after that, he has a year probation," he heaved another sigh, "during that time Sasuke is expected to marry." Hesitantly, Naruto lifted his eyes to look at Sakura with pity. _Well that isn't bad at all. _Confusion was etched all over her face as to why Naruto was directing such a sad look at her. _I mean yeah it would suck to be forced to marry someone…why is Naruto looking at me like that? It's not like I…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she realized the look wasn't just being directed towards her, it was _for _her.

_I would be marrying a traitor. Not only a traitor, a stranger. _Thoughts of thirteen-year-old Sasuke's indifference rushed to the forefront of her mind. _He hate's me. Everyone will hate me._ Sakura thought all of this in the one second that realization hit her.

"No." The denial was firm, albeit soft.

Naruto twisted his body to face her, "Please Sakura. It won't even be a real marriage; it would just be to uphold his end of the deal."

"No Naruto." It was more firm this time.

"Please Sakura," His voice turned to a tone that sounded like he was physically in pain, "If not for Sasuke, do it for me. Do it for Kakashi." Sakura shut her eyes to the sight of Naruto's pleading and took a deep, steady breath. If she were to accept, she would be betraying not her village, but herself. After everything she went through to be strong, so people would look at her with respect; it would all be for nothing. She would be viewed by most of the village as a taitor for marrying one. She would be seen as _pathetic_ for throwing away all her morals for her childhood crush even though that was not the case.

But,

with her eyes shut, she could see…

_Why Sakura-Chan?...Why?_

When she opened her eyes again, a look of determination filled them.

"I'll do it." _For you Naruto._ The grin that resulted from her concession was blinding before she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that she half-heartedly returned. "Oh thank you Sakura-Chan! You won't regret it! I promise!" _And maybe…_

_For you too Sasuke._

* * *

**Oh my gosh! you have no idea- no idea- how difficult it is to try and keep Sasuke in character, I hope I did it to you readers satisfaction. I do not own Naruto and please please review! It would really help motivate me to update sooner ;) haha **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my it has been so long! I am terrible sorry about the wait, things have been blah lately, but don't worry, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. I know that the story is slow, but it will speed up I promise. Thank you everyone who reviewed! :)**

* * *

"You have something to say." The speaker did not look up from the papers he was signing. The statement was met with silence in the bright room that accentuated the darkness beyond the large windows. "Speak your mind." This time it was a demand.

"Sir, why…" The man answered hesitantly, unsure of himself or the repercussions of voicing his opinions, "why are you so lenient on the Uchiha? He deserves death for betraying the village."

The other man halted his paperwork momentarily. "Why am I lenient on the Uchiha," he softly repeated the question as if it was for his own benefit before answering, "You saw the anger and hatred behind his eyes. To hold back from slitting my throat is slowly killing him inside. It is a slow and painful torture he experiences the longer he lives. The punishment he deserves, besides the boy is tame, for now, and I will use that to the village's advantage to eliminate the more pressing threats." The man stopped and stared off into the space just beyond his desk before a small, cruel smile crept onto his weathered features.

"Besides, I am curious to how long he will hold out before he snaps."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the wide window, basking the room in a warm glow. Sakura silently slid the door closed behind her with her head bowed. She turned and casually walked to the side of the bed and sat in the straight-backed chair set beside the bed. Sakura drew her knees up so the heels of her feet rested on the front of the chair. She ran her hands tiredly over her face and through her soft pink locks while letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Hello sensei." Sakura lifted her head to look up at the ceiling. There was no response to her greeting, there never was. "I haven't been to visit in a while. Things have been a little overwhelming." Sakura sucked in a deep breath of air and lowered her feet to the ground. She demurely placed her folded hands on her lap and sadly gazed at her comatose mentor. _This couldn't be my sensei…_Sakura's eyes drifted from the old woman's wrinkled hand to her lined face, peaceful as if in a deep sleep.

"Well Sasuke's back. He brought a team with him too." _We weren't good enough for him to be a team. _Sakura's face scrunched just slightly at the thought. "There are two guys, one of them, he can stretch and morph his body into many shapes. It is so strange, it's like he is made out of water, but he won't let us do any tests," Sakura looked towards the foot of the bed, some of her bangs falling into her face in the process, "it's understandable, considering the things he probably had to go through with Orochimaru. The other one, his name is Juugo, he is very sweet and caring, but he has this blood disorder that makes him go into a murderous-rage. It's as if he has split personalities, but Shizune and I have been doing chakra examinations, and I believe we can help him." She smiled at the hopeful aspect of helping a patient have a better life.

"The girl, her name is Karin, and she…is a bitch." The corner of Sakura's lip curled as the past few encounters with the girl floated through her mind. "She does have an amazing sense of chakra, though, that is quite helpful." _And she's really pretty._Sakura sighed once again.

"I've been doing the third shift at the hospital, but since Naruto has returned, I haven't had the nightmare as often, so I'm able to get more sleep." The worn out feeling her body had endured for the two months before Naruto came back with Sasuke three weeks ago had slowly lessened until it all but disappeared.

"Today we are going to visit him at the prison, and I have to talk to him about," Sakura gulped before she could force the words out, "our _marriage_." She looked down at her hands lying in her lap. "Naruto and everyone else's return has been a great distraction, but I'm so scared sensei." A hidden desperation broke to the surface as her voice broke with her confession. "I don't even know him anymore, and the whole village will look down on me for marrying a traitor. I just, this is going to change my whole life, and I don't know what to expect." If the words had flowed out of her mouth four months ago, she would have been drowning in tears, but not today.

_I'm so lost._

Sakura once again drew her legs onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them. "I have to be strong though; that's what you would tell me. I have to be strong for Naruto; he has sacrificed so much for me, and I should do just this one little thing for him, but I don't know if my heart is strong enough." Sakura rested her head upon her knees. _I don't love him like when I was young because I do not know him, but I don't know if the want of having the young Sasuke back will cloud my judgment with this Sasuke. _

"But, that's enough of that." She lifted her head and gave a small smile. "I have a mission for today that will brighten my mood Sensei. You would have loved it." Sakura's smile grew while she reminisced about the last three and a half years with her Sensei and described her plan.

* * *

She first realized it mid-way through their mission to find and retrieve Sasuke. _That was a failure._Sakura mentally sighed as the sad memories of searching, longing, were brought up, but they quickly dissipated when her gaze refocused on the girl, twenty feet away, currently trying to buy some produce from a street vender.

Sakura had to repress a smile, she didn't quite succeed and the right corner of her lip twitched slightly. She had finally put it all together, and it made her want to smack herself in the forehead for her stupidity. _It's all so obvious now._The stuttering, the fainting, the sly glances, everything led to one conclusion, and today, Sakura was going to put her plan into action.

_Mission, get- the-block-head-to-notice-love-sick-girl, in progress!_

"Oi! Hinata!" Sakura loudly called out while waving one hand in the air to grab the girl's attention. Whipping her head around at the sound of her name being called, Hinata's face rapidly displayed many emotions in the span of about two seconds: confusion, happy recognition of Sakura, red-faced recognition of who else was in the group, and finally panic.

Hearing Sakura call out to Hinata, Naruto focused his attention on her and broke out into a wide grin. "Hey Hinata! We're going to visit Sasuke do you want…" Naruto trailed off as he got closer to the girl and got a good look at her beat read, sweating face. His face scrunched up in thought and he scratched the side of his head with his pointer finger. "Hey are you feeling alright?"

Hinata's eyes widened at his proximity and the poor girl started to hyperventilate.

_Oh no! Not good!_Sakuraquickly pushed herself between the two and gave off a nervous laugh while discretely pushing Naruto back two feet, "Oh no! She's fine! I'm the medic here, I know when someone looks sick, and Hinata does not look sick. She looks very pretty today! Don't you think Naruto?! Don't you think she looks beautiful?!" The sentences streamed out of Sakura's mouth in a rush while a forced smile adorned her features, making Naruto give her a strange look. _Smooth Sakura, real smooth. No one will see through this one! _She sarcastically reprimanded herself.

"Um…I guess?" Was his hesitant replay while his strange look turned into a strange look with a quirked left eyebrow. As soon as the words left his mouth; however, a dull thud sounded from behind Sakura, and she quickly turned around to see Hinata sprawled, unconscious on the ground.

_Crap. She fainted._Sakura let out a huff of disappointment while she stared down at the unconscious girl. _God-damn it how are they supposed to get together if she can't stay awake?!_

"Oh my. Now look at what you've done Naruto." Kakashi lazily strolled up to the three with his nose dug in his infamous book.

"ME!" Naruto screeched as he looked at the silver-haired man incredibly, "How did **I **do this!" He gestured first to himself and then to the girl lying on the ground at their feet.

Sakura suddenly got an idea that immediately brightened her spirits once more. "Hey Naruto, maybe if you were to spend some more time around Hinata, then she won't faint whenever you encounter her unexpectedly. It will be like…building an immunity to you!"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Um Sakura-chan, why would I do that?" Sakura bristled at his question that was actually a good one, _now he chooses to be a genius!,_ but it thwarted her plans.

"Because Naurto," Her words had a bite to them, and the aura around her seemed to darken a bit, making him take a tiny step away from her, "if you two have to complete a mission together, it would be really difficult for you to fight off the enemy and take care of an unconscious comrade." _Good answer. That was a reason he can't refuse! _She mentally congratulated herself on her quick excuse.

"Weeell I guess that's a good reason," Sakura beamed at his concession and crossed her arms in triumph, "but what are we going to do with her now?" Sakura looked down at the girl with her brows scrunched in thought. Currently, team Kakashi was on their way to see _Sasuke._The reminder of him instantly brought Sakura down from her good mood of her successful self-assigned mission.

She was going to see her _fiancé._

The word tasted vile in her thoughts, and she could feel her stomach tumult because of it. _We are going to go see a man we do not know anymore, an evil man who would have killed us without a second thought not two months ago…well he would have killed me without any trouble most likely._ Sakura's mood further diminished.

"Neji Hyuga is over there. Perhaps he will be able to take Hinata to the Hyuga compound." Sai spoke up and pointed past Sakura to an approaching Neji and Lee.

"Oi! Neji! Lee!" Naruto's greeting of the two who stopped their current discussion to look at him, was similar to Sakura's greeting of Hinata. Seeing who was calling out to them, Lee's face brightened with his impeccably white smile. "Hello Naruto!" His gaze then landed on Sakura, and his entire self seemed to glow with happiness, _I didn't think that was even possible…_Sakura internally commented. "Sakura-chan!" Lee all but screamed, causing more then one head to turn in his direction.

Sakuranervously smiled; uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving. She weakly held up a hand in a half-hearted wave as Lee sprinted to her. Within seconds, he appeared about a foot in front of her. "Sakura-chan you are looking exceptionally beautiful and youthful today!" Her left eyebrow rose. "Um thanks Lee…you look um, good, too." Lee inhaled a shuddered breath of joy. "Sakura-chanoh I shall never look as well as you, or I will do five hundred laps around the village!"

"Um, O.K.?"

"What is it that you need?" Neji calmly approached the group. "Well, we were going to visit Sasuke," Naruto began, but at the mention of _his_name, everyone in the group immediately tensed. He looked from one face to another before continuing, "And we saw Hinata, so we stopped to say hi but," he then gestured to the girl lying in the center of the ring of shinobi, "um, yeah." He weakly finished, the sight speaking for itself.

Sakura spoke up after a few moments of them staring down at the poor girl, "We were wondering if you could perhaps take her back to the compound." Lee swelled his chest, "Of course I will carry her to her home for you Sakura-chan, or I will do ten-thousand jump ropes!" Neji snapped his head in Lee's direction with a glare, "You will not touch the lady Hinata." Lee, taken back, looked frightfully into the eyes of his teammate, "O-oh of course."

He quickly spun around to Sakura once more with a thumbs up and bright grin, "I will escort Neji and Hinata back to the Hyuga compound!" Sakura raised one pink eyebrow at his antics, "Okay Lee, thank you." Neji gracefully bent and scooped up the unconscious girl and left with Lee trailing behind him. The others continued on their way.

* * *

The sound of bars slamming echoed through the vast complex, drawing the attention of the inmates. Curious eyes followed the group of shinobi as they were led down the long rows of cells. Finally, they halted in front of the last cell in the row. The guard took his ring of keys and carefully examined each one in the dim light until he found the one he wanted. Roughly shoving the key into the lock and turning, he announced,

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have visitors."

There was no response, "Insufferable little brat." The guard grumbled under his breath as he slid the entrance open. Naruto was the first to enter, "Yo! Sasuke!" His bright grin and cheerful greeting had no effect on the teenager lying on the soiled bed: his head turned towards the wall, his hands clasped together on his lap, and one leg bent.

Kakashi and Sai followed Naruto with Sakura bringing up the rear. The grumbling guard slide the door shut with a bang behind them. Sakura looked back in surprise at the noise. _Sheesh he needs to learn some manners._Mentally Sakura rubbed her fists threateningly together in frustration since she wasn't able to do anything to him.

Although Naruto was practically bursting with giddiness at being with his complete team again, the silence that ensued after his initial greeting was…awkward. "So three weeks…" Naruto trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Sakura leaned back against the dirty stone wall behind her, uncomfortable being there.

"What happened to my team?" Naruto's smile faded with hurt and Sakura's heart went out to him. _Weren't __**we**__ his team? _"They are being monitored by ANBU, but otherwise they are fine and are awaiting your release before anything will be done with them." Kakashi's bored voice filled the cell. Somehow Naruto's mood brightened once more as his face lit up once more with a grin. "Yeah Sakura-chan has been healing the big guy, so he hasn't gone crazy at all!" _Naruto, you're too overprotective…it isn't anything great._

"Hn." He replied to the wall. Again the room was filled with temporary silence.

"You act like a child." Sakura was immediately filled with amusement at Sai's casual statement. She turned her head to him with a barely suppressed smirk to see him study the Uchiha with his right hand placed under his chin and his brows drawn down in the trademark "thinking" pose. Sasuke slowly turned his head to glare at the one who uttered the offending statement. Oblivious to the sudden rise in tension in the cell, Sai continued, "It is rude to simply ignore those who address you and are willing to help you. You should acknowledge them and be grateful; therefore, you act like a pouting, ungrateful child."

Sakura's eyes shone with mirth, and her mouth quivered with the forceful laugh threatening to break through them. Naruto was not so subtly waving his hands in the air in warning, and Sasuke just continued to threateningly glare at Sai. "Who the hell are you?"

Sai, not catching the anger in Sasuke's voice, smiled and raised his hand in greeting, "Oh. I am Sai." Sasuke's aura became threatening; thinking of Sai's cheerful response as an insult. _Oh this is just too good._Internally, Sakura was dying from laughter. Sasuke smirked, "That's right, you're my replacement." Ouch. "Well, obviously your presence is not needed, or wanted, so you can just leave." _Wow, being thrown out of a prison cell by a criminal, how embarrassing._Sakura was immediately filled with rage at Sasuke's attempt to hurt Sai, which worked if the surprised look on Sai's face and bewildered look he sent to the others present was anything to go by.

"He isn't a replacement; he is our friend and teammate." Sakura spoke up for him, sending a glare in Sasuke's direction. Sai turned his attention to Sakura, surprised once again. "And, as Sai well knows, I don't take the bashing of my friends lightly."

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" Sasuke mockingly questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sakura saw red at how infuriating and mean he was being. _Didn't he come back to be with us, his friends? Evidently not._

Sakura's inner turmoil shone through only in her tense and rigid posture. She too raised an eyebrow. "What's the use in fighting someone who has already been beaten?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise at her backlash, but then instantly narrowed at her. This only had her doing victory flips in her mind at being able to tick him off. "Come on Sai, we don't need to be in _unwanted_company." And just like that she left with Sai tagging along behind her.

* * *

The three men stared at the open door. More bangs and clashes could be heard as Sakura and Sai exited the prison. _What the hell is her problem? Don't tell me she has a crush on that guy too. _Sasuke glared at one of the bars that made up the door to his cell. "Wow Sakura-chan must be really mad. You're just luck she didn't punch you Teme, they really hurt." He rubbed his cheek as if it was still tender from one of the many previous punishments Sakura had given it.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to glare at the one specific bar. _As if she would hit me._ An echo of a memory presented itself at the mental declaration, but it blinked out of existence in the next moment.

Kakashi broke the silence in a detached voice that was all business. "Sasuke, we have to talk about when you get out." Sasuke released the bar from his relentless glare and, letting an annoyed sigh, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Naruto plopped himself on the small cot beside him as he laced his fingers in front of his face and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What is there to talk about?" His tone matched Kakashi's. With a bored look, he began, "Well, as weird as this is for me to say, you and Sakurawill marry as soon as you are released. She will need some money to plan the wedding and for an apartment for you two to live in. It is important that the public and Danzo believe that your marriage is as legitimate as possible, so suspicion will not be roused." Kakashi paused here to let Sasuke speak.

Staring at the filthy wall in front of him, he replied, "Whatever, she can have unlimited access to my account, I don't care how she does the wedding or apartment." Silence ensued for a moment. Kakashi solemnly inclined his head once to indicate he agreed and understood.

"After you are released, you and Sakura will be put on twenty-four hour surveillance, so you will have to act the part of a husband such as eating dinner at home, sleeping in the same bed, actually spending time with her." His voice took on an edge at the last condition. Sasuke's gaze cut to him momentarily and then returned to the wall. "I understand."

Naruto, who was uncharacteristically silent during this time, spoke up, "Well, it's good to have my teammate back! Oh man this is going to be great! Now when I go visit one of you, I get to see both of you, and we can have sleepovers, and Sakura-chan can cook for us!" By the end of his happy tirade, Naruto was smiling like a little kid in a candy store. Sasuke elegantly raised an eyebrow at him. _Like that's ever going to happen._

"Hey Naruto, how bout you go save us a seat at the ramen stand, my treat." Naruto's head whipped around to his old sensei with an unbelievable expression set on his features. "Really Kakashi-sensei?" He doubtfully questioned. The man just sighed. "Yes Naruto I'm sure." In the blink of an eye, the teen raced out of the cell, heading towards the exit, calling over his shoulder, "So long Sasuke!"

_Dobe. Still as childish as ever._ The copy ninja shook his head from side to side with a loud exhale. Once again, the cell was filled with silence for a full minute. _What else is there for him to say to me?_Sasuke angrily thought while waiting for the man to either leaveor give him a mouthful of what a mistake he made by leaving.

_Hn. Like he could really say that though, look at all that I've learned and how I've grown. I wouldn't have been half as strong as I am now if I stayed here…with them…_Sasuke's thoughts slowed as blurred images of Sakura and Naruto flashed passed his mind's eye. _She sprinted towards them at full speed. Sasuke tensed, sensing her come closer to him. "God Same annoying Sakura, rushing at him with relief and lo-" The thoughts stopped along with his breath when her body collided with _his. _"Hn. Like I care what she-" Again, his thoughts came to a halt as he watched the interaction between the two. Between their lips specifically. _

_Would I have had what they have? If not, at least I wouldn't have made the mistake of killing him. _Sasuke physically grimaced.

Kakashi, after observing Sasuke the entire time, finally spoke, "Sasuke, I know that you have changed. I also know that it wasn't for the better." The said man directed his dark gaze at the one who was speaking to him. Kakashi, however, did not stop. "Both Naruto and Sakura have matured, but you know, as well as I, that they are still emotionally innocent."

Sasuke could tell what was coming.

"If you turn your sick and twisted mind on them, especially Sakura, I will break your legs because in my book you are worse than scum, and I could care less if you live to the next day let alone until Danzo is taken care of." Throughout the speech, Sasuke regarded him with emotionless eyes over his entwined hands.

Kakashi turned to leave with his hands stuffed in his front pockets. He got one step.

"So now, we are on the same level, are we not _Sensei_?" It was a taunt, a sneer.

_You are no better than me, who are you to judge._

Kakashi paused with his head bowed to the ground. "I believe we are." He moved his head minutely to look at the Uchiha. "Remember, Sakura is not a tool for you to use and throw to the side. Your marriage is in name only; she is not to be used for any other of your goals."

Sasuke smirked darkly, "Hai, but does she know that?"

_Anything to married to Uchiha Sasuke right?_

Kakashi turned his head to more fully look at the boy before him. Something in his manner told Sasuke that he found something humorous in his rhetorical question.

With a light air, the silver-haired man spoke, "You don't know the real reason why Sakura was not with us do you?" The way he said it made Sasuke feel uneasy. _She was too weak, a hindrance to be left behind…right?_ His confusion shone through only in the slight downward tilt of his eyebrows. This seemed to humor the copy ninja even more.

"You never wondered why she didn't come rushing at you? Why she hasn't called you Sasuke-kun?" His words mocked him.

"No." Sasuke coolly replied, not liking the game Kakashi was playing with him.

"She was tracking you down before us, she was determined to find you before anyone else could,"

_So what, why is it such a big deal, they have been doing that for the past eight months._

"She was going to kill you."

With that, Kakashi left Sasuke alone once again. The metal bars locked with a large clang that emphasized the shock that Sasuke was currently trying to cope with. _Of course she wouldn't be able to, but she actually wanted me dead…_These thoughts weren't so nerve wrecking as the one whose answer he feared the most.

_What if they didn't stop her? _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 is done Yay! haha I hoped you liked it & please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this took a lot, lot, lot, longer then it should of, and I apologize. I was researching some things, got writter's block, was bombarded with homework. All the regular excuses, so without further ado (sp?) I give you chapter six of Lost in the Darkness.**

**Oh, I do not own Naruto, and thanks to those of you who reviewed. (everytime I get one, I do a little dance in my chair and my dog looks at me wierd)**

**okay here it is :)**

_

* * *

_

_I just did that. I can't believe I just did that._

Sakura was in awe of herself as she walked along Sai through the bustling streets of Kohona. _I just yelled at Sasuke._She ran a hand through her frazzled pink locks with her gaze focused on her shadow on the dirt road. Disbelief continued to run through Sakura as she absentmindedly followed Sai to the training grounds.

_How did I just do that?_Never, in a million years, would Sakura have thought that she would one day get so mad at Sasuke that she would yell at him, let alone threaten him. But she knew why she did it. _It wasn't just making fun of Sai. _She glanced at the boy walking obliviously beside her before quickly returning her eyes to the shadow again. _It was his attitude, his entire nonchalant character. _Sakura frowned remembering how Sasuke had acted. _First, he ignores us, then he insults us by asking about his __**team**__, and he had the audacity to bully Sai when Sai helped us bring him back! ...but then again, we didn't bring him back, Naruto did. _

Sakura was filled with a feeling of sadness and incompetence. _Why would he respect us and act differently towards us when we weren't the reason he returned. _She ruefully thought.

She seemed to never be good enough when it came to Sasuke: she couldn't convince him to stay in the beginning, she couldn't help Naruto when she promised him she would, and nothing she did made any sort of difference or impact on the way things turned out, _so why would he treat me better than before when I am just the same as then_?

Looking back, Sakura realized that when she envisioned Sasuke's return, he would be the same as when he left, just more friendly. He would finally see her as more then annoying; he would see her as a capable teammate and friend. _But he isn't the same._The frustration from this revelation was what triggered Sakura's outburst.

"Sakura, we are here." Sakura was shaken out of her depressing thoughts by the sound of her name, and she looked up to see that indeed they were at the training grounds, and Sai was smiling at her kindly. She returned the smile.

As she pulled on her gloves, she playfully bantered, "I hope you're ready Sai, I won't go easy on you." Sai unraveled a scroll, "Overconfidence is a weakness in battle," Sakura wanted to roll her eyes as her comment seemed to run completely over his head, but then she caught the faint trace of a smile on his pale lips, "Ugly."

_Oh it is so on!_

* * *

"Uh." Sakura let out a grunt as she fell to the earth, panting hard. Sai, equally fatigued made his way over to her. Sakura laid back into the slightly itchy grass and directed her attention to the clear blue sky above her. _Not a cloud in sight._A line of sweat trickled down the right side of her face, but she did not make a move to brush it off. She had learned early in her training with Tsunade that it was futile to try and wipe all the sweat away, more would replace it just as quickly as it was gone. _Tsunade…_Sakura frowned slightly as an image of her sensei flashed before her eyes. _When will you wake up? When will I be able to train with you again? _

Sakura's labored breathing gradually slowed while she lay in the grass, basking in the feeling of accomplishment and twitching muscles that accompanied the end of a vigorous workout. An unexpectedly large, cooling breeze wafted over the two shinobi and she let out a content sigh.

Sai nudged Sakura's raised knee and she directed her attention to the water bottle he offered. She gave him a bright, thankful smile as she propped herself up on one elbow and accepted the refreshing drink. "Thanks Sai." After a generous amount, Sakura wiped her mouth free of any access water and held the bottle out to give it back to Sai only to find him deep in thought beside her. Sakura's features arranged themselves into a concerned frown. "What's the matter Sai?"

The dark-haired boy beside her took a moment before hesitantly asking, "Sakura, what you said to Sasuke back at the prison, about me being your friend, did you mean it?" Sakura was taken back at his unexpected question. Sai turned his face fully to her, awaiting her reply, and the vulnerable, desperate look that shone through his dark eyes stole her breath for a moment. "O-of course I meant it Sai!" She exclaimed.

The boy's face relaxed with relief and a genuine smile appeared on his lips, making Sakura smile widely at him. "You have helped Naruto and I more than anyone, it's because of you he was able to bring Sasuke back, and all the experiences we have had together with you, Sai, how could you not be our friend?"

Her words made the rare smile widen, and suddenly, Sai laughed, actually _laughed._Shocked, Sakura leaned back before she too joined in, humored by his unexpected good mood. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura's cheeks colored red and she tucked one sweat drenched bang behind her hair and diverted her eyes from him, "No problem Sai, it's good to see you laugh." Another gust of wind came upon them, and the chill that went through her, reminded Sakura how wet her attire was.

"Um, I think I should go home and change," She jumped up to her feet and raised a hand in farewell, "I'll see you later Sai." The said boy too rose, "Hai, have a good night Sakura-chan." And the two departed.

Sakura turned around and started to slowly walk home. As she traveled, she held her head high and took in everything that surrounded her, the venders yelling out their merchandise and prices, children laughing and yelling, civilians and shinobi talking all in one large buzz that was so constant, it was easy to tune out. _This is my village, the people I fight to protect and who I love, but how would they react if they only knew what will happen in five months? _Sakura knew what would happen, she would be shunned and criticized, possibly considered a traitor herself, but as much as those thoughts hurt her, she was willing to go through with it.

_I owe it to him, to them both to do at least this._

"Oh man Kakashi-Sensei this is great!" Sakura swiveled her head to the right, towards Naruto's obnoxious voice coming from the romen stand. She changed her direction and made her way over to it.

As she approached she heard Kakashi sigh, "Naruto, are you almost done? We've been here for over two hours, and don't call me sensei; I'm not your teacher anymore." Sakura let out a soft chuckle as she parted one of the noren banners that were separating her from her teammates. "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, you'll always be our teacher in our hearts." At the sound of her voice, Naruto sharply turned around in his seat with his mouth full of food.

"Shakru-An!" Sakura made a face at the display of half-chewed food presented to her as Naruto tried to say her name. "Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full, baka." Said boy looked down in shame, "Orry." And then he turned around to continue his dish. Sakura gave a light shake of her head before seating herself next to Kakashi. _There's no point in trying to talk to Naruto at the romen stand. _"So, your treat?" She began to gain his attention. The jonin slide his eye lazily towards her, "Yes, supposedly." Sakura released a giggle at his depressed tone.

Suddenly, the silver-haired man brightened. "Sakura, let me walk you home!" The quick change in demeanor took her by surprise, and she could only stutter an okay before he disappeared from his stool. "Um, bye Naruto." The blonde simply waved his chop-sticks at her while he continued slurping on his treat.

Kakashi was patiently waiting for her in the darkening street with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his face turned towards the painted sky. Sakura began to slowly walk in the direction of her home and he fell into step beside her. They were silent for a few minutes; Sakura pondered why her sensei, no matter how much he denied it, was escorting her home. _He has never done this before; it's always been about them. Oh that's it. This is about Sasuke. _

The thought saddened her and expressed itself in a downward tilt of her pink brows and lips. _All these years and he still has nothing to say to me as a fellow ninja, or even student, it's just about the boys. Always about the boys. _A deep sadness filled her, and suddenly she felt awkward walking next to this man, her sensei. Softly she began since he seemed lost in her own world. "This is about Sasuke." It was a confident statement, though quiet, and it made the man sharply turn his face towards her in apparent surprise.

"Yes, this is about Sasuke." Again they eloped into silence.

Sakura sighed softly; _this conversation is not going to be fun._ "I think I can guess what this is about."

The two shinobi did not look at each other as they spoke, but instead stared at the ground as they made their way through the dying streets. "Sakura, you're a smart girl." _Wow what a way to begin! _Sarcasm, it is a beautiful thing.

"I've been told." She conceded with a nod of her head. Again, silence. _It's a good thing I live on the other side of town._

Suddenly the copy ninja stopped walking and turned to her. Sakura questioningly stopped as well. Kakashi's face was set in an emotionless mask, one that he put on when he had to deliver bad news and Sakura's heartbeat speed up at the sight of it. "Why did you agree to this?" The question was so simple, so direct, that it took her a moment to answer after preparing herself for a self-righteous lecture. _Something alone the lines of "there is no need to burden yourself like that- blah, blah, blah." _

She blinked, "Because it's the least I can do." The answer was simple as well, but it did not stun him like the question stunned her.

"For who?" He shot back.

"Naruto." It was automatic.

"That's it?"

Silence.

A glance to the first star of the night that magically appeared in the pale purple of the vast sky. _Make a wish…_

"No."

"Sasuke."

"No."

Silence once again.

"Who?"

The answer was weak, a whisper, but his trained ears caught it.

"Me."

The soft voice was picked up by the breeze and carried off with the leaves, leaving silence behind again. _So quiet…he must think I'm crazy._Sakura chanced a look at the man before her, only to find his eyes closed.

"Sakura," His voice sounded as if he was in pain, "You do know that you are the most improved of my students." It was more of a statement then a question. They continued their journey. _Yeah right._

"That's nonsense; Naruto and Sasuke are much stronger than me." She denied with a shake of her head. "Yes, they started out stronger as well, but I'm not talking physically." Confused, Sakura slightly pursed her lips. "I'm sorry sensei, I don't understand."

"When team seven was first formed, you're actions were directed by your emotions. You would feel insecure and then panic, you would spend your time chasing after Sasuke, and so you could not improve in fighting, you would cry and let others take charge," She bitterly interrupted him, "I was basically useless."

Kakashi looked over at her, "I wouldn't say that, but you didn't really give any effort. Now though, I see you comforting Naruto when you are suffering, you think and act quickly in battle, you hide your feelings and do your job, as a shinobi should do, when you get hurt in battle, you continue on. It's truly extraordinary what you have become Sakura. You turned yourself into a true shinobi, you use your weaknesses as strengths."

_It's still not good enough. _"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Even to her ears the thanks sounded mechanical and doubtful.

"I know I did not take the time to train you like I did Sasuke and Naruto, and I'm sorry, but now you have to listen to me." Sakura let out a breath of frustration before calmly asking, "Why the change of heart now, sensei?" Again, her words caught him off guard, and he stuttered his reply, "Because I care about you Sakura."

"Bullshit." She rounded on him, "The only one you cared about was Sasuke, as soon as he was gone; you pawned Naruto and I off on others. You were so wrapped up in him and your failure that you _forgot _about me! How many times, after he and Naruto left, did you talk to me?! How many times did you train with _me_, teach _me _a new technique?! I'll tell you Kakashi, never! You were just like everyone else! You pushed me aside and labeled me as useless, something that was just in the way! If it wasn't for Tsunade-shishou, I would have gotten no where! The only time you ever take an interest in me is when it involves them, so don't you dare spite out lies of how you _care_ about me." Her voice, which had risen to a yell, lowered to a stern demand, and tears threatened to spill from her now vibrant eyes because not all of it was true.

_He does care about me, he just doesn't respect me._

The silver-haired man was rendered speechless. His visible eye that had widened at the outburst, now lowered in shame and acceptance. "You're right." Sakura inhaled a shaky breath of, _of what? Relief? No, hurt? Maybe._ To actually hear him admit it, that she was nothing to him; it hit her like a physical blow. _It feels like when, when __**he **__said it, when __**he **__made me feel so pathetic. _

Her internal panic attack was cut short; however, the man before her continued, "I didn't help you, or train you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're my student, part of my team, and a friend. I understand what you are going through, Sakura, as well as the torture you're putting yourself through," Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted to let out a shocked breath at his knowing look.

"But, I'm here to tell you, don't. No matter how you feel you're wrong. Trust me I know. Compared to the others, I know you feel inadequate, but you don't see the woman you have become. You are truly magnificent, and you don't give yourself enough credit." Her eyes widened with every statement he made. _Kakashi-sensei…_"There is no need to beat yourself up over nothing, or punish yourself either."

For a moment, three breaths actually, Sakura bowed her head and let everything he said sink in. "Kakashi, thank you," Sakura's lips tightened into a small, broken smile, "but after everything I put Naruto through, I need to do this, I need to hold my end of the deal up." The silver-haired man heaved a great sigh. "Very well Sakura, you're a big girl, but I don't agree with your decision."

Her smile widened, "Nobody asked you to." The two turned a corner onto her street.

"You know, Sasuke said you have full access to his money for the wedding and apartment." Sakura let out a contented sigh and shook her head side to side, as if weighing the option in her head, "I would feel uncomfortable using his money, his family's money."

"You won't just be using it on yourself though, it is for him too." They arrived at her house, and Sakura turned towards him once more, "Besides, you're sacrificing a lot by doing this, there is no reason you can't get something out of it as well." Sakura's mouth parted in an "uh?" expression. Kakashi laughed a deep laugh, which made Sakura's cheeks color slightly. _What the hell is he talking about?_

The copy-ninja sobered a little bit, but his eye kept its amused light that reflected off of the porch light behind her. "Every girl dreams of a fairy-tale wedding, why not indulge a little mhm?" Sakura let out a loud, belly clutching laugh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt would it?" She wheezed out in shaken breathes before calming down. "Hey, speaking of money, weren't you supposed to pay for Naruto's ramen Kakashi-sensei?"

His face suddenly became completely serious. "I have no idea what you are talking about." _Poor Naruto._The image of him digging around in his frog wallet had Sakura erupting in another torrent of laughter. "Good-night Kakashi!" She waved him away with one hand while clutching her stomach with the other and turned to enter her home.

* * *

The little bell rang as the door opened, letting a beam of light and voices from the street outside in. Sakura entered the shop and stopped as the door swung shut behind her. Sunlights streamed through the windows, and she inhaled the aroma of the multitude of flowers around her as she took a deep breath.

"Sakura?" She pasted a smile on as she walked forward, towards the counter where the blonde was standing.

"Hey Ino." The girl had her head resting on her propped up right hand while she observed the pink-haired medic before her with a devious smile.

"So, what brings you here today Bill-board-brow?" Sakura leaned on the other side of the counter with her arms folded on the surface. _Play it cool, play it cool. _"Oh, nothing much pig, just stopped by to chat, and maybe buy something."

Ino perked immediately at Sakura's statement, "Oh really, and who would you need flowers for, huh?" She paused, and her face scrunched with disgust and she warily looked at Sakura, "not lee, hopefully."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and the rest of her features twisted into something akin to disbelief and horror. "Ino! No!" The offender erupted into laughter, and Sakura gave her a glare. _If only looks could kill…_

Ino soon sobered, "So what are they for then?" Innocent curiosity shone through her sky blue eyes, and Sakura couldn't take it. She watched her finger trace the grains in the wood that made up the counter's surface as she tried to evade the question.

"Oh…no one in particular, just me I guess." Ino looked at her like she was loosing a few screws. _Please don't ask, please don't ask. I don't want you to hate me too._Unfortunately, Kami isn't always generous.

"Sakura, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, why would you need to buy _yourself_flowers?" Ino interrogated after righting herself into a standing position. After taking a deep, steeling breath, she answered.

"Because I'm getting married…to Sasuke."

The cheerful sunlight pouring into the shop contrasted greatly with the sudden tension in the air, which made goose bumps rise on Sakura's arms. She still had not looked at Ino for fear of the judging, betrayed look in her eyes. After a full minute of silence, Sakura felt like she was suffocating.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" The harshness in her friend's voice made Sakura physically flinch before finally looking at her.

The hurt in Ino's eyes hit Sakura like a physical blow.

_Oh please don't be mad, please don't hate me._

Sakura's voice was rushed and pleading, "No Ino, it's not like that at all, please list-"

"Oh, so it's true then, and you came here to rub it in my face?! You came to declare your victory?!" Sakura raised her hands towards her as she tried to protest.

"No please, it's not-" Ino slapped her hands down, and Sakura's face sharply turned to the side as if it was slapped instead. She fell silent.

"Leave. Now." The furious blonde demanded and pointed to the door behind Sakura to emphasize. Her eyes shot flames at Sakura as she stood there with her bangs covering her eyes.

"He isn't Sasuke anymore." Sakura's soft statement immediately deflated Ino. Those four words conveyed something that, even though she didn't completely understand, she did. Her pale eyebrows lowered in confusion. "What do you mean?" Sakura sighed again before turning her tear filled face towards her friend once more.

"He isn't the Sasuke we loved, Ino. You have to see it to really understand, its like, he's just cold now." Ino once again leaned against the counter.

"If he's so terrible, then why did you agree to marry him?" The question was asked in a soothing voice. _Thank you Ino. Thank you for listening to me._

Sakura's eyes held a determined glint. "I'm doing it for Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"When Sasuke left, I told Naruto that we would bring him back together, but I didn't keep my promise, Naruto had to do it himself, so now I'm trying to make amends."

"By giving up your life to someone you don't know or like?" She sounded incredulous, but Sakura replied with a rueful smile.

"It's not so bad. It isn't even a real marriage; it's just a pretense to please the elders." Ino, always protective of Sakura, gave her companion a concerned gaze. "Sakura, everyone will turn on you. He's an international criminal."

"I know."

Ino blinked, that was it. Sakura was smart, Ino knew this; she even used her to cheat off of in the academy days, but Ino didn't see the intelligence in her friend's decision, but she would be there for her. With a smile, she changed the topic, "So, what colors were you thinking on going with?"

Sakura smiled back, relieved that she would keep at least one more friend. She pretended to get into a thinking pose, "Hm, black would be fitting, don't you think?" Both teens errupted into laughter.

* * *

The twilight held a faint chill as Sakura arrived on her doorstep. _Okay, one down, two to go._She inhaled deeply as she twisted the door open. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" She yelled into the brightly lit house. The smell dinner ambushed her senses as Sakura knelt to take off her sandals. Sounds of banging pots came from the kitchen down the hall, and she made her way towards them.

Sakura entered the kitchen to find her mother filling some bowls and her father read the newspaper the table. _The epitome of a civilian family, if only I could complete the perfect picture. _As she moved to sit at the table, her mother looked over her shoulder, "You're just in time for dinner Sakura!"

"What are we having?"

"Ramen." The woman answered as she placed one bowl in front of Sakura, and another in front of Sakura's father. She made a face. "I get enough ramen with Naruto." Her mother continued to go about her business as she replied, "Be lucky you're getting a warm meal. You could be eating some cold canned food in the middle of the woods somewhere, or doing one of your ridiculously late shifts at the hospital." She rolled her eyes to emphasize her thoughts of the way her daughter spent her time.

Sakura bristled, "For your information, missions and my 'ridiculous' shifts are very important, I am good at what I do, I make a difference with what I do. It is not ridiculous." Her father placed his newspaper by his bowl before looking pointedly at her.

"You will not speak to your mother in that tone of voice, and a girl your age should not be gallivanting about, pretending to be a ninja or whatever."

Sakura's mouth dropped open at her father's words. _He can't be serious! Ugh._

"Your father is right, I think it's time you start settling down," She took her hand and lowered it to the table to visualize her point, "and act like a lady someone may want to marry."

_I can't believe I'm hearing this! My parents?!_

"I am not gallivanting about! I am a respected shinobi of Kohona, and this is my _job_. I am considered an adult, and I can decide what I want to do with my life without your help!" She rose to her feet during her tirade and fisted her hands at her sides in her anger.

Her father's eyes flashed in anger. "Sakura, you are my child, and as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules." With every 'my' he slammed his hand on the table, making the ramen slosh over the edges of the bowls.

Sakura was breathing hard in her anger, but she made an effort to calm it before she coolly responded, "Well father, do you agree with my marriage?" At this, both of her parent's faces contorted with confusion.

"Sakura, what do you mean?" Her mother questioned. She directed her gaze at her before calmly answering.

"I am marrying Uchiha Sasuke in four months." _There, it's out._Inside, she waited anxiously for her parents' reactions, but on the surface, she was a defiant teenage rebellion. At first, there was disbelief. Sakura could see as her statement registered slowly in both their faces. Finally, there was anger as her father's face turned a deep, tomato red.

"No."

"You can't stop me father." He too rose to his feet.

"To hell I can't! You're my under aged daughter, I will not permit you to marry a traitor!" He screamed at her over the table. Sakura calmly took it before cutting herself from her father with one merciless strike.

"With the Hokage's approval, your will means nothing." He was taken back by her words, shock and hurt clearly written across his untrained face. The next one to speak was her mother, still seated. "How do you think you're going to survive on your own? How are you going to pay for the wedding?"

"He is the heir to the entire Uchiha fortune."

"Is that why you are doing this Sakura, for the money?" Her mother was trying to find an answer to her well-disciplined daughter's disobedience.

Sakura could only say no. Again her mother's face clouded with confusion.

"Then why?"

_Lie, you can't do much more damage._

"I love him." For some reason her inner didn't scream liar at her. This made Sakura gulp in her next breath.

"Leave." She focused her attention back on her father who was not looking at her.

_He might kill me if he did._

When Sakura did not move immediately, he shouted, "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Swiftly, yet calmly, Sakura left the room and went up the stairs to her room. Three minutes of rustling around was heard as she gathered her belongings, and then there was silence.

On the outside, Sakura was an unaffected kunoichi. On the inside she was dying.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Could I stay with you for a little while, Shizune?"

* * *

The boy stepped across the threshold, and into the sunlight. He squinted as he was assaulted with the blinding light. After a few moments, he could gradually open his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. The rustling of leaves sounded like a reassuring lullaby, and the wind felt like a relieving breath after being under water when it rushed across his dirt streaked face. Two birds chirped overhead, and he turned his attention to the blue sky to see them twisting together, as if in a dance, as they soared by.

"Oi, Teme!" He directed his dark eyes to the vibrant blond, some thirty feet away and rapidly approaching. He continued to watch as the other boy skidded to a halt in front of him with a grin almost as bright as the light that first assaulted him.

"So, are you ready to get married tomorrow?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my dear lord! This one was a toughy, and I feel so bad for not updating in so long. This one was again hard to write, that darn Sasuke sucks. But anywho, here you go and feel free to review. (I get all excited and do a dance in my seat everytime I get one.) **

* * *

"_Oi, Teme!" He directed his dark eyes to the vibrant blond, some thirty feet away and rapidly approaching. He continued to watch as the other boy skidded to a halt in front of him with a grin almost as bright as the light that first assaulted him._

"_So, are you ready to get married tomorrow?"_

* * *

The first reaction Sasuke had was to blink. _I'm getting married tomorrow._ The thought just didn't set right in him. His head could not wrap around the concept that _he_, the traitor, the kin killer, the arrogant jackass would get married one day.

_I'm getting married to Sakura._This was even worse. Over the past six months, Sasuke had circulated these two thoughts around in his dark head over and over like a broken mantra until he grew dizzy and was rewarded with a head ache. Still, he hadn't gotten used to the idea. Of course, none of this could be seen as he coolly regarded the blond before him.

"Hn." The monosyllable made Naruto frown at him. "Come on Sasuke, everyone is so excited for the wedding and to finally see you!" The pair started off in the direction the Dobe came from.

_Heh, I bet they are all just __**dying**__ to see me. _Sasuke inwardly scoffed. For a moment, there was silence between the pair as they strolled calmly down the dirt path, savoring the change in pace from the months, no years, of nothing but constant training and worry. As the sun filtered through the ancient trees above them, and the birds shrilly sang their songs, Sasuke was left with the impression that this moment was the slow-motion break between life-changing events. It was the moment during a backflip in a fight when you are going neither forwards, or backwards, but just hanging in air, where the landing is uncertain, and all you can do is hope for the best.

Another gust of wind swirled the leaves above them before whispering by them, rustling the two boys', not quite men, hair. Naruto sniffed dramatically before leaping a foot further away from Sasuke with his right hand plugging his nose. "Man Sasuke, you stink!" Sasuke's eyes immediately narrowed into an offended glare, but he did not comment.

_What the hell do you expect after six months without a proper bath. _Sasuke was well aware that he was, to put it nicely, reeking. Naruto regained his composure after a total of twenty seconds. "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll stop by the apartment before we go out to celebrate, and you can take a shower." The hyper boy stopped talking for a moment and scrunched his face up in thought, "Hey Sasuke, you haven't been to the apartment have you?" Said boy scoffed in annoyance. _Of course you dumb ass. _Oblivious to the raven-haired boy's thoughts, Naruto brightened considerable again.

"Oh man, you're gonna love it! Sakura-chan picked a good one and it's so cool! Oh speaking of Sakura-chan, she probably is off her shift, so we might see her. Then we can go find Sai," here Sasuke glared at the rocks on the path, "and Yamato, Kakashi's on a mission, but Sakura-chan made him promise he would be back for the wedding,"

Sasuke internally flinched. _The wedding, my wedding. I'm going to get married._Once again, Naruto was oblivious to his companion's thoughts and continued in an overly loud voice, "Sakura-chan and Ino did a good job with the wedding too; we just got done setting everything up to surprise Sakura-chan after she got off work. Wait, what was I saying?" Again, his face twisted into a painful, pondering expression. Sasuke was thankful for the reprieve. _Kami, why did I come back?_

But even with that thought, images of Orochimaru and his brother were called forth to his mind's eye, and he knew why he came back, and he was forever grateful to Naruto for kicking his ass and showing him what he refused to see for himself: how much he hurt, how much he wanted to come _home_, how lonely and lost he was.

"Oh, I know! We gotta go get some RAMEN!" Sasuke's pensive moment was cut short by Naruto's epiphany. "Come on Sasuke you bastard, let's go!" Naruto called out to him as he ran full speed down the path. Sasuke had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"ah…" Sakura sighed as she twisted the leaf stem between her thumb and pointer finger. She had just gotten off her shift, but that wasn't what made her so thoughtful and drained.

_Sasuke's coming back today._

She continued to stare at the blur of green the leaf became as she spun it back and forth, back and forth.

_I'm going to be living with a stranger for I don't know how long. _She resisted the urge to sigh again, yet she leaned more of her weight on the railing of the apartment's balcony while she scratched the back of her left calf with her right foot. The day truly was beautiful: not too hot, but the breeze wasn't too cool either. _I bet Sasuke loves it after being cooped up for so long._After the first visit, Sakura hadn't returned to visit him; although, Naruto made it a weekly ritual.

_Naruto…_ a small smile graced her pink lips at the thought of her best friend. _He'll probably want ramen to celebrate. Just like old times._ But it wouldn't be just like old times, because they weren't the same people, and there were more than just the four of them now. Wisps of her pink hair were blown into her face by the breeze as it contorted into a frown of displeasure as she recalled multiple fights with the self-righteous Karin. _Ugh. I can't stand that…_She mentally trailed off, not finding a rude enough word to describe her._But Suigetsu and Juugo, they aren't that bad._Her pretty face returned to one of calm, thinking about the males from Sasuke's team. Suigetsu reminded Sakura of Naruto a lot, and she was surprised Sasuke had him on his team because of that fact. His transforming abilities were also very interesting, but working with Juugo and seeing his progress was what made Sakura feel somewhat useful over the past few months. _Even if I can't help Naruto, I can at least help someone. _

She physically nodded as if to confirm her thought.

"Come on Teme! You slow poke!" Naruto's voice made Sakura's stomach twist with anticipation, and her breathing picked up considerably. _Calm down Sakura, Calm down. It's not going to be that bad. _She took a fortifying breath as she released the leaf from between her fingers and watched it descend slowly. For some reason, the sight made her sad, and she frowned. _Now I'm just being ridiculous. _She straightened and turned to enter the apartment just as Naruto burst through the door.

He spread his arms out wide and yelled into the apartment, "Tada! Welcome to your new home!" Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics while crossing her arms over her chest. "Baka! You are so loud." The blond boy opened his eyes that were closed do to the extremity of his smile.

"Sakura-chan! You're home! Oh man I can't wait to show you what we did, after we get some ramen of course." At this he directed his attention back to the dark-haired boy standing in the doorway, "Come on you bastard! Hurry up!"

_This is it._Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose to prepare herself for the bastard known as Sasuke. _Wait, why am I even nervous, it's not like he is going to attack us or anything, and I have met him. Jeez. _Her confusion showed through with only a slight frown on the corner of her mouth, but for all her reasoning, the twisting in her stomach refused to stop.

* * *

Sasuke took one purposeful step into the apartment. Immediately, there was a step up from the genkan into the main living space that was split into a living are to the left, and a dinning area to the right. The whole apartment wasn't cramped, but it wasn't large either. Straight across from him, was a hallway that had four doors, three on the right and one on the left. Sasuke swiveled his head to the left to see Sakura standing with her weight leaning on one foot, and her arms acrossed her chest while she frowned at Naruto.

She was standing in front of a sliding door on the far left wall that seemed to lead to a large balcony. Against the wall to her right, there was a three person couch that looked welcoming and a large matching chair that closed the living room area off, giving the effect of a hallway between it and the dinning table.

Against the wall next to the hallway and across from the couch was a low entertainment center that was a deep cherry wood, like the rest of the wood furnishings in the apartment. The front of the entertainment center was separated into two little shoji screens decorated with grey branches, which almost matched the couch and chair coloring, on an off white background. On top of the entertainment center rested a thirty-six inch black plasma television. On the wall behind the television floated wooden shelves that held various pictures.

In the center of the living area was a low, square coffee-table that seemed to be a miniature version of the dinning set to his right. The dinning table was large and seated six people. The chairs were upholstered in the same fabric as the couch. Matching bamboo rugs, just a shade darker than the light bamboo floor, rested under the coffee table and dinning set. There was also a breakfast bar that lead to a small kitchen to the far right. The walls were all done in warm, golden beige. It was nice, yet unnerving how everything matched.

It took Sasuke a total of three seconds to make all of his observations before taking the step up and headed towards the hallway. "It's the door on the left." Naruto informed him, but he didn't give any indication that he heard the obnoxious teen besides stepping into the indicated room.

Sasuke opened the screen door to reveal a king-sized platform bed with a simple square headboard in the same wood stain as the dinning room furniture. The comforter and sheets were an immaculate white with thread patterns of red Sakura branches on the comforter and two of the pillows. It was simple, yet elegant. _I'm surprised Sakura had this much class or whatever. _On the other side of the bed was another sliding door that led to another balcony. Turning his dark eyes the rest of the room, Sasuke found a tall dresser on the wall between the door he entered into and another, modern door. _The bathroom I assume._He let his eyes roam to the wall across from the bed to settle onto a low built-in dresser; on top of which were various girl things that he logically assumed were Sakura's.

_So, one for me, _his eyes returned to the tall dresser next to him before shifting back to the other one, _and one for her. _Sasuke smirked at how domestic and organized the pink-haired girl had made the apartment in such a small time. He reached over and opened the top drawer of the dark dresser to find neatly folded boxers, all in dark colors. He grabbed a random pair and tossed them on the bed behind him before opening the next drawer, which revealed short-sleeved shirts in multiple colors. He grabbed a black one and held it up in front of him to examine it.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she even had the uchiwa fan put on the back._ He flipped the shirt around to find a plain back. Mentally shrugging, he tossed the shirt to join the boxers and proceeded to open the third drawer for some pants. He quickly found a pair of khaki, cargo shorts to complete his ensemble and gathered everything before stepping into the master bathroom. He switched on the light and had to squint his eyes at the brightness of the purely white room that reflected off of the four foot mirror that ran across the wall above the dual sinks.

_Ran out of decorating ideas?_Sasuke carefully blinked his eyes open as they adjusted to the sudden brightness, and for the first time in more than seven months, he saw his reflection. For a moment he just stood there, letting his eyes roam across the clear image that stared back at him.

His hair was a rat's nest and had grown to a length that was longer than Suigetsu's. His face would have looked better on a corpse. _If I take a step back, I might get lost in the wall._ He hesitantly brought his long, cold fingers up to touch the veins that clearly stood out against the pallor of his skin under his dark eyes. He looked as if he was swimming in the dirty clothes that were currently hanging off of his frame; not only were the prison meals disgusting, they lacked nutrients.

Sasuke turned his face slightly to the right, and his fingers drifted to rub his cheek that was speckled with tiny black hairs before dropping the hand to his side and standing straight again. _Besides looking like total shit, I have grown an inch or two. _Of course, he had noticed this when standing next to Naruto: when he fist came back, he was at least an inch shorter then the blond ninja, now he was the same height.

Dropping his clothes on the long counter, he turned and locked the door behind him before beginning to strip and turn on the double-headed shower.

* * *

After watching Sasuke enter the master bedroom, Sakura sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. _That jerk, didn't even say anything, but then again, what should I expect from Sasuke? _She looked over at Naruto, who had made his way over to the couch and plopped down with a smile gracing his features. "Come on Sakura-chan." He patted the spot next to him, and Sakura warily shuffled over to plop down right next to him.

"How was work? You look beat." _Thanks Naruto, what every girl wants to hear. _"It was fine, I was placed in the emergency room, but it wasn't too bad." Her teammate wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean more against him. After finding out about Jiraiya, Naruto had been more affectionate, and Sakura let him because, well everyone needed some comfort after all the hardships the pair had been through the past couple of months.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, after the teme cleans himself up, we can go get some ramen and you'll feel all better, believe it!" Sakura gave him a small smile before placing her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Naruto."

After that, the two were quiet for a long time. Sounds of the shower could be heard, and it acted like a lullaby, making Sakura feel warm and sleepy. _Naruto must have passed out since he hasn't been talking, but then again he isn't snoring either. _She cast a quick glance up to find the blue eyes closed behind tanned skin, but his breathing wasn't as slow as it would be if he were truly sleeping.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to ask him the question that had been plaguing her for the last couple of months. _Just do it. _Licking her dry lips, she softly called out his name. "Naruto?"

"Hm?.." She could feel the questioning response come from his chest, but he didn't open his eyes even though they fluttered a bit under his lids. Opening her mouth, Sakura closed it again before forcing the question out.

"What did you say to him? To make him come back?" This time, his clear blue eyes opened to regard her as she stared questioningly up at him.

"I'm sorry Sakrua-chan, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that." She kept her face carefully neutral although inside she frowned. _It's their secret, but we don't keep secrets…well besides me not telling him about killing Sasuke. Wait is this to get back at me for that? _She looked into his serious eyes again. _No, Naruto isn't cruel like I am, this is really something Sasuke asked to keep secret. _A little frown formed between her eyebrows at the revelation; she felt left out. _I never have secrets between them, but they have secrets. That's not fair._But, it was life, so she would just have to deal with it unless she would be able to gain enough of Sasuke's attention and respect for him to tell her himself.

She smiled at the boy holding her. "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to tell me." He smiled back in gratitude before they were startled apart by a loud banging on the door.

"I'll get it. Naruto, get your feet off of the table!" Sakura demanded while swatting at his legs before climbing over them on her way to the door. "Oh come on Sakura-chan what are these things used for any- Hey Sasuke!"

At his exclamation, Sakura jerked and jumped a foot in the air before turning to glance at the silent boy standing next to the chair. _I didn't even sense him! _Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Sakura opened the door only to quickly dash out of the way as the fiery read-head came barging into the apartment, followed leisurely by Suigetsu and Juugo.

Sakura glared at her new guest. _Karin…_The girl marched over to Sasuke, who calmly watched her approach. "Sasuke!" She suddenly exclaimed before latching herself onto him.

Everyone, except Sasuke it seemed, was startled by her act of affection. _What the hell?! _Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at Sasuke's acceptance of her new nemesis, but she mentally brushed it off. _Whatever, look like an idiot. _She instead turned her attention to the two males who had calmly entered and were now standing next to her. "Hey suigetsu, Juugo. How are you feeling?" The large, orange-haired one smiled back at her. "Fine Sakura-sama, thank you." The polite smile adorning her features grew. "That's great!"

"All these formalities are annoying when we know each other sooo well, don't you agree Sasuke?" Suigetsu drawled as he swung an arm carelessly around Sakura's shoulders, causing her to tense and begin to seethe. "Hey you! Get your creepy arm off of Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeched while pointing an accusing finger at the sharp-toothed man. "Suigetsu, you have approximately three seconds to release me before you are sent through that wall." Sakura hissed in a deadly tone. The white-haired boy gave her a cheeky smile before slowly sliding his arm off of her shoulders.

"Just taking advantage of the situation before you're put up for good." Immediately, Sakura realized he was talking about her marriage the next day, and her stomach dropped a hundred feet. _Oh Kami, I'm getting married!_She looked over at her "fiancé" and saw how he had detangled himself from Karin and was staring back at her. Sakura's cheeks tinted with pink, but she refused to look away. _You don't intimidate me; things are going to be different this time._ Was the message she sent by not backing down from the staring competition.

"Hey, stop staring at Sasuke you freak." The red-head sniffed while she moved somewhat in front of the boy. Sakura bristled. "_You_ call _me_the freak, four-eyes?!" Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of her and made an effort to hold her back. "No, no Sakura-chan, you'll r-ruin your apartment!" He desperately pleaded. It seemed to work because the pinkette calmed slightly.

"It's Sasuke-kun's apartment too."

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura attempted to lunge only to be blocked by Naruto. "No! Stop! We were getting ramen remember?"

"I don't care about ramen, get out of my way Naruto; I'm going to show her!"

"Sakura-chan stop! Please! Please! Someone help me!"

Suigetsu grabbed the back of Sakura's arms, and Naruto braced her shoulders, while looking into her eyes. "She's not worth it." Sakura, baring her teeth, directed her murderous gaze at him. "She's not worth it." He repeated. This time she responded. "She's not worth it." "Yeah that's right Sakura-chan, she's not worth it." She nodded, "not worth it."

The blonde released her and grinned. "Good! Now let's go get some ramen!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out of the tension-filled apartment.

* * *

They were closer.

_A lot_ closer.

Sasuke had noticed their easiness around each other, but he hadn't realized how close they had gotten until he had walked in on them cuddled up on the couch, whispering to each other.

He narrowed his eyes at their backs as they led the group to the ramen stand. _Weak. That's what they are if they have to rely on each other so much. _Even as he screamed this in his head, somewhere in his chest, he felt jealousy swirl at their relationship. He was jealous that they had something that he would never be able to be apart of; he had missed out on that chance when he turned his back and walked out on them.

_I don't regret it though._ If he hadn't walked out on them, he wouldn't be as powerful as he is today, he wouldn't have gotten his revenge on his brother. His fists tightened. He also would never have found out the truth about what happened that night. He would have been left in the dark.

"Who would have thought the goody, goody leaf village was filled with such vile gossipers." Karin's statement pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts and death glare he had held on the pair a ways ahead of them. He took a look around him to find multiple villagers whispering and tossing not-so-subtle glances and glares in their direction. _I guess not everyone is so happy to see me eh Naruto?_The dark teen smirked at the villagers' condemning looks, but he was surprised to see a few whispering and pointing ahead of him. He turned his attention further up the dirt road to find only Sakura and Naruto.

_Why would they be pointing at them? _Naruto and mentioned "maybe once or twice" his status as a hero in the village in his attempt to reassure Sasuke he was welcomed back to the village during his various visits to the boy who would stare at the ceiling the whole time, and only making one or two comments.

_If it isn't Naruto, then it must be…_He narrowed his eyes more as he studied the pinkette listening to the blonde as he waved his hands wildly in the air. _She can't possibly be oblivious to all these people can she? Well, then again, she didn't notice me standing four feet behind her. _As he looked closer, Sasuke realized the ridged set of her shoulders. _Oh, so she's just a good actress, but what could they be whispering about?_ He focused his attention on two women as they walked by them.

"….Uchiha…." _Ah. It's about the marriage._

Eventually, they arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. After sitting down, there was an awkward silence. Suigetsu cleared his throat loudly, and rather dramatically.

"So, Sakura," The girl turned to face him politely and rose her eyebrows in question. "…Are you excited to be getting married?" Everyone else turned to give the white-haired teen a look at the random and forced question. The green-eyed kunoichi didn't blush or look away at his question. Calmly, she received her bowl of ramen and nodded a thank you before answering.

"Well, it isn't that big of a change, it would be just like having a roommate I suppose. That's it." The rest of the group, including Naruto, who was seated between the two, took turns looking at both of their faces. Suigetsu raised his eyebrows and nodded his head a little bit; not knowing what to do as Sakura continued to stare, unrelenting at him.

"Oh." He responded intelligently before bending over and started to shove his ramen into his mouth with a faint blush of embarrassment on his features.

Once he turned away, Sakura directed her attention to her own meal.

_What a bunch of weirdos. _Sasuke mentally shook his head before bringing the chopsticks to his lips and taking a bite of the first real food he'd eaten since November. Romen had never tasted better.

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her some ten steps ahead. Sakura stopped and bent over, placing her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath. "I'm coming Naruto! Hold on." She called before once again chasing after her friend. Suigetsu appeared around the turn behind her, breathing hard. "I don't understand, what's the rush?" He gasped between pants, "I mean we are all going to get there eventually." He swung his hand out in the air for a dramatic effect before taking out the water bottle at his him. Juugo, who was able to take five steps at a time due to his long legs, came up behind him. "Naruto is just excited to see what he and Ino have prepared for Sakura-san." And calmly continued climbing. Suigetsu watched him for a moment before following. "Damn."

The chill of the night sent goose bumps up Sakura's skin as she sprinted up the steps after Naruto. The breeze sent her pink locks flying in all directions and painted her cheeks red as it forcefully brushed against her skin. Naruto's impatience to show her what he and Ino had prepared for her caused excitement to bubble within her. She couldn't keep thes smile off of her face as she climbed the last few steps up the mountain. Her happiness was cut short when Naruto's hands came out of nowhere and covered her eyes.

Sakura frowned even as she continued panting. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"You can't see it yet Sakura-chan, it would ruin the effect!" Frustrated, Sakura growled a little bit. "Naruto how much can you change a few trees and a tent in the course of two hours?" Naruto sniffed. "Well you are just going to have to wait and find out won't you."

Being on top of the mountain, the wind had picked up considerable and Sakura began shivering despite it being a warm summer night. She crossed her arms and began rubbing her hands on them in an attempt to keep warm as they waited for the rest of the group. Soon enough, sounds of Suigetsu's harsh breathing reached her ears, and Sakura smirked as she conjured on image of him in the darkness of Naruto's hand.

"Where's Sasuke and _the other one_?" Sakura rolled her eyes, even though no one would see, at Naruto's dramatic tone; although, internally: _My thoughts exactly Naruto._"Oh, he's waay back there with Karin." Suigetsu panted.

"Damn it that teme." Sakura could sense Naruto's large inhale.

"Don't you dare." She felt his sigh on the back of her neck and it caused more goosebumps. "Naruto, why don't you just show me? They will be able to see it later." _Plus, I'm getting really excited. Come on agree with me!_

The blond sighed, "Oh, all right, but I wanted teme to see your face when you saw everything." Sakura frowned bitterly.

"I don't think it makes a difference to him Naruto." It was silence after her statement. _What is there to say? It's the truth. _Sakura resisted the urge to sigh sadly at the thought. After a moment, she felt Naruto pull on her arm, and she stumbled along as he led her through the forest.

Sakura had decided, well more like Ino, decided that it would be a good idea to have the wedding and reception in the middle of Nara forest on top of the mountain where there was an open garden between the ancient trees. Apparently, there was a battle there that wiped out all of the trees some years ago, so the family turned it into a beautiful garden.

"Okay Sakura-chan, on the count of three, I'm going to let go." Naruto announced as the bride-to-be practically hopped up and down with excitement.

"One, Two…Three!" Sakura kept her eyes closed when Naruto removed his hands. Slowly, she opened them with a smile on her face. _Oh my gosh…It's beautiful! _As the scenery registered, her smile turned into open-mouth wonder at the sight before her. She vaguely noticed Naruto, Suigetsu, and Juugo held small smiles as they watched her reaction, but her attention was focused to what lay before her.

The small creek twisted and turned in front of her. Naruto had placed her right before the small wooden foot bridge that crossed the small body of water and lead to a white, rug that acted as an isle between ten rows of black chairs with silver cushions and pink bows; five set in each. At the end, was another foot bridge, wider than the one before her, which rested beneath two Sakura trees in bloom. _Yamato must have done the bridge. _In the trees, and the multiple trees throughout the garden, were strung white lights. In the distance, Sakura saw a large white tent set up.

"Naruto, how…" She asked in wonder as she greedily took in the fairy-tale picture in front of her. The blond scratched the back of his head as a small blush crept up his neck. "Well, we kind of got everyone to help. Kurenai-sensei made the trees bloom and Yamato helped with the bridges and stuff while everyone else set everything up. Ino knew what you had in mind since you two have been talking about this since, well forever…so is it what you wanted?" Sakura spun quickly to look at him; her eyes dancing.

"No." The boy's face was written in shock, then fear at her answer. Sakura laughed at his response before smiling brightly, "It's better!" And then she took off, running towards the large white tent at the other end of the clearing.

"You did a good job." Suigetsu complimented as the three teens watched the pinkette sprint towards the tent. "Thanks."

* * *

There was pink, everywhere.

That was the first thing he noticed. There were more than twenty tables, and all had pink table cloths that flowed to the grass beneath them. Granted, the chairs were black; they were identical to the ones that were set up for the ceremony, and the place settings were silver, but there were pink lights, everything had a pink hue. The geisha umbrellas and paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling of the tent, although they were multiple colors, did nothing to distract from the pink lights that focused on the wooden dance floor and spread like an evil disease to the rest of the place.

_It's a fairytale for a girl, I guess._

But Sasuke was not a girl, and he did not like the pretty pink that seemed to be choking reality out of everything. He rested his elbows on his knees as he watched Naruto and Suigetsu take turns dancing and spinning a laughing Sakura around the wooden dance floor.

_At least she likes it. _Sasuke would rather have a simple marriage contract without a large wedding. _Might as well complete the make-believe marriage with a fairy-tale wedding though. _

Karin was sitting next to him, trying to subtly scoot closer to him as he watched the threesome having the time of their lives on the floor. More specifically, he watched Sakura for the first time. It was obvious that she and Naruto were _closer_, Sasuke gritted the words out of his mind as an image of a younger, not as pretty, Sakura flashed before his eyes.

_I love you with all my heart!_

It was gone as soon as it came, and he redirected his attention to the dancing idiots. It surprised him how at ease she seemed to be with the criminal Suigetsu though, and he with her. _Well, isn't that just dandy._ _If she is so attached to them, why doesn't she just marry them. Okay, now I'm being ridiculous, this marriage means nothing, so if others see her flirting…_

_I love you with all my heart!... with other people, it will only be easier to end it later. After I complete my goal._

Sasuke was pulled out of his bemusing thoughts when Naruto, slightly sweaty, took a seat to his left. Sasuke regarded his beaming countance out of the corner of his eye. "Man Sasuke if you weren't such a jackass, I would ask you to join us instead of moping here. Sakura-chan is a great dancer, but I think Hinata might be better." The boy's face scrunched into his "thinking" pose before he turned back to Sasuke, "Yeah, so anyways, Sakura suggested that I train with Hinata every once in a while, something about team work ethic, and she is really cool I mean I bet she could kick Neji's ass, believe it!" Sasuke's ears were left ringing after Naruto's near shout.

"Naruto shut up you baka!" Sakura scolded him as she and Suigetsu made their way over to them. "So, Sasuke where are you going to stay tonight?" The ex-rogue ninja asked him. To be honest, Sasuke hadn't thought about that, he was too busy trying to get accustomed to being back in the village he deserted and surrounded by the people that a few months ago he would have killed without hesitation.

_She was going to kill you._Sasuke's eyes flashed over to Sakura before returning to his teammate. "I don't know."

"You can stay with me teme!" Sasuke almost scrunched his nose at the prospect of staying in Naruto's stinking, pest-infected apartment. He kept his eyes on Suigetsu. "I think you're going to have to. Juugo and I don't have any room in our cramped apartment. It's not nearly as nice as _yours_." On the last word, he twisted his head to look at Sakura, whose face was turning a slight shade of scarlet before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"There is nothing wrong with picking a nice apartment to live in if you have the funds." She sniffed. _Yeah, my and my family's funds you idiot. _Suigetsu voiced Sasuke's thoughts immediately. "You mean Sasuke had the funds!" Sakura's head whipped back around so fast, it was a wonder she didn't break it.

"I did not use Sasuke's money to pay for that apartment." She hissed indignantly. Karin snorted next to him before she pushed her glasses up her nose with a smirk. "Like you had the money to pay for all of that, for all of this!" Sakura directed her attention to the red-head beside him. _Weak. You're weak for letting them get to you like this you emotional idiot. _

"No I didn't have the money. I paid for the apartment and most of the furniture. Sasuke paid for all of this," She swept her arm out to indicate the tent while jus barely missing Naruto's face, "and the rest."

"How?" Karin did want to let it go. _Probably jealous that she isn't marrying me._"Tsunade paid me like a regular doctor at the hospital, and I don't have much to spend my mission money on." It was quiet after her rebuttal. As cliché as it sounded, crickets could be hurt in the background. After a few tension filled moments, Sakura directed her gaze to her feet. "Naruto." The boy jumped at the sound of his name even though she spoke it softly. "Y-yeah."

The suddenly drained-looking girl sighed before answering. "Why don't you clean up your apartment for Sasuke to stay in and accompany him tomorrow getting ready okay?" Sasuke switched from looking at a depressed Sakura to a worried Naruto. "Sure Sakura-chan, no problem."

"I'm going home." She announced, and without looking up, she was gone. _What the hell? That doesn't seem…_Sasuke looked over again to Naruto as he watched his teammate worriedly. _No, that isn't normal. Maybe the villagers and everyone else's opinions about her choice to marry affect her more than she lets on._

Karin huffed, suddenly much closer than she was before. "Well, I don't see what her problem is! I mean it's just money!" Naruto's head was bowed as he answered her in a deep tone. "You know, Sakura-chan is going through a lot more than you know. She already had a stressful day and then when she is trying to have some fun you go and ruin it for her! You're a selfish bitch." The offended girl inhaled deeply, about to explode on the boy, but look her two teammates sent her clearly told her to shut up.

_They like her…interesting._"I'm going home, Sasuke, you know where I live."

"Hn."

Naruto stuffed his hands in the pockets of his orange pants as he slouched off into the night. The atmosphere of a fairytale didn't seem to wrap around the former team Taka anymore as they quietly took their departure as well.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry this took so long, but I'm going to make it up: I promise to update the next chapter before next week! That's right wedding time! dum dum dadum! Sorry this one was boring, well most of the chapters were so far, but the action starts soon as well as lots of Sasuke and Sakura interaction. Oh and the beginning, I mean man I just could not get into it, but I think I eventually got into the swing of things. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly (mucho mucho mucho) appreciated. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is! Um, the next update might not be for a while, I need to think about what to put in the next chapter. See I have the main parts of the story planned out and envisioned in my noodle, but I need to fill some stuff in to patch up the seams if you know what I mean. Anywho, here you go and enjoy! Feel free to review please! :)**

* * *

"Well, today is the big day." A girl hoarsely whispered; the vast room surrounding her almost demanded that its shroud of silence be kept. The girl's long legs were drawn up and rested on the plastic seat she was sitting in with them crossed at the ankles, and her knees raised to her chest. The position, from a third party's view, did not look comfortable, but the unusually colored girl did not often enjoy the splendor of comfort. Damp pink bangs clung to her face like a desperate lifeline; giving her the effect of a lost puppy with too big eyes set in her heart-shaped face that held the last traces of childhood in her slightly plumped cheeks.

The girl sighed. "Shishou, I wish you would wake up and tell me what to do. I know you wouldn't approve of my decision," A wary smile graced her lips, "no one seems to besides Naruto, but he is the important one, ne?" The girl turned her sad eyes to the gray sky that was slowly turning a clear blue as the sun rose out of the horizon. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm throwing something away. If by dedicating myself to Sasuke, I'll be missing out on other opportunities, but after all these years, when have I not dedicated myself to him? I at least owe this to Naruto: reward his dedication to me."

"I think maybe I'm being a little too depressed over this, maybe I'm lucky. I mean, how many seventeen year old girls get to marry the boy they have been in love with their entire lives?" She sighed. "Not many."

"ANBU are already watching all of us, there is one watching me right now while I talk to you about my weak mind. That's what Sasuke would call it, and maybe he's right, but I'm only human; gosh, I'm not even eighteen! I don't want to get married; I don't care if it is Sasuke fucking Uchiha! I want to finish growing up and live life, I want to have a boyfriend that will walk me home and blush when he kisses me on the cheek," Her eyes shone a brighter green as her emotions spilled out of them like the words spilling out of her mouth, "I don't want everyone to hate me, my God, how many kunoichis get married anyways?" Suddenly the words stopped as she mentally counted.

_None, not you, Kurenai-sensei, or Kiba's mother even. Everyone else's mothers are civilians. _After a minute of silence she opened her mouth once more in a quiet whisper, "I think Sasuke fails to see that even he is driven by emotions: he was so desperate to get revenge out of the love he held for his family. Naruto won't tell me what happened between the two of them, but I bet it has something to do with Sasuke's feelings for Kohona, for us." The girl cast her eyes over the resting form of her comatose master, willing her to open her eyes. "I refuse to think that he is a monster like the villagers whisper when they think I can't hear them. There must be something of the old Sasuke in there. If there wasn't, he would never have returned with the knucklehead." Silence wrapped around the room once more, the sounds of the waking village muted by the thick glass of the window, but it did nothing to diminish the teenager's small smirk of hope as she gazed at the smooth hand of her mentor: clear of any wrinkles.

"The wedding is beautiful though." She abruptly changed the subject. "Naruto and Ino set everything up for me yesterday, and it looks like it came out of one of the happily ever after stories mother used to tell me…she hasn't tried talking to me, nor father. They aren't coming to the wedding, but I don't blame them. If my daughter were to defy me and marry an unstable criminal, I would be pretty upset too I guess." The girl uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her. The muscles were clearly defined, as if they were chiseled from stone, before she dropped them to the floor and they went slack. She stood and repeated the process by stretching her arms up above her head.

"Well Tsunade-shishou, I suppose I should head back to the apartment before Ino arrives to do my hair." She stayed in her place even after announcing her departure, torn by the urge to shake her to gain a response out of the former Hokage. _That would do no good though._ Without another word, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her arms in attempt to brush the chill of the predawn off. It wasn't working, and she frowned slightly as she focused her attention on the dirt road beneath her sandals. Although her toes felt like ice, she could not find the energy to leap up and take the quick, roof-jumping trek back to the apartment, so she just continued rubbing her arms.

In a fit of childish playfulness that Sakura somehow sill felt every once in a while despite her status as a kunoichi, a killer, she absentmindedly tried stepping on her shadow only to have it jump out of the way as she was about to land on it. Not going to be bested by her own shadow, Sakura picked up her speed in her attempts to trap her opponent.

After a few minutes, her game lost her interest, and she slowed down to a stop to stretch her arms up, out into the air above her as she rose to her tippy toes and yawned. During her stretch, she looked up to the faint blue sky above. Her vision was obscured by a familiar flash. _I wonder where he is going. _She cocked to her head to the side with a contemplating look on her face. _I could follow him. It will be at least another hour and a half before Ino arrives, and I don't want to be alone, left to think._ With that, she focused chakra to her feet and leapt up, onto the newly slated roof that she saw her ex-sensei just leave, and followed him.

"Sakura." He acknowledged her quietly by speaking her name, although he did not turn his head to look at her. Slowly, she approached the shinobi. Sakura stopped beside him and gazed quietly at the large stone before them. _Kakashi-sensei…_She was suddenly filled with a deep sadness for her old mentor, and it showed by distorting her previously blank features into a pensive frown. Still she didn't say anything; knowing that he wanted silence, and she was lucky he was allowing her to see this private part of his life.

"_My first impression is…I don't like you guys." _Sakura smiled faintly at the memory of meeting the man standing next to her.

"You don't have to do it you know." Startled, she jerked as his words cut through their silence. She hadn't expected him to speak to her, let alone about _that._ "I know, we already had this discussion, remember?" It wasn't a question, just a reminder. _Don't make me go through this again._ "I know, but…" He trailed off and Sakura waited patiently for him to continue; ignoring the chill that nipped at her ears by focusing on the chirping of the birds and the shimmering dew that turned the world into crystal.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Drawing her attention to the stone in front of them once more, she did not know which engraving he was referring to, but she looked at all of them, silently thanking whoever it was for giving her their teacher. Sakura understood his message. _He thinks I am sacrificing myself for them by doing this. It's nothing that noble, something a weakling can do, nothing like Naruto has done or you Kakashi-sensei._

"Sometimes I wonder if sacrifice is an easy thing. Once you get it in your head to do it, you react and there is no time to regret your actions because it is over. It seems like it would be significantly harder to sacrifice if there are days, months, years even, of living with the repercussions." Silence ensued between the two again as Sakura mulled over his words. "But sensei, if the sacrifice is never made, you will always be wondering what if, and the courage to make such a decision is in itself always an honorable thing regardless of the repercussions."

"I suppose you are right, when did you become so wise Sakura?" His dark eye regarded her with mirth. Sakura rolled her own green orbs at his teasing as she replied with a smile. "Well, I did have a great sensei." He chuckled at her then looked back at the memorial.

"I wonder all the time what would have happened if-" His sentence was cut short when Sakura laced her left hand with his right in an act of comfort. Her cheeks held a faint pink in them for doing something so bold. She too stared at the stone, wondering which name was the boy who was so courageous. "Don't, you didn't know and there is no reason to beat yourself up over nothing, ne Sensei?" The copy-ninja turned to look at the girl who had thrown his words from months before back into his face. "That's some good advice, Sakura." She smiled a little and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and turning to leave. After a few steps, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh and Kakashi," The said man turned towards her expectantly. "What I am doing isn't courageous or noble; it's no sacrifice to help someone who already sacrifices so much for me in return." With that she leapt back into the now well lit trees in a blur. _Ino is going to kill me for not being ready._

* * *

Sasuke stood, waiting, under the Sakura trees. It was unnerving how everyone just stared at him, all one hundred sets of eyes watching him. Of course, he gave every indication of ignoring them all. A slight breeze shook the tree's branches and released a few of the pink petals that clung to them. Sasuke watched them as they whirled around, carried by that small gust of wind to land carefully on the ground below.

His thoughts drifted to that morning. He could not sleep with Naruto's loud snores reverberating around the small apartment; plus something was crawling around inside the wall and it was all very annoying. He opted instead to spend the early morning hours sitting on the roof, trying to ignore the presence of the ninja on the roof next to him, as he watched the dark sky be swept away by lighter shades of grey until finally it was a soft blue and all the stars had disappeared. Only then did he swing back through the window to find a wide awake blonde ninja shuffling through his cupboards, looking for his favorite type of ramen for breakfast.

The dark-haired boy simply sat with his arms crossed at the table while the whiskered faced boy across from him inhaled the noodles. Shortly after, Sasuke followed the boy to the apartment of his former sensei, Kakashi, where they found the copy ninja sitting tensely with Suigetsu across from him at the small table in his small room. Aparantly, Sakura had taken it upon herself to invite him to be one of Sasuke's groomsmen. There, he and Naruto had showered and adorned their black kimonos with silver obi ties for the wedding. Then they sat and waited. After about two hours, a girl that looked suspiciously like the Yamanaka girl from the academy came by to announce that the "bride-to-be" was ready and that Kakashi, Naruto, and the fish guy were to follow her to the apartment Sasuke had been to the day before.

"Sasuke, you can head to the park, Shikamaru and Choji along with some of the other guests are already there." She had informed him while avoiding his gaze and ignoring the blush that covered her cheeks. Without anything else to do, he did as he was told, which brought him where he currently was, waiting for the procession of people to come down the aisle, so he could marry his former teammate and fangirl, and he could start a new chapter in the little black book he called his life.

Suddenly, the band/orchestra, Sasuke didn't know what it was since he didn't deem music any importance in the life of a shinobi, started playing a soft, sweet song and a small girl with strawberry hair poofed into existence on the other side of the small stream. She was dressed in a purely silver kimono, and slowly she made her way across the bridge and down the aisle while tossing various shades of Sakura petals in her wake.

_Figures she would pick her namesake for her wedding._

Sasuke was glad that the one hundred pairs of eyes were focused on the child instead of him. When the girl was halfway down the aisle, a boy dressed in a miniature version of Sasuke's black kimono, Konohamaru Sasuke suddenly remembered, appeared in the same fashion the girl did and proudly made his way down the aisle with a pillow held in his hands. The two silver bands that rested on the white pillow flashed in the sun. The boy was followed by Naruto with Ino on his arm, both beaming with identical smiles. Next, came Shizune with Suigetsu. _Hn. She paired them to compliment each other. _It was true with Naruto and Ino's blonde hair and blue eyes, and Shizune and Suigetsu's matching bone structures and hair styles. The soft pink kimonos with black designs contrasted yet matched perfectly with their black male counterparts.

Then the band stopped playing for a moment and began an entirely different song. Just as the intro ended, Sakura poofed into exsistence with Kakashi in a swirl of Sakura blossoms and leaves. Sasuke was surprised to find that everyone's breath stopped upon their arrival. He watched, along with everyone else, as Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she smiled beautiful smile as Kakashi led her down the aisle. _Just the type of smile a happy bride would wear. I wonder if it's genuine, or she practiced. _

Sasuke continued to watch her. Her dress mimicked the style of a kimono in its pattern and the way it snitched at the waist with a large bow on the back with a small train on the back. It was unique because instead of being white like Sasuke expected, it was silver. In her left hand was a bouquet, with silver, white, and various shades of pink carnations, wax flowers, calla lilies, posies, and akito roses. Amidst the various flowers were small, black manzanita branches that weaved their way throughout the bouquet. The bridesmaid bouquets were miniature, mushroom versions of Sakura's.

Somewhere from Sasuke's left, he heard Naruto breath, "Wow, Sakura-chan looks amazing." _She does look attractive, I guess. _She was not wearing the traditional white wataboshi on her head. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with small, tight curls springing from the top and cascading a small ways down the side like a waterfall. Her bangs gently framed her face, and under the bun a medium length veil was attached with a glittery silver broach in the shape of a flower and hung down to her mid-back.

When Sakura and Kakashi reached the end of the aisle, Kakashi and Sasuke bowed to each other, then Kakashi stepped back and Sakura stepped up with Sasuke onto the other small bridge and turned to look him in the eye for the first time since, well a very long time.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help it that the deep breath she took to calm herself came out shaky. _His eyes are different._ A curious expression flinted across her face when her brow creased for s millisecond. They looked almost the same, with the dark color that was almost black, but the ring around the pupil was more a bluish black then the brown black she remembered.

_Oh well, it's been so long I probably just forgot. _

A priest suddenly opened his arms wide and welcomed everyone to the union of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's breath sped up considerably. _This is it, this is it, I'm marrying him._ Over and over again inner Sakura screamed as physically she watched in a daze as the priest read from the first Corinthians, as Konohamaru presented the rings, as Sasuke firmly grasped her hand and slipped the ring on and she returned the gesture. _His hands are warm, imagine that. _Then, she was snapped out of her uncomprehending faze as she looked once more into Sasuke's expectant and annoyed eyes.

Caught off guard, she turned her head to the priest to see him inclining his head towards her as if waiting for something. Confused, Sakura opened her mouth only to close it again.

And repeat the process.

She turned her head the other way, towards the spectators, in a desperate attempt to find someone who could tell her what was going on. Everyone was dead silent, just staring at her. Sakura felt like she was hyperventilating as her chest heaved in panic and her arms tensed. Her gaze crossed Naruto's who was looking at her worriedly.

_What am I suppose to do! What am I suppose to do! Oh kami help me! _

"Do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?" The priest repeated the question to her slowly. Sakura turned her fearful eyes back to him, struggled to take a breath, and responded.

"Yes."

Everyone immediately broke into happy grins, well everyone except Sasuke who remained impassive.

"Good! Now you may kiss the bride!"

_Holy mother fucking shit! _Sakura reverted back into panicking once more. _I completely forgot about this part. _Without giving Sasuke a chance to back out, Sakura quickly leaned in and brushed her lips against his. There was no lingering, she barely felt it, yet when she leaned back and opened her eyes, Sasuke's own were wide in surprise.

She vaguely heard everyone cheering in the background as she calmly stared back at him; one thought ran through her mind.

_I'm married to Sasuke Uchiha. _

The reception passed in a blur for her. First, Ino was giving a speech about how wrong Sakura was to want purple for her wedding because it would clash with her hair, and how she saved the day by convincing her she had to have pink, and how she knew Sakura was strong and pig-headed, even though she called her pig, but she was a great friend and those qualities would do good to the boy who needed someone to straighten him out. Then Naruto was giving a speech about ramen, and how Sasuke had been his friend and will be there for Sakura-chan too. Believe it!

_All in all, it's total bullshit. Believe it._

Despite screaming liar at each one in her head, and daydreaming of jumping out of her chair and punching her two best friends, then punching the living daylights out of her new husband who still had not spoken to her, Sakura politely looked on and smiled at all the right times. She was a good actress. Internally she sighed just as she was asked to dance by Kakashi.

_I couldn't do any of those things to them; I owe Ino-pig and Naruto, and Sasuke would just dodge then kill me. _

She actually sighed as her former sensei pulled her close and started to sway with the music. Sakura carefully rested her head on his shoulder so her hair wouldn't get messed up, and inhaled the comforting sent of her father figure.

"What are you thinking about that makes you so sad?" He lightly asked as she dropped her façade as soon as her face was hidden by his chest. "Oh, I was just idly picturing myself attempting to stab my husband to death with one of the sporks, only for him to dodge and kill me with a paper plate, and Naruto causing a few heads to explode by his excessive yelling at him for killing his dear Sakura-chan."

She sighed once more, and Kakashi chuckled. The two lapped into silence and just listened to the music as they gently swayed, lost in their own thoughts.

"_My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence."_

"_I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."_

"_And uhm my dream for the future…uhm?" Sasuke, marrying Sasuke was my dream._

Sakura chuckled darkly at her memories and the ironic turn of events. Kakashi looked down at her questioningly. She smiled a small, tight smile. "I was just thinking how we all made our dreams of the future a reality," Kakashi's questioning eye turned sorrowful in understanding. "Granted," she added, "not all of them turned out how we expected them to, right sensei?"

"Yeah Sakura. They usually don't." The song ended and Sakura stepped back from the comfort of her old teacher. "Well, I'm going to get me some more of that cake! Ja!" She smiled at his antics to cheer her up before turning in the opposite direction and making her way back to the head table. When she took her seat beside Sasuke, carefully not looking at him since he obviously was ignoring her,

_that's not anything new…_

She realized Hinata twirling her fingers as she sat alone at her table; the others were all dancing or socializing. _Hm, Naruto might have to fix that._ Sakura turned her head and leaned forward, so she could talk to Naruto who was on the other side of Sasuke. She opened her mouth as she turned her head, about to encourage him, then she shut it. Her bright green eyes softened and a pleasant smile graced her features once more as she looked at her teammate, her brother, gazing longingly at the Hyuuga heir.

"Hey Naruto," She leaned further across Sasuke to gain Naruto's attention. In the back of her mind, she registered his look of distrust and annoyance as he quickly leaned back.

_That bastard, I don't have a disease! _She mentally rolled her eyes, but turned her attention back to the blond who looked back at her questioningly. Her encouraging smile grew, "Hinata looks really lonely over there," She cocked her head in the general direction, knowing that Naruto was aware of where she was. "Do you think maybe you should go ask her to dance?" The boy's expression turned wary as he turned his eyes from Sakura and redirected them towards the girl in question. After a few moments, the wary expression turned into one of determination and he nodded his head as if making a decision.

Sakura smirked, _got him!_ Naruto looked back at her with a bright grin, Sakura's smirk quickly transformed back into a hopeful smile. "Sure Sakura-chan! No problem!" He rose to his feet and purposely strode over to Hinata. Sakura watched with giddiness until a sound dampened her mood.

"Hn."

It was a grunt of amusement. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke before dropping the smile. "What?" He was smirking slightly as if he had a secret that she didn't know about and only shook his head at her one worded question. Sakura rose an eyebrow at him before leaning back to sit properly in her chair. Looking over to see Naruto's progress, she found him desperately searching for some help as he held a fainted Hinata at arms length. Sakura sighed in exasperation. _That moron!_

She was startled out of her thoughts of ill intent towards the moronic Naruto, yet she didn't jump. "Ah, if it isn't the happy newlyweds." She and Sasuke turned their attention to the Hokage standing before them. Sakura felt Sasuke go rigid on her left, and she quickly glanced at him to find his jaw clenched.

_Please don't do anything stupid Sasuke._ She refocused on the man before her and stopped herself from balling her fists by adorning a tight smile. The man continued with arrogance. "Such a beautiful wedding! I'm surprised you were able to pull it off Sakura, too bad your parents aren't here to see their daughter's special day, no?" This time she couldn't stop her hands from fisting; however, she maintained the increasingly tight smile. "Yes a shame, but my parents and I are not on proper speaking terms at the moment."

The present hokage emitted a pensive grunt before continuing, "Perhaps you will make amends so they will not miss your next big day." Sakura's smooth brow wrinkled in confusion. _Next big day? What the…? _Her blatant confusion must have cued him in on her thoughts because he elaborated. "You know, when you give birth." Sakura's breath caught in surprise and she could feel the burning heat climb up her neck and her cheeks; however, the rude man's next words made her mouth drop. "When will we be expecting that day?"

All thought process ceased in Sakura's brain for three full seconds as she sat gapping at the audacity of the man before her. When it started functioning again, anger quickly set in. _Who the hell gave him the right?! I don't care if he is the damn Hokage! _Before she could voice her thoughts, a loud voice interrupted her. "The newlyweds need to have their first dance!" Sakura whipped her head around to look at her ex-sensei who had yelled this proclamation. Quickly Sasuke stood, and Sakura followed. _It would do no good to fight with the Hokage. Calm down Sakura. _She took a deep breath as she followed Sasuke to the middle of the dance floor; her eyes focused on his back. Abruptly, Sasuke stopped and turned to face her. Sakura's refined reflexes prevented her from running into him. They stood like that for a moment before Sasuke reached out and grasped her waist.

Sakura's breath hitched a little bit at the ginger contact, and her skin immediately was assaulted in goose bumps. In less than a moment, she regained control of her breathing and drew her hands up to rest on his shoulders. They were both tense, and they were an arms length apart. Sasuke started to sway and her gut clenched in an uncomfortable manner. Sakura stared at his shoulder as the lyrics of the song softly drifted to her ears.

…You know I can't let you slide through my hands, 

Wild horses, couldn't drag me away

Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away.

The song had started playing even before they were dancing, but the words made Sakura listen closer as they knocked against her heart.

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain…

_Sasuke…_She looked up at him only to find his face turned slightly away and his attention focused elsewhere.

I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie

I have my freedom but I don't have much time

Faith has been broken and tears must be cried

Sakura lowered her head back to his black clad shoulder, and her eyes became hooded as the corner of her mouth twitched down.

"_No Naruto! You are the only one who doesn't see it! Sasuke is a threat to Kohona, to you! He won't return to us! He wants to kill us!"_

"_Sakura-chan how can you just give up like that? You love him."_

"_No Naruto…not anymore."_

_It was a lie, I do. _Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she accepted it. _I love him, _She snapped her head back up to his face. Her sharp movements must have caught his eye because he turned his attention back to her. His gaze showed no emotion. No humor, kindness, or love, but it didn't show anger or hatred either.

_I love him, and I can't stop. _Her breath shuddered with the revelations and the end of Sasuke's right eyebrow rose at her.

Wild horses, couldn't drag me away

Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday.

Tears of despair leaked out of her broken eyes as the song came to an end.

_Oh kami, this is going to be terrible, but I can't reveal my feelings, I can't be an annoying, helpless girl again, I have to be strong. That's what he needs, that's what we all need, a strong friend not an annoying, useless Sakura. _Her wide eyes turned back to normal size, and she brushed the tears away with the pad of her left thumb. Sasuke didn't say anything, and when Lee came up and asked her to dance with him, she was able to smile brightly at him and accept.

* * *

It was one o'clock when they finally entered the dark apartment. Sakura was ahead of him since she had the key. She flipped only half of the lights on and proceeded to waltz straight to the master bathroom, or at least that is where Sasuke assumed she was going. He stood by the door and scanned his surroundings once more, the only difference was an assortment of hair and makeup products scattered on the table. It was a nice apartment; it was warm too and radiated a sense of comfort and warmth.

He wasn't used to it.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he bent down and unclasped his sandals, and then he carefully put them by the door. He stepped up and walked down the hall. _What's behind these doors? _The first one opened to a small bathroom, the second was a closet, and the third was a second bedroom that Sakura had turned into an office with a twin bed shoved against one wall. "Hn." He heard her footsteps as she padded out into the hallway with a large white bag. He assumed it was her dress since now she was in a tank top and shorts. She placed it in the hallway closet.

Sasuke watched her as she turned towards him, looking somewhere over his shoulder. "Um, you can get ready. I assume you found your clothes last time you were here. You can put your kimono in here, and I'll be picking up." She nodded to herself and turned towards the table. Sasuke watched her a moment more, leaning a little to the right when she was partially covered by the wall.

_She is acting normal. _His eyes narrowed. _She's acting too normal under the circumstances. _He stared at her a moment longer before heading into the bedroom and shutting the door.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath after she heard the click of the door. She could feel his eyes on her, and she prayed that he couldn't see the goose bumps lining her skin. _Stupid Sasuke._ _He thinks I'm going to do something stupid like attack him. Pff. As if! _Sakura realized she had to calm down when her hand print appeared on the hair spray can. She sighed. It was a long day.

After ten minutes, Sasuke opened the door with wet hair and in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He placed the kimono in the closet next to the white bag and turned towards the main living area. Sounds of running water and clinking came from the kitchen. _She's doing dishes? _He quietly walked out and over the breakfast bar he could see her furiously scrubbing a pan while humming a song. It was weird seeing her so domesticated, it was as if he was in a dream that was about to turn into a nightmare. That's what normally happened whenever he dreamed about them.

Sakura gave a satisfied nod as she placed the last clean dish in the strainer before she turned around to see Sasuke sitting on one of the bar stools, watching her. Unfortunately, at first she didn't realize it was Sasuke because she was _really really_ tired. In a blur she grabbed a kunai from the top of the fridge and lowered herself into a fighting stance, only to stand with a red face. "Uumm…sorry." She mumbled. The whole process took less than a second. She silently put the weapon back in it's hiding place and walked past him with her head down in embarrassment. _Why the heck does he have to be a damn creeper?! Sheesh I could be in bed now but noo, I just had to give him his privacy and go do dishes. Blah!_

In the back of her head her senses alerted her that he was following her. She shut the lights off as she passed the light second light switch in the hallway and walked into the bedroom. She walked over to the sliding door, made sure it was locked, and closed the blinds. She turned around and saw Sasuke staring at her. "ANBU." She shrugged nonchalantly and proceeded to climb into that side of the bed and turned away from him. "Night Sasuke."

She held her breath as the light shut off and the other side of the bed sank slowly under the pressure from another body. The rustle of sheets died down, and only then did she let out the breath. Carefully, and slowly because she was sure he was aware of her every more, Sakura reached up under her pillow.

_Damn, he took the kunai._

* * *

He felt her stiffen after she had carefully slid her hand under the pillow. _You're not so stupid anymore are you? _Before Sasuke had taken his shower, he had found six weapons. Various kunai and ninja stars were put in the bedside tables, under her pillow, under the bed, in her dresser, and in the bathroom. _Plus there is that one on the fridge._ Sasuke lay there, staring at the plastered ceiling. He knew she wasn't asleep. Her breathing pattern was too regulated and her muscles were not slack enough.

_So this is my wedding night. What do normal people do on their wedding nights? Ah that's right, they have sex. _He looked over at the blob next to him. He could start making out her shape as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was slowly relaxing as she succumbed to her fatigue.

Sasuke really didn't understand the appeal of sex. Of course, he understood the need and tightening of want in the pit of his stomach, as if a string was being pulled, after all, he was a teenage boy, but all of those feelings could easily be taken care of with a hand or whatever. _Sex is too much physical contact. A shinobi can be easily defeated when he is distracted by his lust. _Sasuke remembered once Kabuto had suggested he sleep with one of the girls, at the time he was suggesting it be Karin, to loosen up a bit. Sasuke responded by beating the shit out of him. When he had decided it was enough and he didn't want to kill the white-haired annoyance, the man had simply spit out the blood in his mouth and say, _"See, this is what I'm talking about."_ Sasuke had beaten on him for another fifteen minutes before Orochimaru dragged him off to train.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he remembered. _I wonder if she has ever… "I love you with all my heart!" No, she is too devoted to me…_

He lazily focused on his senses and found that the ANBU outside was trying to peer intently through the blinds. Sasuke looked over at Sakura's now clear outline to find that she had stiffened once more.

It was Safe to say that none of them were going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Alrighty there you go, they are married. In this chapter I really wanted to get across how young they are and how big of a decision it is for them to be getting married. Of course, Sakura sees herself as a weakling who is useless and just returning the favor to a friend, but this image of herself is wrong and that is what everyone was trying to tell her. Um, the whole "Omg I love Sasuke" It is the only truly hard thing that Sakura sees in this decision, but she isn't going to be all over him like Karin, so don't worry. And if you look back to chapter one, you see that Sakura eventually admits that she does look Sasuke right before her fight with Naruto, so she has never stopped loving him, it just kind of took a back burner to her worry over Naruto. So until next time! oh and reviews are really appreciated, especially if you all have ideas of what you want to see in the next couple of chapters, I try to incorporate them into the story. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! This update wow, I'm surprised if you even remember this story. I have had a lot of test the past couple of weeks, and drama, and writers block, and a really hard semester class. Well the excuses go on, but I hope this satisfies you. Please review!**

**Oh, the song they danced to at the wedding was "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones and Jewel also, take your pick. **

* * *

Sakura suppressed an exasperated sigh when her alarm assaulted her ears with its shrill ring. She reached her heavy right arm over, and slammed her hand on top of the offending device to relieve her poor ears. She buried her face deeper into her fluffy white pillow in an effort to obtain the last remnants of comfort her bed could provide for her before she had to leave it behind and start what was sure to be a sleep-deprived, stress-filled day.

She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled loudly through her mouth before grasping the edge of the comforter and throwing it off of her body. She was not assaulted with a gust of cold air like in previous winter months when she lived alone. Looking through the blinds, Sakura could see the gray morning light starting to peek through. She turned her gaze to the nasty little alarm clock on the bedside table that proudly blared the five forty-five in bright red dots as if to taunt her. _Ugh. Today is going to be terrible I can feel it. _On that depressing and rather pessimistic thought, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and spread her arms high in the air around her.

A relieving crack echoed in her ears, and she deemed it a good enough morning stretch. She pushed off of the bed heavily and turned around to make her side. _Today might not be so bad after all. I'll just make some coffee, and then go to the mark- _She froze when she was met with the sight of Sasuke, laying on the other side of the big, fluffy bed; staring at her.

Sakura blinked. She turned her head slowly away to the right, yet still watching him as her fingers pulled the sheet up. His eyes followed her motions. She raised her left brow. _Why is he such a creeper?_ Mentally shrugging, Sakura tore her green, blood-shot eyes away from the handsome boy in her bed and focused on making up her side. She finished by smoothing out the wrinkles with her left hand. Sasuke still had not moved.

"Um, do you want an omelet?" She hesitantly asked. He stared passively back at her. _Awkward! _Clearing her throat, Sakura maneuvered around the bed and out the door. The naked bottoms of her feet hardly made any noise on the hardwood as she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and peered unseeing for a moment. _What am I getting?...Oh yeah omelets, omelets.. omelets…okay eggs, bell pepper, cheese. _Soon she had all the ingredients gathered in the crook of her left arm, and she straightened as she swung the door shut. When she turned towards the counter, she found Sasuke sitting at the breakfast bar like the night before. She halted her movements for a second before continuing with her routine.

_What is his problem? This isn't something he would normally do is it? No, I doubt Sasuke is the clingy type. Then what the heck is he doing? _She wrestled around with the pots and pans in the cupboards under the counter as she mentally deliberated the motivation behind her former teammate's actions.

_Maybe he is just bored? Yeah, but he would go find Suigestu or Naruto if he was bored. Then again he is a little out of his element here, maybe he is trying to get a feel of what life is going to be like for the next few months?...months?_ Sakura looked over at the dark eyed boy, who met her gaze calmly, from her position by the stove. _How long will I have to be married to Sasuke? Will it be for just a few months or a year? Multiple years? Oh kami._ Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself and to stop her mind. She opened the drawer to retrieve a knife to chop the bell pepper and onion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke tense slightly. Curiously, she turned her face more fully towards him.

"I'm not going to attack you." She taunted with a raised eyebrow and suppressed smile. Her statement was met with a glare. She couldn't hold back the smile this time. _Funny, I used to fear ever making him upset; now I find it humorous. _She started to chop. The clunk of the knife on the cutting board filled the apartment, and soon Sakura felt suffocated with the tense silence.

"I have a shift that starts at seven." She started lightly while she kept her attention focused on the vegetable in front of her. "I should be done around five or so if no major accidents occur," She smirked in contempt as a huff of air fluttered out of her nostrils in a snort, "which isn't unlikely." She turned and took the three steps needed to turn the sink on and proceeded to wash out the seeds. "Afterwards I need to go to the market for some fruit and vegetables. Is there something you would like? I'm not really sure…you liked tomatoes didn't you?" She shut off the water and turned back; looking up expectantly for an answer, only to find him looking out the sliding door at the waking village.

_What the hell? I was talking to you! _Sakura narrowed her eyes but did not voice her thoughts. Her frustration was carefully concealed, and it only made its appearance in the slightly louder thuds of the knife as it tore through the onion. This noise brought Sasuke's attention back to her, but she did not strike up conversation again. After fifteen minutes, she shoved an omelet in front of him with a sliced orange and a glass of milk before making her way out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to eat?" His monotone voice broke their silent interaction and made her look back at him. "I don't have time; I'm going to be late." She replied in a tight voice before she turned back around and pulled her shirt over her head as she entered the bedroom and slid the door shut with a firm click. _Asshole._

The pink haired medic purposely strode into the hospital a whole fifteen minutes before her shift was scheduled to start. She made her way to the nurse's station and lent against the counter with a loud sigh. The energy fueled by her anger left her body at once. She turned her attention to a large stack of yellow medical files that came up to her mid arm and looked surprisingly soft. _Oh what I wouldn't give to just lay my head on those and just- _"Mrs. Uchiha!" Sakura's brows furrowed as the familiar ness of the name broke through her shroud of sleepiness. _Why would she be calling Mrs. Uchiha? There isn't a Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke's the only- oh._

Startled, Sakura jerked her head towards the nurse who had called her new name again quite loudly. "Yes?" She responded, blinking quickly three times to keep her attention on the smiling woman.

"I called your name four times! Oh well, I suppose it does take some getting used to." She laughed heartedly while shaking her head side-to-side, and Sakura forced one bark of laughter out of her throat just to be polite. It sounded like bull even to her ears, but the nurse seemed to be deaf. "I can't believe they are making you come in right after your wedding!" The nurse turned serious suddenly and looked at Sakura with wide eyes at the scandal of such a thing. "Oh,it's no big deal really." Sakura tried to play it off with a slight, uneasy chuckle and a dismissal wave of her hand.

_Just drop it! Please just drop it! _"Oh, but my dear," the nurse now rolled her chair an inch closer to Sakura and leaned her upper torso over the desk as she continued in a hushed voice, "you look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep. This isn't fair to newlyweds." Sakura's strained smile felt like it was going to crack at the insult the nurse had just given her. At the dark flash of amusement in the other woman's eyes, Sakura realized that her uneasiness had broken through her fragile shell of pleasantry. _Oh you bitch! If you weren't a nurse, you would be dead you gossiping…_"Um, I-I have to go." She stuttered out as she practically ran from the nurse's station with the pile of folders.

Walking briskly through the halls, Sakura kept her head lowered until she reached a single bathroom. She flung the door open, and upon entering, locked it with a loud click, then slammed the folders down on the little edge of the white, porcelain sink.

Shoulders rising noticeably due to her uneven breaths of embarrassment and anger, Sakura glanced up at the plain mirror before her. The image of dull pink hair stood out on its ends due to the humidity in the air outside and framed a red, blotchy face and dark bags under furious eyes, a result of her anger at the nurse and the lack of sleep over the past three days.

_Humph! The freaking woman would look the same if she had to worry about her ex-teammate possibly trying to slit her throat in her sleep, not to mention if she was madly in love with the freaking emo-freak of a boy! _Sakura let out an exasperated huff of air that she had held as she ranted in her head. The force of the exhale caused a crease to form between her brows, but it calmed her enough to turn the cold water on and splash it on her heated face.

_I don't get why I'm attracted to him anyways, I don't even know him anymore, and he is a complete jackass! _Sakura quickly splashed the freezing water that had gathered in the cup of her hands on her face in an effort to quench the slightly faster tempo of her heart that appeared as she recalled the image of dark-haired boy.

It helped slightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly at the shock of the temperature change, and breathed at a steadier pace through her mouth while she dabbed the wetness away with a paper towel. Looking at her reflection once more, she found that her face had regained some of its regular color back. Watching her own actions through the looking-glass, she pulled her hair back and smoothed it into a high bun with the ends fanning out of the top due to the shortness of her haircut. After dropping her hands to the side, she nodded once. _I'm at least somewhat presentable. Maybe I should borrow some of Ino's makeup? Nah, it is too much of a hassle anyways. _The reflection agreed by wrinkling its left nostril at the thought, and on that note, she gathered the heavy load of files in the crook of her left arm and exited the bathroom to begin another day at the hospital.

Sasuke casually reclined on the surprisingly soft couch in the living area after Sakura had stormed out of the apartment a full twenty-five minutes before she had said her shift would start. _Che. Not my problem, stupid girl. _Well, not so stupid. While she was taking her shower, he had taken it upon himself to explore the small abode some more and had found that the second bedroom/office contained two bookstands filled with only medical and shinobi literature. It was…interesting that she would be so focused on something besides hair and romance, even if Orochimaru had mentioned her apprenticeship under the woman sannin.

"_You're improving at an alarming rate Sasuke-kun. In no time, you'll be able to surpass even your brother."_

"_Hn." Like I care what you think you pathetic excuse._

"_However…" However what? A sickening grin stretched over his ashen face when Sasuke turned to look at him._

"_I hear that your little teammate…the girl…what was her name?" A pause as no answer was supplied. "Well anyways, supposedly my old teammate Tsunade has taken her under her wing, and it is rumored that she is growing very strong. Strong enough to defeat Sasori of the Sand, with a little help of course." Yeah right. You're lying you bastard._

"_I just can't think of her name…what was it?"_

"…_I don't remember." A laugh echoed through the empty room and bounced off the stone walls._

"_It's not nice to lie Sasuke-kun."_

He watched the large tree that stood towering next to the balcony through the sliding glass door. Its leaves bristled every now and then as the wind provoked them. Under the canopy, an ANBU operative squatted, watching his nonmoving figure.

Scoffing, Sasuke Flipped over onto his side, and glared at his reflection on the black television screen. His dark eyes scanned the image of the boy, almost a man, in dark pants and shirt. His hair was a black tornado, half lost in the dark depths of the screen before him. The stark white of his skin literally glowed against the black mirror. While scanning his reflection over and over again, Sasuke allowed his mind to drift away from the annoying presence in the tree.

_What is there to do? I can't train at my level because then I'll be attacked by my "supervisors". I feel like a fucking child. I don't want to go searching for the loud-mouth, and the villagers are afraid of me…_He watched his white lips pull up into a smirk. _Everyone is afraid of me, even __**that **__man, but I have to be patient. I will redeem you Itachi, mother, father. _The boy took five deep breaths to calm himself as he closed his eyes. There was nothing else that called his attention at the moment, no goal to accomplish, no training, no one to protect; and after six months of having nothing to do but lie down and stare at a blood-smeared, cracked ceiling, he was not complaining about the comfortable couch and warm environment he currently found himself in.

His left eye squinted since the cover of his eyelid was not enough to protect it from the piercing sun that was amplified by the glass door. Sasuke turned irritably onto his back once more and swung his left arm over his face. _Perhaps I could find team Taka? Heh, at least it's something to do._

Making his decision, he sat up and almost immediately his body was hit with weariness. Sasuke ignored the screaming urge to lie back down and close his eyes once more. After two nights of no sleep, he was feeling the side effects, but then again, his new _wife_, he smirked in dark amusement, _who would have thought I would marry her one day, _did nothing more than rest her own eyes last still did not cease to amaze him how everything turned out.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

Sasuke frowned slightly at the childish thought as he pulled on his sandals. _I was supposed to defeat Itachi and Orochimaru, and then…come back. _He paused in his motions.

_I wanted to come back._

He shook his head to clear it of the useless, wistful voice that rang in his head. After all, that was before he found out the truth, before Kohona's treachery was uncovered to him. Sasuke inhaled deeply as he rose to his feet and walked through the door. A woman carrying a brown paper bag was currently unlocking her own door across the hall when he exited. She turned towards him, alerted by the clicks and squeak of the door.

"Oh! Sakura-san…" She trailed off, and her smile dropped into an unattractive "oh" when she turned to find Sasuke.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her. Her swallow was noticeable. "Um…arigato! I thought you were Sakura-san." She chuckled nervously. "I assume you are her new husband?" He could see the muscles around her mouth strain to keep up a polite smile. "Hn." The older woman, twenty-eight he assumed, jerked her head back a tiny bit at his rude grunt, but quickly recovered. "Oh, well…I am your neighbor!" She laughed once again. _You're annoying. _Sasuke's mind echoed. She shifted the paper bag to the arm holding her keys and extended her hand.

Sasuke glanced down at it arrogantly before returning his bored gaze to her face pointedly. This woman was wasting his time. After a moment, she dropped her hand. "Well, it was ni-ice to meet you Uchiha-san. Tell Sakura-chan hello for me." She finished in a soft voice and turned to enter her apartment. Sasuke watched her. _She knew who I was, yet she attempted to be friendly. Interesting. _He headed towards the stairs and casually strolled out of the building with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

He resisted the urge to scowl at the presence hopping along the buildings above him and the disgruntled whispered that he left in his wake as he traveled. Instead he settled for clenching his fists, hidden in the pockets of his black shorts. _Ignore it, Ignore it. _He repeated the phrase as he strolled through the streets in search of fellow outcasts.

Idly, he realized that sounds of laughing children assaulted his ears over the words of disdain. Mentally pulling away from his chanting, his eyes focused on a group of four children playing tag in the middle of the street. _Jeez, don't these kids have parents? _He came to an abrupt stop as a little girl streaked by, almost running into him as she chased a boy about her size and age. "Come back Ichirou!" She wailed after the boy running for his life. _Hn. Kind of like Sakura and that blonde girl. _

"_Sasuke-kuun! You're sooo cool!" "Ino-pig stop drooling over him! He's my teammate!" "Yeah, that's all he'll be to you!" _

…_Annoying both of them... _

"_well it's better than the nothing he is to you!" "Ugh! Billboard brow! I'll win him! I always win!" "Nu-uh!" "Yeah-huh!" "No, he isn't an object to win Ino! So you can't win him!" "Guh! You're just saying that 'cause he's right there!" "Does it matter? You're still not going to win him!" __**"Will you both just shut up!"**_

_Such annoying brats. _

He continued to watch the retreating duo with a slight smirk until they disappeared around a corner. He then swept his gaze over the rest of the street before him as he continued on his way. Venders were happily selling fruits and all sorts of items to customers all around. Couples contently strolled next to each other, blushing. Women casually talked under the shade of a newly constructed building as their children weaved about their feet. _I wanted to destroy this…all of this and all of them. What the hell was I thinking?_

Sasuke was shaken out of the disturbing thoughts by two other familiar, annoying voices. "Will you just shut up and stop complaining fish-head!"

"You're the one to speak four-eyes!" _"Hn, perfect."_

Sasuke followed the path and arguing voices until he reached a training ground.

"You know what you can just go-" Karin stopped whatever she was about to say, and turned around once she sensed his presence. "Sasuke-kun!" She took a step towards him before she realized that Suigetsu was smirking at her childish antics. Glaring, she cleared her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Not see you." Suigetsu put in his two cents. The fiery red-head shook her fist indignantly at him and the two were at it again. Sasuke turned to Juggo, who was sitting in the shade of a massive tree, and inclined his head in greeting. "Sasuke," He returned the gesture. "How was your wedding night?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "typical." Karin rounded on him once the utterance left his pale lips. Only then did Sasuke realize how his response could be taken. _It could mean typical night, or typical wedding night. Whatever, she can think what she wants. _

"You mean you actually slept with her!" The scream sent multiple birds flying out of the nearby forest. Sasuke scoffed and sat next to Juugo. "No, Sakura has too much class to let Sasuke take advantage of her." Suigetsu drawled while leaning on his sword. "Pfft. You only say that because you have a crush on her!" "I-I do not!" He vehemently denied with multiple, quick shakes of his head, as if to get the notion out of his brain forever. The uncharacteristic action had caught Sasuke's attention.

"_Suigetsu has a crush on Sakura? Wasn't it just a friend thing? When the hell did this happen?" _Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Karin continued. "Oh yeah, well then why do you always try to make a move on her and tell her she's pretty and-" "Okay! Stop!" The blush of submission made Karin sniff in righteousness. _This is going to complicate things._

_Fucker. _

Sasuke's glare directed at Suigetsu made the man turn his attention to him before clearing his throat and announcing he had a session of some sort to go to. "Juugo." Sasuke snapped, "Spar with me." The large boy regarded Sasuke with an expression of puzzlement. "…Sure." He hesitantly conceded.

Stepping out of the hospital doors, Sakura flinched as she squeezed her eyes shut against the assault of the setting sun's orange rays. After directing her gaze to the dirt below her, she was able to forcefully blink them open. There was no breeze, yet there was a chill in the air while she wearily weaved her way through the street venders and shops lining the path. _Just a couple more hours, a couple mor,e and I can go home and snuggle up in that big comfy bed and be dead to the world. _Her new husband never once crossed her mind as she inspected the tomatoes as carefully as her drooping eyes would allow her.

Sakura became aware of a throbbing that started just above her right eyebrow as she entered a convenience store.

She let a hiss of frustration out as she shifted her basket to her left hand and started rubbing the tender spot with the tips of her fingers. After the pain receded a tiny bit, she continued her shopping. Sakura flinched at the sound of her heavy footfalls on the scuffed tiles. _I shouldn't be this loud just because I'm tired. Maybe I should start training more. Yeah, I can do that, train every morning before my shift. _Although she tried to keep her thoughts positive, the fatigue still kept weighing her down as she glanced down each isle in search of bathroom products. Finally, she found it after a kink started to form in her neck.

_Kami, how the hell am I going to survive today, I feel like my entire body is about to give up on me! _  
Heaving a great sigh that raised her shoulders back to their normal height, and tossing her head back and forth a couple of times, Sakura turned down the isle to find Neji intently staring at shampoo. "Hello Neji-san." Sakura cheerfully greeted the jonin, whom she hadn't seen in a couple of months, despite her aching and sleep-deprived body. _Almost done, almost done, then I can go home…maybe I should eat a soldier pill? _Her smile dropped when the boy looked her up and down with a sneer then promptly turned away and left the isle. Sakura's soft mouth hung open in an "O" at his actions. _What the hell was that about? _After a couple of seconds of disbelief, she turned to try concentrating on which shampoos to purchase.

Her fatigued state jolted when she felt two pokes on either side of her waist. Not hearing anyone approach, Sakura instinctively took the heaviest item out of her basket, which happened to be a five pound bottle of Pantene conditioner, and simultaneously turned around to attack the offender with it. Needless to say, she was surprised to be met with the sight of Naruto on the ground before her, rubbing his bruising cheek. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open along with her arm that lay harmlessly at her side. _I didn't even know that Naruto could be that quiet! What the hell is wrong with me for not sensing him! _Blinking dumbly twice, Sakura shook her head as she reached out a hand to help her injured friend up.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't realize that was you." Still cupping his tender cheek, he mumbled back "It's alright Sakura-chan, but really a shampoo bottle?" Sakura was aware of her cheeks heating up and could only image her complexion turning red at how dumb he made her attack sound. To make up for it, she huffed indignantly as she sorted her money to pay the cashier. "Well baka, who goes around poking unsuspecting girls after a hard day's work in the check-out line! You deserved it." Naruto stared at her incredulously, but dropped the matter. Instead he questioned her as he placed his own items on the counter. Sakura momentarily grimaced at the ten cups of ramen. _Ugh, his arteries must be terrible. _"So how is Sasuke?" Her thoughts quickly switched to anger as his question registered.

_Calm down, don't freak out, and don't worry Naruto._ Needless to say, it took her a few seconds to come up with a pleasant response. "Um, he was okay; he didn't try anything funny so I guess that's good." She finished her sentence by inspecting her sandals, but she just didn't have the energy to put any effort into her words to make them convincing. _That is a total lie but please be an idiot and buy it._ "Oh, well that's good…I guess." _At least Kami is on my side for one thing today._ It felt as if a small weight had lifted off of her shoulders. She managed a smile when Naruto was done paying and turned towards her. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight Naruto?" Her smile faltered into an intimidating look at his grimace. "Hey, I'm not a bad cook anymore, I've been practicing." She placed a hand on her him as if that action proved her point.

"Not even a lifetime of practice could help." _Calm down, calm down calm…_

"Owe Sakura-chan! What was that for?"

"I heard you, idiot!"

Sasuke sat on the edge of the couch, bathed in the piercing red rays that seemed to reflect off of his midnight hair and break the black mass with tiny shimmers of color, as he hazardously sharpened his ninja tools. The nail-biting ring that echoed through the silent apartment and left a metallic taste in his mouth only fueled his frustration as he tried focusing on his task. _Damn Suigetsu. Insolant little fuck. _The ninjustu spar with Juugo did nothing to diminish his anger, and now he was having trouble keeping it in check. _He is going to ruin everything. It's not like he will even have a chance with her, they are completely different. _The brooding boy set the ninja star in the pile of sharpened tools and reached to grab another. _She is the little annoying fan girl, she doesn't even like his type, and he is a fucking murder. A suicidal maniac. As if she would like someone like him; he is just as bad as Naruto. She likes, well she likes me… _

Sasuke ignored the little voice that echoed beneath his internal ranting that there was little difference between his teammate and himself, and that thirteen years old was a long time ago. His brows pulled down a fraction as he flipped the kunai he was working on. _I'm different, I didn't know. I didn't__** know**__. _

_But I was going to destroy the village, the innocents within it._

_No, no, it wasn't like that._

_Yes. It was exactly like that, I was going to kill them all and enjoy it._

Sasuke set down the tool and his sharpening stone gingerly and with numb fingers as he argued with himself. His dark eyes took on a far off look as they settled on the bamboo floor, and as he tried to justify what he wasn't, and deny what he had turned into. _No, no. I'm not one of them. I'm better, I made sure I wouldn't be like the others. _As he tried to convince himself, his head jerked left in just a minute motion. So much so that he didn't even realize he had moved. _If it wasn't for Naruto…but there was Naruto, and I am not going to…_

_But I was,_

_No! No! No!_

Sasuke almost jumped when the door burst open with a screaming noise that mimicked the denial resounding in his , his head snapped to the right to see Sakura stumble in with five bags in her hands. He studied her as she dragged her feet over to the dining table and unceremoniously slammed the bags on the wooden surface. The dark-haired boy forgot his schizophrenic thoughts as his frustration from before returned. _She is the reason I'm in a bad mood. If it wasn't for her flirting all the time, Suigetsu wouldn't like her, or that freak Lee, or_

"_She is a very capable Kunoichi."…Hyuga,_

"_Wow, Sakura-chan looks amazing"…Naruto,_

"_My cherry-blosom." …_

"_If you turn your sick and twisted mind on them, especially Sakura, I will break your legs."…Kakashi. _

All of the images rushed at Sasuke like droplets of rain in a downpour, and by the time they had passed, he had only blinked slowly once since he closed his eyes upon their fall. She had taken off her sandals, and she sighed as she slowly made her way towards the small hallway; shaking her hands through her hair and making it stand up on its ends. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her frazzled figure. "My team is coming over for dinner." At his words, she immediately straightened and became ridged. Satisfaction washed over Sasuke in little tingles at her reaction, and he almost eagerly watched as she turned her head partially towards him and questioned in a tight voice, "Oh. When?" Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at her tired yet steely tone. "Eight." There was silence for a moment, and the corner of his pale lips almost twitched at her frustrated exhale that followed. "Well, I suppose I should get it going then, huh?"

The twitch instead directed itself south in displeasure at the hoarseness in her voice that only made itself present at her use of multiple words.

"Whatever." He bent his head and picked the kunai he had set down, back up. Sasuke pretended not to watch her continue her way into the hall until she was obscured from view by the wall. He also tried to pretend that there was no guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach or an urge to make it disappear. After all, _it's all her fault I'm pissy anyways, and that felt good. _

Entering the master bedroom, Sakura leaned back against the screen door and let out an exhausted sigh as she stared at the ceiling. Two deep breaths later, she allowed her eyes to travel down to the white, fluffy bed. The pink haired girl calmly approached the side and reached her arm out so The tips of her middle and pointer finger traced the seams that ran across the soft surface. She sighed once more. _Just I little longer my little love and I can climb in and be dead to the world. _She forced herself to turn away from the comfortable sight, and away from her ridiculous thoughts, to head towards the ajoining bathroom for a quick shower. _Wow, three days of sleep-deprivation are really getting to me. _

Every time Sakura blinked, it was a little harder to open her eyes again, yet she persevered. At a quarter to eight, she was setting the six person table and her Yakisoba with beef pieces was ready to be served. She just had to finish dicing the tomatoes for the salad. After setting the last glass on the table, she looked up to see Sasuke, her _husband. _The word didn't settle right in her thoughts, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she repeated the thought. _Husband. Sasuke, husband. Sasuke=husband…No, it just isn't right. _She came to the same conclusion, like a hundred times before, with a shake of her head. The boy still sat on the couch, only now he was reading a scroll of some sort. Unknowingly, Sakura's green eyes darkened with sadness as she studied him, the half-man that had become of a boy she once knew. Slowly, her eyes roamed over his pale features. She frowned at his lack of body fat that seemed to accentuate is lean muscles. _It isn't healthy._ Her pink lips puckered slightly in a disapproving pout at the thought. She noticed that he had gotten his hair cut before the wedding, and it's messy mass brought a pain of nostalgia through her chest. Her gaze wandered carefully over the slight curve of his pale nose.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like crying because the familiar sight that greeted her was an imposture, this person was not her Sasuke-kun. _How many times have I come to this conclusion? Ugh, my sleepiness is making this worse. _

"Stop staring at me."

She immediately froze in humiliation. Her eyes widened in alarm and her cheeks became flush. _Oh shit. _"I-I wasn't staring." _Damn, why can't I talk straight when I need to?_ Her face felt on fire do to her obvious lie. The boy didn't even look up; he simply grunted at her. Sakura let out a huff, hoping that the steam in her system would leave as well. She turned her attention to the set table, and then half turned to peer into the kitchen. The mess looked daunting. She turned her attention back to the living room. She bit her lip as she quickly glanced from the oversized chair to the dark boy, worried he would catch her looking. Sakura was hesitant to just go sit next to him. _Well, no time like the present…_Squaring her tired shoulders, she purposefully walked to the comfy chair and plopped down.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her muscles immediately relaxed into the soft cushioning. She closed her eyes in bliss for a few moments before opening them again. She stared at her toes; that were at eye level due to her legs being drawn across the arm of the chair, and lifted the side of her nose in disapproval of the chipping pastel pink. She rotated her ankles and angled her head to see that the glistening sheen that she paid five extra dollars for at the nail place was already worn off. _Cheep crappy place. See if I ever go there again! Or Ino! _Bored with looking at her nails, Sakura glanced back up at Sasuke. _Hmm, the scoll isn't labeled…_

"Tch. You're staring again." Sakura raised opened her mouth with indignation, about to retort, but decided against it. _Might as well try and get off on a good foot. _She internally smiled at her ability to be the bigger person. "What are you reading?" She softly questioned. He didn't even spare her a glance. "None of your business."

Sakura's eyes hardened and her eyebrows drew together in offence. _So much for a good foot. _"I'm just trying to make small talk." He looked up, briefly, in her general direction before returning his eyes to his mystery scroll. "You're being annoying." Sakura tensed her jaw before snapping a comeback. "And you're being a jackass!" She couldn't help but smirk when his eyes narrowed on her. This riling Sasuke up was thrilling, _I should be careful it doesn't become a habit. _Despite her thoughts, she couldn't wait to hear his comeback, so she could tell him one of her own.

Giddiness went through her when his mouth opened to retort, but he was interrupted by the front door bursting open. Sakura jumped in her comfy seat, and her neck popped when she turned it to look at the imposture. Her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Sakura-chan! Let's eat!" He stood tall with his arms raised in the air after his shout. Sakura pushed herself up, out of her momentary oasis of a chair, and placed her hands on her hips. "Shut up you baka!" She hissed. "We are in an apartment building, other people like peace and quiet too, and get your dirty sandals off of my floor!" The object of her fury shrank back under her attack. "Sorry." He reached down and took one sandal off, then the other, and threw them at the small entryway. He then directed his attention to the boy behind Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, What's up?" Naruto walked around Sakura and sat himself in her previous seat.

"Hn." The noncommittal response made Sakura want to punch something. Currently, Naruto was looking very appealing. "So what did you do your first day married?" He wiggled his brows suggestively. Sakura didn't get to see Sasuke's response to Naruto's statement. "You baka!" Sakura's fist found its target, sending Naruto over the arm of the chair and on the floor next to the television stand. _That felt good. Cha! _The blue eyed boy looked up at her with a puppy dog expression while he held his cheek. _Crap, now I feel bad. _Breathing heavily, Sakura refused to act like she was in the wrong and righteously crossed her arms over her chest.

"Serves you right, talking like that. Besides, I didn't even use chakra on you." Naruto stood up. "Yeah, but that was the third time you hit me today." She was vaguely aware of Sasuke's entire attention being focused on the two of them. _Only when Naruto comes does he actually rip his attention from the stupid scroll. Tch. Go figure. _

"The first time was an accident you dummy, and the other time you insulted my cooking!" She huffed and turned away to storm back into her kitchen. She still needed to slice the tomatoes after all. Behind her, Naruto followed. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you know I was just joking. Your cooking has gotten a lot better!" She suppressed the smirk. _Act humble act humble…oh what the hell; my cooking kicks ass. _The blond continued, "When are we eating anyways." Sakura's smugness immediately wore off.

"We are waiting for Sasuke's team." Her response was soft. Her brotherly figure muttered a depressed "oh", knowing that Sakura would only refer to them that way because Sasuke did. The pink-haired girl quickly glanced up to see the said boy staring intently at them. _Does he know how much he hurts us? Probably not. _She offered a fake smile to try and cheer the one next to her up. "Hey, I made beef Yakisoba," She pointed to the stove with the knife in her right hand, "I know how it reminds you of ramen."

"Really?" His excited question made her smile genuine as she watched him lean behind her eagerly to look at the contents of the pan. He placed his hands on her hips when he leaned over to keep his balance, the kitchen was small. _Naruto, you're such a child still. _

"Naruto." At the sound of the forgotten voice, both Sakura and the blond boy snapped to attention. "Yeah Sasuke?" Sakura couldn't suppress a shiver at the look on Sasuke's face, it was so dark and _menacing_. _What's his problem? _"Come over here, I have to show you something." Sakura refused to feel dejected at his openness to Naruto, and returned her attention to the tomato in her hand. _It's not like we were anything before, so why would he want to talk to me now? _"Yeah, yeah bastard. I'm coming. You could have asked just a little more nicely." _Don't be jealous._

They were all sitting at the table. The only sound was the clinking of silverware against the plates as the six ate in an uncomfortable silence. Even the Dobe was quiet, surprisingly. Sasuke's aura was dark as he surveyed the scene before him. He was at the head of the table with Karin to his left and Naruto to his right. Sakura sat demurely in short navy blue shorts and a baby blue tank top next to Naruto. _Doesn't she know you're supposed to dress up for dinner? _Juugo squeezed in next to Karin, and Suigetsu was seated directly across from him, to Sakura's right. The observation of the seating arrangement did not escape Sasuke, and he had the perfect view of the ninja's interactions with his old teammate.

It wasn't that Sasuke was jealous or protective of his new _wife…_He swirled the thought around with the water in his mouth. It still tasted foreign. It was the fact that if the ex-mist nin got a little too close, _he could jeopardize everything. _And Sasuke was not going to let that happen.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly, and everyone's attention was brought to her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blush that rose to her cheeks. "So Juugo, how have you been feeling, I know we haven't had a session in a while, but the other day you mentioned you were getting better. The giant before her grinned widely. "Why yes Sakura-chan, in fact I didn't feel any urges when Sasuke and I spared earlier today." The exuberant teen on Sasuke's right choked on his overfull mouth, and Sakura ended whacking him on the back a few times. The dull thuds sounded slightly painful to Sasuke. "You trained without me?" The idiot's eyes were watery from his choking, but Sasuke kept his face blank.

"Why would he train with us Naruto, after all we aren't his_ team_ anymore." _What the hell is her problem? _Everyone's attention turned from the blond to the bubblegum locks who was idly picking at her noodles with her fork, and had her face shadowed by her bangs. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" There was a loud clank as she harshly threw her eating utensil onto her plate after the innocent question. "I _mean_ Naruto," Her voice had risen and her eyes sparkled with fiery anger when she lifted her face to look directly at Sasuke. "That we aren't good enough for him, so he went and found replacements for us. Isn't that right Sasuke?" It was a rhetorical question. "No Sakura-chan that isn't it…" He didn't sound too sure when he turned to also look at Sasuke's impassive face in a silent plea to back him up.

"Yes it is." She rose to her feet, and threw her napkin into her chair. "I don't even know why you came back. Since everyone is such a bother and all you do is brood everywhere like some damn spoiled child!" She wasn't exactly shouting, but her voice had increased in tempo. Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head down. "Shut up, you're being annoying." He registered her sharp intake of breath, followed by Karin chuckling next to his elbow.

"Yeah pinky, you heard him. Shut. Up." He could just imagine her rotating her body to address the red eyed girl next to him. "Was anyone talking to you four-eyes? And don't you tell me to shut up in my own home!" The items on the table rattled when Karin stood as well. "It isn't your home! It's Sasuke's!" _No, I haven't had a home in a long time. _"Bull shit. I have paid the bills for the past three months, I have furnished it, cleaned it, _lived_ in it. This is my home!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura pointing to herself. Her face looked like it was sunburned. "Sakura, sit down." He was calm in his request. _I don't get riled up unless __**that**__ situation is called up. You won't rile me either, you are just a girl. That's all, just a stupid, over-emotional girl. _"Yeah Sakura-chan, just calm down." Naruto hesitantly requested beside him with his hands held out in an attempt to calm her. Suddenly, it looked like she was going to burst into tears. _Fuck this, I'm going to have to deal with her after everyone leaves._

Annoyance filled Sasuke at the sight of her betrayed look. "You're taking her side." Her broken voice made him want to roll his eyes. "After everything, and what she just said, you are taking her side!" "Hey, that's not it-"

"Suigetsu be quiet." The blue-haired boy glared at him. "No Sasuke, everyone is ganging up on her for no reason." His dark orbs narrowed on the boy. "Don't let your infatuation for her make you forget what I can do." The addressed teen straightened with a cheeky smile. "Is that a threat, Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked darkly. _You know it is. _The smirk quickly disappeared with the words that came next. "Are you really that jealous and insecure about her that you would threaten me?" Fury ran through Sasuke's veins at his comment. _The fucking imbecile. _In a flash, Sasuke was in front of him with one of his recently sharpened kunai at his throat. He growled when the boy only smiled back at him.

"Go ahead Sasuke, cut me. You know I'll just reform anyways, but just so you know, your actions speak louder than your words." _He taunts me. I'll do more than cut him the fucker, I don't care who sees._

Sasuke bared his teeth and tensed his muscles, about to strike. _I'll deal with the ANBU later…_

"Stop! Please!"

_Please…Stop…_

He froze at her voice. Something within him whirled, but soon it disappeared. _What the? _Sasuke Sneered at the blank faced ninja before him. "Tch." And he used his hold on the front of his shirt to push him away. _Why did I stop? _He distantly heard her tears behind him as she continued. "Please, I'm sorry I got out of hand, but" She was interrupted by a small sob. Sasuke closed his eyes against the noise. "Please excuse me." He heard rapid footsteps and then a screen door sliding shut with a snap. _She left. _Sasuke turned around and surveyed the scene. Everyone was on their feet, and half of the plates were turned over. _Damn it, the ANBU saw it all too. _He resisted the itch to look out the now black sliding door. _I wouldn't see anyone anyways. _"Everyone go home." All eyes turned to him. "But Sakura-" "I said go home Naruto. She'll be fine." He watched with a steady gaze as the boy lowered his head, and then he sighed tiredly and looked back up at him. "Just tell her bye for me okay?" Sasuke just inclined his head slightly at the request and stood unmoving as everyone shuffled to the door.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you don't have to stay here with her." _Not now. _"Go home Karin." The girl touched his shoulder lightly with her fingers, one at a time. He stared at her from under his bangs. "Go." He remained impassive at her frown, and stayed in the same position as she huffed and turned to leave. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Wow, this was the hardest chapter to write, and I don't think it turned out very well, but hopefully the next couple will be okay. Sorry again for the late update. Please tell me what you think! This chapter really is making me insecure so I need feedback! What did I do wrong? What would you like to see? What did you like? anything! thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Yay! Sorry the updates have been taking a while, school is ending and lots of homework has been shoved at me, but don't worry, they should be picking up. :) I tried to get this out earlier by not proofreading, so if you find mistakes I apologize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The apartment was stifling with heat as he placed the last plate in the strainer by the sink. His dark eyes scanned the room for a thermostat. _There. _He found one in the entryway. He was unsurprised when the device read eighty-four degrees. Using one slender finger, he pressed the downward arrow until the temperature was in the mid sixties. A roar erupted from inside the apartment, and he turned his head to find a vent in the floor beyond the dinning room. Mentally nodding, the black-haired boy turned and, after shutting off all of the lights, receded into the bedroom, leaving the door open so the ventilation could cool the room.

Upon entering, Sasuke was met with the sight of a sweaty Sakura, sprawled out on her stomach, on top of the comforter. The bedroom was even more stifling then the kitchen, which was warm due to Sakura's cooking earlier. Eying her, Sasuke momentarily debated just taking his shirt off and sleeping in his shorts. _No, I would probably wake up to her drooling over me. _He almost grimaced at the thought, but was interrupted by the faint gust of wind that tickled the curtains of the sliding door that was open just a fraction. Maneuvering around the bed soundlessly, he reached the door and slid it shut.

He grasped the blinds' puller and gazed out to see a shadowed silhouette staring back. He lowered his lids into a glare before pulling the blinds closed. After turning around, he swept his eyes over the girl lying in the bed before him. He tilted his head to the right slightly.

She had changed.

Her calf muscles were clearly defined even in the dark as they ran up into equally muscular thighs that were barely covered due to her navy shorts riding up in her sleep. Slowly, Sasuke dragged his eyes over the smooth curve of her bottom that dipped elegantly back into her narrow waist, the lightly tanned skin peeking out from the gap between the shorts' band and the bottom of her top. Obsidian eyes trailed up her back to the rounded shoulders; there they detoured down her muscular right arm, bent at the elbow so her hand lay next to her face. Sasuke's interest peeked when he noted the faint white lines that criss-crossed over the knuckles over her lightly curved fingers.

_He inhaled deeply after the electricity passed through his body, sending the three of them flying in opposite directions. The sound of rushed footsteps reached his ears and he calmly turned his attention over to the noise. It's just Sakura, she wouldn't do anything. His bored gaze landed on her determined expression and raised fist. He narrowed his eyes as he realized that she planned on attacking him._

_So she fights with her fists._

Blinking, Sasuke refocused on the girl. He showed no expression as his gaze lingered on the ample cleavage that could be seen behind the arm, even with her lying on her front, before continuing up her long, slender neck, which was exposed since her pink locks were pulled up into a pony-tail. She was by no means the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he could not deny that she was indeed pretty. His dark eyes swept over her pale lips, colorless in the dark, which were parted slightly to let barely audible breaths slip passed. They rose to her small nose that curved slightly at the end. Her cheeks, flushed due to the heat no doubt, still held traces of adolescence, but most of her was all woman, and her broad forehead was not so awkward, but it now added to the attractiveness of her face.

It was a far cry from the vain princess he had turned his back on years before.

Sasuke gradually realized that he felt much warmer, even with the air conditioning on. _Maybe I should have left that window open._

He treaded to his side of the bed and, although a part of him urged against it he could not ignore the sticky heat that clung to him, ridded himself of this dark shirt. He slid down to a reclining position on top of the cool comforter. He placed his hands lightly on his abdomen and then, with nothing better to do, turned to look at the back of his wife's head. His eyes lowered into a glare once more. _What the hell was her problem tonight, just blowing up like that? She should have more self control if she considers herself a shinobi._ He released his glare to make a slightly offended face._ Is it her "girl time"? _This was what Sasuke dubbed that one week out of the month that all women experienced after he had been traveling with Karin for a while. A faint blush rose to his cheeks, and he turned back towards the ceiling when he recalled one of the few times Orochimaru spoke about the opposite gender in terms of sexuality, and Sasuke tolerated it. He was curious after all.

_He purposely strode down the hall, listening to his sandals click clack against the stone, as he approached the Snake-Sanin's room. As he neared the door, different sounds could be heard. Assuming it was just another victim, probably the water wasn't cool enough, Sasuke entered the room. His eyes actually widened with surprise upon the sight that met him. He didn't even know that the man had a sexual drive. He turned back into the hallway and leaned against the wall by the door. _

_After a few minutes, the girl shrieked very loudly and Orochimaru let out a sickening moan. Immediately, the girl left, and Sasuke turned to see her pulling her dress over her head on the way out the door. He swung back into the bedroom._

"_Enjoy the show Sasuke-kun?" _

"_I thought the man was supposed to be on top." The older ninja chuckled as he pulled his clothes on. " Tut. Tut. So many things you do not know little one." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was not a damn child. "She was bleeding." The golden eyes that appeared so unnatural against the grey skin looked over at his casual stance. "That's because she was a virgin." A frown marred the avenger's features. "Does it hurt the woman to have sex? It sounded like she enjoyed it." Fully dressed, the Sanin stood from the bed and filled a glass of water. "If a man does not perform right, it does hurt the woman. The first time for a woman, you break through her barrier, which can be quite painful." He smiled widely, and his long tongue wrapped around his lips, "but it is always enjoyable for the man." It sounded like it was, but pleasure leads to indulgence, which leads one to loosing focus. "Come on, we have training."_

Sasuke bit his cheek at the memory and turned his attention back to the pink haired girl and the steady rise and fall of her back as she breathed. _She must have become a woman while I was away._ For some reason, a feeling kin to disappointment flinted through him, and Sasuke was immediately frustrated with himself. _What the hell? I'm getting sentimental because I wasn't there when she got her first period? _But he knew it was not the "period" per say, it was the fact that he missed out on another pivotal moment in their lives that had brought them more closely together, and pushed him further away.

"_I don't even know why you came back. Since everyone is such a bother and all you do is brood everywhere like some damn spoiled child!" She doesn't know anything about me. _He was frustrated with his next thought; _I don't know anything about her. _

Sasuke exhaled sharply through his nose before he turned his head so he was gazing at the white ceiling above him. _It's not like it means anything, six months ago, I would have killed her. Hell, I don't know if I still would or not if it was just her between me and him. _His eyebrows drew together in a pensive frown. _But, why did I stop earlier when I was about to attack Suigetsu? _

"_Are you really that jealous and insecure about her that you would threaten me?" "Stop! Please!" I was going to attack him because he was putting my goal in jeopardy, but I was going to do that anyways by attacking him when he was talking about her._

_She isn't even that special! She is weak and annoying, and has a stupid temper. And she cries a lot, and is an emotional pansy. And she is so dumb! Why the hell would she betray her village for one boy! _

Angry once more, Sasuke turned onto his left side; unfortunately, this gave him a view of the annoying girl that put him in a fowl mood in the first place. _Too emotional, like when she was crying for no reason during the dance at the wedding. I get that she didn't want to get married, but why then? Was being by me so terrible? Does she like someone else? _Sasuke ignored the slight twitch in his chest that accompanied the thought, almost as if in panic.

_She isn't anything special to me, just a figure of my past. Nothing special. _As he repeated the phrase in his head, the girl shifted slightly, and turned her head to face him. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open. She didn't seem to register that it was Sasuke that was watching her as she calmly looked back at him. _She must have been very tired to sleep so soundly with me here._

"Stop staring like that, it's creepy." Her words came out raspy from sleep. "Hn." He wasn't staring. He intently watched her face as she sighed, the gust of which tickled his nose, and licked her dry lips with her tongue before she seemed to become more conscious. She blinked more rapidly and rolled over onto her back, pointing her toes and stretching her arms, before relaxing them on either side of her face and snuggling back into the pillow. "Well, I suppose I should go clean up that mess." Her words contradicted her actions as she closed her eyes once more.

"It's already done." She seemed surprised, and her dark green eyes opened wide. "Oh, thank you." Her voice was still soft though, maybe due to the atmosphere around them. She offered a small smile of gratitude.

_She's nothing special. _"I don't like clutter." He wouldn't mention how the task reminded him of when he lived alone and had to do his own housework. Her smile disappeared.

_Nothing special. _"Oh, well thanks anyways." She suddenly seemed very uncomfortable when she lowered her eyes and bit her lip in contemplation. Curious, Sasuke waited for her to speak. _Girls are so annoying, but she seems weirder than the others. _"I um, what I mean is…" She trailed off before continuing after a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I lost my cool and blew up like that. It has just been a really long day, and things haven't been the easiest, but that is no excuse. I know that whatever you and Naruto are planning depends on us making this work, and I promise it won't happen again, I didn't mean to let my emotions get in the way."

He really had nothing to say to that. He couldn't remember the last time someone apologized to him. _Nothing…_ He settled for a noncommittal reply. "Hn." She smiled again at that, albeit somewhat sadly, as if she was remembering a cheerless memory from long ago. "Thanks Sasuke." And then she closed her green eyes and promptly fell back to sleep. _Special._

It vaguely crossed his thoughts, right before he drifted out of consciousness, that he felt comfortable enough to do the same. _Nothing special…Sakura._

* * *

The teenager sat down heavily in the chair with a huff. Her shoulders sagged as she sat for a few moments staring at the tiled floor, just not thinking. She closed her green eyes briefly and shook her head slightly before straightening up in her chair. She felt her lower back crack at the movement and winced. Finally, her body finished popping, and she leaned comfortably back into the green leathered chair.

"Hello Shishou. Today was a long one at the hospital. Choji managed to strain all the muscles in his right arm, and a team of ANBU was recovered, all with life-threatening injuries." The tired girl sighed and lowered her head to look at the left hand lying on the armrest. "I know that our country is vulnerable and Danzo is only trying to protect us all by taking as many missions as possible, but…" She trailed off, aware of the presence outside of the room and to the left of the open window. "But it's just too much, we need rest. Everywhere I turn, shinobi are exhausted. It is unfortunate that we all aren't emotionless as the ROOT organization, then we would all be energizer bunnies and just keep going and going." Sakura smiled at the thought of everyone acting like robots as they stiffly walked through the sterile hallways of the hospital. _Maybe Sasuke should have been in ROOT? I'm glad he wasn't._

"I'm scared Shishou, and I know that ninja's are not supposed to show fear, but this isn't an enemy that you can fight with your fists, this is our ally, our leader. He is already changing the schools: no free time, rougher training, there is debate on changing the graduating system to," A shaky breathe, "the killing system."

She leaned forward and with her elbows placed on her knees, she laced her fingers through her locks and started massaging her scalp as she recalled the terror of Zabuza long ago. "Kami how I wish you were awake! There is not much for me to do by myself, especially since I'm kept busy with twelve hour shifts and endless missions." The words were hushed, but it still felt good to let it all out. _I hardly have time to be a girl anymore. I haven't talked to Ino in over a week and a half._

The pinkette bit the inside of her cheek. Her bangs were getting longer, they now were passed her eyes, and she spent every two seconds brushing them back. For now she settled for blowing them out and watching them settle back in front of her line of vision. Suddenly, she straightened back up and continued in a normal tone, "You would be proud; I've been training more despite my endless errands. The other day I spared with Kakashi-sensei and he complimented me on the ability to land a right hook on his jaw even with the Sharingan." It was a very proud moment, and after, he, Sai and Naruto had dinner with her and Sasuke. Her soft pink lips tilted downward. Sasuke hadn't been too happy about that. _But we didn't have a catastrophe like with his team. In fact, we haven't fought at all._

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door sliding open. She turned her head to see a young nurse enter with a trey full of needles, ready to insert the minerals, proteins, and various medications into her sensei's system in order to keep her alive during her comatose. The brown-haired medic looked up with large, dark eyes to see Sakura. "Oh, sorry to disturb you, but it is time for her medication." She directed her large eyes to the floor, embarrassed at having come across Sakura during her alone time with her teacher it seemed. "No worries, I was leaving anyways." Sakura flashed the girl a smile before looking back at her Shishou with a grim face. _Goodbye Shishou, until next time._ She turned around and walked passed the young nurse. On her way out the door, Sakura felt a chill run up her spine. She exited the room so as she turned down the hallway, she could see into the hospital room she just exited out of the corner of her eye.

Sakura had to fight back anger at the sight of the nurse's wide eyes narrowed in disgust at her as she waltzed out the door. _Kami, I should be used to this by now. Practically the whole village does it now._

She slowly made her way down the street. The lampposts had turned on by this time, and their light shined down on her periodically. Sakura looked up and let out a long breath as a cool, passing wind seemed to wrap around and caress her. It was a welcoming touch that seemed to break the monotonous heat. _This summer is a really warm one._

She momentarily paused in her movements as another wind passed behind her, in a different direction than the previous one. Pursing her lips, and more alert now, she continued on. Two minutes later, she felt the shift again, and she swiftly turned with her fist at the ready to attack, only to come face to face with a mask.

Sakura's head jerked back and her eyes widened slightly in realization of who her stalker was. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you think it is a bit foolish to sneak up on a kunoichi like that?" Her question was answered with a crinkling eye that she suspected was due to a hidden smile. She rolled her eyes in return. "I was just out for a stroll and happened to see one of my most favorite students looking half dead and decided to escort her home." She sweat dropped. _Wow sensei, you really have a way with words. _

"I think I can take care of myself." She turned away from him and began walking again, knowing that he would fall into step next to her. As they crossed under another pool of light, she turned her head to her left to appraise the jonin. She noted the cuts and blood stains to his vest. "Just get back from a mission?" He tilted his head to regard her. "Yes." Sakura bit her lip with slight agitation. "He is working us too hard; it is bound to set us up for failure." A flame of anger rose up inside of her chest at the thought of any of her friends failing during a hazardous mission, and as the images of the increased injuries at the hospital flooded her memory. "Ah, but as the Hokage's soldiers, we must abide by it." A frustrated hiss of air left her nostrils, which made her old sensei look over at her once more. "I thought we were protectors of our country. This is an abuse of power." She was vaguely aware of the man next to hers' nod. "It will only be for a short time." She decrypted the message in those words. _He will only be alive for a short time. _She bobbed her head in return.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she spoke in a more casual manner to calm her frustration with the situation of her village. "So, are you going to come over for dinner tonight?" He shook his head in return, "No, I think I'll leave you to your husband tonight," She suppressed a scowl at his word choice as he looked over at her with a serious eye. "How is he by the way?" She knew that he wasn't asking for Sasuke's well-being, he was questioning his treatment of her. Sakura's brows tilted downward in thought as she hesitantly, yet honestly, replied. "Good, we have been getting along very well." _It's strange how well._

Sakura had been married for three weeks. She had been living with Sasuke for three weeks, well, more like two since she had been gone five of those nights on missions. Three weeks, and no fighting.

No harsh words.

No "annoying", or "jackass".

Nothing. Just polite nods in answer to questions. They ate dinner across from each other on one end of the dinning table, normally with Sakura rambling on about her day and Sasuke listening. _Well, he probably is ignoring me since he never says anything or has any response. _

She picked up pretty quick on how he would slice his eyes sideways if something bothered him, and she took that as her que to shut up. Other than that, it was "Good morning Sasuke", she would make breakfast, and he would always put his plate in the sink after he was done. Then she would get ready while he did whatever he did during that time, and then they would go their separate ways. At night, she would come home. Sometimes he would be there, sometimes he would be gone, and sometimes he would have a teammate over. She would cook dinner, do whatever she did that night, and then go to bed.

She would always go to bed before him, and she would always wake up after, but he would stay in bed and wait for her to wake up before he got up. It still creeped her out that he would stare at her, but it seemed more like he was thinking, and his eyes just happened to land on her face than actually watching her specifically. She wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not.

It was as if they were complete strangers forced to live together.

_Well, that's kind of what the situation is. _She drearily thought with a pout of her lips.

"That look doesn't tell me everything is going okay." Pulled out of her thoughts, she sighed. "No, he is… pleasant," Her description was a question, she wasn't sure how to describe Sasuke's presence. "It's just that, well I wish he would open up to me like he does Naruto." She stretched her arms out with her palms upward, as if she was expecting something to fall out of the sky and land in them, but it was done just in her expression of frustration. "I know that we aren't all that close, and that Naruto is a boy and that I am a girl, but I would like to know more about what is going on. I want him to trust me." She dropped her hands to her sides as she murmured the last sentence. _Why am I even talking to Kakashi about this anyways? He's a dude! _

"I…see." His tone said otherwise.

"Sakura, I wish you didn't do this." _We are going to go through this again?_ "I know, but it's just Naruto needed me to do this, and it's the least I can do after everything he has done. I never thought it was going to be easy."

"Your love for him gets in the way too much." She let a smile spread across her features. "I can't help how I feel, and besides, his feelings for me get in the way also!" She faked whined, knowing that the silver-haired man beside her meant for the conversation to take this direction with his last statement. "He was trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." _Maybe not. _Sakura felt all playfulness leave her at the memory of the events that occurred eight months past. _Please don't bring this up; I don't want those dreams again. _

"I was just trying to help." She felt like a scolded child trying to justify themselves, and a weight of guilt dropped itself in her stomach. "By declaring your love for him and then tricking everyone?" She huffed and demanded in indignation, "Everything worked out okay didn't it?" Her companion stopped walking and she realized that this was where they parted ways. "Yes, everything is working out." She smiled. "Okay, now you go get some rest, I don't want to be seeing you in the hospital for a while now you got that?" She scolded playfully while waggling her finger at him. He lowered his visible eye into a glare. "Yes ma'm, now scoot off and I'll do the same."

"Night Kakashi-sensei!" He waved her off with a chuckle. _Now home to a shower!_

* * *

As the pink-haired girl disappeared around the next corner, Kakashi dropped his smile. "You can come out now." A rustling of leaves and branches was heard as the teen emerged from the foliage behind the man. Sasuke casually walked up to stand next to his former teacher. "I thought you knew better than to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." The boy glared at the dry, condescending tone. He then returned his gaze to the now empty road as if the girl was still able to be viewed. "I assume you heard everything?" _Yes, I heard everything you damn self-righteous-_ "It would be in your best interests to put more effort in befriending her again, Danzo is getting suspicious that you two are never seen together."

Sasuke turned halfway to regard the older man with a weary eye. "What do you mean? He knows that we do not feel anything towards each other." The silver-haired ninja sighed and momentarily closed his eye, giving the impression that he was extremely tired. "You, yes. Her," He nodded in Sasuke's direction, "He expects some sort of feelings. It is no secret that she and Naruto dedicated the past three and a half years to your return, and he is counting on that to gain more little soldiers."

Sasuke turned back in the other direction and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Was it for me she did all of that," He paused, and his next words held an edge to them that was mimicked by the hard glint in his eye, "or was it to placate her dear Naruto?" He clenched his jaw as a hum of amusement came from behind him. "I don't know, maybe you should ask her."

* * *

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief as she opened the door to her apartment. She flicked the lights on carelessly with her left hand and proceeded to take off her sandals. Once her task was complete, she sat for a moment on the step that led up to the regular floor, and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. She hummed in contentment.

"I thought you were on a mission." Her eyes flew open, and she literally jumped off the floor. When her bottom landed on the wood once more, she winced. _Owe, that one's going to leave a bruise. _She directed her wide green eyes to Sasuke, who was looking pointedly at her scrubs, as she tried to calm her heart. "I was." He just looked passively at her before heading to the kitchen. She blew her bangs out of her eyes once more before following and sitting herself on a bar stool while he rummaged around in the fridge. "As soon as I got back this morning, Da-" She stopped herself, but not early enough since Sasuke's knuckles on the fridge handle went white. She continued after a pause, "The Hokage assigned me to a shift at the hospital, and since I was caked in mud, I had to shower and change into something more sanitary there." A nod of his head let her know that he was at least half way paying attention to her.

_He could never get a girlfriend with his manners, but then again who needs manners with his looks? _She leaned her head on her propped up left hand as she watched him make a sandwich. "So, what do you have planned tomorrow, or is it something top secret?" She smirked when he slid his eyes towards her. It was so much fun to tease him. _I better be careful, he might retaliate one day. _

Surprisingly, he answered her. "We are training with." The pang still shot through her even after almost a month of the same routine. _Of course, his new team. The four badass amigos, although Suigetsu and Juugo aren't too bad. _She smiled at the thought of how Suigetsu and Juugo had helped her with dinner and dishes the previous week, which led to Suigetsu and she having a water fight in the kitchen afterwards. _If only Naruto wasn't on a mission. _She smiled faintly at the memory before an idea struck her. Lifting her head off of her palm, she bit her bottom lip before opening her mouth to ask, "Hey Sasuke?" He turned to look at her to let her know he was listening before going back to his task of making a sandwich. She hesitantly continued, "Would it be okay if I accompanied you?" She anxiously watched as he stopped all movement. He stood in thought for a few moments before turning his head to look at her. She couldn't fight the heat that rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. _Such a stupid question. _

"I guess it would be okay." _Of course he would say no. _"Okay- wait, what?" _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ His response was a weird look in her direction before he turned back to his sandwich. "Hn." Sakura's face lit up, and immediately, all signs of fatigue left her system. She felt like jumping up and down but thought he wouldn't appreciate that. "Thanks Sasuke!" She then pivoted on her right heel and headed into the bedroom to change. _Now I can show him how much I've grown! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I make a crater in the ground! _

* * *

She was smiling like some weird idiot. Sasuke scowled at the girl who was walking cheerily beside him. She literally had a hop in her step. _Why the hell did I agree to this? She is only going to get in the way, and she's going to get into a fight with Karin. _He mentally sighed as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "Thanks Sasuke for letting me come." She exclaimed next to him. "Ah." _Damn annoying girl, and here I thought she changed. If it wasn't for Kakashi last night, I would have said no, but of course, my life is destined to be a living hell. _

They arrived at the designated training ground to find no one there. He continued till he reached a tree, and leaned against it, taking advantage of the cool shade it provided compared to the already baking morning. He watched as she laid down in the grass in front of him. They waited.

After five minutes and not a word spoken, Sasuke peeked one eye open. _She had better not be sleeping. _He was met with the sight of her eyes closed, her arms spread out on either side, and her mouth parted slightly open to let out her steady breaths that were shown by the slow rise and fall of her chest. He opened the other eye and narrowed both of them. _Typical Sakura, just going to sleep in the middle of a dumb field. She's probably dreaming about__** him**__ too. _He was unaware of the scowl that formed on his brow at his thoughts. Faintly, he felt the approach of Suigetsu and Juugo. He let the frown melt off of his features, and replaced it with a smirk. _Suigetsu will teach her to not be so careless. _

His thought was followed by the whiz of three kunai, he stayed in his position, knowing that they would not hit any vital spots on the girl. _He isn't that stupid. _Then, much to Sasuke's surprise, in a blink of an eye, Sakura was standing beside her previous laying spot, and the three kunai were imbedded where her arms were sprawled out beside her, and somewhere between her legs. "What the hell is your problem?" The screech was barely registered as the dark-haired boy blankly stared at her furious figure. _She wasn't sleeping, which means she has gotten better at acting and regulating her body's functions. _

"Just making sure you were awake." The sharp-toothed man cheekily replied, causing green eyes to spark with flames in return. "What if I was sleeping! Those would have went right through me!" The boy shrugged in return. "Well, you weren't now were you?" Sasuke kept his attention on Sakura as she bit her cheek and took a deep breath through her nose. _To keep her temper in check I suppose. _

"What are you doing here anyways?" The change in subject didn't seem to ease her anger, but she replied coolly anyways. "Sasuke said that I could come." Surprised, Suigetsu turned his head in his direction. "Really, well that's surprising." _Yeah, you and me both. _"Hn." The conversation was interrupted with his third teammate stomped up to the group. "Why the hell is she here?" Sasuke didn't even bother to address her, instead he kept his attention on the pink headed one. "Sasuke said she could come." Out of the corner of his eye, he was aware of the girl turning on the speaker with clenched fists. "That's ridiculous! Why would he want her here?" His head tilted slightly at the smirk that appeared on Sakura's face as she watched the scene before her.

"Maybe to shut you up?" Her casual remark was followed with immediate tension. Finally, Sasuke looked over at the other female, whose cheeks were painted red in fury. "Oh, and you think you can do that?" Her low reply was uncharacteristic of her, and Sasuke sensed true hostility between the two. _This is not good. _He slid his eyes over to a group of trees a ways off; that he was sure contained the ANBU watcher. "No," At her simple reply, Sasuke returned his gaze to Sakura to see her pulling on a pair of black gloves nonchalantly before she looked up at Karin from under her bangs with a deadly stare. "I know I can."

Karin growled in frustration, and took a step towards her offender. "Like you could, you are a no body, do you hear me? A No Body! You weren't even good enough for your team to stick with you; no you're so terrible they had to **leave **you. Sasuke probably pitied your pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. Nobody wants you here so just go home and play homemaker." As she delivered her tirade, Karin placed her hands on her hips and leaned threatening towards the pink-haired girl with a sneer. In return, Sakura stepped forward, with her fist slightly raised. Sasuke decided that this was his cue to intervene.

He flashed between the two with his back to Karin. "Sakura, stop." The girl's mouth dropped open in disbelief, and she dropped her hand as she stepped back. "What are you talking about? She can't get away with saying all that stuff about me without some sort of retaliation." As she spoke, she gestured to Karin with her hand.

"Yes, she is going to get away with it because I'm not going to let you fight her." Sakura closed her "O" shaped mouth with a snap and her expression hardened. "Oh, are you going to beat me to protect her?" It was a rhetorical question, he knew, but he answered anyways.

"I am not going to let you put me in jeopardy because you are too self-righteous to let it go, and if you truly are stupid enough to continue, yes." He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, and he felt two contradicting feelings inside him follow in its wake. "Y-you," She looked away quickly before turning her green eyes back to his dark ones. "Is she really that special that you would do that in front of them?" Her eyes flicked to the trees where the ANBU was located. Sasuke couldn't help but deliver the blow he knew would get her. "She is more special to me than you are." Her attention snapped back to him, and her back foot slide behind her a little more as if his words were forcing her back. He felt a sense of retribution at her reaction, but it didn't last long. "What do you mea-" He interrupted her with a drawling tone. "I mean, that she means more to me than you ever have, she has been there for me, she understands, and you have been…here being naive little Sakura. She is different."

Pleasure erupted in him at the sight of her angered face. "You know that I would have been there, but you wouldn't let me!" She hissed into his face. This immediately angered him. "Yeah, you have been there for me alright, by getting all cuddly with Naruto, you just have to have a boy to feel good about yourself don't you and once I left, you moved on to him. Admit it; you wouldn't give a fuck if I came back or not." His breathing was heavy, but he just couldn't control himself; her innocent face was too much, and he just wanted to smack it off. The innocence was accompanied by confusion before it morphed into indignation. "Well sorry for having a life. Not all of us can be as pathetic as you." She spat the words out to him and went to turn away. "I don't know you come in pretty close Sakura." He smirked as she whipped her head around to glare at him before retreating haughtily.

His feeling of triumph left when she drew a hand up quickly to her face. _Damn it don't cry. People will, well, no one wants to…_he glared at the grass below his feet when he couldn't come up with a good enough reason. "That was harsh Sasuke." _I know. _He turned around with a blank face. "Come on, let's get started." Everyone stood still, staring at him. He glared in return. "Move."

* * *

**This chapter seemed a little disjointed to me :/ I don't know, it just didn't really come together but I hope you all enjoyed it. I would appreciate some feedback please! Next chapter will be more drama, you might be suprised. Did you get the feeling that Sasuke is trying to fight his feelings in this because that's what I was going for, but I'm not sure if it worked out. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter and in less than two weeks! Yay! Unfortunately, I didn't have time to proofread, otherwise you would be waiting another day and a half, so I apologize for mistakes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and this chapter is a turning point the story, so read and enjoy! Oh, and please, please, please review! I love them! I live for them! I get all excited and giggly whenever I get one! **

* * *

The metallic shriek repeatedly echoed through the apartment, slicing the tense silence between the two occupants. Each ring was followed by a consistent thud of the knife against the cutting board as Sakura sliced onions for lunch. Her lips were drawn down into a permanent frown, and her whole countenance was rigid as she absentmindedly completed her task and tried to ignore the presence of the criminal a few feet away. _How could he say those things! _

"_She means more to me than you ever have…she understands."_

Her memory contained the callousness that made very word a fatal bow to her heart, and it was clearly heard in her thoughts. _Who the hell does he think he is saying that stuff? Kami, it was Karin who started it! _As she mentally ranted, the scream of the stone against his newly acquired Kusanagi sword pierced her thoughts. She was vaguely aware that her jerky movements were a little too forceful, and that she was cutting deeper into the board and having to heave it out with more gusto as time went on, but this observation was drowned in the boiling of her blood that left her feeling burned.

It wasn't just the words that left her feeling ten degrees warmer, no it was more than that. _His words only prove how foolish, how pathetic I truly am. _They ripped her into the harsh reality that all of those times she cried so hard because she was just missing him that her eyes hurt for days,

After thoroughly chopping one onion, she grabbed another and began ripping the outer layers off as she looked up to find him completely focused on his stupid weapon.

That her loyalty even at the expense of ridicule,

That all of the memories of them that she held so, so close,

That her life promise with Naruto,

That the endless hoping that he would one day come back to her-_ for_ her-,

That all of her hard work and prayers,

She once again picked up the knife,

It all meant **nothing**.

She was stripped of the belief that everything they did and sacrificed was not for a lost cause- that no matter what they would get Sasuke-kun back. It proved that the little whisper of doubt that told her he didn't care, yet she childishly pushed away, was true, and that was a hard pill to swallow.

His nonchalant exterior as she was processing this revelation made her feel that much worse, and the ringing of the stone against the metal seemed to get louder and louder. _It's almost as if it is drilling it into me. Stupid me, stupid Sasuke. How, after everything that we went through, can he feel nothing? Why did he come back, why did he agree to marry me if I was nothing? He could have just married Ino, or someone else. Kami, what did I expect, he never showed that he cared not even…_

"_I love you with all my heart!" He turned to look back at her with a cold smirk adorning his beautiful face. "You really are annoying." She gasped past the sob that erupted from her throat and forced herself to continue breathing against the painful burn inside her chest. "Don't leave!" Think of something think of something! Don't just let him go! I can't just let him go. "If you do I'll scream!" She didn't even register the shift of air before her name was a harsh whisper behind her ear. The pain and helpless knowing that she wasn't going to be able to stop him was muddling her thoughts, making her senses dull. _

_She waited with baited breath, praying that this was not happening and he would tell her he was just kidding_

"_Thank you." _She blamed her watery eyes on the onion as she turned it to begin cutting in the other direction. _"Thank you." _She made a noise in the back of her throat as she lifted her right hand to brush the back of it hastily across her eye. _"Thank you." _She sniffed once as she began diligently chopping once,

"_Thank you."_

Twice,

"_Thank you."_

Distantly she watched the projectile before there was a blur, and it crashed into the corner lamp with such a clamor that she wanted to cover her ears. She blinked once before it registered. _Oh, I did that. _She then narrowed her green orbs into slits.

"You bastard!"

* * *

"What the fuck!" He whipped his head from the demolished lamp to the furious woman stomping out from the kitchen area. _She threw a fucking knife at me! _The shock of her attack was something he hadn't felt in a very long time, and he was once again grateful for the training that allowed him to distinguish the slight shift in the air that told him something was flying towards his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and placed his poker face on as he studied her next move. She stopped by the dining table and screamed in frustration as she shook her head quickly back and forth, her face lost in the pink tangle of her hair. She finished by flipping the locks back over her head and staring at him with blazing eyes. To Sasuke she looked insane. _Heh and everyone thought I was crazy._

"How dare you say those things to me after everything I've done for you!" _This is just some stupid temper tantrum because of earlier? _He bristled with annoyance. "What exactly have you done besides annoy the hell out of me?" His voice was calm. _I must not loose control, must not loose control. _"What do you mean what have I done? I cook, and clean, and smile, I do your damn laundry! And all you do is brood and go poor fucking you." Her face was becoming extremely red, and Sasuke focused on it like a bull on its target. _Poor fucking me?_

"You have no idea what I have been through!" He hissed the words, his calm rapidly deteriorating. Her eyes shone with fire, and he could feel the anger radiating off both of them in waves. "You think you are the only one who has suffered for your selfishness?" _Selfishness? She is so stupid, she has no idea. _She continued without a breath. "You- I sacrificed everything for you! My reputation, my family, my love life! Everything I did for your sorry ass that was obsessed with petty revenge and didn't give a fuck what happened to me!"

"_My love life!" _The words struck Sasuke and created a new anger. A cheated feeling coursed through him, and his aura darkened to a frightening coolness that Sakura, too caught up in her own emotional breakdown, didn't notice. "You mean Naruto." His murmur stopped her short, and she dropped her arms, that were previously waving around, in confusion. "W-what?" Sasuke let out one short bark of laughter and took a small step forward: She countered by leaning slightly back, as if even that small amount of space lost was too much.

Sasuke dropped his head to look at the bamboo rug under his feet. "You sacrificed everything for Naruto. Not me," His thoughts were obscured by what he had heard exchanged the previous night. _"…It's just Naruto needed me to do this …" "Your love for him gets in the way." _"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, everyone just loves him so much, especially you after you realized I wasn't going to return your pathetic _feelings_." His breathing was regulated, but when he raised his face to look back at her once more, it was contorted with ugly fury, something that had her mouth opening with surprise. . "Was that why you wanted to kill me Sakura,"_ Yes I know about that you self-righteous bitch, _he hungrily lapped up her wide, surprised eyes as he continued, "So your precious Naruto wouldn't have to get hurt? Is that why Naruto had to beat the shit out of you?"

He took another step forward, but this time she took one step towards him as well, her jaw snapping shut with fury. "So you wouldn't have to deal with dark, mean Sasuke?" Her answer was immediate, although he wished it wasn't.

"Yes, I love Naruto. He has done more for me than you ever will! He deserves my love, unlike you who had your head shoved so far up your ass that your were practically killing yourself because you couldn't get over your brother!"

"Don't you dare talk about him! You have no idea what you are talking about!" All thoughts of control were banished; replaced with the urge to punish her for her insolence.

He saw red at how her face twisted into a rueful smirk that did not suit her face. _Sakura isn't supposed to look like that. _"Oh, I don't?" The sweetness in her voice made him nauseous. "Tell me Sasuke, how did it feel to kill him? How did it feel to find out that he _wanted_ you to?" His regulatory breathing turned into short, heavy pants. The look in her eyes was merciless as she went in for the kill. "How did it feel to know that you sacrificed everything to foolishly slaughter your loving brother?"

In a flash he was before her. She didn't change expression, but kept her eyes locked with his as he roughly grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. A pleasure shot through him at the painful crack that echoed when her head hit the wall, but she stayed calm as her hands came up to grasp his arm that held her throat. He could feel every beat of her heart, every breath, the blood flowing through her veins. _I hold her life in the palm of my hand. _"You know nothing! You have no right to talk about him after what he sacrificed for you and your_ precious_ village!"

* * *

Sakura fought back the groan that threatened to erupt from her lips as a flash of white light temporarily blinded her. She clenched her jaw shut tight as her eyes focused on the enraged boy in front of her. _This is not Sasuke. _Something tore through her chest as she looked at the monster in front of her that bore no resemblance of her old teammate, even of the person who uttered the words that shattered her reality earlier that morning. _No, this is something that was meant to be locked up and never brought out. _Even as the thought resounded through her head, she felt electrified. A sick adrenaline rushed through her at the ability to get this reaction out of him. _More than just a slant of his eyes, something true._

This scared her more than the temporary loss of mind that her husband seemed to be suffering from at the moment.

With this new power, she couldn't keep her inner self from speaking out and seeing what a reaction she could get as she grasped onto the muscles in his arm that were bulging from the effort to hold her up. "Tell me Sasuke, how many pills and needles did you stick up your arm to get that power to kill hi-"

"Shut up!" His scream sent spit flying out of his mouth, but she didn't notice since he had thrown her from the wall to the table with a flick of his wrist. She gasped as the edge hit her stomach, forcing her to bend over, and the wind to get knocked out of her lungs. Before she could gain it back, he was behind her, his hand on the back of her neck, holding her face to the surface as he pressed his back against her. "I told you to not speak of him." His harsh whisper and hot words brushed passed her ear as she gasped in the first gulp of air she could, only to expel it with her next blow.

"How many drugs did you take without question, just because you were so desperate to-" Her sneering sentence was cut short as he lifted her head and slammed it into the table once more. The light from the sliding door reminded her of something. "Hmm. Don't you think the ANBU is going to do something about this?"

To her aggravation, he only barked that harsh laughter into her ear. "Sakura, we are husband and wife, this could be just harsh foreplay before the big event for all he fucking knows." His casual manner of speaking gave her pause and tense. Suddenly, she was very aware of the position they were in, and a new type of fear washed through her. _He wouldn't, he wouldn't no matter how dark he gets. _She swallowed thickly, trying to not move and to control her face. "What are you going to do Sasuke, rape me?" To her relief, her strangled whisper made his breath still, and the force of his hold let up just a little bit. She used this momentary lap to jab her elbow upwards towards his face, of course he leaned back and she missed, but then she brought her leg up to round-house kick him. He grabbed her foot and her right shoulder, and threw her over the table. She collided with the wall on her right side, and the rough texture scratched up the side of her arm, but she was able to land on her feet before turning to face him with a glare.

"Get out." She bit the words out at him. _He looks calmer. _Even so, she wanted him gone. He didn't move. "I said leave! I've had enough of you!" He seemed unaffected by her words. Huffing in frustration at the inability to make him do anything, and feeling useless once more, she stomped right passed him and out of the apartment, not sparing him a second glance.

_Sasuke, how did it get like this?_

* * *

_Damn it. _"Tch." He reacted only after she was long gone, and the slam of the door stopped reverberating through his head. He stood, staring down at the cherry table for a moment, lost in thought. _I hurt her. But she was talking about Itachi. That's no excuse to loose my cool and attack her. _He replayed the entire conversation, slowly. _She didn't even mention him until after I was yelling at her. Damn it. Stupid Sakura._

He raised his gaze until he was looking straight ahead before he turned, as if he was going to sit on the couch, but he glanced outside on the way there. That was all it took to capture the person in the tree and erase all memory of what happened, replacing it with Sakura finishing lunch and both of them eating lunch before she announced she was going out. _Foolish Danzo, as if his ANBU could really stop me from doing what I want._

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his features as his eyes transformed back into their endless obsidian. He saw that the ANBU did not even move from his position, not even a shake of his head. _Good, he didn't realize I cast the genjutsu. _He turned back and went to take a shower to cool off the anger lingering after his fight with Sakura.

* * *

"Wow that's harsh." Sakura looked up, past the flowers she was toying with as she leaned against the counter with her right hand propping her head up. "I know, he should have just whipped open a kunai and stabbed me in the chest!" She sighed as she went back to tracing the veins one of the broad green leaves. She was aware of Ino finishing her arrangement with a final tug on a purple ribbon. "There." The blonde looked over at her depressed friend. "You know, Sasuke is a guy, so he probably doesn't understand what he said, and it seems like he was only trying to stop a fight between the two of you."

She resisted the urge to sigh once more as cool disappointment trickled down into her belly. _She doesn't understand. _Sakura graced her friend with a dry look,"Ino, we were at the training grounds, we were _there_ to fight. I don't know, it seemed like he just wanted to tell me off, like he was itching to do it." Sakura watched as her friend focused on the wooden counter top, biting her bottom lip suspiciously. _Ino doesn't act like that; she doesn't want to tell me what she thinks. _Suddenly it felt like it was her against the world.

_I wish Naruto was here, he would understand. _

Sakura turned her head slightly away from her companion, hoping that it seemed like she was inspecting the flower more closely, and rapidly blinked the blurriness from her eyes. "Hey forehead you know what we should do?" The cheerful tone had Sakura swinging her face back towards the now smiling blonde. "What Ino." The soft voice made the smile waver, but not drop completely. "We need to have a girl's night!" The exclamation had Sakura's lips pulling up automatically. "Yeah, that's a great idea, you better be ready because I think I really need to let loose tonight." Ino raised one neatly trimmed brow, "Don't kid yourself forehead, you've never been able to keep up with me." Sakura playfully narrowed her green eyes, "That's because I don't use my mind jutsu to gain access to alcohol." Ino took in a breath to retort, but she was interrupted. "Who is using their mind jutsu?"

Both of the girl's eyes widened before they plastered on toothy grins and turned towards the questioner. "Oh just this really crazy girl from the academy Mrs. Yamanaka, no one you would know." Sakura's voice raised an octave automatically whenever she was talking to adults she wanted to impress, especially when talking to Ino's mother who wasn't exactly ecstatic with Sakura's marriage to Sasuke. The woman who donned an apron with flowers sewed to the bust hummed at the two teenagers with the disbelieving look. "Mama, Sakura and I were thinking about a girl's night tonight. Can I go out?" The woman looked from her daughter to the pinkette beside her. "Your…husband isn't going is he?" It seemed she had just as much trouble as Sakura had in trying to wrap around the idea that she was married. _It still throws me for a loop whenever someone calls me Mrs. Uchiha. That bastard. _Inside, Sakura was breaking glass at the mention of her _dearly beloved_. The outside barely wavered in it's tight grin. "Oh no," She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Just Ino and I, the girls. We do have an extra bedroom if we stay out too late though, and Ino is welcomed to stay if it is okay with you Mrs. Yamanaka." The woman pursed her lips in thought, once again looking between the two. "I suppose it is alright, if you are home early tomorrow Ino, we have a wedding order to do." The blonde jumped up and down in excitement, and Sakura pushed off of the counter to stand up straight with a true grin. "Okay, well I suppose I should go now, I'll see you later Ino." Said girl sobered enough to ask her friend before she exited the shop, "Same place as usual?" Sakura threw a hand over her shoulder in departure. "Yeah, yeah, around eight thirty."

* * *

He inhaled deeply as the cooling wind blew across his face. He could feel the shift in the air and was starting to become aware of the shimmer of sweat that formed on his face, making it feel sticky. _It's going to storm. _Opening his dark eyes, they were met with dark grey, billowing clouds that had rolled in swiftly, obscuring the setting sun. Sasuke liked this weather. It was as if the air was filled with electricity, lying in wait for the battle of the storm. Loud cracks and explosions from the sky could be heard in the distance, signaling its approach.

_This would be a good time to practice chidori. _His aim was a bit off when attracting the lightning. The left corner of his lips pulled down when he recalled the last time he had used that technique. _It almost killed him. _Even so, he couldn't practice his chidori; it broke his chakra restriction agreement. He resisted a sigh. _Too many witnesses. _When the first flash of light made pseudo daylight, Sasuke rose from his position on the roof with a push of his hand. Familiar whistling made its way to his ears, and he looked down to see the ex-mist ninja sauntering down the dirt street. Sasuke gracefully dropped onto the balcony below, absorbing the shock of the landing by letting his body move into a squat.

Shifting his eyes to the sliding door to his left, Sasuke found that his view was blockaded by the curtains draught shut. He straightened. _Stupid girl, having another temper tantrum. _He had been aware of the _girl_ returning to the abode about an hour before while he was lounging on the roof above. He pulled his lingering gaze from the closed door, and made his way to its twin that led to the living room. When he stepped out of the bedroom earlier, he was surprised to find that instead of two, there was just one long balcony that ran the length of the apartment.

He entered and took the time to twist slightly behind him and soundlessly glide the door closed. Turning, he walked towards the kitchen, only to diverge off of his path when a series of rapid knocks changed his course to the front door. Sasuke opened it to be met with the unsurprising view of Suigetsu's grin. Wordlessly, he turned and continued to the kitchen, leaving the door open for the white-haired teen to enter. "Oh, why thank you, I think I will come in if you insist." His sarcastic comment was followed by a toothy grin that went unnoticed by Sasuke, who had seated himself on one of the barstools. _I'm not in the mood for you right now. _

"Did you get it?" He laced his fingers before his face with the elbows on the counter, but he kept his dark eyes trained on the other ninja as he walked around the side of the granite counter, into the kitchen. His large sword was not present. _Hm, interesting._ "Yeah, yeah I got it." The water-nin dismissed Sasuke's question with a wave of his hand, before he made a face of repulsion with his nose scrunched up. "Why do you need so many onions?" Sasuke didn't look at the offending objects. _Because Kohona ninja are a bunch of weak, overemotional, _

"_How dare you say those things..." Bitchy girls._

His fingers braced each other more forcefully. "Ask Sakura." The sneer in his tone had the other boy raising his eyebrow at him in question. "Should I ask her where some food is also?"

"Check the fridge smartass." The comeback had Suigestu smiling again before he turned around to begin his quest for food in the fridge. "Ah, I'm surprised you didn't have me ask Sakura, you do have some host qualities Sasuke." He pulled out some raw fish and brought it over to the counter in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned internally at his expensive choice of food._ Why couldn't he grab one of her stupid fruity snacks, or __onigiri__? Damn smooching bastard. _Sasuke watched as Suigetsu drew a fork out of one of the drawers and took a bite out of the fish before he grinned cheekily once more. Annoyed by his divergence from the topic, Sasuke creased his brow at him. "What did you find?" Suigestu calmly continued his motions as if he was simply eating, but when he bowed his head in the appearance of cutting the fish with the side of the fish he murmured his reply, "They didn't know anything." His words hidden from the observer in the tree by Sasuke's back.

_What? _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean they didn't know anything?" Suigestu flicked his eyes up once. "I mean, that he hasn't moved, there is no activity what so ever." Doubt immediately filled Sasuke. _This doesn't seem right, not after him being so close to his goal. _"How can you be sure they weren't lying?" _Damn it, if we don't know what the hell he is doing, how are we supposed to counter it? _Suigestu breathed a laugh before looking at Sasuke fully with sparkling eyes. "Thirty-six hours of torture from me, and then that Ibiki guy, would you still withhold information?"

_If only you could see this side of your precious Suigetsu, would you still fool around with him? No. _Sasuke had the urge to storm into the bedroom and drag her out by her hair to see that this was her light-hearted friend; he wanted to shatter that image of a watered down Naruto and have her cringe away from Suigetsu just like she seemed to cringe away from _me, she hates me. _

He was pulled from his thoughts by Suigestu's false shutter. "Man, I wouldn't want to be left alone with that guy. He's almost as frightening as you Sasuke." _Sure, whatever. _"This isn't like him, there is something wrong." Suigetsu nodded his head in assessment before popping another piece of fish into his mouth. "That's what I thought, but maybe he is waiting for that baka to come to him, you know during a mission or something." Immediately, Sasuke threw that explanation out of the window. "No, they are only sending him on B missions within fire country, not more than thirty miles from the village, he told me himself. No, there must be something he is waiting for." _But what?_ _With his abilities, he could easily move in and take Naruto from within Fire country. _His eyes darkened with frustration at not being able to determine the enemy's motive.

"Hey, what happened to your lamp?" Sasuke snapped his attention back to a dumbfounded Suigetsu. He narrowed his eyes at being reminded of that afternoon. _"What are you going to do to me Sasuke, rape me?" What? No, no of course not. _The slight fright that slide through her voice at those words, which were absent when he held her throat in his hand, squeezed it, left him feeling queasy. "We had a disagreement." The white-haired boy snorted before slightly shaking his head and returning to his food. "Yeah, some disagreement, it looks like-" The boy, who had looked up while talking froze, his eyes wide, and his mouth left open for the next word he was going to utter. His fork slide between his fingers and landed with a clatter on the counter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his expression; he could only guess who it was since he saw the figure move in the reflection of Suigetsu's eyes.

"Hello Suigetsu." Slowly, Sasuke turned in the direction of his current bane of life. What he saw made him widen his eyes in disbelief. "H-" The addressed boy cleared his throat with a cough. "Hello Sakura, where are you off to looking so nice?" The girl laughed at his words, her head thrown back as she laughed up at the ceiling, even as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "Oh, no where special, just going out with a friend." Sasuke felt himself heating up when she cut a look that could only be described as seductive in their direction. He saw the anger and scorn directed at him though. _If she is going out like that she is crazy. The only thing that's going to do is- oh. _At the realization of exactly why Sakura would dress up in such a way, Sasuke felt his pride prickle, and he tightened his jaw in response to the feeling.

Her hair, which was just slightly past her shoulders, was sporadically curled in spirals and left free to hang. Her normally makeup free face, _well, since I've gotten back, _had smoky eyes with black liner around them. Her lips sparkled just as much as her green eyes do to the makeup bringing out the color. When she got up from tugging on her knee-high black stiletto boots, which a pair of dark wash jeans were tucked into that hugged her ass in such a way that- _She can not go out like this, _she was two inches taller. Her shirt, when she turned to pick up her keys and money Sasuke was left wondering if it could even be considered that since the back was simply strings that ran up her back to the halter top, seemed to be a thick belt at the bottom, the way it clung to her lower hips, and it was cut so that the rest of her hips were viewable, and the material went from skin tight at the bottom to rippled as it dipped dangerously low between her breasts and continued up her shoulders to where it connected at the nape of her neck.

The black color brought out the bright uniqueness of her hair, and made her slight tan more defined. _There is no way I can let her go like that. _"I can escort you Sakura." Sasuke snapped his head around to glare daggers at Suigestu's request, and the crack at "escort", and then he just as quickly turned back around to glare at the _girl._

"You can't go out like that." His statement only made her hum at him before she looked back over her shoulder. "Watch me, besides it's not like you care anyways." _I wouldn't care if you weren't my fucking wife, having guys drooling over her as she parades around like some whore._ Even as the thought crossed his mind, Sasuke knew it wasn't true, it was something else. There was some other reason that his blood seemed to boil whenever Suigetsu or Naruto got too close. _Or if some guy sees her in that, it's different now that she actually attracts men. _But he couldn't let her know that, sosomehow, he stayed rooted to the spot even as she stepped out of the door, slamming it with a bang.

"That seems like more than a disagreement to me." Sasuke closed his eyes in an effort to obliterate the annoyance beside him who had resumed eating.

"'esides, she 'uked 'ot."

His fingers twitched with the yearning to gag him.

Sasuke slowly made his way up the steps of the apartment building later that night, his back straighter then when he was younger. _Now that I'm stronger._ When he glided up the last two steps that would lead him to his designated floor, he became aware of people in the apartment that was his destinatoin. His eyes blankly slide to the door, never once betraying his thoughts. _So she decided to come home after a night of dicking around. _Anticipation, anger, and somehow relief all washed through him in a swirl of emotions before they drained out. He didn't even pause at this revelation as he grasped the cool door knob with his long fingers and turned it. When the door swung open, he was met with the sight of Sakura and Ino, who was even more scantily dressed than Sakura, dancing around the living room to a western song he wasn't familiar with and devouring red popsicles. _At least she didn't wear a skirt like that. I don't think even Karin would wear something that short. _

_Ooh, baby, baby  
__Baby, baby  
__Oooh, baby, baby,_

The pair didn't seem to notice his enterance since they continued their dancing around, facing each other as they sang the song off tune. He wanted to flinch at the earsplitting cries that were the result of their attempt at singing.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
__Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
__Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed,_

Once he removed his shoes, Sasuke turned back to the kunoichis who seemed to have had temporarily lost any sort of dignity whatsoever as they continued moving suggestively with the song. _How the hell can they do this? Aren't they supposed to be goody-goodies?_

_Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
__Now push it  
__Push it-_

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Sasuke removed his finger from the stereo system that he had effectively shut off, and met Sakura's whine and angered face with a blank stare. Her brow was wrinkled, and she looked slightly sweaty from the dancing. _I hope it was from the dancing._ He banished the conjectures about what she could have been up to all night, and instead turned his attention to the blonde, who was obviously intoxicated. His bland expression twisted into one of displeasure at her blood-shot eyes and swaying manner. His eyes flicked back over to the sober one. "It's two in the morning."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her nose in a haughty manner. _It's how she deals with opposition. _He immediately recognized the position. "Yeah, which is why we came back here." _Oh right, the bars all close at one, how could I forget? _She was being purposely obtuse, and this prickled his annoyance. "She needs to go home." He flicked his head in the other one's direction. Sasuke was extremely aware of her mooneyes, and it was slightly unsettling. "No, she's staying here." _What? _Dark eyes stared threatening down at the self-righteous pinkette who had her eyes closed in finality. "No she is not." He hissed the denial through gritted teeth. _I've dealt with too much today; I am not in the mood for another round with her._

Sakura opened her eyes to slits, but before she could open her mouth, _which seems to piss me off more and more, _the blonde opened hers. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you that mean that you would throw me out?" The feuding couple both turned their attention towards her, one with an incredulous stare, and one with annoyed disgust at her drawn out, whining voice. He quickly returned his obsidian eyes to his wife. "She is not staying here." His tone was one of finality, so of course she challenged it. "You can not honestly expect me to allow my best friend, who is inebriated, to wander the streets at two in the fucking morning." It wasn't a question. Sasuke was well aware that it was a statement that was meant to persuade him to allow the annoying, drunk, obsessed girl to stay over. "It isn't my problem." He stood proud with his hands on his hips, regarding her coolly in the stance he reserved for annoyances like Karin and _her_, but she only rolled her eyes in exasperation.

He distinctively heard her mutter "Kami-sama," before she turned and took her companion's arm around her shoulder. "Come on Ino you're staying in the guest bedroom." His top lip rose in a silent snarl at her disregard of him and his wishes. He turned sideways to further watch them travel down the hallway. "You're right Forehead, he is an asshole." _What the hell? She called me that? Of course she would go crying to her friend after mean Sasuke pissed her off and hurt her feelings. _His mental tone was mocking. "Tch." Turning away, he still managed to catch Sakura's dry reply. "You want to switch Pig? I'll let you drool over him all night long." _Stupid girls. _

* * *

After she finished tugging a passed-out Ino into the guest bedroom, Sakura made her way to her own bedroom. She walked over to her designated dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and tang top for pajamas. She was not oblivious to the threatening presence that was leaning against the bedroom wall by the bed; however, she did ignore it as she unbuttoned her jeans and began the struggle to remove them from her person. _Damn things, I love the way they look, but it's a pain to try to put them off and get them back on. _

Normally, Sakura was a modest girl, and never in a million years did she think that she would strip in front of Sasuke, _well except when I was little and daydreamed about being married to him, _her mouth curved slightly in a self-mocking smirk. _Congratulations, wish granted, _but at the moment, she didn't really care that he was standing across the room from her as she slowly itched the pants down to reveal her lacey black underwear. _It's not like he even cares. _The material continued to be stubborn as she wiggled he butt, shifting her weight from one leg to the other in an effort to make them slide down.

"Where were you?" His deepened voice rang out with a demand to be answered, but she did not bend. Stubborn as a mule, she focused on the task of removing her clothes. Finally, the jeans loosened and easily fell down her thighs, and she gracefully stepped out of them. Picking them up, off the ground and beginning to fold them, she replied nonchalantly, "I told you I was out for a girl's night."

"So that's what you call going out looking like a whore and getting shit-faced? How did you get the alcohol, some appreciative guys buy it for you?" Her mouth momentarily went slack at his accusations, but she quickly tightened it the next moment. _Don't let him see how he affects me, some whore? I did not look like a whore. _Keeping her self-control, she calmly replied,

"You mean Ino getting shit-faced." _And yes I had a drink._ Sakura grimaced a little as she turned away to place the jeans on the dresser and begin taking her shirt off. The alcohol always burned her throat terribly and left her feeling sick, so she never drank much. "And the alcohol was obtained by Ino's…expertise." Her mind jutsu actually, but Sasuke could interrupt that however he wanted to. _And yes there were boys. _She silently added, but she didn't want to be called a whore again. She smiled slightly at the thought of the golden-eyed boy who had accompanied them with his friend from one place to another and had danced with her practically the whole night. _I had almost completely forgotten about Sasuke until he came home. _

She shrugged the tang top over her head before turning around. "And yes, I did dress up, because Kami forbid I like feeling like a girl every once in a while!" She finished her half yelled sentence with wide eyes and slightly irregular breath. She looked down at the floor beneath her feet for a moment to calm herself before turning around and grabbing the shorts and stepping into them as she continued in a resigned voice. "Look, I don't want to fight tonight, so let's just," She paused, taking a deep breath that raised her shoulders as she searched for the right word. "Stop, let's just stop." _I'm so tired. Tired of fighting, tired physically, emotionally. _"You had no qualms about fighting when you through a knife at my _head_."

She looked at him in disbelief, her mouth parted just slightly and her brow scrunched. _Why is he keeping this up? _"Well earlier, you practically ripped my pride away from me and drove me into the ground with humiliation in front of your _team_!" She spat the detested word at him. "And where were you while I was gone, huh?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she turned the tables on him. _How do you like it? _He lifted himself from the wall and took two steps towards her. "I was with Karin, and sorry to ruin your little dream world of us being a perfect couple." He was bent at the waist towards her, and his hand swiped through the air as he spoke. The words were a hot poker of blatant insensibility.

"_I was with Karin." Of course he would be with Karin. _Sakura kept her voice soft, conscious of Ino slumbering in the next room. "I didn't want this. I didn't want you. I- God, who wants to get married at seventeen! I wanted to date, and giggle, and blush when my boyfriend kissed my cheek after he walked me home! I did not want to marry a selfish, uncaring dick! So stop assuming that I am obsessed with you!" She sighed in tired-frustration then began to purposely walk to her side of the bed, fighting back tears. "I'm going to bed you can do whatever you want. Go back to Karin." She sneered the last part at him before plopping into bed and pulling the covers up to completely cover her as she turned away from him. _Why does he keep doing this? _

Sakura focused on blinking the tears away and biting her lip to keep he unstable breaths in check as the light clicked off and the other side of the bed sank under Sasuke's weight as he slid into bed, as far away from her as possible.

She groaned as she blinked her heavy green eyes open. Her whole body felt weary, and it was still dark. _Noooo, I need more sleep. _She blinked a few more times and turned her gaze to her nemesis alarm clock that read a quarter to five. _I've only been sleeping for what and hour and a half maybe? Ugh. I have work in three hours._

She was brought out of her self-pitying thoughts by a shift in the bed, which was then followed by an arm that bumped against her shoulder. It was startling, and she jumped a little, now completely awake. Sakura braced her hands on either side of her and rose to a half-sitting position as she looked over at Sasuke's dark form in the dark.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light that filtered through the blinds of the sliding door behind her as she focused on him. _He seems to be having a nightmare._ Every few seconds, he would shift or throw his arms somewhere as his feet slide up and down the bed alternatively. Sakura's features arranged themselves into an expression of concern when he groaned and whimpered. _This isn't right. I haven't seen him like this since the chunnin exams. _A white tooth came out to bite her bottom lip at the reminder of one the scariest times of her life.

Deciding that it would probably be best to wake him out of his pained dream, she tentively whispered his name.

"Sasuke." Her voice, hoarse from sleep didn't have any effect on the distressed boy. She cleared her throat and called out a little louder. "Sasuke." He just groaned and turned away from her. She rolled her eyes and knelt forward to crawl over to him. "Sasuke!" She leaned over him and called his name harshly to no avail. She scooted her knees closer, the sheets making her movements smooth and easy. She leaned further over his figure to see that his face was covered in a sheen of sweat. "Ugh. Mph."

Brushing her bangs back, she lightly settled her hand on his upper arm and called out again as she shook him slightly. "Sasuke, come on, wake up. Sasuke wake up, Sasu-" It was like watching it all in slow motion even though it happened in the blink of an eye. With wide eyes, she watched him raise and turn quickly, his red eyes filled with fury and hate as his hands came up. Her kneeling position over him made it impossible for her to move out of his reach quick enough, and the scream was caught like a mouse in her throat as, in the blue light, his furious eyes turned to wide ones of surprise. She could only close her eyes in defense before there was an awful burn, and then nothing.

* * *

"Shit." Sasuke quickly threw the covers off of him as he rushed to Sakura's side, not even bothering to call out her name; it would be useless. She had flown backwards, off of the bed, and had landed with a thud on the hardwood floor at the foot of the bed. Sasuke was by her side, inspecting her. _Why the hell was she leaning over me? Kami, Sakura be okay, be okay. _He tried to ignore the stench of burnt flesh already as he pulled her shirt down harshly, ignoring her breasts that were left viewable. Sasuke was too focused on what was under them. Swiftly, he leaned his head down to her chest and listened.

There was nothing.

He pulled back and scanned her face, which made her look asleep. _Don't, do not do this. Sakura. You can't. _Without another thought, he transported them to the hospital.

In a swirl of smoke, they appeared in the middle of the emergency reception. He gripped the paling girl tighter as he tried to open his eyes against the sudden, blinding light. "Help, she isn't breathing. Help." He was aware of people shouting and footsteps getting closer as he looked back down at her. He was still seated on the floor; the same position he teleported in. _Come on, come on you're not just going to die on me. _He mentally screamed at her, trying to get her to do what he wanted. _Like when we were younger, please just this once stop being so stubborn and do this! _He let one of the nurses slide her out of his arms, and he rose to follow the gurney into the emergency room.

Everyone was yelling at someone else. There was urgency in all their voices as they fought to be heard.

"Get the heart monitor going!"

"Start CPR!"

"She isn't breathing!"

"Get an IV!"

Sasuke, in a daze, backed up to a wall as he watched the chaotic scene unfold before him. _I did this to her, this is my fault. _Guilt gnawed at his insides, and he turned his head away from his dying wife to see Shizune enter the room through the swinging doors. "Start the defibrillator!" Her voice rang out with a commanding tone that all the others lacked. A nurse cut Sakura's shirt down the middle until it was left in two halves, and her whole front was exposed. "Clear."

Shizune took the paddles and placed them on her upper right chest and lower left. Sasuke held his breath as the frail-looking girl's body jolted with the shock. The heart monitor was still flat-lined. _Come on, come on there's still time. Come on Sakura! _Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her pale form. Her lips were turning slightly blue when Shizune cleared for a second jolt. Again Sasuke held his breath, but to no avail.

"Damn it! Okay one more time. Come on Sakura!" He was unaware of the slight shaking of his hands as he watched the blue in her lips become more prominent. "Clear!" Suddenly, he was ripped out of the room by his shirt as the machine jolted Sakura for a third time. _No! No! Damn it! _He tried to push the hands off of him, but the person had a vice grip on him. He turned his head, as he was being forced to shuffle backwards with the person as they walked, to give the dirtiest look he could. _She's dying, she's dying! _"Stop, let me go! Release me!" His capturer halted and yanked Sasuke painfully until he stood beside him.

Three ANBU stood before him in the lobby where he had teleported. Breathing heavily, Sasuke regarded them with the darkest glare he could muster. He was still unaware of his shaking, but the gritting of his teeth was painful. After a few moments of tense silence, the middle ANBU spoke up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for domestic violence and the breach of chakra usage regulated to you by the Hokage during probation. You are to come with us."

* * *

**Oh dear, now what's going to happen? What happened to Sakura? I'm finding it increasingly more difficult to keep the characters, in character. I know Sasuke seems all over the place right now, but he is an enigma that will be explained later. Thanks for reading and review please! :) Lyrics are "Push it" by salt&pepper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I really pushed myself to get this one out. I hope you all like the result. Also, haliz pointed out how abusive and deranged the realationship is right now, and I have to agree with him/her. (Sorry don't know which assuming her). Sasuke and Sakura are both abusing each other and it is not a healthy relationship at the moment.**

**If anyone is in a relationship where the other person abuses you physically or emotionally like here, you need to get out! Don't delude yourself into thinking that "oh it was an accident and he/she said it will never happen again" because, unfortunately, the majority of the time it is not. It is not okay to physically hurt someone, play with their emotions, or get satisfaction from putting them down. Among other things, so if you recognize this behavior in yourself or your significant other, I suggest you take a break. **

**Now that I'm done with that rant, I don't want anyone to think that I support this type of treatment, (now I'm really done) please enjoy! **

**AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Groggily, he forced his eyes open as a groan escaped his lips. Sasuke leaned forward in the chair; bound hands the only thing keeping him up. His head felt muddled, and he could not focus on one coherent train of thought. _Sakura…_ He groaned once again as he tried to keep his eyes from closing. Suddenly, there was a loud clamoring, and its echo had Sasuke gritting his teeth against the metallic taste that erupted in its wake. _Where, where am I? _

He tried swaying his head around, or propping it back up, but the weight was unbearable, and his neck could not support it. _Sakura… _The sound of someone tisking at him barely registered, but he was able to raise his head and eyes together to find the source of the noise. _Danzo. _Anger burned inside of him, and amidst all of the confusion, he was able to manage a glare at the Kage.

"Sasuke, I expected more from you. I was under the impression that the Uchiha possessed a great deal of self-control." His casual manner of speaking about the family that he had slaughtered made Sasuke's gut twist in rage. "Don't you talk about them!" His attempt of a yell came out weak and hardly formed. It was enough though; his bowed head did not catch the nod from the old man.

His gritted scream of pain echoed throughout the empty space as his breathing became harsh with shock. His right pinky finger felt like it had caught on fire. The frail-looking man nonchalantly paced in front of the distressed boy chained to the chair. "You have violated your probation," Quick, angered pants hissed out of the dark haired boy's nostrils as he looked up at the speaker with as much hate as he could muster through his pain and drugged brain. "By law, I'm allowed to sentence you to death." With a bored gaze, Danzo looked back over at him. He nodded once, keeping his eyes on Sasuke the entire time. Another fire erupted from his right hand, his ring finger this time. Something between a pant and a grunt escaped through his lips. Chin dropping onto his chest, he allowed his eyes to close momentarily as the click of a cane passed by him once more. "However, that would defeat the purpose of keeping you alive in the first place: to benefit Kohona with your," He paused, and his eyes traveled over to the sweaty prisoner before he continued, "Potential."

Finally gaining his bearing, Sasuke was able to force himself upright in the chair and regarded the most hated man in his life with as much cool as he could manage with two broken fingers and a lingering sedative in his system. Danzo did not like this. His eyes narrowed at Sasuke's proud posture, and he cut his gaze to one of the masked figures in the background. Taking this as a signal, the solider streaked forward, embedding a needle in Sasuke's arm. He looked at the syringe to find that all of its contents had been injected into him. _Probably the same drug they gave me outside of the hospital. _He took the opportunity to look around with a blank gaze before the sedatives kicked in. He found that they were in a circular room, much like a factory with its metal walls. Without warning, he felt one of the guards grab his middle finger and twist it abnormally once more. Pressing his lips firmly together, to the point that they turned white, he was able to keep from releasing a single sound except for his held breath twenty seconds later.

"How can we let you wander around though, if you will not follow the rules?" Sasuke didn't notice the man begin to talk again, since his thoughts once more twisted into a puzzle that he could not unscramble. Limply, his body leaned forward once more, and his head snapped downward, due to the call of gravity. _No, not again. Keep focused, keep focused. _His breathing turned to heaves once more as he tried to focus his eyes on the spinning floor. "I also find it difficult to trust a wife beater." _Wife beater? Sakura…_distorted images from what seemed like days ago flashed before Sasuke's eyes. "S-s,sakura. Wh-whe-" He was interrupted by the bile that rose from his throat. Spitting the rest of it out, Sasuke turned his head away from the side of the chair where he just threw-up, and he quickly closed his mouth against the taste of his vomit mixed with the moldy scent of the room they were in. When he tried to swallow, his mouth felt like sandpaper. Without his noticing, the gruff voice kept droning on. "If we can not trust you, then how do we know that you were willingly telling the truth about Madara when you came back?" _Madara? What's this about? _"I don't kno-"

His words were drowned in his agony as his fourth finger was bent back till it laid flat on his hand. He started to slip out of consciousness as his body, dripping with sweat, shook with strain.

It seemed like a moment later he was jolted awake by a bucket of freezing water. Gasping, Sasuke leaned back against the chair, his face towards the ceiling. He fought the urge to gag as the stench from his dried vomit assaulted his senses. "Uchiha Sasuke, I remember when you were just a little boy fresh out of the academy." _Who is this? _Confused, Sasuke shuttered his features and lowered his face until he was met with the figure of Morino Ibiki. Able to think clearly, Sasuke managed a smirk. _So they brought in the big guns…_ "You were a little shit then too." His smirk twisted into a snarl. "Fuck off."

Three distinct cracks rang through Sasuke's ears, but he was sure that the others were unaware of it. _Damn it. _He forced his breathing to be shallow as pain erupted from his left side and the ANBU retracted his hand. "Now, you are going to tell us everything you know about Uchiha Madara and the organization Akatski." His obsidian eyes narrowed into slits. "I told you everything I knew seven months ago."

"The Hokage seems to think differently." His snort of mirth was followed by a wince, but he was able to clearly pronounce each word, "Well your Hokage is a mother-fucking imbecile." The infamous interrogator did not bat an eye as out of the shadows, another ANBU streaked by Sasuke; breaking two more ribs on his right side. He couldn't help the groan as he fought not to lean his body to either side.

"You are going to tell us everything you know." _Yeah, I got it the first time. _He flinched at the prick on his left arm and then fought the second flinch as lava spewed from his broken torso. Aware that he had little time left before he lost coherency, Sasuke met the eyes of the emotionless Shinobi before him with a meaningful stare. "I'll tell you everything, but you tell me," He swallowed the dryness in his throat, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he struggled to form the words, "where is Sakura?" The large man stared him down, and Sasuke's view of him became tilted as he forced his eyelids to stay open.

"She is dead."

* * *

"Where did they take him?" The silver-haired man looked over at his questioner with a bored eye. "Are you so sure you should be doing this so soon after-"

"Where?" The bored look turned hard in an instant as he measured his injured student before him, knowing that he had no say in the matter. Hesitantly, he answered.

"I'm assuming the Hokage interrogation unit."

"Take me there." The older man sighed wearily.

"If you get caught up in this-"

"I'm already caught up in this, and you can't stop me Kakashi-sensei." The two stared each other down. One determined; the other reluctant.

"Fine, but be careful, don't loose your head."

* * *

_How long have I been here? _Black, red-rimmed eyes looked down at the syringe absentmindedly. _How many is that? Seven? _He had lost count after four. His head swiveled to the immovable man in front of him. "I-I didn't me-mean to." He took as deep a breath as his broken ribs allowed. "Accident." His words were already slurring. "Didn't…noooo." _I didn't want…no…_

"He isn't saying anything."

_I didn't mean…_

"We already have all of the information."

"I'm aware of that."

_Sakura…no…_

"What's the matter Uchiha? You can't take the punishment like the badass you pretend to be?" Sasuke barely stirred, not giving any indication that he heard the taunting. "You break down and cry like a little baby as soon as something doesn't go your way?" _Cry?_ Instinctively, Sasuke moved to touch his cheeks to see if what the voice said was true. A sting was the result. _Oh. Right. _His hands were still bound by the heavy chain digging into his wrists.

"Naruto…"

"What about him? Is he after him?" _Who's he? _Sasuke was able to minutely shake his head in the negative; a simple jerk that didn't hurt too much. "He's going…" He trailed off with mumbles.

"What? What is he going to do?"

"Kill me…"

"Why?" He felt the hole through his drugged state. It burned even more than his broken fingers and poking ribs with every breath he took. The hole wasn't going to be able to be healed by a bite from Karin, or a few days in the hospital. It was what he had been avoiding for the past four years, but still he wasn't able to escape it; to completely shake it off. "Why is he going to kill you?" _Because…_

"I killed her."

* * *

A solemn knock announced their arrival. It was soon followed by a gruff "come in." Swinging the door open, the two entered the room swiftly with proud postures. The seated man dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, regarding the two shinobi before him. His eyes cut from one to the other. "Yes?"

The younger one cut her eyes to the older one, with a nod in approval, she spoke. "Sir, we request the release of Uchiha Sasuke." The levelness in the voice betrayed nothing of the admonishment and disrespect that lay underneath. "No, he has committed crimes that must be paid for."

"What are these crimes?" The Hokage cut his eyes over to the Silver-haired man. _Shesh, you tell me not to loose my head, but you get to carry on like that? _It was a tense silence before Danzo opened his mouth to speak, "Domestic violence, breech of probation, and withholding information."

"Two of those have no grounds." Both sets of dark eyes swung over to rest on her. _Keep calm, I can do this. _"What do you mean?" The challenging tone sent warning bells off in her head to tread the waters carefully. "There is no way to tell if the prisoner is withholding information without interrogation, and since there is no proper grounds to believe such a thing with Uchiha Sasuke besides hear-say, interrogation is a form of torture, which is a breach in power." She was relieved that her voice came out strong and straight despite the whirlwind of knots she felt inside. Forcing herself to meet the eyes of the now angered Hokage, she focused on breathing steadily. _In, hold, out. In, hold, out. _

Finally, after a thinning of his lips, Danzo conceded. "Fine, but what of the other?"

_In, hold, _"I am not filing charges of domestic violence, so he can not be arrested." The tension in the room intensified, and she felt even more on edge than when they had entered; unknowing what awaited them.

"But he has still breeched his probation." Her mouth dropped open, and, for just a split second, she forgot who she was talking to, caught up in the unfairness of it all. "You can not torture someone for an accident!" Her childish exclamation was reprimanded by a harsh hiss of her name. Still in disbelief, she cut her gaze over to her Sensei, pleading for some help. He stared her down until she closed her mouth and stepped back into her original position. Casually, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he returned his attention to the man behind the desk. "To stop him from breeching again, and as a punishment, I suggest sealing his chakra." Carefully, she turned her eyes from her old teacher to the Kage who looked pensive at the request. _It's as if he hadn't thought of anything less. Stupid extremist. _

"Fine, he will be left with nothing more than what is needed to survive." The declaration was hardly fair, but she bit her tongue back from demanding more. _After all, we are lucky to get even this._

* * *

Again, the loud clamor of the door made him flinch; it was followed by a gritting of teeth against the pain from moving his body. Once more, he was gaining coherency. _The drug is wearing off, now if only I could get out of here, but how? _He had found out earlier that the heavy chains were chakra induced. His body had been shocked multiple times when he had first tried to break them by sending a small bout of chakra to his arms.

"I have a release form, signed by the Hokage himself." _Release form? How did they get that? _Slowly, he raised his head to see who his rescuer was. He blinked three times, slightly shaking his head to be sure that what he saw wasn't a hallucination. He had begun having those a few hours back. Swallowing the nonexistent spit in his mouth, he was able to croak out,

"Sakura?" The girl, he wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or not, didn't spare him a glance. He shifted his sore eyes to Ibiki, but he was focused on a scroll in his hands. _So she is really there. I didn't kill her. _Relief washed through him, so much so that he almost sighed, it was cut short by what his interrogator announced in the next moment. "I'm supposed to seal his chakra." His dirty brow furrowed in concern. _No, this can't be right. I need that. I need it! _"No."

His denial had the shinobi before him turning to look at his angered state. One raised their eyebrow, the other looked deadly. She turned back to Morino. "Don't listen to him, seal it." _No, this ruins everything. Stop._ His careful breathing sped up in anger. "No, I can't."

"Shut up. This is how you are getting out of here alive." Unwillingly, he clicked his jaw shut. Ibiki turned his attention back to the pinkette. "I'm to perform an Iron armor seal. That is a bit extreme." He could have sworn he saw Sakura's green eyes flash dangerously in the little lighting. "It's a little extreme to torture someone on a feeling that they were not telling the whole truth." The tall shinobi seemed to tense in offense. He couldn't be sure since his sight was still slightly spinning.

"I only follow orders Haruno."

"Hai, then I suggest you follow this one." _When did she get so tough? _Sasuke tried to focus on his old teammate, who he believed to be dead until five minutes ago. Again, relief that she was alive washed through him, but that relief quickly faded into frustration. _She isn't supposed to mean anything. No, but I don't want to kill her. _Scanning her figure, she looked fine, pissed but fine. His perusal of her was cut short when pain exploded in his stomach. He closed his eyes tight as he released a silent scream through his open mouth, before his senses dulled to darkness.

* * *

She shifted the heavy arm that was draped around her shoulders for the fifth time. The man assisting her looked over, but she ignored his gaze, focusing strictly on the empty path ahead. "I can carry him. There is no need for you to strain yourself." She bit the inside of her cheek as she kept her eyes in front of her. "I've got it." Lowering her head, she sighed. _I shouldn't take this out on Kakashi-sensei he has only been helpful. _"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want to jolt him more than what is necessary."

"Ah." The continued in silence as she adjusted her hold on him again. _If only I could use my chakra to carry him by myself, but I need it all for the healing. _A groan interrupted her thoughts. "He's waking up." The boy tried moving away from her as he awakened, but she kept a firm grip on his wrist and Kakashi's arm under Sasuke's legs. They carried him so that he was sitting on their braced arms, so his broken ribs wouldn't be strained if he was dragged. _Damn Danzo. When Shishou wakes up; he will pay for everything he has done to my team. _

"Do you know what they gave him for interrogation?" Her clipped tone announced that she was venting. Her old teacher didn't answer right away, so she continued after a few moments of silence. "They gave him Sodium amytal. A dangerous amount at that, he could have been killed!" The pair shuffled around a corner.

"Sakura, calm down. You are still recovering yourself." _Yes, but I'm going to be fine. Sasuke is in for a long night though. _"Kakashi-sensei, it was pure torture. The purpose of the drug is to disambiguate the thinking process, cause hallucinations, and put the person to sleep. Why the hell would they use that for interrogation!" The copy ninja sighed. "Sakura, calm. Down." She huffed, but kept silent. "You know that at the moment, the ninja world is not exactly at peace, and during these times unsuitable people rise to power. We have to do our best to get through it. Tsunade should wake up soon from what Shizune has told me." _Yes, soon. _

"Yeah, her chakra levels are at eighty percent." She turned her green gaze to her companion. He looked over at her and nodded his head. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She softly offered with a lowered smile. "I'm here for you Sakura." Gratitude bubbled within her for this man who had been there for her, acting like her father when her own had abandoned her. Again Sasuke groaned. _We better hurry so I can heal him as soon as possible._ "Just a block left to go Sasuke." She tried to reassure the barely stirring teen. She met the dark eye across from her in a silent command to go faster.

"Sakura?" _What? _The escorts both whipped their heads to the boy in surprise. Her mouth hung agape, she couldn't help it. _After everything that happened the other day, why would he call __**my **__name?_ Confusion swirled within her along with a budding hope that she quickly stomped down on. Kakashi was the one that answered him.

"She's here Sasuke, we are going to get you home, and she is going to heal you right up." They were approaching the apartment rapidly. _Thank goodness._ Sasuke bobbed his head up and down slightly in recognition of what Kakashi had said, _well, if he understood anything of what he said, _before he drifted back into temporary unconsciousness.

Sakura released a heavy huff as they finally set Sasuke on one of the dining room chairs; he was stirring enough so that he could keep himself upright. When she straightened, she felt her lower vertebrae crack. Internally wincing, she placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at the mess that was Sasuke, asserting the damage and what should be done first. _This is going to take a while. _Taking a fortifying breath, her features arranged themselves into an expression of purely business. "Right, Kakashi-sensei, please stay here with him while I go get some supplies."

"Don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old even if I do have to play babysitter." The left side of her lips twitched up into a smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. _First bandages…_Three minutes later, she emerged from the small hallway with her hands full of first aid supplies to see that Sasuke was awake enough to look around. She dumped her burden on the table. "Okay, I think I can handle it from here, you can go Kakashi." The silver-haired man stood from his seat across from the dark-haired boy and turned to look at her. Forcing back irritation at his doubt in her abilities, she met his gaze. "I'll be fine, now go." _I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle this. _Without another word, he blinked out of existence. She turned her attention back to Sasuke, sympathy shining through her eyes at his state. _How could they do this to you? _

Taking another deep breath, she sat down in the chair previously occupied by Kakashi, and set to work spreading gauzed thickly on some bandages. She was aware of Sasuke's dark eyes watching her as she performed her task. After two minutes of silence, he spoke up, "How long was I in there for?" His voice was hoarse. _Still nice though, damn it. Stay focused! This is not the time to start playing lovesick little helpless girl. _Keeping her attention on the bandages, she answered as she turned to him with one held delicately in her hands.

"Well, when I woke up, they told be I had been out for fourteen hours. Can you please hand me your wrist?" She bit her tongue against any outward reaction at the sight of his mangled fingers as he held his hand out to her. "They kept me for another day, and then we weren't able to come get you until nine." She wrapped the bandage, layered in antibacterial gauze, around his cut wrist, keeping it held firmly when he tried to jerk it back on contact. "It is currently ten-thirty, so that is about fifty-two hours. Is that too tight?" She forced her voice to stay level and calm, as if she was talking about the weather instead of how long he had been tortured. He shook his head no, and she turned back to treat another group of bandages the same as the previous for his left hand.

After his left hand was covered, she gently grabbed his right once more. He tensed, knowing what was to come next. _It has to be done Sasuke. _Forcing her gaze upwards till she met his obsidian one, she began talking."They sealed your chakra." His gaze hardened, and sadness stirred at the sight. _You never look happy. _"I'm aware." His voice was clipped, angry at the reminder. Sensing that his mind had traveled from his hand, she twisted her wrist sharply, a loud crack resounding when the digit clicked back into place.

Sasuke's jaw became tight due to his unwillingness to let out a scream. She waited for him to capture his breath. "I suppose you could practice your taijutsu." He moved his eyes to hers once more. Remaining quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth to respond, "I suppose." She smiled faintly at his cooperation with her. _Too bad it has to be under these circumstances. _"Now maybe I can get that fight with Karin, since you can't stop me." She watched his expression harden, and when he opened his mouth to retort, she twisted her wrist again. Sasuke let out the breath he had inhaled to retaliate in a pained huff. "Sorry, I wouldn't do that." She scanned his face, admiring his pale features as sweat began to drip from the crown of his head.

She felt sick that she had to put him through more pain, but he needed to be healed. Taking her other hand that grasped his at the wrist, she slid it up to his fingers and began pumping soothing chakra into them. His eyes closed in, what she assumed, was relief. _Relief that I was able to give. _Feeling a little more proud of herself, she began speaking once more. "You're gaining more weight. That's good." He hummed in reply. _Too tired to answer probably. _"You know, you looked terrible when you got out, and you had a funk that clung to you for like a week and a half." His eyes, which were previously closed in bliss, opened to direct a glare up at her.

She took the opportunity to snap the third finger back into place.

"Clenching your jaw like that is not very good: you can break your teeth and the strain it puts on the muscles is terrible." His panting breathes began to slow once more as he raised his head and looked at her with a shuttered expression. "Will you stop being such a know-it-all." His command made her raise her eyebrow in response. _Not even extreme pain can stop you from being an ass. _

She didn't bother distracting him as she twisted the fourth finger into its socket. A delightful hiss of pain met her ears. _Yeah, that's what you get. Jerk. _

After a few moments of nulling the pain with soothing chakra, she tenderly placed his hand on the table and scooted her chair closer to his. Reaching over, she grabbed a washcloth that she grabbed from the bathroom and rolled it up. "Open your mouth." He complied and she placed it in between his teeth. Taking a deep breath, she gently placed her fingers on either side of his torso, causing him to jump. She squeezed her eyes shut in response to hurting him. She mumbled an apology as her hands started to glow. Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on scanning the damage.

After a few minutes, she opened them to see him staring back at her. "Your ribs are broken in such a way that if they were left to heal, they would not mend correctly, so I'm going to have to adjust them." He looked at her for a moment longer, and she swallowed thickly. Eventually he nodded. Her lips twitched, "I'm afraid I don't have any chit-chat to keep your mind off of the pain this time." He rolled his eyes at her, and something swelled inside her chest. _At least he is being a good sport about all this. _"On the count of three." She paused, taking a breath before speaking once more. "Don't be afraid to scream." He looked at her dryly. She inhaled deeply, serious once more. "One,"

He bit the towel deeply, the fabric muffling his scream, before unwillingly pitching forward till his forehead collided with her collarbone. She stayed still as he spit out the towel, panting. "What happened to three?" She swallowed again, aware of his proximity. "It is better when you are not expecting it because you're not as tense, and it hurts less." She ran her right hand up and down his side, sending healing and soothing chakra into it.

His pants were evening out, but he kept his head on her shoulder. After a few minutes, he raised a shaky finger to her upper chest. Her breathing stopped, but her healing did not falter. She was well aware of the reason why he was touching her, but still, _Why is he doing this? Is he still drugged?_

"I did this." His feather-light finger was giving her shivers. "It was an accident." She mumbled in reply. Silence ensued once more. "Why are you doing this?" _Because I love you. _"Because teammate or not, I like to think you were once my friend, and I still care about you." She damned her suddenly hoarse voice. Her stomach felt like a haven for butterflies, and she was trying to control her heart beat since he was practically lying on it.

"I'm no longer that Sasuke." She sighed softly. _I know._ It was a reminder of something that was lost, and they were never going to get back.

Licking her lips, she whispered back, "Yeah, but you're not the other one either." He shook his head slightly. "No, I'm a monster." Pity and the urge to comfort surged with in her, so she closed her eyes and lowered her cheek till it rested on top of his sweaty head. "I refuse to believe that." _I wouldn't love a monster. _Instead, she chose different words, "If you were a monster, Naruto would have never of brought you back_._" She felt him tense when she whispered the blonde's name.

"If I'm not a monster, then what am I?" She had never seen Sasuke so vulnerable, and instead of feeling giddy at him opening up to her, Sakura was saddened that he was so affected by the events of the last few days, and the conversation made her want to cry. Holding the tears back, she answered him clearly.

"You're lost Sasuke."

In the next moment, she pulled on the chakra she had laced between the broken ribs on his right side, and his hands shot up to grip her upper arms with a bruising strength. He stayed leaning against her as she mended and soothed until she forced him up so she could cover his torso in endless bandages, neither of them speaking.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Sasuke opened his eyes to see nothing. He stayed in the same position, aware of the aching that seemed to be ingrained into every fiber of his being. He held his breath to keep the pained groans at bay. Closing his eyes slowly, Sasuke focused on assessing what exactly hurt.

The stinging of his wrists was constant, but he could deal with the irritation. _"I can't heal them up until they are sterilized, probably tomorrow morning. I don't want you to get tetanus from the chains."_ The second assessment he had made was that he felt entirely drained. _Well I wonder why. They just sealed all of my chakra. _The sarcastic tone in his thoughts did not make the feeling of disappointment, anger, and so many other things that it mentally ached to focus on them all, go away. Sasuke tried frowning, but found that the movement hurt the bruise on his jaw. _I can't fight. What the hell am I supposed to do? This screws everything, all the plans, what am I going to do…fuck._

He opened his obsidian eyes to find that he could actually see objects within the darkness. Taking a deep breath and expelling it, hopefully banishing all of the annoying feelings that were swirling under his banged up body, he stopped. _That didn't hurt…_There was a dull throb, but nothing like the sharp stab of pain that pierced through him and then lingered for minutes afterwards. Refraining from making any facial expression, he carefully turned his head to see the girl sleeping beside him. The slight light filtering through the curtains allowed him to see that she was curled up closer to him than normally. _Probably because she was taking care of me all night. _Flicking his eyes over to the clock that was viewable over her head, which rested at the same level as his toned shoulder, he found that it was almost five. His eyes moved back to rest on the pink haired girl.

_Stupid. Stupid. Why would you do this for me after what I did to you? Too kind, that's what you are, and you're going to regret it one day. _The last part, deep inside of him whispered, wasn't true. He pursed his lips against the sound. _My hatred didn't really bring anything but more pain to me, but because of it I found out the truth. Which is better right? _

He refused to regret.

If he regretted, that meant that he was wrong. It meant that his sacrifices were for nothing, and that he was the stupid one. Sasuke wasn't ready to face that just yet, so he stared at the pinkette sleeping not-so-soundly beside him. Scanning her features, he decided that she must be having a bad dream since her brow was creased, not smooth like usual, and her lips were drawn into a straight line, not parted slightly as they had been for the past three weeks when he had woken up to see her still in dreamland.

_Stupid girl. _It irked him that she would deprive herself of sleep and rest for him. He let his mind back peddle over the last few blurry hours. She was there whenever he would open his eyes do to the pain with a worried look in her green orbs that he could still clearly see as she attended to him until sleep claimed him once more.

The entire time he wanted to scream at her to stop.

He didn't want to feel the guilt that closed his throat even after she had fetched him a glass of water and helped him sit up to drink it. Sasuke wanted her to be the mean little vixen she was before he had stopped her heart, that way he could say that he didn't regret leaving them.

He expelled a heavy sigh, again reveling in the absence of pain from at least one part of his body. _Why couldn't you just forget about me like you were supposed to? You don't know when to give up, just like the Dobe._ _It would have been easier for me if you would have forgotten. _

Sasuke thought back to his stay in Oto, and how at night, when he wasn't entirely exhausted, he would lay on his bed, thinking about them. He supposed it was inevitable that the strings attaching the four of them would never be completely cut because they were the first ones besides his family that he really ever had a bond with, and the first ones after the incident that made him feel okay, but he supposed if he ignored it enough, he could pretend that the little tug on his heart wasn't there. Whenever he would master a new justu, he would wonder how Naruto was improving before he could stop himself. He never wondered if Sakura had improved because she wasn't supposed to. She wasn't a ninja when he left, just a little girl who played dress up and who wouldn't leave him alone. He wondered if she still cried for him or if she moved on though.

It was a shock that she had changed even more than the blond. Granted, Naruto was definitely more powerful, but Sakura had come a further way to where she was at the moment. _It's like she is an entirely different person. _Sasuke had decided that he didn't like change. _Every time, I'm fucked. _And he didn't like this different Sakura who worked harder, who didn't wear makeup, who had scars that ran in different places and made him wonder how she had gotten them. _And why no one was there to stop her from getting hurt. _

She hadn't changed completely though. She still nagged, and wouldn't shut her mouth. Albeit she talked about different things now, and the word "date" didn't seem to be apart of her vocabulary when it came to him.

"_I like to think you were once my friend, and I still care about you."_

_Like a freaking mother hen. Nag, nag, nag…just like a doting mother. _A face of an older woman, with kind chocolate eyes like his own smiling down at him, emerged in his mind. He moved his pained jaw purposefully in order to dispel it, and then focused on the girl again. _She's pretty, but not beautiful, not like her. _

Under his watch, Sakura shifted a little before waking. He steeled himself against her tired expression before she realized that he was awake. Then it turned into a sympathizing one. _I don't want your damn pity._

"Sasuke? How are you feeling?" He didn't have time to answer before she raised her hand and rested it on his bruised jaw. Sasuke closed his eyes against the soft green glow of her hand that was right next to his eye. _I'm not supposed to feel anything for you, so stop, stop making me feel bad. _

After she had finished, she raised her hand higher to feel his forehead, but he pushed her away, painfully, but he still managed it. She drew her brows together in obvious confusion. She parted her lips, about to ask what his problem was no doubt, but he intercepted her words. "Go get Karin." A flash of hurt ran across her face and he tightened his features against it, expecting her to ask him why, or to bitch at him that she could take care of him by herself, but she simply nodded and removed herself from the bed before walking quickly out the door. He exhaled when the front door closed quietly.

No, he didn't like change at all.

* * *

Sakura sighed and sat on the railing of the porch after beating on the red door. _I don't see why he asked for her, but it has to be for one reason or another. _Her skin prickled against the chill of the early morning. Listening intently, and trying not to shake, she could hear faint banging sounds from inside the apartment. _Always the graceful one Karin. _She rolled her eyes and pushed off of her seat as the door was ripped open to reveal a livid redhead. "What the hell do you want at five in the morning?" The grey sky above them announced that night was coming to a close, yet the crickets still made a ruckus around them. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. _Where did all the heat go! _"Oh I just thought I would stop by for a quick visit since I have nothing better to do." _Sasuke can wait a few more seconds. _

Red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Sorry, but your company is not appreciated. Go annoy Suigetsu, he might even invite you inside to "warm up"." Her sarcastic tone was followed with the door swinging closed. Sakura stopped its movement with a strong hand and a straight face. "Sasuke asked for you," She didn't miss the way the girl's eyes lightened up before she continued. "He's hurt." The happy expression was quickly replaced with one of scorn. "And you thought it was more important to jack around then tell me that he is suffering!"

Sakura flashed to the side as Karin sprinted out of her doorway and down the stairs. Standing there under the porch light, Sakura huffed the bangs out of her face before following. _He can handle a little pain, it's not like he's going to die._

She arrived a few seconds behind the frantic girl to find her door open. Sakura tightened her jaw at the sight, but only huffed again before entering and closing the door behind her. When she turned around, her eyebrow twitched at the muddy tracks that covered her floor. _Kami, doesn't she have any decency? It's going to take me forever to clean this up. At least I don't have carpet. _Sakura shuttered at the thought before carefully side-stepping the dirt on her way to the bedroom.

She came upon Karin gushing over an annoyed-looking Sasuke, her hands placed on either side of his face. Struggling not to smirk, even though the image made her stomach squirm uncomfortably, Sakura leaned against the door frame. _So I'm not good enough to touch him, but this tramp is? Men, I hate them._

She watched as Sasuke grabbed her arms and forcefully pushed her back, so she wasn't touching him anymore. "Karin, I need you to heal me." Confusion was sketched over Sakura's face as her brows scrunched together, and her mouth pulled down in a pensive frown. _Heal him? How is she going to do that? She isn't a medic is she? _Interested, Sakura observed as Karin pulled the side of her shirt off of her shoulder, leaving it and a few inches of her scarred chest bare, and then to her horror, Sasuke leaned in and _bit_ her.

Eyes widening and mouth open in shock, She stared at them, Sasuke holding her close as he still latched onto her upper chest, and Karin having her head thrown back, making slight noises in the process.

_So this is how she heals? _Sakura had never seen or heard of anything like this before, and then she realized something as she looked more intently at the woman. _She's enjoying this. _Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her red hair was thrown back as she made little pleased sounds. She turned her gaze over to Sasuke, but his face was turned away from her. _Does he not realize this?_ Disgusted, Sakura turned around and walked out of the apartment and into the waking village.

She walked and walked, head bowed, watching one sandal-clad foot step in front of the other. She didn't pay attention to the merchants setting up shop for the day, or to the brightening sky. Following her feet, Sakura continued through the newly built village until she had come, almost full circle, to the entrance of the hospital. Turning her head, she looked to the window that shed the morning light on her comatose Sensei. Normally, when she wanted to spill her feelings without anyone's comment, she would go and sit with her, but it was still too early for visitors. _It must be a little after six by now. _

So, instead, Sakura lowered her head once more and continued on her walk of depression. _How am I supposed to compare to that? Her body is like a life source. No matter how much I improve, I can't heal that quickly. And here I thought I was superior at least in my ability to heal. _A breeze passed by, twirling her locks and rustling the leaves in the trees, and Sakura looked up to she that she was on the red bridge. _Well, not the same bridge, this one is rebuilt, _but it still stirred up the memories of waiting hours for her lazy sensei, beating Naruto up, and begging Sasuke for a date. Pink lips curved into a fond smile of her foolish self as she made her way to the railing of the bridge and braced her arms on it.

She stared down at her reflection. It didn't reveal a broken girl, _because I'm not broken, I'm stronger than that,_ or a hurting one, _but looks can be deceiving. _She cocked her head to the side as small, curled leaves broke her normal reflection on their journey down the stream. Softly, she parted her lips. "You know, when you left, you told me that our paths separated, and that we had different futures." Another gust of wind passed by, making a group of bamboo chimes sound off in the distance. "Leaves that come from the same tree are carried down stream by different currents, yet they still reach the same destination at the end." Green eyes followed two leaf boats that had bumped into each other and were now spinning apart do to the impact, one dipping under the water before coming back up. "I wonder if our separate paths lead to the same destination."

Sasuke stepped up and leaned against the red rail beside her. She shifted her eyes to his reflection to find that he was completely healed. _Go Karin. Yay. _She sighed softly at her sarcastic, sour thoughts before moving her gaze to the little leaves once more. They remained in silent. "Why didn't you tell me to get her earlier?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn his face so that he was looking at her. It was a moment before he responded.

"You were doing a good job." She smiled bitterly. _Yes, by snapping your bones into place and then refusing to give you painkillers because I didn't know how it would react to the drug in your system. _"You wouldn't have to of suffered all night though." She fought to retain her composure as his stare burned holes in her face. It made her right cheek itch.

"She couldn't reset my fingers or ribs like you could. They would have mended the way they were." Surprised, Sakura turned her green eyes to the real Sasuke, not his image in the water. _He just complimented me. Wow. _Her surprised face contrasted greatly against his expressionless one. _Is this his way of apologizing? Thanking me? I don't understand you! _They stood there staring at each other before she finally looked away.

_So what now? _Taking a deep breath, and keeping her eyes on the blue sky in the water, Sakura started, "Sasuke, I know that we didn't have a great relationship when we were younger," She frowned a bit, "If it was even a relationship, but this, how we have been treating each other now: like strangers, mutual distaste, enemies. All of that has to stop."

She was aware of his nod in agreement. Gathering her courage with a deep breath, she spilled a little part of herself to him. "When we were little, yes, I was pathetically obsessed with you," She smiled and shook her head gently at the thought, "but what I wanted most was for you to acknowledge me, for you to look at me and say 'hey, Sakura is a pretty cool girl.' But you never did, and I learned how to be proud of myself and do things for **myself** without looking for approval at every turn." She turned to face him again. "Even though I don't rely on your approval of me in order to feel good or 'complete' anymore; I don't think I can handle much more fighting with you." She damned herself for tearing up slightly at her confession and her thick voice on the last few words. Sasuke's dark eyes stared at her for a long time, and Sakura was afraid that he was going to call her weak or annoying again, but it didn't come.

"I don't want to fight with you either." _That is the nicest thing he has said to me. How sad is that? _The thought wasn't a sad one, but a happy realization that he was taking her seriously.

"Really?" She laughed the question and smiled even as she sniffed. He shook his head. Blinking away her silly tears, Sakura's smile widened. "Well then, we are just going to have to work together to make it better." Sasuke's pale lips twitched into a small smirk. Pushing her bangs out of her face, and discreetly wiping her nose in the process, she announced, "Now I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast."

When they turned away for the walk home, she didn't grab his hand. _No, it's not time for that. _But instead they walked side by side, as Sakura told him about Ino's visit to the hospital, yelling at her for leaving her alone in the apartment; holding her head up high.

* * *

**They made up! Yay! Sasuke is finally admitting he cares about them! Yay! Sakura isn't dead! Yay! And Sasuke got his butt handed to him! **

**The whole medical treatment, I really have no idea about how to deal with broken ribs. I kind of got the idea from twilight and thought it was a good way for Sakura to get back at Sasuke for being a butt without actually meaning to hurt him. **

**The point of them lying to Sasuke and telling him that Sakura was dead was just a part of the interrogation/torture, so sorry if that confused anyone. I hope that satisfied everyone's expectations, and now we get to move on to fluffiness! Yay!...or do we? :/ **

**Please review and tell me what you think, i really appreciate it. Thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This took way longer than it should of. Sorry guys, I've been slacking, but I think the next couple of updates will be quick...hopefully. And they will definately be more interesting ;) This is really just a filler, and I wasn't too sure about the last part of it, but, well how bout you just read it and find out. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Green eyes barely peeked out from under black eyelashes. Too tired to do even that, and wanting to savor the comfortable, cozy, cool, _another "c" word I can't think of, _position on her bed in the mid-afternoon and to return to her pleasant dreams, the emeralds disappeared from sight once more with a soft sigh.

What felt like hours later, the jewels appeared once more. The girl rolled them in an effort to wake up, but then a large yawn hid them temporarily for a third time. Sakura released a long, contented hum as she stretched her limbs as far away from her body as possible; only to stop when her left hand came into contact with something that was not soft and comfortable like the rest of her surroundings. Face twisted in annoyance and confusion, she attempted to push the thing further away from her cozy spot, only to have it grunt and stop her assault by grabbing her wrist and throwing it back at her.

Feeling the bed shift as the creature moved, Sakura blinked her eyes fully open to find Sasuke resting a few inches from her face. Slightly sleepy still, Sakura's face retained its confused expression as she summoned the energy to lift her head barely off of the pillow to examine her surroundings. She found that somehow she had rolled over to lie facedown in the middle of the bed during her nap. _Well, that explains why I'm so comfortable. _She plopped her head back onto her fluffy pillow, turning her head towards the annoyed noise that disturbed the lazy atmosphere when she did this. She blinked dumbly when she was met with Sasuke's face.

_Well, that explains what the creature was. _Silently sighing, Sakura took the opportunity to scrutinize Sasuke's features up close. _It is the first time I've woken up before him, and he won't be able to yell at me for staring at him. _Her tongue darted out swiftly before returning to the cavern of her mouth in less then a blink. _Take that Oh Mighty Sasuke! _The left corner of her lips curved up at her childish antics, but she sobered as her viridian eyes scanned the boy inches away from her face.

His skin was still very pale despite being outside more often than not. _I wonder if it runs in the family. _She quickly dismissed the thought and pretended the other it had preceded did not exsist. This close, Sakura was privy to blemishes she never knew existed, like a white scar that cut into his hairline, barely visible; a smaller one that resided on his right eyelid, light freckles that appeared sparsely on his otherwise pale cheeks, _from being in the sun, _and the different skin color that surrounded his mouth. _Burns from his justu I suppose. _Her eyes drifted over the stubble that she almost had to squint to see, and to his ears, which were larger than what she had thought. _Hehe, Sasuke has big ears, _Sakura started to grin, _but he is still beautiful. Damn you why? It isn't fair! _And then she broke out into soft laughter, which was somewhat hoarse from sleep. She pressed her lips firmly together in an attempt to quell her humor, but that only caused the boy to scrunch his face up when the bed shook from the suppressed giggles.

Finally, dark orbs revealed themselves in a glare that made Sakura smile brightly at him. "Good afternoon Sasuke."

Said boy closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. Undeterred by his attitude, _he hates being woken up, _she merely pushed her bangs out of her face and got up. "I'm going to go make uh…" She trailed off and looked out the window to see that the sun hung low in the sky; _it must be around six thirty, maybe seven. _"Dinner, I guess."

She stood and walked around to the bathroom, her left hand coming up to cover her wide yawn. When she flipped the bright lights on, her eyes squinted in self preservation. Swinging the door shut with a click behind her, Sakura blinked as she gradually adjusted to the brightness. Turning back around to face the mirror, she took a deep breath before carefully pulling her loose shirt up, over her head. Gently setting it on the counter, Sakura then turned her attention to the wrappings around her chest, unraveling them with the utmost care. Her hiss was amplified by the emptiness of the white room when she accidentally brushed the edge of her thumb a little too forcefully over the burns. The end of the wrapping slid off, and Sakura hastily folded the material before setting it on the counter in front of her. She turned her green eyes up to the image reflected by the mirror in front of her. _Well, it looks a lot better than it did two days ago. _

When Sakura had first regained conscience after flat lining for seven minutes, third-degree burns covered her chest. While she had been forced to stay in the hospital, periodic healings had reduced the injury to what appeared to be severe sunburn under a design of white, scarred skin. Sakura raised her right hand and lightly ran her pinky over one of the white lines, and an involuntary shiver ran down her when she recalled Sasuke's cool finger, lightly tracing the intricate web of scar tissue that had peaked out of the wrappings due to how high on her chest they were. _"I did this."_

She sighed softly as his words from the night before repeated themselves; directing her gaze away from the mirror, and the memory, before she reached over to grab the ointment Shizune had provided for her before she was discharged and began applying it to her wound.

Several minutes later, the pink haired girl emerged from the bathroom, freshly treated, to see that Sasuke had dragged himself to sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands as he rubbed them over his face in an effort to wake up. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face when she looked at him as she passed. _Everything is going to be okay; we are going to be okay. Friends maybe. _The thought lifted her spirits as she glided her way into the kitchen. _Of course we will probably fight, after all I still talk a lot, and he is still an asshole, but he is making an effort, and I will too. _Her mental concession had her tossing her head slightly from side-to-side as she opened the refrigerator.

"I'm really craving some dumplings, oh but you don't like sweet things." As she perused through the food options, Sakura's face arranged itself into one of contemplation. "Well, what about something spicy? You like spicy stuff right Sasuke? I don't really, but I suppose I can deal with it…Where did all of the fish go? Darn we are out of milk." She straightened herself and let the door swing closed as a sigh was released. "Well, we can't do much without milk; I suppose I just have to go get some." Her head jerked up when a knock resounded on the door. She looked over to see Sasuke strutting over to answer it. _I wonder who that could be. _Curious, Sakura walked closer.

"Is Sakura-san here?" A slightly timid voice questioned. Upon hearing her name, Sakura took longer strides until she was beside Sasuke, and she peered over his arm to see their neighbor on the other side of the door. The woman's eyes widened with relief upon seeing her face. Surprised, Sakura's own green orbs widened in return, and she placed a friendly smile on her lips.

She was aware of Sasuke moving back into the apartment, and she side-stepped into his previous standing spot. "Would you like to come in?" The older woman shook her head with a small smile on her own features. "No, I was just…" She trailed off and Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. The neighbor bowed her head as she bit her lips together before she turned her face upwards to look at Sakura. _Why is she so nervous? _The confusion never revealed itself as she kept her pleasant smile in place. _Is she in trouble? _Finally the woman continued in a small voice. "I, well the other day I heard some yelling and banging, and when I came over to see if everything was alright the next day, no one answered the door, and I was just making sure you were alright." Sakura immediately understood what the worrisome woman was trying to convey as she darted her eyes to what Sakura assumed was Sasuke's figure behind her.

In reassurance, Sakura widened her smile. "Everything is fine. Sasuke and I did have a disagreement earlier, but it is all cleared up, so you don't have to worry." The woman still looked doubtful, but Sakura didn't waver. _After all, if he tries that stunt again, I'm going to kick his chakra bound ass. _"Everything is fine. I promise you that nothing is wrong." Finally convinced the woman nodded absentmindedly before a small smile returned to her face, and she bid farewell.

Sakura shut the door quietly behind her and turned to find a glaring Sasuke on his usual bar stool. _Ugh, He's doing the creepy staring thing again. _Ignoring the shiver that shot down her spine, Sakura proudly walked back into the kitchen, where she encountered the hoard of onions she had chopped almost three days ago. Disgust painted itself over her features as she picked up the cutting board and turned to dump its contents into the garbage under the sink. "What did she want?"

Sakura turned to look at the source of the cool voice before she answered. "That was our neighbor, and she was just making sure that I was alright." She placed the board in the sink and walked back over to the counter across from Sasuke, keeping her head down as she swept imaginary particles from the counter's surface. "She heard our argument." It was quiet after she finished speaking, and Sakura risked a glance up to see Sasuke was clearly displeased with their neighbor's thoughtfulness. The urge to justify her actions filled Sakura.

"She is a very nice lady, and she was there for me when, well when the other villagers turned their backs on me after they found out I was supposed to marry you." _Damn, my good mood is totally killed now. _A pout found its way onto her lips. "How do you know she is so trustworthy?" _What? _Brow furrowing, Sakura turned her attention back to her husband. "What do you mean?" His dark eyes gazed back at her for a moment. Almost automatically, she held her breath in response. "I mean, how do you know that she isn't working for Danzo, or is secretly spreading rumors about you?" She now took her own turn to study Sasuke as she placed her weight on her left leg. _Is he really this distrustful? That is so…sad really. _Gaze sympathetic, she answered. "I've seen her around the village, and I know the stories about her. She was sort of shunned because she married young, utterly in love," A smile made its way to her lips as she leaned forward once more. _Just like how I love you. _"And all of her friends and family practically disowned her, but she thought that she was making the right decision by being with the one she loved, and when I moved in, she helped and told me that she's there if I ever need anything. So she is my friend." When Sakura finished, there was silence as she stared down at the granite counter top, the tiny stones within the surface suddenly fasinating, aware of Sasuke's eyes on her. Finally he spoke, "Where is her husband now?" _Imagine that, a curious Sasuke. _The feeling of a lost battle settled in the bottom of Sakura's stomach at his question. "He left her a couple of years ago." Her answer was quiet due to the news she delivered. _That would be terrible, being left by the one you love…but he did that to me didn't he?_

"Love is silly."

Anger and annoyance immediately surged through her. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she hissed out in disbelief, "What?" The slits of green looked up towards the cool offender. "Love has no use, it only hurts people and makes them do stupid things, like give up your family for stupid boys. It's idiocy." The pinkette breathed out heavily through her nose as she kept her eyes focused on the dark-haired boy before her. "Sasuke, what is the difference between her and you?" She agitatedly flipped her head to remove the bangs from her face as she waited for his reply. The tension was thick in the room as he gritted out, "What do you mean?" _Great, we can't even go a whole day without keeping our promise. _At this thought, Sakura made an effort to calm herself by taking a deep breath, and clenching her fists to direct her anger at something.

When she spoke, her voice was much more level. "I mean, you calling our neighbor," a pause, "Most of the world as well, stupid for acting out of love, but weren't you acting out of love for your parents when you swore revenge on Itachi?" The hostility increased tenfold as she watched him rear back as if dodging a punch. She didn't flinch at his reaction, only kept her determined expression.

"Don't talk about them. You don't know _anything_." His hard tone hurt her, but hers stayed light in an effort to keep the fight from escalading even more. She took a deep breath and bit her lip before answering.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight," She disregarded his grunt, only closing her eyes momentarily to keep her composure before opening them again with a determined expression, "I just,… I'm tired of you looking down at everyone who displays affection when you do it too! It isn't a bad thing to show someone you care, I mean look at Naruto!" She waved her left hand behind her as if the blond was standing there, "Look at how much he has accomplished based on his feelings. Look at how much I've improved." Her hand now pointed at her chest, careful not to touch.

_Liar, you're still weak. _She ignored the voice as she tried to get her point across.

"I just want you to stop fighting what you feel and let yourself be a human being for once in your life." Her last words pleaded with him, and she even stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum. "I know that you aren't a block of ice, just like you aren't a monster, or anything else people say you are. You are a shinobi, but there is more to life than just fighting. I might not know exactly what you have gone through, but Naruto and I have been there, suffering because you were suffering, so don't tell me I don't know anything." When she finished, she realized that she was shaking slightly and the heat in her face signaled that it matched her hair.

Intently, she searched his features for a sign of his reaction, but as always, he was impassive. _Please, please don't be mad. _She had no idea how he was going to respond, and she wasn't sure if her rant even meant anything or was just annoying words that pissed him off more. Finally, he bowed his head.

"My actions… have brought nothing but grief to me. How am I supposed to embrace something that has only made me suffer?" His scornful tone made the question more like a statement. _I don't know, how do I still embrace you? _The pinkette licked her lips in her agitation. "That's not true." Her whisper nudged at his tense body. He looked up with a glare to meet her wide green eyes. She continued with more conviction even though her body was drawn taught, waiting for a negative reaction from him. "When your mother smiled at you, or your father told you good job, when your brother played with you or when Naruto kept searching for you…did that love hurt you?" _When did my love ever hurt you? Oh yeah, I was going to kill you._

His glare softened a little and he directed his gaze to the wall on his right. "Don't talk about them." His mumble might as well have been a white flag in surrender and relief coursed through her tense body; relaxing her muscles as it went although her last thoughts remained.

Sakura only barely held back her sigh as she smiled softly at him. "I know it's not my place, but it is okay to show emotions Sasuke, and I don't expect you to be like Lee-san or anything," She breathed a laugh while continuing, "But I want you to be, well yourself." His dark eyes swung back to meet hers, and she ignored the heat that rose once more along with the look. "I don't want just the calm and collected Ninja Sasuke, I want to see all of you and I know that everyone else does too." _Wow that was a lot. Go on Sakura, might as well declare your "stupid" undying love for him while you're at it, and have him run away screaming. _Her berating thoughts did not surface as she kept her encouraging smile in place. "Well, I have to go get some milk, do you want anything?" He shook his head and then slid out of his seat and sauntered back into the bedroom. Sakura watched at his retreating form before moving to put on her sandals.

* * *

Sasuke immediately flopped; face first, onto the still unmade bed. For a few moments, he was blessed with no thoughts, and he had the presence of mind to appreciate the rare occurrence, but alas, the gears in his head started turning soon enough, jumpstarted by the click of the front door, which began the rollercoaster of thoughts with a certain pink headed vixen.

The teen flipped over onto his back and gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling as he replayed the previous conversation in his head.

"_I just want you to stop fighting what you feel and let yourself be a human being for once in your life." _

A sigh escaped from his parted lips. It wasn't like he fought his feelings, no he _felt _them; he just didn't feel the need to acknowledge or act out on them all the time. _If I did, there would be a whole hell of a lot more dead people. _Heat and suppressed anticipation that made him shake arose in him when the faces of who exactly those people were flashed before his mind's eye.

Clamping his jaw shut tightly in a frown, and breathing deeply through his nose, Sasuke managed to douse the fire within him. It was because of this that he had to have almost perfect control over his feelings. _Although after Itachi,…I got out of hand. _

Embarrassment, guilt, sadness, _not regret, _were all things that Sasuke associated with that dark time in his life, and if he dwelled on it too much, the despair swirled into a large, black hole that threatened to suck him back into the insanity, but so far, he had done a pretty good job at keeping his actions under control. _Until it came to Sakura. _

Pale fingers curled slightly as guilt poured through him. He had not held back during their fights, and instead unleashed all of his frustration and anger at his predicament out onto her over the last couple of days.

But it wasn't just the abandonment of negative feelings when it came to Sakura.

He had disregarded reason this morning even when he had sought her out after he was completely healed from Karin. _Which was completely unnecessary, she would have come home anyways. _But somehow he knew that she was upset, _Karin's smirk when we found ourselves alone was totally __**not**__ a clue, _Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes, but refrained because it was too bothersome to sum up the energy. When he had found her standing dejectedly on the newly constructed bridge; that previous guilt had arisen again, though he had done nothing wrong really but get cured.

_Maybe she is right, and I should take initiative on my feelings? _A different emotion swelled within him when he thought about her smile when he had woken from his nap, and how cheery she had been on the walk home, _even if she was a little annoying. _

He had followed the instinct to find her, though unnecessary, and now she was happy.

Sasuke closed his eyes as a smirk crawled onto his face, unnoticed.

_But then again, there is the whole Danzo thing…and I'm fucked without my chakra. _The unseen smirk disappeared. _I'm a sitting duck, and nothing can be done until my probation is up, and I get it all back. Also, anyone with a vendetta against me basically has my ass handed to them on a silver platter. Is this what he was aiming for, my death without getting his hands dirty? _

"Tch." His scoff seemed to be amplified by the previous silence. _So now what? _Sasuke opened his eyes in a glare as his thoughts halted.

He honestly didn't know.

Scoffing again, he turned his face towards the head of the bed as if the pillows would answer his question. There was still a slight dent where Sakura's head had laid. _At least we are getting along…for once. _Images from almost four years ago played through his head.

"_Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?"_

_They were waiting for him, and this was just setting him back; keeping him even further from his goal, but some part of him just wouldn't let him walk away._

_Some part of him craved her words, to see how much she cared and he would be missed as he waited a full fifty-six seconds for her to finally speak again._

_Fifty-six seconds further from his goal._

With a grunt, Sasuke dissipated the memory and returned his attention to the white plaster above. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little more open with her? _

* * *

Opening the door to retrieve two cartons of milk, _I don't want to come back tomorrow; _goose bumps erupted along her arms when they were hit with the cool gust of air. Sakura sighed in contentment even as she suppressed a shiver at the contrast from the sweltering heat that invaded the convenience store from outside. She made her way to the cashier.

The old man behind the counter had a peppered mustache that obscured his upper lip from view. _Ew. Gross. _Mentally making a face of revulsion, Sakura plastered a bright smile on as she placed her items on the counter. A coarse hand from a life of hard work rang up the purchase.

"That will be…" The man trailed off. Confused, Sakura's eyebrows drew together briefly as her smile faltered. "Yes?" She questioned in a sweet voice. _What's your problem old man? _Piercing blue eyes shone from under bushy eyebrows that matched the mustache below them. "You're that Uchiha girl." The statement caught her off guard, but Sakura forced her smile in place and her muscles to not tense in trepidation.

"If you mean that I am the wife of an Uchiha, then yes." _Stay polite. It's just an old senile bastard anyways. _The man grunted unpleasantly, but told her the amount. Sakura hastily paid and reached out to swipe the cartons off the counter to make her quick escape, but as she turned towards the door, her fingers gripping the top of the second carton, she was halted by some force.

Sakura was startled, and her green eyes widened as she quickly turned her head back to see the old man's coarse hand gripped the carton tightly below her own. She raised her dumbstruck expression to take in the hard glint in his blue eyes. "Don't ever come here again."

A sinking of unbearable weight seemed to drag Sakura down, down, down. She nodded quickly and then rushed out of the store while forcing her mouth in a tight line to stop it from trembling.

As she quickly made her way down the street, Sakura kept her normally proud head down. Behind the curtain of her hair, she frustratingly fought back the tears that kept slipping up, blurring the sight of her sandals. _Damn it. Stop crying! Stop crying! _She drew in a shuddering breath, and then held it in an attempt to calm down. _Just a dumb old man anyways._

The reassuring thoughts didn't help, and Sakura felt herself once again revert into the insecure little girl of four years ago. Her slightly hunched shoulders were tense, as if she was prepared for an enemy attack.

Rapidly, she blinked back the last of the wetness from her now dark green eyes, but her lips kept sporadically twitching; much to her dismay. _"You're that Uchiha girl." Is that all that I am known as? The "Uchiha girl"! What about a kunoichi? What about being Tsunade's apprentice? This isn't fair! _

Sakura swallowed thickly. She had always been insecure. About her forehead, her hair color, Sasuke, but when she actually took being a ninja seriously and enlisted the Hokage's help; she was finally able to be proud of _herself _for something that wasn't superficial, but something that actually mattered. _I was somebody. _She could walk down the street with her head held high, but since the village found out about her "relationship", _which is a total lie anyways,_ with a traitor who assisted the one who had destroyed their home, she was looked down upon as if Sasuke's sins were her own even though she was just trying to help her teammates. The ones she loved. Everything else was disregarded and now, instead of ignoring the remarks about her face and hair, she had to ignore the glares and whispers about her and Sasuke, which hurt worse. _My home turned against me, but no one has gone this far as to actually kick me out. Is that even legal? _

"Sakura-chan!" Her bangs temporarily obscured her vision as she jerked her head up at the sound of her name being screamed. _I need to get these cut. _Brushing the annoyance aside, she gazed past them to see a very beat up Naruto sprinting towards her alongside Lee who was in the same shape. Behind their large grins, which made Sakura grin softly in response, she was able to spot Hinata and Tenten moving at a far more subdued pace. She turned her attention back to the rapidly approaching blond, and happiness bubbled inside her.

The two boys stopped two feet in front of her. _Always so energetic, you dealt with the criticism far better than I, Naruto. _"Back from your mission?" A quick visual assessment told her that they weren't suffering from any life-threatening injuries. "Believe it Sakura-chan! We had to escort this old geezer to his 'manor'," The word was spoken in a haughty tone, and he even added the air quotes, causing the pinkette to giggle. "And besides the snails pace, we were only attacked once by some bandits, but we took care of them."

"That's right Sakura-san!" She turned her gaze to the other boisterous male. "That's good?" Her hesitant reply went unnoticed.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan kicked ass! She was like…" _Hinata-chan? Oh this is good, they're getting closer! _Her thought was followed by an inward smirk as she watched Naruto demonstrate Hinata's fighting technic quite comically. After a moment, Sakura dropped her smile and smacked his shoulder. "Stop it you baka; you're going to hit someone." The stern reprimand was really an attempt to get him to notice the two girls that had just approached. It worked because the childish teen turned and grinned at a tomato-red Hinata. "I was just telling Sakura-chan how awesome you are Hinata-chan." The rest of the group smiled fondly at the pair.

The moment was broken with Tenten's next words. "Sakura, what happened to you're chest?" The four sets of eyes turned to look at the top of her injury that peeked out from her shirt. Sakura's face drained of color as she quickly tried to think of an excuse. _Oh Kami, think of something, they can't find out it was Sasuke! _"Oh this?" She gestured towards her upper half and the eyes followed her motion. "I-It's nothing, just something I got from…training! Yes, training!" She forced her lips to curve into a smile as she nodded enthusiastically at the four. Naruto raised a brow. "Sakura-chan I think you've been working a little too much."

Her expression dropped into a murderous gaze. "Naruto…" Her growl was interrupted by Lee, who leapt to the rescue by sliding in front of the now terrified boy and to the forefront of Sakura's vision. "Sakura-chan! Will you come train with us tomorrow?" The white smile temporarily blinded her.

"Is that okay?" She blinked rapidly and gazed passed the green beast to look at Tenten who nodded in affirmation. "Yes, it would be nice to have another girl around." _But I don't really want to go! _Sakura turned her attention back to Lee. "Um, I guess I can, Lee-san." Again she was blinded. "That's great! We'll see you at training ground five at eight tomorrow!" With that, he turned around and sprinted away. Tenten gave a small wave before she followed, shouting at her teammate to slow down.

"Aw, Sakura-chan why do you have to go train with them? Now who am _I_ going to train with?" Green eyes turned to the now pouting boy. _Sheesh, Naruto is such a kid sometimes. _"You can train with Sasuke." _And his "team" with the skanky Karin. Grr. I really don't like her. _

The boy slouched forward as he whined some more. "But I want to train with you." He drew out the last word as he all but stomped his foot. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _This is getting annoying. _Although, his words did lift her spirits slightly. "You can come over for dinner tomorrow night. I'll tell Sasuke to meet you at our old training grounds at nine-thirty since _you_ don't ever wake up in the morning." Crossing his arms over his chest he barked a 'fine'. Sakura relented her glare and slid her eyes over to the heiress, smiling softly at her. "It was nice to see you Hinata, I'll see you guys later; my milk is going to spoil." And then she turned back in the direction she was originally traveling and made the rest of the way home with once again proud posture.

* * *

Sasuke mentally scoffed as he leisurely made his way towards the training fields with unhurried steps; his hands in his pockets. _"Naruto wants to train with you tomorrow morning at nine-thirty at the usual place…It would be a good time to tell him." _The stupid girl was interfering with his life, which is the exact thing that he had been trying to avoid. _The stupid woman, she's just going to get herself even more caught up in this mess, and she's planning my activities now! What the hell? I'm a grown ass man, not some kid that she needs to set up play-dates for. _

Despite his mental declaration; he still was strolling down the dirt street, on his way to see Naruto at the old Team Seven training ground. _This is just fucking great, now I have to deal with his pity when he finds out I have no chakra. _Obsidian eyes narrowed, and he resisted the urge to violently kick a dark grey pebble out of his path. "Tch."

Changing the course of his thoughts, Sasuke returned them to his other, former teammate. _She was different when she came back from getting the milk. _Sasuke thought back to her downcast face when she had returned before she looked up to see him in the kitchen. She quickly replaced the solemn expression with one with bright cheeriness that was just too forced. Something had happened, and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

After all, it wasn't like he was deaf to the whispers that followed him still, and it could only be worse for Sakura. _She married a traitor who wanted to obliterate the village. _A slight pang of guilt ran through him at the thought. _Well, she agreed to marry me, it isn't exactly my fault. It really is like we're married now: she picks out my clothes_- Though he would never admit that he liked the casual, efficient styles that she had purchased-_ we eat together, sleep together…_ Faint pink could be seen dusted across his pale cheeks as blood rushed to the surface at the implication of his thoughts.

To his horror, he found that now was the time his mind decided to develop an avid imagination.

_Damn it, no, no, no! Wrong! Not pink…everywhere as I- NO! No! Fuck- wrong word Damn it!_

"Sasuke! You bastard, where do you think you're going!" Sasuke stiffened- which was the closest he came to reacting to a shock or surprise- when the booming voice assaulted his ears and effectively threw out the dirty thoughts that his traitorous teenage mind had stubbornly held onto.

Looking around, the dark-haired boy found that he had almost bypassed the dictated training ground. Wearing a haughty expression with narrowed eyes, he grunted as he turned around and, still with a casual step, made his way towards the awaiting blond and his ex-sensei.

"Man Sasuke, you need to get your head out of the clouds." Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more at the teasing blond, and he gritted his teeth. "So, who were you thinking about? Sakura-chan?" Sasuke hid his slight alarm at the bulls' eye, and indignation arose within him as he scoffed. "Why would I be thinking about her Dobe? I was just thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass."

His words had the desired effect, and Naruto quickly forgot about his female teammate as his face reddened, and he began shouting obscenities at Sasuke. The Uchiha mentally sighed in relief at the dodged bullet. _I do not need to be thinking about her, especially after that. So wrong…_Casually, his dark orbs moved across the scenery, ignoring the angered idiot before him, until they settled on a calculating Kakashi. Sasuke sneered in defense of the older man's penetrating gaze. _He doesn't know what I was thinking about, so just calm down. _

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, you are getting your ass handed to you and by the end of the day you will bow down to me and my awesomeness, believe it!" The staring contest of wills was broken as the other two occupants of the field returned their attention to the future Hokage. Sasuke lowered his head and let out a barely perceptive sigh. _Here goes nothing. _Steeling himself, Sasuke mumbled, "We have to do taijutsu." Without raising his head, dark eyes peered out under equally dark bangs to see a confused and constipated looking Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Naruto drew himself up and pointed at Sasuke with a laugh and a smile, "Oh I get it, you're just afraid I'll beat you to a bloody pulp with Rasengan and my clones!" He laughed after the 'epiphany' and laced his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you if that is what you want." Gritting his teeth once more, in embarrassment and anger at the boy's ignorance, _dumb ass, _he clarified in a hiss, "No Dobe, I-we," Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he dropped his gaze, "They sealed all my chakra." Silence ensued after his confession.

"S-Sasuke…man I'm so sorry." Turning his head to the side, he scoffed at the offer of condolence. _Don't pity me. _"What are we going to do now?" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke raised his head to see Naruto's concerned gaze. He quickly diverted his eyes to a fluffy, white cloud over the blonde's shoulder. "We wait." _What else is there to do without letting you all down? _

"Well, Naruto, you do need to work on your hand to hand combat. Although your direct approach leaves a big impact, it isn't efficient enough for long bouts of time, and especially when you run out of chakra." Sasuke looked passively over at Kakashi, who had snapped his orange book closed. _Disgusting. _But he acknowledged the copy ninja's attempt to lighten the mood with a slight nod. After a moment, Naruto's bewildered expression due to Sasuke's new disadvantage was replaced with one of comprehension, he caught on and gave a pretty good impression of outrage, but Sasuke new it was a rouse. "Come on Dobe, let's get this over with. I have better things to do with my time than play with you."

"You're a real bastard you know that?"

Heat, overbearing heat that made it hard to breath, surrounded the dark-headed boy even after he had striped himself of his black shirt. Panting, he sat with his knees drawn up and his elbows resting on them as his opponent slumped into a heap a few feet away. The sweat clung to him, running down every inch of him and making his skin glisten. After a few moments, he too laid back in the cool grass under the shade of a large tree, in which Kakashi was perched.

"Done already? Maybe you two should work on your stamina as well." The casual statement was met with a dismissal wave from the normally exuberant Naruto. "Yeah, yeah whatever, it is hot as hell." Sasuke kept his mouth shut, as per usual. _There is nothing wrong with our stamina. Fucking prick. _No one spoke for many minutes. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the slightly itchy grass underneath of him and the sounds of birds chirping. _Not even one breeze. _The trees and their leaves were silent. Sasuke focused on slowing his breathing. _Inhale, hold…let it out. I wonder what Team Taka is doing? Maybe I can disperse Suigetsu for some cool water; no I can just go take a shower. _

"Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke ignored the blond as he thought of ways to cool down without being cooped up in the apartment alone.

"I don't know can you?" At the drawling reply, an amused smirk and grunt escaped him. _Smartass. _"Shut up, Teme." He could feel the pouting glare, which only made the right corner of his lips twitch up to a further degree.

"How would you go about asking a girl out?" Naruto's voice came out uncharacteristically small and unsure.

Alarm bells went off in Sasuke's head, and his eyes snapped open.

_It's not…no, it couldn't be; he knows how important it is that we create the marriage illusion. _His heart rate still sped up though as he waited for the conversation to continue.

"I suppose that depends on the girl, Naruto. By the way, who is it?" Sasuke cut his dark gaze over to the red-faced teen. _If her name leaves your mouth… _Oblivious to his friend's evil intent, the boy continued in embarrassment while picking at the thin blades of dried out grass.

"Hinata-chan." The name sent a bolt of surprise through Sasuke's body.

_What? Don't you love Sakura?_

Sasuke hadn't realized that he had spoken until he refocused on Naruto's confused expression. He immediately bit the inside of his cheek as a self-punishment. _Great going Sasuke, just great._

"Um yeah," Anger replaced the surprise and mortification of speaking so boldly. _How dare he play with her feelings, you fucker. _"But she's like my sister Sasuke, I thought you knew that." It was Sasuke's turn to look confused as his dark brows drew down. He thought back on every interaction he had witnessed between the two since his return. "But you kissed her." _That is not sibling-like. _"She kissed me because she was happy about seeing me. It didn't mean anything, and it wasn't intense with tongue or anything." Sasuke gritted his teeth together in exasperation and at the image the blond had imparted on him. _She never kissed me. _"So you two do stuff like that all the time, no big deal right?" He rose into a sitting position as he spat his words out condemningly. Naruto did the same. "Whoa, whoa, what? Sakura-chan and I love each other like siblings, we are like family. We don't do stuff like that; it was only one time. Sakura-chan would beat me to an inch of my life if I tried to touch her, which I wouldn't. I mean no offense towards her she has a great body, I mean not like I look or anything, but it's kind of hard to not notice-"

"Naruto, we get it, Sakura is like your sister." Kakashi interrupted the boy before he dug his grave too deep. Heated anger still lingered in Sasuke's system although he was convinced that the two's relationship was nothing romantic. _So she doesn't like him. Maybe she doesn't really like Suigetsu either. _Sasuke was surprised to find that a sort of anticipated glee filled him at the thought. _What the hell is this? She is just a girl. _

He barely noticed Naruto's sigh of relief and suspicious look. "Why do you care anyways, Sasuke?" He turned his head away with slightly bared teeth at having the interrogation tables turned on him. _Why do I care? _"For the marriage, I don't really care." His mumble was barely audible. Sasuke could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt their heavy stares on him for a few moments.

"So what should I do, I'm sure you've had some experience with women, I mean you are pretty old." The man in the tree glared with his one exposed eye. "I'm not that old Naruto." The blond made a sound of disbelief as he crossed his hands over his chest. Sasuke mentally cringed at the spit that came out of his lips when his lips moved with the noise.

"I would take her some place nice to eat, not the ramen stand." The stern remark killed the words that were just about to leave the boy's mouth. Sasuke scoffed. _Idiot, he should at least know to take her somewhere nice. _"But I went to the ramen stand on my date with Sakura-chan." Sasuke tried to ignore the comment as jealousy consumed him in its burning flames. _It doesn't mean anything. So I shouldn't get worked up over it. _He looked down to find his left hand had fisted the blades of grass tightly, the veins popping out in a stark contrast against the pallor of his skin.

"Which is probably why the two of you never went out."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

The silver-haired jonin interrupted the two before they came to blows. "Like I said, take her somewhere nice, and then maybe go do something that she would enjoy." Silence ensued once more as the boy took in the advice. Slowly, Sasuke unfisted the vegetation below him. _"I didn't want this. I didn't want you. I- God, who wants to get married at seventeen! I wanted to date, and giggle, and blush when my boyfriend kissed my cheek after he walked me home! I did not want to marry a selfish, uncaring dick! So stop assuming that I am obsessed with you!"_

"Walk her home."

"What?" Sasuke swallowed thickly before he clarified in his baritone voice, "After your date, walk her home, and when you get there, well even an idiot like you should know what to do." Finally, a soft breeze wafted over the group and shook the leaves above them. Sasuke followed a large leaf's descent to the ground. His endless obsidian orbs shifting as the thing rocked and twisted back and forth slowly until it disappeared behind his raised knees. The tickle of his hair against the nape of his neck due to the breeze was a welcomed relief.

"Sasuke, when did you become Mr. Casanova?" He spared a glare at the one in the tree. "Get bent." The insult was followed by a chuckle, and he turned his eyes away in a slight pout, though he would never admit it. _Asshole._

"Um, I've got another question." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi sighed deeply. "What is it Naruto?" Again there was a hesitation. _Spit it out already._

"What's it like to…be with a girl?" _Now this is interesting. _For once, Sasuke's curiosity won out, and he shifted his gaze once more to the silver-haired man, waiting for his reply.

"Hm, Sasuke do you have any advice for this too?" A sneer was the answer to the question. "Stop mocking me." _Just because I don't have my chakra doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer. _

"I guess not," The masked man leaned his head back against the bark of the tree, and his dark eye took on a far off look, as if he was no longer in the training grounds with them. This reaction increased Sasuke's curiosity as the two teens waited for the 'man talk' to commence. After a few moments, the sensei of the subject spoke softly even as a blush could be seen creeping out from under his mask.

"It is something that is not easy to describe, since there is literally no other feeling like it, not even in battle, though the rush is close." _Yeah right, there is no such thing. It can't be that great. _Despite his doubtful thoughts, he continued to listen intently. "Just, when it happens, take it slow and cherish every moment. Despite the urge to rush to completion, it makes the whole thing…better. If she enjoys herself, you will enjoy yourself."

The two pupils processed the words of the wise in silence.

"Now, children, I have other matters to attend to besides corrupting your little minds."

* * *

**Like I said, definately a filler. The end about the birds and the bees talk I wasn't too sure about, but whatever, it is rated M for a reason. And Naruto's relationship with Hinata is finally going somewhere! Yes! And Sasuke finally is starting to open up to Sakura! Yay! I'll try to update the next couple of chapters as quickly as possible, and again I'm sorry for the very late update. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I meant to get this out earlier, but with the Fourth of July and a couple of other things in my life, it didn't happen, so here it is now. I don't know when the next couple of chapters are going to be here because I have a few kinks to work out of them, but it won't take multiple weeks, so don't worry and enjoy this one.**

**reviews are greatly appreciated! mucho, mucho, mucho!**

* * *

A wide yawn, hidden behind a fist, dominated the girl's features as she made her way to training ground five. _Man, what is the matter with me? _Sakura was used to being an early riser, eight was normally midmorning for her, and so the fact that she was still sleepy-headed disturbed the kunoichi. _Hm, maybe I've been out of work for too long? _Shaking her head at the thought with a small sigh, she let the rest wander as she continued her journey in the already burning sun despite the day just beginning.

_What is it like to train with team guy? I wonder if I'll fight Tenten or Lee…either would be good practice for avoiding hits. _

Contemplating what awaited her sent a flutter of butterflies in her tummy, and made the journey pass quickly, also it was a good distraction from the group of gossiping women that seemed to be following her.

_Oh no, what if I'm not up to par with them and I get my ass kicked? I'm not nearly as fast as Lee, and Tenten has perfect accuracy, what if I can't dodge? _The flutter increased and made her breathing shallow. _And Neji! He was such a jerk at the store the other day, why? Well whatever, he can think what he likes! And I'll just get Lee by smashing the ground, one punch will do it! Hell yeah, I'm going to kick butt!_

Although her thoughts were positive, she still was not convinced and the fluttering did not stop.

Finally, she spotted her training partners for the day near a cluster of bushes at the far end of the field. Lee was doing some squats, Neji was meditating, and Tenten was standing next to him, twirling a Kunai. Sakura approached, grasping her arm behind her back. "Hey Sakura." The said girl smiled at the other female. "Sakura-chan you came!" At the shriek, which was one to rival Naruto's, Sakura suppressed a grimace and turned her smile over to the anxious boy. _Geez, doesn't he know that it's still morning! _"Hi, Lee." Keeping her smile in place, she turned her head around to greet the third member but found that he was still meditating. _Or ignoring me, the stuck up jerk. _

Before an awkward silence could follow the greetings, there was a loud smack, and all of the teens looked over to find Might Guy in his good guy pose, sparkle in his smile and everything. "Good morning my youthful pupils!"

"Good morning Guy Sensei!" Sakura turned her head left to see Lee with an identical pose to the man in front of her. _What was I thinking, agreeing to this? _As she wondered at her mentality, Guy continued. "Today, Lee and Tenten will improve their teamwork! Neji- Oh hello Sakura I didn't see you there," _I'm standing right in front of you, idiot. _"Will you be joining our team in training?" She smiled politely and nodded in affirmation. The jonin gave her a smile in return. "Well in that case, you can spar with Neji, and I can supervise Tenten and Lee." _Spar with Neji? _Her smile quickly dropped to an open 'O'. Sakura barked a laugh that lacked mirth, "Guy Sensei, you can not be serious." _But he's a jonin! _Neji chose to speak up. "I refuse." _Wait what? _Her surprised expression morphed into one of anger. Narrowing her eyes and tightening her jaw, Sakura slowly turned her head to the sitting Hyuga. "Excuse me?" Her quiet voice was laced with venom. _I don't care if he is a jonin the rude prick, I'm going to beat him into oblivion! Hell yeah! _The offender looked directly at her with a blank face. "You must work on your hearing as well as your skills; I said I refuse to fight with someone such as yourself." Sakura didn't miss a beat.

"Well, perhaps I need to fight with someone of your caliber in order to improve." The bite in her words was undeniable, and she was vaguely aware of the rest of the team staring between her and Neji with expressions of apprehension. "You know what, maybe Tenten should-" Sakura whipped her head over to see a, for once, nervous Guy. Her hard eyes silenced him. "No, I insist."

"Fine." She returned her attention to her opponent, who had risen smoothly after speaking and was now stalking beyond the bushes and into the woods beyond. Determination and caution set in place, Sakura moved to follow him. "Sakura-chan maybe that isn't such a good-" She turned to the worrisome Lee. Even though his concerned expression sent a light pang of guilt for worrying him, her anger overrode it. "Don't worry Lee, I'll be fine." And with that, she turned around and walked purposefully into the woods. _I'm going to show you how good of a ninja I am. _

She stepped soundlessly over countless branches and leaves and bushes, utilizing her chakra to do so, as she followed the boy in front of her with a permanent glare of anger and determination formed on her features. After about five minutes of walking, they came to a clearing, and the Hyuga stopped with his back still facing her. Sakura halted forty feet away, tense as she waited for his next move.

A few birds dipped out of the trees on one end of the clearing and glided to the other. Neji turned his face up to look at them, but Sakura kept her focus on him. _Because of his hostility, I can't be sure what he is going to do._

"When I first…noticed you, was when the team to retrieve Sasuke was first formed. You were crying and begging Naruto to bring the boy back to you, and I couldn't help but think that it was a pitiful sight. One that no kunoichi should display." Sakura clenched her fists in anger, the blunt nails dug sharply into her palms, but she ignored the sting. "Since then, I thought that you had improved greatly, and I respected your improvement; however," Sakura noticed his hands twitch inward at his sides and she unconsciously held her breath for the blow that was about to come. "Marrying a traitor who was willing to kill you and your village, is unforgivable." When he turned around, his byakugan was activated, and it served to intensify the cruelty of his words. "You're a disgrace to the name kunoichi, and I'm going to show you your place." Sakura let out the held breath through her nostrils in a hiss as she tugged on her ragged gloves. "Bring it on asshole."

Both crouched into their battle stances but neither attacked. Sakura's mind raced. _Okay, he definitely is faster than me, so I have to predict his movements. His ninjustu is bound to be better than mine, but if I can manage to avoid getting hit and land just a couple of good punches, he is done for, but how to get them? _Her eyes scanned the clearing through her peripheral vision. _I could use a genjustu, but he will be able to see through it with his byakugan. Damn it how to do this?_

Suddenly, Neji ran towards her swiftly. With a gulp, Sakura somersaulted to the right; she felt the movement of his fist against her stomach when her shirt had ridden up during her flip. She had practically no time to recover as he spun and stretched out with his right leg. Flipping back over the attacking appendage, Sakura lashed out her hands and grasped it.

Neji's shout of anger told Sakura that her technique worked, and she wasted no time in throwing a barrage of kunai over her shoulder and retreating a little ways into the trees before leaping east to get a good angle of him.

Sakura's breathing was heavy, and her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest as she peeked around the thick trunk to see her opponent crutched over his numb leg, grasping the calf where she had paralyzed the nerves. Satisfied that he was temporarily distracted, Sakura retreated her head and leaned it back against the bark, keeping her ears open, she demanded her mind to think as she squeezed her eyes shut. Sweat was already starting to form on her brow from the adrenaline and heat. _He specializes in close range combat, so I have to win this from afar. He can see my chakra, and pretty soon he is going to find my hiding place, but what if I spread my chakra around? Yes that's it! _Her green eyes snapped open at her epiphany.

"Hide and seek is a childish game that I will not waste my time with." Regulating her breathing, she pulled out three kunai and grasped them between her fingers, making sure to keep them in her pouch. "Ah, there you are."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura drew out the kunai and flung them in Neji's direction. And then she sprinted through the trees, around and around until she had made a complete circle and a half around her original position.

Her breathing was piercing to her ears as she inhaled and blew it out as quietly as she could through her parted lips. "Well, you are smart…when it comes to this. Your personal life is another matter. What kind of self-respecting woman stays with a man who degrades and beats her?" _Beats me? What the-oh the hospital. Stupid, gossiping-Okay Sakura, calm down, he is just trying to get a reaction from me. _Sakura bit her tongue to keep a shout of denial from escaping her lips as her teacher's words whispered in her ear. _"Never let your fear, anxiety, or any other emotion, cloud your judgment in battle. It only leads to mistakes so keep a level head even if it is some-_ Her absentminded smile disappeared as Neji answered his own question. "Not many."

Her wary eyes watched as he turned his head slowly from one direction to another, trying to pinpoint her location in the stream of chakra she had left behind her like a banner. A bead of sweat fell down her forehead and across her nose. She didn't dare remove it incase she made a sound.

There was a wiz, and immediately, Sakura launched from her position and raced towards Neji with her fist ready. His Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin dispersed her clone that had jumped out of the banner of chakra after sending the ninja-stars flying his way. _Perfect. _A snarl and battle cry erupted from her as she descended upon his back. It was probably not the best idea, for he spun around quickly, grabbing her wrist and flinging her across the clearing and through the trees to the side by using the momentum of his movement.

Sakura's mouth transformed into a silent scream as her body broke through the leaves and branches of a thin layer of trees like a helpless rag doll before plunging into the river beyond. The contrast of the cool water from the previous humid heat made her eyes snap open, and she accidentally inhaled a gulp of water. Quickly, she struggled to the surface of the water and, while hacking the water out, pulled herself above the surface. She barely noticed Neji approaching her slowly; it was obvious that the numbness in his leg was making it difficult to maneuver. _Well, at least that will slow him down. _

Slowly, she staggered to her feet. She swayed to the left, and had to step to keep her balance. Coughing once more, she slowly backed up as her opponent approached. Sakura's nose burned from water shooting up it, and the river water did not taste the best. She wiped the back of her right arm across her mouth as she once again crouched into a fighting position.

"He doesn't beat me." Her words were followed by another trickle of water. Neji never halted in his approach. "Roomers are not to be trusted then." _I could have told you that ass wipe! _"Neither do I allow him to degrade me; you should know me better than that Neji-san." His face twisted with fury at the sneer of his name, and he raced towards her to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Her heart racing, Sakura managed to deflect all of his attacks by colliding with his wrists before she was able to leap back, away from his deadly hands.

"Neji, how far would you go to help your teammates?" His brow wrinkled slightly and he gave a slight pause. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

_Good he's listening. _Sakura slid her right foot back. "Would you stand the ridicule of the village, of your family in order to give them just one small advantage," Sakura sneered at him, her top lip pulling up in condemnation. "Or are you too good for that?"

Again, he came at her, this time with a calm mask set in place. _Left, right, lean back, kick forward. _She moved on autopilot, letting her instincts direct her movements until she saw her opening: Neji had deflected her left hand attack with his own, and her right with his right.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura leaned her head back and snapped it forward as fast as she could. A loud, sickening crack resounded as blinding pain seared through her head. Both opponents stumbled back, but through the thought of pain, pain, and more pain, Sakura managed to shift all of her weight back and to one side before she threw it to the other as she swung her leg around to deliver a chakra-induced kick to the Hyuga.

The triumphant feeling of a successful blow disappeared with a poof.

The real Neji stepped out of the foliage along the river, his leg barely bothering him. _Damn it, there goes my advantage._

Sakura stumbled back a few steps; her head was now pounding as the pain from her forehead spread like fire to the rest of her skull. She once again crouched into a fighting pose and resisted the strong urge to squeeze her eyes shut against the pain. _Just a little longer, a little longer, and then I can go curl up into a ball and cry in the corner. For now, focus! _

Somehow, she managed to heed to her thoughts, and zeroed in on Neji standing a few feet away wearing a thoughtful expression. A few tense moments of silence followed, broken only by the occasional sound of a bird or the water running along the bank. "You have an ulterior motive for marrying Sasuke." His face held question in the scrunched brow and slight downward tilt of his lips, but his words were a statement. _Yes! Thank you! _Relief filled Sakura at him figuring it out and not just assuming she was some sort of pathetic love-sick girl. _Well, I am, but no one needs to know that._

Instead of expressing her true feelings, she schooled her features into a blank look. "Come to your own conclusions as you have done so far." As she spoke, her green eyes quickly darted to the upper left of her vision where a large tree hung halfway over the river; specifically to the presence in the tree.

Luckily, her opponent caught the gesture and understanding rushed over his features. Again, she was filled with relief. Sakura had always held the Hyuga's opinion in high regard since he was a proclaimed genius. _Although he can be a douche sometimes. _"I must apologize for my behavior towards you Sakura, it was uncalled for."

She simply smiled, pleased with the apology, but still angry at his actions. Sakura spoke through her smile, "Thank you, but it's going to take more than just that to make me forgive you." The boy before her smirked, "So be it." This time, Sakura rushed at him. She took out three kunai and threw them before jumping over his Eight Trigram's Spin and quickly throwing the last of her kunai at him. He deflected those as well. Sakura spun around to see the Hyuga breathing normally, but sweat was pouring down his face. _He should start running out of chakra, now if I can just get a good punch in, he would have to deflect it with chakra to keep from breaking bones. _

Muscles taut, Sakura waited for him to approach her. He lashed his right hand out and she jumped to the side of his hand, her body turning sideways to him. He took this opportunity to drive his left hand forward, but Sakura bent back so it passed just over her body. She quickly reached out and grasped his wrists while kicking her right leg up and delivering the blow to his lower stomach. As he skidded backwards, she was rewarded with a grunt of pain.

Using her core muscles, Sakura righted her self, but stumbled to the side when black dots assaulted her vision, and the world tilted slightly. Neji used this distraction to attack, and by the time she noticed, the only thing she could do was deflect it, and deflect, and deflect. Finally, Sakura was able grasp his left hand with her right, and since her chakra was sealed in both arms, swing a left hook to right side of his jaw, effectively breaking the skin. She took her right leg and, using the time in which he was reeling from her punch, aimed a sidekick to his upper ribs. Unfortunately, his right hand shot out and effectively shut down her chakra system in the leg while grabbing the appendage and pulling it further towards him, causing Sakura to swing around and collide with his chest. _Shit! What do I do? What do I do? _

Her struggling was futile since she now only had chakra in her left leg, which was currently supporting her weight as Neji's deadly hand came in to seal the chakra around her heart: damaging her internally enough so that their spar would have to be called, or forcing her to surrender. All of this happened the course of only six seconds. _How do I get out of this? I have no chak- that's it. _Sakura closed her eyes, and held her breath, making the pounding of her heart in her chest that much more noticeable.

And she stopped sending chakra to the bottom of her left foot.

Immediately, she dropped below the surface, and after the booming of water molecules being forcefully pushed to make room for her body, her ears met the muffled silence that was the norm when one dunked their head under the surface. The silence was cut short as another struggle between the molecules and an imposing object alerted her. Despite the throbbing that still assaulted her head, which was slowly turning into a migraine, Sakura opened her eyes in the slightly murky water to see that Neji had dropped into the water with her. Demanding her sore arms to work even as they screamed at her for a reprieve, Sakura swam towards him as quickly as possible.

_Game over. _

She drew her fist back and brought it forward with as much force as she could since the current of the river was working against her. Her fist met Neji's nose with a thud and seconds later, red clouds of blood started escaping from his nostrils. Sakura scanned the rest of his face to find that his eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was parted slightly, allowing a few tiny bubbles to escape. Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura grabbed the teen around the waist and started making her way towards the surface.

After three strokes of one arm, since her other was occupied, the fatigue of the battle hit the kunoichi. Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together and she accidentally let out a little bit of precious oxygen when the invisible force of exhaustion pulled her back into the water a couple of inches.

_I have to get to the surface, or Neji and I are going to drown. _Gritting her teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut as she kicked her leaded legs with renewed vigor. As her lungs ached and burned for air, she broke the surface.

A deep inhale caused her to cough and splutter. She tried opening her eyes, but the remaining water mixed with blood from her previous head butt stung and forced her to shut them once more. Sakura's mouth hung open as she struggled to remain above the water's surface. Her tired left arm that was secured around Neji's waist, keeping him up as she positioned his head back on her shoulder so he stayed above the surface, was starting to cramp.

Her harried and loud breathing scared her even more than the fact that she had no access to her chakra and her strength was fading fast, and she let out a high-pitched gasp-like sob of hopelessness. _I can't die here, I can't. _Water kept entering her open mouth as she struggled to stay afloat. To make matters worse, her migraine had intensified with activity and her panic.

Sakura did the only thing she could think of to attract attention: make as much noise as possible. She splashed around with her one available arm and screamed and cried as loud as she could, though they were muffled and interrupted by the water.

"Please, he-elp Me!" Her throat burned, and with her eyes shut, she was unaware of the tears that fell down her cheeks. After what felt like hours, a strong force pulled Neji away from her. Sakura tried to tighten her brace on him, but the force broke her hold as if she was a small child. "No! No! Neji!" She tried lunging in the direction she felt him be pulled to, but she was caught by an arm around her waist. Unfortunately, this caused her head to temporarily dunk under the water, and the liquid shot up her nose and mouth.

Sakura was pulled above the surface, spluttering. "Calm down, I'm getting you out of here." _Great, now I'm imagining things. _Still sobbing slightly, Sakura calmed down enough to cling to her savior. As he treaded to what she assumed was the bank, Sakura took her left arm, and wiped the blood and water from her eyes enough so that she was able to blink them open.

And then she was thrown ceremoniously onto the bank. Rolling over to her side, Sakura raised her head to spit water out. The mud mixed with patches of grass smelled terrible, and her nose scrunched in revulsion.

"Sasuke, I could have gotten her." _Sasuke? What is Sasuke doing here? Wait Neji!_ Summoning the last of her strength, Sakura braced her hands on the putrid bank and shakily pushed her body up. Looking around, She found Juugo standing a few feet away next to a very angry Karin. She blinked at she turned her head to see a shirtless and very wet Sasuke kneeling next to her.

She stared at the sight for a few seconds, not comprehending it, before she rotated her head the other way to see Suigetsu, wet as well, standing next to Neji, who was laid on his back in the grass. Sakura crawled over to them until she was kneeling next to Neji's unconscious form. She rested her hands on her thighs, fingers spread wide, as she assessed his injuries quickly. _Okay, he has a broken nose, something is up with his cheek from when I punched him, a few bruises, but what made him fall into the water? _

The medic in her didn't have time to debate as she balanced on her knees, and started to perform CPR. Using steady and firm pushes, she mentally focused on counting to fifteen before sealing his cool lips with hers and breathing two quick breaths and then repeating the process. _Come on Neji. _She ignored the four pairs of eyes on her as she completed her task, instead she kept her focus and on the fourth try, the teen responded. Sakura helped turn him on his side as he coughed and spit out the water in gushes. After two minutes, he seemed to have gotten it all out, and she carefully pushed him back onto his back. "Neji, I need you to reopen my chakra." He fluttered his eyelashes as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. Sakura took his hand with her own and raised it to her other arm and repeated her request. The Hyuga prodigy nodded and sluggishly made the appropriate hits to restore her chakra channels in her arms. She then began healing his forehead and cheek. The pale flesh mended together like magic.

"My chest." His hoarse rasp had Sakura turning her green eyes to his face before she moved her hands over to the indicated area to find minor damage to the tissues around his heart. _When I went under, he must have hit himself accidentally. _

After ten minutes of healing, Neji was as good as new. Sakura leaned back on her hunches with a relieved sigh. Now that she wasn't focused on him, her migraine came back with a vengeance. _It's a Sasuke headache. Hehe. _Her internal humor revealed itself in a slight quirk of her lips before she realized that Neji was talking to her.

"Your fighting and analytical skills are very impressive, Sakura." She smiled up at him. "Perhaps you should consider taking steps for the position of Jonin." _Jonin?_ Her green eyes sparkled as her smiled widened into a more genuine one. "Thank you Neji, I'll have to speak to my mentor about it." He bowed his head in return.

Sakura turned her head down with a sigh as she went to push herself up. "Well I suppose I should-" Her sentence was cut short when she fell over after only rising into a crouch. "Oh." The ache in her head intensified and she raised her left fingers to her temple in an attempt to soothe it, but her chakra was low, and the energy it took to summon it only made her nauseas.

Heaving another silent sigh, Sakura tried to push herself up once more. A pair of hands assisted her. "Karin, heal her." Surprised, Sakura whipped her head to the person who was currently supporting her weight. The fast motion had her shutting her eyes to make the world stop spinning. When she opened them though, she found herself staring at the side of Sasuke's jaw. _Wow, am I hallucinating? _

"No!" At the denial, she watched in fascination as the jaw clenched. "Yes, you have the power to, and she is drained." She didn't have to turn her head to see that the redhead was furious. The negative energy was clearly felt.

Sakura wearily slumped her head into Sasuke's shoulder. _Only for a minute…_

"No. We are not your team anymore _Uchiha_ Sasuke, and I will not let you order me around! I'm not going to heal _her_!" Her shrieking hurt Sakura's ears. "Why? It isn't any different from healing me."

"Of course it is! You're…" The indignant scream had trailed off into the start soft, sad confession that Sakura recognized all too well. She could clearly see the image of a lovesick girl, trying to get the object of her affections to notice her. Sakura had seen that image in the mirror almost every day of her life.

With an internal groan, Sakura pushed away from Sasuke. "Its fine, I just have to go home and take a nap and then I can do it myself." She stumbled forwards, not really seeing where she was going. "I'll accompany you to the hospital; after all, it is my fault you are in this condition." _Neji's still here? _Sakura's brows drew together as she peaked out from under her lashes to see her previous opponent and hater offering her a hand.

"No, I'll take her." Sakura really sighed in frustration now. _I just want to go home! _

"I insist, I was her fighting partner." She heard a grunt of amusement and a spark of anger ignited when she pictured Sasuke's smirk. She had kept her eyes on Neji.

"That's right, it's your fault she is in this condition, and I'm her husband." She watched Neji bristle slightly before he turned his eyes to her. He bid a farewell, and Sakura managed a small smile for him. _I'm about ready to pass out, someone please take me home. _A few seconds later, she again felt Sasuke's arms around her, and she sighed silently with relief when he drew her closer to him, supporting her weight.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious. She is obviously fine on her own! She doesn't need your help!" Apparently Sasuke didn't care because he began walking as Karin was speaking and didn't stop to address her. A small part of Sakura that wasn't groaning in pain celebrated the moment. As they left, she faintly heard Suigetsu. "Are you retarded?"

A few moments later, Sakura again rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, her fatigue overcoming her internal drive to not appear weak in front of him.

"You can just take me home you know." She closed her eyes and let him lead her down the street. He scoffed at her.

"What and have you never wake up again? You probably have a concussion if your behavior and that gash on your head is anything to go by." Oh yeah, she had forgotten about that. _Maybe he's right about the concussion thing. _"You've been watching Naruto fight too much." A smile graced her lips and a small hum of humor left her. "Speaking of Naruto, did you go to train with him?"

"Yeah." Sakura missed his blush and the conversation died down after that as the two's thoughts drifted. Sakura became aware that she was slowly slipping out of consciousness. In an effort to stay awake, she began talking again. _If it annoys him, he's just going to have to deal with it. _

"I'm sorry I made you fight with Karin." She mumbled. _Not really, but it's something. Hehe that's what you get you hoe!_

"She was being unreasonable."

"When isn't she being unreasonable? Sasuke snorted a laugh, and a flutter of happiness made itself known in Sakura's chest. She smirked at his response. "I'll talk to her about it later."

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" The shift of his neck against the top of her head alerted her to the fact that he had looked away in…_embarrassment? It is a sign of being uncomfortable with the subject. _Sakura's heart sped up as she eagerly awaited his response. _Why would he be embarrassed? Okay calm down, it doesn't mean that he is going to confess something, this is Sasuke after all. _Her heart was slowed by the weight that dropped in her stomach at the reminder. _Oh yeah, and Sasuke doesn't like anyone. _

"I-I'm just returning the favor. Besides, we're married. How would it look if I just let you wander through the streets all bloodied up." Sakura smiled at his response.

* * *

He didn't like it.

And he didn't like that he didn't like it.

Sasuke found himself in the emergency waiting room for the second time that week. He ignored the stares and whispers around him as he sat, looking straight ahead, and let his mind wander.

After a lunch with Naruto,

"_Hey Sasuke, what Kakashi was talking about earlier…um have you ever-"_

"_Shut up before I make you shut up."_

"…_so that's a no then?"_

"_I hate you."_

He had gone in search and found them by the river at one of the abandoned training grounds. Suigetsu was dehydrated and took advantage of the flowing water while Sasuke sat in the shade of a tree, trying to keep Karin away from him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the memory. He had taken off his shirt because of the heat and she had glued herself to his side, which was very annoying because her body heat was almost unbearable.

He was there for only fifteen minutes before the sounds of struggling drew everyone's attention to the river.

When he had caught the flash of pink, something inside of him snapped. As quickly as he could without chakra, Sasuke sprinted to the water and dove in. Suigetsu grabbed the Hyuga while he rescued Sakura. _She was drowning; I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. It doesn't mean anything._

_She's just a girl anyways. _

The heat that went through him though when he watched her press her mouth to the other boy's was nothing compared to the burning of the day. _That was not nothing, but I don't care about her that way, do I? No, I can't. She's loud, and annoying, and she nags. And she isn't beautiful and never shuts up. And her body isn't all that curvy, but kind of square…but it felt really good on the way over here. What the hell? It did not feel good! _

In exasperation with himself, Sasuke bowed his head and pulled at the ends of his hair until his scalp burned.

_Okay, it felt good, but that does not mean anything. _

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke released his hold on his locks, and raised his gaze to find a small nurse addressing him. He was vaguely aware that all other conversations had stopped around him, but he kept his intense stare on the short woman. Gracefully, he rose from his seat and walked over to her.

Her blush was prominent, but he kept his gaze on her eyes. "How is my wife?" The woman didn't answer right away, and he rose and eyebrow in annoyance. _I thought they were all over this. Fucking sluts, yes I look good, get over it! _After a few seconds delay, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Um, yes. She has a minor concussion, but besides that, she is in tip top shape. It is required that she refrain from any activity such as work or, um other things," The blush deepened. _Tch._ _Pervert. _"For two to three days. Um, ice is good and you can give her some medication for any pain. Either then that, she's good to go."

The smile that she flashed him was flirty. _Kill me now. _Sasuke grunted and to his pleasure, it wiped the grin off of her face. "Where is she?"

"Third door on the right." She pointed in the indicated direction and Sasuke nodded politely before making his way to the room. He entered to find Shizune in the room with Sakura, who was in a hospital robe. Sasuke quietly made his entrance and leaned against the doorframe. Both women turned their attention to him.

"Oh hi, Sasuke."

"Hn." At his response, or lack there of, the pinkette turned her attention back to the dark-haired woman. "But I'm fine. I wanted to resume my duties tomorrow." Her whine was…annoying. Even so, Sasuke still scanned her for any signs of injury only to find some dark bruises on her arms. The gash in her head was sealed completely. Pleased, Sasuke turned his attention back to their conversation.

"No Sakura, I know you haven't been at the hospital in a while, but I can't let you come to work when it could injure you."

"But it is only a mild-"

"I said no, and that is that, or do you want a longer suspension?" He smirked when her head bowed in resignation and she mumbled out in the negative. Shizune continued. "Good, then I will see you in two days." She nodded at Sasuke as she exited the room. Sakura turned her green eyes to him, and something inside of him fluttered at her look.

_He pulled her body to him as Karin shouted out things behind him. Almost immediately, she let him hold her weight. She was lighter than what he was expecting, and when she sighed, his body echoed the feeling as she leaned her head on his shoulder. This felt right._

"I'll let you change." She nodded, and he turned way from her, and the thoughts of her. He was stopped by the soft call of his name. "Sasuke?" He turned and waited impassively for her to continue. "Is Neji okay?" _What a weird question. _He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, you healed him before I brought you to the hospital."

"Oh." She nodded her head. "Okay I just wanted to make sure." He nodded and turned again to exit as she began to slide off the bed. "Hey Sasuke?" _What now? _He mentally groaned. This new light that he had just shed on Sakura, along with a very long and annoying day, was grating on his nerves. _And I can't even go beat anyone up because my fucking chakra is sealed. _Sasuke turned around while shoving his hands into his pockets and nodded for her to voice whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Do you know if Neji came to the hospital or not?" He stilled and his dark eyes turned suspicious as he took in her innocent and questioning one. After a moment, he slowly answered, "No, you healed him before we came to the hospital." She nodded, but her eyes shown with ignorance before she turned her head to look at the wall in front of her and began worrying on her bottom lip. "Oh that's right. I really hope he is okay because I kind of hit him really hard, and I don't know if he got treated or not, you know?" She turned to look at him again, and her face was completely serious.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he turned to go find Shizune.

It was a common symptom of concussions, and her memory would probably be blank for most of that time. Sasuke was relieved that she hadn't lost a couple of screws by doing that dumb, knuckle-headed move. _Stupid Dobe, hanging around her all the time…and giving her these ideas. _

He pondered if she remembered anything after the impact, whenever it happened during her fight with the Hyuga. _She probably doesn't even remember him suggesting her to try out for jonin._ Sasuke decided that that would be a good thing. The thought of Sakura out there, battling big, bad ninja was just unsettling. For multiple reasons.

"Sasuke, I really don't need the ice."

He grunted in rebuttal to her argument. "The doctor said that you do." She grumbled as her right hand came up to grab the large bag of ice that he had set on her forehead. Her childishness was vastly different from her normal behavior since his return, and Sasuke wandered it was because something was knocked out of place, or if this was how she really was like…and whenever she was around him, she was always on her guard.

He literally frowned at the thought. _Could she be that mistrustful of me? _It was somewhat saddening, and Sasuke felt miffed because as strange as it was to admit it, he _trusted _Sakura. That was the only reason he was able to sleep at night.

"but I'm a doctor, and I say that I don't need it."

"Tch. You're also the one that can't remember this afternoon."

She pouted, the bottom of her lip jutting out to reveal that the skin was slightly broken from her biting it earlier. Sasuke handed her some Tylenol and tightened his muscles against an unsuspected shiver.

"Sasuke, can you turn off the light, it's hurting my eyes." He watched her scoot down into a lying position before he turned to do her bidding. As he made his way around the bed, Sakura decided to speak again. _Why won't you just go to sleep? _"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" The right corner of his lips turned up into a smirk as he recalled the exact same words she had spoken a few hours ago.

"_Sasuke, why are you doing this?" He turned his head to glare in the distance, not really sure how to answer her. He was worried about her, but he would sound like a pansy if he told her that. They had only made up the day before, so his sudden protectiveness would seem out of place, and it was embarrassing to admit that despite willing to kill her and everything that was precious to her eight months ago, he had always cared about her. I'm so sick. Finally, he found the right words._

"_I-I'm just returning the favor. Besides, we're married. How would it look if I just let you wander through the streets all bloodied up." _

_She doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember me holding her, or her healing the Hyuga even with blood streaming down her face, or anything. _The thought that one of the only times they were close to each other was the one that she had to forget. "Just returning the favor."

"Okay. Night Sasuke."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sakura woke up in high alert. Her eyes snapped open, and she shot upright in bed. Breathing heavily through her mouth, Sakura focused beyond her pounding heart and turned her head to see Sasuke pulling on a pair of shorts. It was then that the sound of banging on the front door was heard. Sakura released a long breath of relief. _So that was why I woke up so quickly. _As she calmed, Sakura's head started to feel very heavy. Bringing a hand up to rest on her forehead, she groaned at the slight pain.

"Lay back down, I've got the door." She peeked her right eye open to see a fully dressed Sasuke walking out of the room. Slowly, she slid back down to the cool sheets and focused on the sounds of Sasuke opening the door and voices of what seemed like three people conversing.

She didn't recognize any of them.

Mentally bracing her body, Sakura pulled the sheets back, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. When she stood, her legs felt unstable. Like when she would be sick for a long time and try to get up to go to the bathroom. She raised her fingers to rest the tips on either side of her head and sent a steady stream of relieving chakra to the tissues. _That's better. _She sighed aloud with relief as she made her way out of the room.

Silently, Sakura padded through the dinning room until she was just a few feet behind Sasuke. She raised her eyes and dropped her fingers as the green orbs narrowed. On the other side of the door were a Kohona ANBU and two other ninja with the cloud symbol on their headbands. _What could cloud want? _Though she didn't know their purpose, her intuition screamed that it was not for a good purpose. Sakura turned her gaze to Sasuke's unruly hair.

"Sasuke?" _What are they doing here? _The question remained unspoken, but he understood what she was asking.

"I'm being summoned by the Hokage." He didn't turn around to address her. She returned attention to the three shinobi in at the door. The larger cloud ninja leered at her. Suddenly she was very conscious of the short shorts and tight top she was wearing. Crossing her hands over her chest, Sakura forced her blush down as the man's smile widened.

"Alone?"

"Yes." His tone testified to his thin patience. _Don't take it out on me you jerk!_

"Can I come with?" Her expression was determined. _If they take Sasuke away, who knows what will happen to him. Especially without his chakra. _"The Hokage requested the Uchiha's presence only." Sakura turned her glare to the rabbit masked ANBU. She tightened her jaw. "Yeah, well then who are your little friends?" Before the shinobi could respond to Sakura's snap, Sasuke turned around, and his face was a blank mask. "Go talk with Ino or something, I'll be fine." She narrowed her eyes at him and his dismissal of her. _He is just brushing me off again. _

"But I'll worry about you, _Dear_." Her tone was clearly scathing, and she really didn't care what the others thought, Sasuke was really making her mad. _I'm not a freaking kid! _To her aggravation, he only smirked at her words and glare. "Don't _Honey_, I'll be home for dinner."

Despite his playful banter just to piss her off, Sakura's worry shone openly through her eyes as she dropped her hands to her sides. "Sasuke." She whispered his name, and to her utmost surprise, he grasped her upper arms and leaned his head towards her, which was not very much since the difference in height was only a couple of inches.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." After he whispered the words in a reassuring tone that was totally uncharacteristic, he bent even further and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

Sakura was left with her mouth open and face burning as he just turned and left with the strange shinobi.

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of his display of affection, but it did nothing to settle the storm of worry and anger that was currently raging inside of her. _Stupid guys and their blatted egos. _Sakura sighed. As she turned to dress for the long day ahead of her.

* * *

**The fighting scene...I hope it was good and made sense. I've never written one, and I found my imagination severely lacking. Sorry :( It seems like Sasuke is out of charater here, well he has to at some point other wise the story would be going no where. I blame it on the fact that he is seeing Sakura from different perspectives than from before also, he is becoming more comfortable with the people around him. A little bit. So please tell me what you think! Thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura stood, staring unseeingly at the tiles in front of her, as she fumed in her shower. The roar of the water followed by the comforting warmth and beating of the tiny droplets on her skin was such a relief that it coaxed a grateful sigh from the girl, but it did nothing to calm her anger and worry.

_Stupid Sasuke, _

_Stupid Hokage,_

_Stupid men!_

Sakura bowed her head forward so the cascade of water assaulted her head and poured down her face. With her eyes squeezed tight, she opened her mouth in a lazy "O" to make breathing easier. She brought up her muscular arms to run her hands through her soaking locks, massaging her scalp as she went. She hummed in contentment, the sickening worry taking a back seat momentarily, until her conditioner rinsed out.

Blindly, she reached her hand out and felt along the wall until she found the handle. Sakura pushed it down with a rough force as once again thoughts of Sasuke's situation ran through her head. She stood there, naked in the stall, for a few moments. _What the hell am I supposed to do? What can I do? I'm so weak. This is pathetic; I'm supposed to be so smart, but I can't think of one way to save him. Stupid Sakura, stupid. Can't do anything on my own, I always need help, or I just stand there and wait like some stupid civilian. _

As she mentally berated herself, Sakura's features twisted down into a picture of self-hatred. With jerky movements, she tore the shower door open and ripped the awaiting towel from its rack to dry off. Once finished, she wrapped it around her body and moved to the duel sinks. She wiped the condensation from the mirror to reveal her twisted face. Taking a deep breath that raised her shoulders, Sakura held it and breathed steadily out through her nose and gradually relaxed her face. _Calm down. Don't let my emotions blind me. Okay, first thing, go find Naruto. _

With that thought, she turned to dress.

* * *

Sasuke followed his escorts through the open streets of Kohona. He kept his dark eyes focused on the back of the ANBU operative before him, but in his peripheral vision, he could clearly see the two cloud ninja on either side of him, and beyond them, the points and stares of numerous civilians and shinobi alike.

_With all this attention, he isn't going to kill me at least. Hm, Sakura is probably a worried wreck. _The arrogant thought of surviving when he knew, with out a doubt, the old man wanted him dead, made a smirk itch its way onto his face. Then the memory of Sakura's face kept it there.

_He turned around, and found that under her exterior of being supremely pissed at his dismissal of her, her aggravation was stemmed from her worry for __**him**__. Not Naruto, or Kakashi, or any other of the bastards that were always around her, no, it was for __**him**__. __**Sasuke**__. Her concern shone through her eyes, making them a deep, deep green. He watched as she dropped her arms, forgetting the audience behind him, he was sure, and she softly spoke his name. At this, a flutter went through him. _

_He needed to reassure her. To do something so she wouldn't do something stupid like follow him. She would too; she was just a stupid girl after all._

_A stupid girl that cared for him._

_Him._

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of the larger Cloud ninja to the left of him. His smirk faded into his practiced mask of indifference. Obsidian eyes narrowed and slid over to the one who had spoken, but he didn't answer.

"Perhaps he is thinking about that pretty girl that had come out of his bedroom." The other shinobi to his right spoke up. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further when the large man grinned lecherously at the mention of Sakura. Promptly, he turned his gaze forward once more. Another five minutes were passed in silence between the entourage before they reached the hokage residence. The group went up three flights of stairs and down two cooridors, before the ANBU opened the second to last door on the left. He held the door and ushered the other three inside.

Confusion did not make itself present on Sasuke's face as she took in the large room that appeared to be a sitting area. Two red couches faced each other in the center of the space with a large, round coffee table set between them that was decorated with the symbol of the fire shadow. Throughout the rest of the room were various tables and chairs along with a few plants. On the wall opposite the door were three evenly spaced windows that lit the space entirely, yet a large chandelier hung low above the center coffee table.

Without waiting to be told, Sasuke strode over to the couch on the right and sat down, his legs open and his arms draped carelessly over the back of the furniture. _I guess we will be waiting for a while, but why? Does he think he is going to make me sweat? Fat chance. _His face reflected boredom as the ninja from lightening country sat on the couch opposite him, and the ANBU stood with his arms crossed off to the side.

And they waited.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" A sleepy-eyed Naruto questioned after opening his door to reveal only darkness on the other side. Impatience radiated from Sakura as she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Yes you baka! Now let me in!" Her yell seemed to startle him awake, because his blue eyes opened wide before immediately narrowing. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away stubbornly. "Why should I, you ditched me for dinner last night." At the reminder, a pang of guilt shot through Sakura, but it was quickly dismissed since more important matters were at hand.

With a weary sigh, Sakura sagged her shoulders, looking at the top corner of Naruto's door as if asking Kami for help before she answered in a rapid voice. "I'm sorry, but I was at the hospital because I fought Neji-" She was cut off by Naruto's loud screeching.

"Neji hurt you! Oh wait till I get my hands-" his fist shook before his face, and Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Oh, please give me patience. _She looked up with a glare. "Naruto!" His name stopped his rant and he looked at her with an open mouth and his mouth still hanging open. Taking a breath, she clarified. "It wasn't on purpose, we were training. Sasuke and I were at the hospital all of yesterday because I got a concussion. Now let me in, I have important matters to discuss!" She took a half a step forward, but Naruto did not move. She looked back up at his face with a tight mouth. _You stupid idiot!_

"Why was Sasuke with you? I thought he was with the others." Sakura withheld a sigh upon the realization that Naruto did not say "others", as in Sasuke's other team, the replacements because they apparently were not good enough, with the usual hurt. _Maybe we are making progress as well as Sasuke? _Sakura snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head. "He was; he was by the area I was training with Neji. Now let me in!" She punctuated her demand with a fist to his face, making him stumble into the wall behind him.

With a huff, she stalked into the abode and swung the door closed behind her. The slam made Naruto cringe from his position on the ground. "Sakura-chan I really don't think-"

"They took Sasuke."

A moment of silence met Sakura's statement as she stared down at the wide-eyed blond. _I can't believe it either, Naruto. _"W-what do you mean they took Sasuke? Who took Sasuke?" The boy stuttered while quickly regaining his feet. Sakura breathed deeply again in an attempt to control her emotions. Naruto's worry increased her guilt of not doing something to keep Sasuke out of Danzo's clutches. _I shouldn't of told you, but I didn't know who to turn to._

Sakura averted her eyes somewhere to her right. "Some ANBU came with two cloud ninja and said that Sasuke was requested by Danzo." To her chagrin, tears were thickening her voice the more she spoke, and her lips trembled despite her effort to keep them in a straight line. Naruto enveloped her in a tight hug as she sucked in a sob. She couldn't hug him back. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know who else to turn to, and he d-doesn't have is c-chakra." She sniffed loudly as if to emphasize this fact.

Naruto rocked her in his embrace. "It's okay Sakura-chan. He is going to be fine, don't cry. Have you talked to Kakashi-sensei?"

Finally, she brought her arms to rest them on his shoulders as she buried her forehead into his neck. "N-no, he is on a mission." After Sakura calmed herself, she pulled back from Naruto, wiping the back of her right hand across her eyes, and sniffing one more time.

Her red eyes met his serious expression. "What should we do?" _Come on Naruto, you're always good in these situations. I'm…not. _

His hard gaze searched her face as if it held the answer. "How bout Shizune?" Sakura immediately went to shake her head, _Shizune doesn't have anything to do with the Hokage now that shishou isn't there,_ but then she stopped. With hopeful eyes, she snapped them to Naruto's blue orbs. "Ino." Naruto's features squinted in his standard sign of confusion.

"Why her?" His clueless tone made Sakura laugh a little, and she answered him with a smile. "She can do a mind transfer and spy on what happens to Sasuke!" Naruto's grin outshone her widening one. "Ah, Sakura-chan you're so smart!"

His declaration caused a blush to rise to her cheeks and anticipation made her stomach jittery. "Go get dressed Baka, we can't waste any time."

* * *

Three hours later, not a word was spoken. Sasuke lazily turned his head towards the windows, the sun was past the high point in the sky and was beginning its descent. _Must be a little after one. _He swept his head back to look at the two ninja lounging opposite him. The large one was on the left, and had his head tilted back. The other, with the lollipop in his mouth, stared at the wall behind Sasuke. _What the hell kind of shinobi eats lollipops? He's probably a fag. _

The silence was broken by a dark chuckle. Curious, Sasuke's left brow rose.

"What's so funny?" The question was asked by lollipop. The chuckling stopped after a moment with a sigh. Sasuke forced his eyes to not narrow when the chuckling lunatic raised his head to reveal the same smile from earlier. _This better not be what I think it is…_

"That pink-haired girl…she was fine." He chuckled again when his eyes slid purposely over to Sasuke's relaxed form. _You aren't going to get a rise out of me. I'm not an idiot. _

Lollipop blinked at his large companion. "What is so funny about that? I think she is already taken." He quirked his head in Sasuke's direction. _Not really, but he doesn't need to know that._

Sasuke stared passively between the two as the conversation progressed. "It doesn't matter. He didn't seem to satisfy her that much, and I might have my ways of…fulfilling her needs." At his words, Sasuke tightened his muscles so as not to snap his gaze to the bastard. His rage was barely suppressed as he gritted his teeth. _Sakura wouldn't let them touch her. I won't let him touch her with his filth. Calm Sasuke, calm. _

"She was pretty, I suppose." _Shut up you stupid idiot or I'll shove that lollipop-_

"You suppose? Didn't you see her chest and ass? What I wouldn't give to bend her over-"

The ninja stopped short as Sasuke snapped to his feet, breathing heavily as he stared down with killer intent. He lifted his foot to advance, only to be forcefully slammed back into the couch in the next instant. Sasuke's dark eyes turned from the offender, who was now glaring back at him, up to the ANBU who had pushed him back into his original couch and was now standing over him. It dawned on Sasuke that he had not even a tenth of the power required to take even one of the persons in the room down since he had no access to his chakra, yet he refused to be intimidated. With a sneer, and his chest still heaving in anger, he sat up into his original position and glared at the wall between the two foreign ninja.

_Fucking prick. _

The ANBU was satisfied, and he moved back to his original position. Silence ensued after the skirmish, and Sasuke was painfully aware that now all three were evaluating him. Embarrassment and anger still coursed through his blood for not only the words spoken against his ability to satisfy Sakura as a man, _which is entirely wrong…not that I couldn't do it. _He mentally shook his head of such thoughts,but from the fact that he had lost his cool and went to challenge them, which he guessed was precisely what they were aiming for.

"They didn't seem to get along when we came to retrieve him." _Retrieve me? What am I a fucking dog? _"Perhaps there is a chance that their marriage isn't all that happy, or perhaps it was just a regular fight, or perhaps they always fight and don't actually get along, but she is with him for his pretty face." Three pairs of eyes burned holes into Sasuke's pale cheeks as he stared at the beige wall, pretending to ignore the comments. _They don't matter anyways. _"What do you think ANBU-san?"

"I have no opinion on the subject."

"Oh come on, you have to have something to say." The remark of the large man stoked the fire burning through Sasuke's veins. It was a moment before the elite ninja answered.

"…It seems that the purpose of the marriage is to produce children and since the woman was his previous teammate, she would be the obvious choice." Sasuke allowed a smirk to grace his features. _Seems like we don't do a very good job at pretending._

"Ah, I see. Perhaps you do have a chance, Hayato. It is only a matter of time before the girl will realize that she is not happy with the relationship without an emotional basis and will feel used or unwanted. A trinket or tool instead of a person, and she will eventually find a man who fills the void perhaps in a marketplace, and after much internal debate of doing the right thing, she will run off with him to live happily ever after."

Sasuke's smirk disappeared in the silence that followed. _Sakura wouldn't do that, would she? "I didn't want this. I didn't want you. I- God, who wants to get married at seventeen! ..._ _I did not want to marry a selfish, uncaring dick! So stop assuming that I am obsessed with you!"_ Sasuke closed his eyes in a slow blink. _Maybe she would…but it's not like that. _

The large one, Hayato, spoke after a few minutes. "Ah, that's too much emotional baggage for one chick." _Sakura isn't some chick…_

* * *

When Sakura and Naruto left his apartment, Sakura forced him to not run through the roads. _The ANBU might pinpoint Ino's target if we are too suspicious. _She knew that their personal stalker probably knew what they were up to, but it was highly unlikely that he could figure out what exactly their plan was.

It took fifteen minutes to get to Ino's flower shop, and Sakura's heart was pounding the entire way. A bell announced their arrival, and they made a beeline to the board looking blonde behind the counter. "Ino." Sakura's call made the girl's head snap up and a smile grace her features. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" When her blue eyes drifted from Sakura's serious expression to Naruto's, her smile faltered.

"Ino, we need your help." She straightened. "Okay, with what?" Sakura looked over at Naruto, who nodded at her. Taking a step forward, she leaned over the counter and softly spoke, "Sasuke has been taken by Danzo." The baby blue eyes widened upon hearing the information, and she looked pass Sakura, to Naruto she was assuming, as if to verify the words. Naruto must have nodded because Ino turned her attention back to Sakura.

"And you want to get him back." The statement was a question that was answered by the synchronized nod of the Team Seven members.

Ino took a deep breath, and bit the bottom of her lip, diverting her eyes. "Ino, what is it?" _Does she know something? _Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her friend's betrayal. "Well," the girl seemed to gather her courage as her spine straightened and she looked back into Sakura's worried green eyes. "I actually think it would be better if you let Sasuke go."

Taken back, Sakura searched Ino's face to see if she was lying. _But she likes Sasuke, how can she say this? _After a moment of speechlessness, Naruto spoke up beside her. Sakura turned her gaze down to see that Naruto's fists were clenched against the wooden counter. "Ino, how can you say that? He went to the academy with us. He is our teammate. You wouldn't give up on Shikamaru or Choji if someone had taken them would you?" His question was rhetorical, Sakura knew, but it made Ino temporarily unsure of herself before she straightened again, this time with her hands on her hips in defiance.

"They won't kill him." Sakura's mouth dropped open as her eyes narrowed. _How can she say that? _She glared up at her friend. "How can you-"

"I know they won't; they took him through the streets. So everyone knows that Danzo has him and if he were to disappear, Danzo would be blamed." What she said made sense. _But it isn't going to make me rest easy._

"They took him in front of everyone last time, and they tortured him for days." She ignored Naruto's outburst beside her.

"They did what? How did I not know about this!" Sakura waved him off with her hand as she kept her eyes on Ino. "Please, he needs us."

"I don't understand why you keep defending him. He almost killed you!" Ino's sudden shout of exasperation had Naruto grabbing Sakura's arms and spinning her towards him. "What is she talking about?" The look in Naruto's eyes was deadly. "I-it was an accident." _Get that out before he freaks. Thanks a lot, Ino. _"What was an accident?" Naruto shook her slightly, and guilt filled Sakura. _He is clueless about everything. Naruto I forgot about you. _Sakura's gaze softened at this revelation. "A few days ago, Sasuke had a bad dream while Ino was staying the night. When I went to wake him up, he…attacked me, accidentally."

Ino huffed in disbelief. "How can you accidentally send enough electricity into a person to stop their heart and literally melt the skin off of them?" Sakura turned her head to glare at the girl who was not making this situation any easier. "Shut up Pig! It was an accident, I know, I saw his face! He apologized!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's utterance of her name, had Sakura snapping her attention back to his lost gaze. She waited patiently for him to continue, even though his grip that was borderline tight on her arms didn't loosen. "So, you're saying that that thing on your chest wasn't from training?" Sakura shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes. "It was Sasuke who did that to you?"

A part of Sakura's heart broke when his voice did. "Oh Naruto," She broke free of his grip to wrap her arms around him reassuringly. "It was an accident, I promise. You changed him when you brought him back. I know it, he isn't that monster. I know it! Please, please don't worry; I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She didn't realize she was crying until he pulled back and wiped her face with his thumb.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I believe you." She nodded her head.

"I don't see why you still defend him." Sakura turned her head to look at Ino. "He's human, Ino. He's going to make mistakes."

"You can't tell me it was a mistake when he embarrassed you in front of his team!" Sakura's cheeks heated at the memory. "What is a little yelling! Besides, it isn't like he's beat me on purpose!" _That you know about. _"And you're just angry because you finally saw the real Sasuke!"

"I've known the real Sasuke!" Sakura took a step forward and leaned over the counter as she got caught up in the heat of battle after Ino's indignant cry. "No you haven't! You haven't seen him like we have seen him! You've been content with the image you want of him, but when you got a taste of the real Sasuke at the apartment, you immediately get angry and now you are abandoning him. I told you he was different! I told you but you didn't believe me! And now that he is changing for the better, you won't help us protect him!"

"Kami Sakura! I'm not going to ignore everything that he does like some blinded lovesick-" abruptly, she cut herself off, and her blue eyes widened in an almost comically way. "Oh Kami." _What is she talking about? _Sakura's brows drew together in confusion. "What?"

"Y-you love him." Sakura reeled back at Ino's shocked whisper. Her inhaled gasp was clearly heard by everyone present. "P-pig, of course I love him; he's my teammate!"

Despite her vehement denial, the blonde girl shook her head slowly, her eyes still wide.

"No, you love him like love-love. You're in love. You want to have his babies love."

"Ino, what does it matter? I want him back, he is my teammate. Naruto and I didn't go through hell for the past four years-"

"Why aren't you denying it?" Sakura snapped her mouth shut at Ino's question. _It's just a question, I can easily lie my way out of it…_But she couldn't. Not convincingly, and despite her firm backing of Sasuke and the willingness to go through humiliation to pacify both her boys and the Hokage, she felt dirty at the thought of actually saying the words that were so true in her heart.

_So pathetic that a girl can't give up on a boy who obviously is never going to return her feelings._

"Deny it Sakura." Her coral lips opened slightly, only to close again. Once more, the Yamanaka demanded, "Deny it. If you don't love him, deny it!"

"Fine, I love him okay! I love him so much it hurts to know that I will never stop!" She continued on her tirade, waving her hands about her. "Are you happy now? Now everyone knows: pathetic Sakura loves Sasuke, still! So, are you going to fucking help us or not?"

"S-sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sakura lowered her crazed eyes with a sigh. Amazingly, there was relief that more than just Naruto and herself knew, but she didn't want it to go further than that. "I know Pig, its okay. Just, please help us get our teammate back."

Naruto placed his hand on her left shoulder, and she looked back at him to see an encouraging smile. "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan." She twitched her lips up in return. _Thank you Naruto. _She turned her attention back to the one behind the counter with a questioning brow. Ino took a deep breath, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

This time, Naruto was the one to answer. "We know that Sasuke is somewhere in the Hokage residence, so we need to…" the rest of Naruto's sentence was drowned under the chiming of a bell. Ino rose on her tip toes to see over the duo in front of her as Sakura and Naruto both glanced over their shoulders before turning completely around when they saw who was steadily walking towards them.

"Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sakura. The three of you have solo B-rank missions." The raccoon masked ANBU pulled three separate scrolls out of his side satchel. _Damn it._The sun was setting when the door opened. All four heads swiveled to the arrival. A tiger masked shinobi simply nodded and departed. The ANBU that had led Sasuke to the Hokage residence began walking to the door, and the others took this as their cue to depart as well. Sasuke stood and went out the door after the elite ninja, followed closely by the cloud shinobi.

* * *

This time, they were led to the debriefing room. Sasuke remained utterly calm as he entered and was immediately flanked by the lollipop and Hayato. The setting sun filtered through in a reddish glow that seemed to echo Sasuke's feelings as he stared at the man he hated most in the world. _The man who killed my family, my brother. Sitting like a king on his fucking throne without a care in the world. I will destroy you. _

"So, Uchiha Sasuke. Long time no see." Upon hearing his name, Sasuke reluctantly left the image of the old man in front of him, and he turned his head left.

Sitting on a couch that was similar to the two in the room in which they had sat in for most of the day, was the Raikage. Flanking him were two females: one was a dark redhead who was barely keeping her mouth closed as she slightly gaped at his figure_. _The other, however, was a tall blonde. She held herself with pride and indifference, something that Sasuke didn't encounter often with girls. She had large breasts, and a beautiful face, even he would admit.

A pang of lust shot down Sasuke's spine. _That's the first time that's happened by just looking at a chick. _He turned his whole body to face them. "Heh."

"Little brat. So you are the last of the mighty Uchiha, the one who managed to capture my little brother." His praise, or mockery, he wasn't sure which, had no effect on the dark-haired teen as he stared impassively at the man before him. _This must be about that jinchuriki then. _

"His chakra has been sealed. Now he has no more than a civilian." Sasuke slid his eyes temporarily to Danzo. _Does he want me to die? _After a moment, he returned them to the large, Raikage who had began to speak once more. "He was going to kill my little brother. In compensation, I should request his death, like with the Hyuga clan many years ago."

"That will not be possible, he must stay alive." At Danzo's quick interruption, Sasuke's interest was peaked. _So he doesn't plan on letting anyone kill me, even if it is at the hands of another. What am I here for then?_

"I understand. After all, Bee didn't die, yet I still require at least some sort of souvenir." Sasuke's eyebrow quirked. _What the hell is he talking about? _"Do what you must." Sasuke turned his head again to see Danzo wave his hand in dismissal. As soon as the action was complete, Sasuke again turned his head to the Raikage. _What are they going to do to me? _He refused to let his breathing quicken and stayed calm. _I'm not dying, so I can still kill Danzo and the other old bats. _

"Omoi, Hayato. Restrain him." Lollipop and the large man grasped Sasuke's upper arms. He stared at each one, showing that he had no fear. _So they are going to beat me to an inch of my life? Tch. How pathetic. _"Samui." At the simple command of her name, the blonde one moved forward until she was toe to toe with him. She was the same height as Sasuke, and her aqua eyes stared emotionlessly into his own seemingly black orbs. She did not move right away. _What is she waiting for? A command? _Sasuke did not take his eyes off of the beautiful woman before him.

"You attempted to kill my mentor." Her husky voice was low, and it sent another pang through Sasuke that had his stomach muscles clenching. _Damn. _He only smirked darkly at her words though. "Boo-hoo."

Her eyes narrowed a fraction at his sarcasm. "Raise his arms." Her attractive voice raised an octave to give the command. Sasuke allowed the two holding him to raise his arms up so they were parallel to the ground, palms down. "Be grateful that my mentor is so merciful." Without breaking eye contact, She reached behind her and pulled out a sword. With a quick swipe, she sent pain shooting up his arms.

Sasuke gritted his teeth to near breaking in order to hold back the cry of agony. His features tightened, and the deadly woman before him smirked before turning around and walking back to her place beside the Raikage, seemingly unbothered by the splattered blood on her outfit and legs.

"Karui, string them." The other girl stepped forward to retrieve the appendages as Sasuke stood as still as a statue. He did not let his gaze wander from the window, which viewed a rapidly disappearing village due to the setting sun, in an attempt to ignore the pain that was slowly climbing his veins. _It doesn't hurt, I've had worse, it doesn't hurt._

After a few moments, the girl stepped back and handed the newly made, grotesque necklace to the leader of the village Hidden in the Clouds. The man looked down at the item before placing it around his neck. "This is a good souvenir I think Bee will be pleased when I present it to him."

* * *

Sakura streaked through the trees, easily twisting and dodging the ancient branches that were thicker than she herself. Her face held determination, although her mind was not focused on the seemingly difficult task as she raced home to Kohona.

"_Sakura what are you doing here? I told you no work for two days!"_

"_I'm not here for that, I have a mission to take an antidote to some neighboring village, but there is something I need to speak to you about, in private." _

_The older woman grasped her upper arm and pulled her into an empty examination room. "What is it?" Her eyes clearly held worry for what she was about to enlighten upon her. "Sasuke's been taken to Danzo." The words were rushed._

"_What do you mean taken?" She took a deep breath; it was getting tiring to tell everyone this when she felt so guilty about not being able to do anything to prevent it. Kami, if something happens it is going to be all my fault because I couldn't think of a way to stop them! _

"_This morning, an ANBU and two shinobi from cloud came to get Sasuke claiming that Danzo was summoning him. Naruto and I were going to ask Ino for help, but we were all giving solo missions before something could be done." Shizune's face was calm as she nodded to her words. How can you be so calm! "The Raikage is here, it has been the latest gossip. I suppose it is him who wanted Sasuke and the two cloud ninja just confirm it."_

"_But why would the Raikage want Sasuke? He can't do anything to him he is already being pardoned and reinstated as a resident of Kohona." Shizune's chocolate eyes moved from the floor to her anxious green ones. "The Jinjuriki that Sasuke attacked is the Raikage's brother." The information sent Sakura back a step with a soft "Oh." Shizune closed the distance again and captured her downcast eyes once more._

"_Don't worry, the reasons for Sasuke's survival still stand, and I have a feeling that his life is partly why this cease fire has occurred." Really? "You think so?" The woman in front of her nodded. "Yes, now stop worrying, and go do your job."_

Sakura regulated her breathing despite the humidity that was weighing her lungs down as she increased her speed for the last stretch home. _Sasuke, please be there, and please be alright. _

When Sakura arrived at her front door after quickly debriefing, she could do nothing but stare down at it. When she had first arrived upon the scene, her breathing had stopped, and for just a fraction of a moment, she swore that her heart did too.

_Come on, move! What if he is in there dying and you're being a little girl out here. Grow some balls Sakura and move! _Taking a deep breath, Sakura reached out and grasped the door knob, grimacing as her hand came into contact with the sticky blood that coated that area thickly. Breathing steadily out of her barely parted lips, she grasped a Kunai from her leg holister with the other hands, and slowly opened the door. Sakura stared into the dark apartment before reaching in and flipping the light switch on. The pounding of her heart echoed in her temples as she swallowed at the trail of blood that lead down the hall and into her bedroom.

"Sasuke?" Her hesitant call echoed with uncertain femininity and she inwardly cringed at the weakness of it. _Come on Sakura, pull it together. _Taking another silent breath, she slowly and carefully made her way to the master bedroom, her stomach twisting tighter with each step. _What if he is dead in there? _She shook her head of the gruesome image of a massacred Sasuke with wide eyes. _Don't think like that, he is going to be okay. He has to be. _The door was open, and she peered in to see the flouresant light of the bathroom flooding into the blackness like water from a glass. She carefully sidestepped towards the bathroom door, grasping her weapon tighter in case of an attack.

She quickly glanced around the room, but to her dismay, she could not find an item that could reflect what was in the bedroom. The balcony window was still covered by the curtains from earlier that day. Inhaling once more, Sakura quickly spun to face the bathroom and had one foot in as she crouched for an attack. She released audibly released it and her tense muscles immediately relaxed when she did not encounter an enemy upon entering the white bathroom; however, her relief was short lived when her relaxed face turned left to see Sasuke crouched on top of the toilet. Blood was everywhere.

"Sasuke!" She dropped her kunai, and it clattered with enough noise to make both of the occupants flinch as Sakura dove to her knees in front of the shaking boy. "Sasuke! Sasuke what happened?" With wide eyes, she scanned him, the blood that covered his chest and pants and ran down his arms. Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his torso to reveal a sight that caused Sakura to sharply suck her breath in.

Sasuke had no thumbs.

Swallowing at the sight, Sakura frantically looked away from the shaking hands and up into his face that was still passive despite the trauma. "Sasuke, where are they? I can reattach them." He minutely shook his head in the negative. "H-he took them." Confusion shown by the downward tilt of her arched brows, but she didn't dwell on his words. Instead, she forced her medic side to take over the scared little girl. _No thumbs and he is going into shock. _

Swiftly rising to her feet, Sakura moved over to the sink and opened the cabinets under it to pull out a large first aid kit. She jerked the zipper open and pulled out a syringe and a vile. Carefully filling the needle, she stepped back over to Sasuke and injected the substance into his arm. Once that was done, she placed the now empty syringe on the counter and grasped his wrists, sending a jolt of chakra into him to numb the nerves. _Not that it is really going to help since the pain has probably made it all the way through his arms. _

"Sasuke, how long ago did this happen, do you know?" Her voice was professional as she quickly and efficiently scrubbed her hands free of all the dirt and grim from her mission although internally, she could feel her body jerking with worry and uneasiness. _He might have lost too much blood already. _Her eyes stayed trained on him as he softly shook his head. "Sunset." _Sunset was almost forty-five minutes ago._

She knelt in front of him and grasped his hands with a frown. She stared down at the blood that, in its quantity, was almost black. She ran her tongue over her top lip once before setting to work. "Sasuke," At his name, he raised his disturbingly calm eyes from her mending to look into her face. "You have lost too much blood, and I'm going to have to seal them completely. Normally after this happens, there is no chance to reattach your lost appendages, but I can look through some scrolls, and I'll find a way to get you your thumbs back, okay?" Her clear voice was meant to be reassuring, along with her steady gaze.

He stared at her a moment before nodding once. She nodded in return and turned her attention back to clotting the blood vessels to stop the bleeding. She worked in silence on both hands until the bleeding was stopped, Sakura then switched to focus on one hand at a time.

"I'm not just using you." Slightly startled out of the silence and focus of healing, Sakura looked up with questioning eyes to see Sasuke staring straight back at her. _What is he talking about?_

"I –I know, this was my choice too." Her response was met with a stern shake of his head. His shaking had decreased greatly over the past few minutes. "I Know, I'm not just using you. You…you're special." Sakura felt as if she was raised two inches off of the ground when his statement registered. She couldn't quite hold on to the shuddering breath that accompanied this elation. _Calm down, he must be delusional. Sasuke doesn't think like that. _Figuratively, she stopped her self back down to earth.

Sakura forced a tight smile onto her face and a laugh to escape her lips as she moved onto his second hand. "Did they give you more drugs this time?" Her smile disappeared when he softly shook his head again. Keeping eye contact, he raised a slightly unsteady hand and brushed her rebellious bangs out of her face with the tips of his fingers.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip at his action. _Why is he saying this? I don't understand. _"But with you're team…you said I…" Humiliation overcame Sakura when her throat closed up, and she looked down to hide the tearing eyes from his piercing gaze. _"I mean, that she means more to me than you ever have,…she's special." _His previous words that had started the rollercoaster that led them to this point did not need to be repeated, they both knew what she was referring to.

His fingers came under her chin to lift her face back towards him. He shook his head once again. "I lied." Sakura removed her hands from his newly sealed wound and bowed her head again. Quickly wiping the backs of her hands over her eyes. She looked up once more, taking a wet breath and blinking rapidly.

"Sasuke, I…I don't know what you want me to…do." She searched his face for any indication of what he expected of her. When she received nothing, She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes for a moment before getting up to wet a washcloth and bringing it over to wash the blood off of his arms and hands, careful not to jolt the still tender wounds. She worked in silence once again. _What was the point in telling me that if he isn't going to say anything else? Stupid cryptic Sasuke. Naruto needs to know that he is okay, but I can't leave him tonight. _

"I'm not using you." The anger in his sudden words once again startled her, and she leaned back on her hunches upon hearing it. _What the hell is his problem? _Looking into his eyes, which after all this time still didn't seem right, she found frustration accented by the crease over his brows. "Sasuke, I know."

"No, you don't know. You aren't just some girl I agreed to marry." His brow smoothed, and his voice became tender. "You…you're Sakura, I trust you." _You're Sakura. _He said it as if her name explained everything. _Well, it doesn't. Sasuke, what has gotten into you? _He continued despite her shocked expression of wide eyes and a hanging jaw. "I trust you. So _please_, don't leave me." Sakura inhaled sharply. "Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together, we are teammates." She gave him a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but it felt like it fell short do to her confusion, and he stared at her a moment longer before nodding and looking away. Sakura shot him one last confused look before digging through the first aid kit for some bandages to wrap around his hands, not that they were needed, but for…visual relief. _Poor Sasuke. _

When she was finished wrapping his hands, she gave him a blood replenishing pill, and filled one of the sinks with cold water. She turned to him to see he was spacing out, or focusing really intently on the Jacuzzi tub. She heaved what seemed like the millionth sigh that day, before grasping his wrist and pulling him up to stand in front of her. She hooked her fingers under the hem of his bloodied shirt and pulled it above his head. He helped by lifting his arms when needed.

She threw the soiled article of clothing into the sink before pulling him into the bedroom. She stopped before the bed. _Oh yeah, I'm still in my ninja gear. _Sakura dropped his hand, and walked over to her dresser. She unclasped her tool kit from her leg and set it on the surface before removing her Katana at her waist. She then unzipped her shirt and took her mesh off and placed both of them next to her ninja tools.

Next came off the boots, and then she slid her medic skirt off so she was left in her black sports bra and spandex. _There, that should be good to sleep in. _She sighed at the free feeling now that the tight mesh top was off. It never failed to amaze her how uncomfortable it could be until it was off. She turned around to find Sasuke staring at her, and for some reason her choice of clothing left her very self-conscious. Suddenly, she was very grateful for the darkness so that her blush could not be seen. Clearing her throat, she raised her right hand and pointed it at the bed. "Get in; I'll give you some soothing chakra so you can sleep easily."

He only raised a brow at her, which was clearly seen since he was still bathed in the light from the bathroom. Fortunately, or unfortunately, that light gave her a beautiful view of his lean torso and abs. _And it is oh so yummy. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just did that. Stop raping him with your eyes! Stop raping him with your eyes! You are better than that! _

"My pants." His cryptic statement had Sakura following his pointed gaze to the cargo pants that were obviously not very good for sleepwear. _And he has no thumbs. _Sakura's face felt like fire as she figured out what he wanted her to do. She had to clear her throat again.

With her head bowed in an attempt to hide her facial color from his eyes, she quickly went to the bathroom and flipped the light off before going to stand before him. She paused, and in the silence of the room, her unsteady breathing sounded like a freight train to her ears. Feeling like what she was about to do to Sasuke was dirty, although she had no intention to do something of that nature; a frown marred her features as her blush returned with a vengeance.

_Okay Sakura, get a hold of yourself. You've seen naked men before, and he isn't even going to be naked! He has boxers on. Just man up and do it. You didn't have any problems cutting clothes off of guys in the emergency room, so you can do this! Just don't…touch anything. _After mentally prepping herself, she physically nodded, which earned a weird look from Sasuke that she missed.

Taking a breath and holding it, as efficiently as she could, Sakura unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. She then moved her hands to his hips, grabbed a fistful of the material and yanked it down. As she was still partially bent, Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that the harsh breathing filling the air…was not hers.

_Oh Kami, I think I just turned Sasuke on._

_Is this a good thing or a bad thing? _The question was hard to answer. Of course she could internally leap for joy for getting a hormonal reaction out of him, _finally_, or weep because it would be severely awkward going to bed with a…happy boy.

Sakura straightened to see that somehow she had gotten closer to him. She stared at his visibly moving chest; she was adjusting to the darkness, and for the life of her, could not think of anything. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to his heavy gaze. She could feel his breath on her face, and she purposely avoided inhaling as they stood there.

She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, and her eyes widened when Sasuke's head began to tilt sideways. Quickly, she took a half a step back. Clearing her throat quite loudly, "G-get in." She side stepped him, walked around the bed, and climbed in on her side and scooted to almost the very edge. When she lay back, she beckoned Sasuke closer, and she adjusted him so that his head rested on her upper stomach.

She bit her lip at his tense form. _He trusts me huh? _With a sigh, she softly commanded him. "Relax." The green glow of her hands illuminated the room much like a child's nightlight. After a few moments, she felt him sigh and sink onto her. In return, she smiled at the accomplishment. With her one hand sending chakra through his chest, soothing and making sure his heartbeat was regular, the other combed its way through his slightly sweaty hair in a lazy pattern.

_I've finally got you safely in my arms._


	16. Chapter 16

**Three weeks later and another update! So, school is starting once more- oh the woe!- and I will have to manage my time very, very carefully in order to continue posting, so the already slow updates will become even slower, hopefully not, but it's just a heads up my lovely, lovely readers.**

**Speaking of lovely readers, for chapter 15, there were 179 visitors, not hits, visitors... and there were 7 reviews. Just thought I would put that in there, no pressure or anything! Just you know, I like reviews, a lot. So now, onto the story! - **

* * *

When dark, sleepy eyes opened, the owner immediately tensed at the unfamiliar angle of the white plastered ceiling. Rolling them to the upper left, he was able to make out the corner of his bedroom and relaxed with a blink.

The events of the day before slowly began pushing their way to the forefront of his mind, and the right corner of his mouth pulled down in distain. He thought back to waiting hours with the vulgar ninja only to be brought in front of the vengeful Raikage and to have the blonde chick chop his thumbs off.

_Bitch._

A few moments were spent just staring blankly up at the white plaster, but eventually he raised his bandaged hands to be viewed. Examining one and then switching to the other, Sasuke did an experimental flex and the previously dull throb spiked into a stinging shock. A gruff grunt escaped into the lazy atmosphere. Swallowing the pain, he continued his little experiment. _It's so strange…_eight digits wiggled one after the other, and the white bandage could be seen shifting from him moving the joint that the foreign shinobi did not hack to pieces.

Disappointment laced with anger slowly filled his veins as if attempting to make up for the lose of the appendages. He lowered his hands and pushed aside the emotions, the deep eyes following their progress until they were left staring down his nose at a darker, more feminine, hand resting on his upper chest. _Sakura. _He could feel every breath she took as the action rose his head minutely.

It was oddly soothing, knowing that she was there with him, since he normally preferred solitude.

He turned his face to the right, only to find that it half rested on her breasts. Promptly, he snapped his face forward once more with a slight blush covering his ears and cheeks. She shifted with a sigh, and he didn't dare move for a full minute. Despite his parched throat, he forced a swallow and firmly exhaled in an attempt to calm his heart rate. _Stupid girls._

His gaze danced across the swirling pattern of the ceiling above. _Sakura…I'm already turning into a pansy, telling her shit like last night. _Sasuke couldn't deny its truthfulness though. A weight dropped itself on his shoulders at the image of her tearful face that had quickly morphed into indifference when he took her advice and tried telling her how he _felt_.

_What if she doesn't care? That's bull, I know she cares because she cried; Sakura is a nice person even if she gets bitchy…maybe she cried because she felt bad for not returning the feelings? Wait, what feelings? _Shaking off the last question, he instead focused on the fact that he couldn't decide if which annoyed him more: a lovesick Sakura, or an indifferent Sakura.

Angering himself once more, Sasuke sat up and slouched forward on the edge of the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his forehead in his palms. He had told her those things last night,_ pleaded_ with her to stay with him, _Tch, Lame ass,_ because while he watched her face, concentrated on her healing, watched her efficient work, her calculating eyes, he had realized that he was just a patient to her.

_Nobody special, just another sob story. _

And the words of that lollipop ninja came back to him.

"_She'll feel like a tool…being used"_

And he had to rectify that. She needed to know that she wasn't some random person, there was a reason she was lying in the bed behind him. Yeah, she wasn't acquainted with the Sasuke that walked into the village, but she knew and loved the Sasuke that walked out of it. The good Sasuke.

_The Sasuke that I want to be again._

She wasn't supposed to change and become indifferent of him. _No, that's not the right word…_

_Apathetic,_

_Uninterested,_

_Mistrustful._

He didn't know where he stood with her, but he did know one thing, if her behavior for the past month was anything to go by.

_She doesn't love me._

Sasuke tightened his jaw against the urge to scrunch up his face. The words were even bitterer than what "wife" was. He wanted to spit them out and wash his mouth repeatedly until there was no trace left. Once again, Sasuke was reminded of how much he did not like change. It had occurred to him on several occasions that the only reason she was here was because she felt some sort of obligation to help him.

_An obligation to Naruto, to team seven, not to me. _She had made that quite clear in her attempt to soothe him last night: "_We're teammates". Not friends, not a married couple, only teammates._

And an obligation was a simple thread to cut. His mouth formed a sneer.

_I should know._

At first, this revelation was viewed as only a hindrance to what he planned to do here, but after almost loosing her. _Because I was a fucktard and almost blew her up. _The bond they had shared for those couple of months before his departure was unburied, and possibly strengthened in the aftereffects. He didn't want her to leave. Leave him alone again.

He had become very attached to her.

And that annoyed him. Sakura wasn't just some girl, he wasn't sure what she was yet, but she wasn't some girl; however, he seemed to be someone on the back burner to her and the disappointment that resulted from that along with all the other revelations was a sick feeling.

_I'm such a pansy. I should be worried about what the fuck I'm going to do without thumbs, now how Sakura feels about me. _

There was a shift behind him and a then a groan and a sigh. Obsidian eyes opened to stare apathetically at the floorboards under his feet. "Sasuke?" He didn't answer the voice, which was hoarse from sleep, but instead drilled his eyes into the bamboo wood below while every other sense was focused on the annoying girl currently crawling across the bed towards him. "Sasuke, are you alright?" She didn't touch him, but he could feel her presence immediately to his right. He blinked twice. "Yeah, it's just…my hands." _And you. _

Her hand, that was just a few shades darker than his own, crept its way into his field of vision and he darted his gaze away from it as far as he was able to without turning his head. Warmth enveloped his right wrist, and she softly pulled it into her lap. One palm moved to envelope the spot where it hurt the most, and instant relief flowed like fresh water through his tendons and trickled down his wrist to the rest of his arm. His shoulders sagged with the relief, only to tense a moment later. Unintentionally, Sasuke sucked a breath in and held it, by sheer force of will; he kept his eyes at the same size. As the relief weaved its way through his right arm, a feather-light touch traced its way up his wrist and back down again, making all the small hairs stand on end at the action.

"I can't believe that I just now noticed your tattoos…you always have them wrapped up." Her voice was hesitant and soft. _The tattoos, the ones that were not just tattoos but a battle weapon that he had used against his brother and later against Naruto. _Carefully, he slid his eyes to see her head bent, watching the movements of her fingers as if in a trance. _A sign of my desperation for power._

"Yeah."

She nodded in response. Placing his hand on his thigh, she stretched her right hand out in front of him. "Left one please." Still watching her averted eyes, he placed his covered palm in her outstretched one. She scooted closer with one knee, closer to him, almost sitting on his lap. Sasuke leaned his head away from her a little bit. He caught her eyes dart towards him and then quickly jerk away upon meeting his gaze. Sakura began the same treatment on the other hand, and again the pain was banished from his arm. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he could smell her, her natural scent which wasn't all that bad, along with the outside, _from whatever she was doing before she went home last night_, and he could still catch a faint whiff of her shampoo, _or body wash or whatever_. It was fruity. He revealed his dark orbs only when she began speaking.

"We need to tell Naruto that you are alright, he must be worried sick. We all were." _We all? _Raising an eyebrow and lowering the other, he questioned, "Who else did you tell?"

She set his hand on his other thigh, leaning further over him for a moment before sitting back on her haunches and raising her green eyes to his. "Naruto, Ino, and Shizune." Her stare was carefully blank before she slid off the bed and walked to her dresser and rummaged around for a shirt to slip on. Both black eyebrows lowered in suspicion. _She is avoiding me. But why? Could it be because of last night? _

"What about the others?" He watched as she froze momentarily, and then continued dressing with more speed. "I-I didn't tell them. Honestly, I forgot about them." She turned towards him and raised her hands in a remorseful shrug. "It wouldn't have done any good anyways: it's crucial that they not get into trouble." With that, she walked out of the room.

_Shit._

* * *

Sakura suppressed a sigh along with the urge to look over to her right. The urge grew with every silent step they made, and by the time they had arrived at the staircase that wound up to the small apartment that was their destination, she was biting the inside of her cheek to restrain herself from just a peek. As she planted her foot on the desired level, Sakura let out a mental sigh. _Finally! _An ache was starting in her shoulders due to the five textbooks she was cradling in front of her during their journey to the blonde's, _who probably isn't even awake yet, cha! _apartment. Scanning the closed door, Sakura could make out a few dents from her banging repeatedly on it the day before.

_When we had to go rescue Sasuke. _Her thoughts immediately took her back to the night before in the bathroom. _"No, you don't know. You aren't just some girl I agreed to marry." His brow smoothed, and his voice became tender. "You…you're Sakura, I trust you."_

Those words, they sent a rush of elation and happiness and warmth surging through her, and they made her heart pick up and her breathing deepen in excitement whenever she thought about them. They also hurt. Those words made her question what he meant by them, and gave her a hope that maybe...

_But Sasuke doesn't ever feel that way, and he will never love me. He would have shown some sort of sigh by now if there was even a possibility. He will never look at me more than a colleague or friend at best. _

Her point was only proven this morning when he shied away from her upon her wakening. _He regrets what he said. _Her top right canines attacked her bottom lip at the realization before she finally relented and darted a glance at Sasuke to find him staring passively back at her with a raised eyebrow. Pink brows drew together in question before it clicked.

With a heave, she set her foot upon the wall, and shifted her load to rest on her upraised knee, so she had one free hand to pound on the door, leaving more dents in the process.

"Naruto open up!" Faint bangs and shuffles could be heard on the other side of the threshold. Less than thirty seconds later, the door was ripped open to reveal a wide-eyed Naruto. "Sakura-chan, what? - Sasuke! You're alright!" His periwinkle eyes were hidden do to the extent of his bright smile. It was not returned by the other two. _Oh man, here we go. _Sakura gave a weary glance over to Sasuke, who was indeed frowning. She then shifted her uneasy gaze to her friend and other teammate. "Not exactly."

At her ominous answer, the bright boy dimmed. "What do you mean?" His now worried eyes turned back to Sasuke, who had turned his own head to look off into the distance. _He doesn't like being the center of attention, and it can't help that we are talking like he isn't even here._

Sakura shifted the heavy weight in her arms. "Can we talk about this inside?" Naruto was still scanning Sasuke for any signs of injury. His eyes paused on his bandaged hands. His nod was absentminded, but Sakura pushed her way in anyways. She made a beeline to the rickety table in the center of the kitchen and promptly dropped her load with a sigh of relief. Without her chakra, she was like any other person. Bending her elbows, and arching her back, Sakura rolled and stretched the ach out of her body as Sasuke silently strode to the far wall and Naruto followed, stopping in the doorway.

"Okay, so tell me, what's going on?" Naruto's face was serious, and his voice deeper. It was at times like this that Sakura could easily picture him as a Hokage. She shifted her eyes back to the dark-haired boy who was making a point to ignore everyone in the room. Sakura turned her gaze down with a frown. _I guess it's just me in this. _Her frown morphed into a grim line, and she raised her face to Naruto, who was patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Sasuke was taken by Danzo to be brought before the Raikage." Almost immediately she was interrupted. "Why the Raikage?"

"The alliance between the countries is unstable, very unstable, but it is what needs to be done if we stand any chance against Madara." She was aware of Naruto's eyes shift past her to Sasuke before quickly darting back. _What is that about? _She shook the question off. "Since the eight-tails' host is the Raikage's brother, it is likely to assume that he came for retribution, and for the sake of the alliance, Danzo had to agree." At this, she stalled, risking a glance over at Sasuke, but he seemed entirely indifferent to what she was saying.

"So they cut off Sasuke's thumbs." As soon as she uttered the words, Naruto stalked passed her and up to Sasuke. He stopped in front of him, but Sasuke kept his head turned. _He must be embarrassed, or ashamed. _Sakura's eyes softened at his predicament, until Naruto reached out a hand and poked one of Sasuke's hands.

Her mouth dropped as Sasuke whipped his head towards Naruto with an expression of absolute furry. "Don't touch me you idiot!" His eyes were wide in rage, and in a flash he jabbed his elbow into the blond idiot's gut. The air left Naruto in a painful whoosh, and he promptly fell down in a small ball.

The scene was like a replay from years ago, and she could almost see the little boys before her. Sakura couldn't help but burst out into laughter. She watched as Sasuke turned his head away again, this time with a faint color on his cheeks. Her bright green eyes looked down at the recovering Naruto, and she shook her head side-to-side at their childishness even in the current circumstances. _Leave it to Naruto to lighten up the mood. _

As Sakura gained control of herself, Naruto picked himself up off of the floor. "I don't get it, why would they take his thumbs of all things? I mean if they really wanted the guy to suffer they would have chopped off his di-"

"Naruto!" A fist made contact with the top of his head, causing him to drop to the floor once more. Sakura's eyes were wide with offense, and her mouth was pulled tight in anger. "Don't ever, and I mean _ever_, say something like that in front of me again!" _Baka, he should have learned the first hundred times. _Her furious eyes stared down as he cowered up at her. "Sure thing Sakura-chan." Satisfied, she crossed her hands over her chest with a huff. "Good." She had a feeling that her threatening aura was diminished by the blush that covered her cheeks and neck. _Ugh, boys and their stupid…parts! _Mentally, she shook her head clear and instead turned her attention to Naruto's question.

"They probably cut the thumbs off because they are the most important finger on the hand, and without them he can't make any hand-signs, so he can't do shinobi things regardless of if he gets his chakra back or not." She frowned in thought as she continued, "I don't understand why Danzo kept you alive though, I mean not like I don't want you alive or anything," A distinctive twitch in his jaw was her sign to stop, "but, it isn't like killing you would cause a full-out rebellion because of the threat of war already looming above us." Sakura directed her gaze to the floorboards, the frown of thought still evident as she contemplated the decisions of the current Hokage.

The beaten boy stood up once more. "Oh." They both looked over to their third teammate, who was still pointedly ignoring them. After a few moments of uncomfortable glances and silence, Naruto cleared his throat and grinned brightly. "Well, I know you can fix him Sakura-chan! You're awesome at stuff like that."

Sakura's lips twitched at his support of her. Averting her eyes to the medical books on the table, she meekly thanked him; however, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sasuke stormed passed them and towards the door. _What the hell is his problem? _Bewildered, Sakura shot a questioning glance at Naruto only to find him with a similar expression to her own. A feeling of uneasiness pooled within her as she watched Sasuke make his way to the front door.

"Bastard, where are you going?" The term of "endearment" did not hold the playful edge that it normally would, and perhaps that was what made the Uchiha pause and look back at them, more specifically, back at her. _Where are you going, Sasuke?_ Sakura felt like she was the reason he was suddenly running away. With him avoiding her this morning, and her own cold shoulder in return, and now he leaves just after she finishes speaking? _Am I really that horrible? _All thoughts of his proclamation claiming otherwise the night before were erased in her fear that she was pushing Sasuke away from them: from Team Seven, and from Kohona.

Before she could break down into tears however, He had redirected his gaze to the door, scoffing slightly. "You guys…can come too, I guess." And then he finished his march out. A small smile graced Sakura's coral lips as she shook her head slightly. _I'm thinking too far into this, of course I wouldn't have that much sway over him. _She turned her attention to the boy on her right, "Come on Baka, and help me carry these books."

* * *

He pointedly ignored the two blundering baboons behind him as he stalked to the location he was sure to hold the only people that he could really connect with. Although Naruto and Sakura, even Kakashi at some points, were the ones that had absolute faith and trust in him, and were the lifeline that pulled him from his self-destructing path, it was his other team, the one which reminded him so much of the first, that truly understood what he had gone through, they were the ones to see his insane nature first-hand, and yet they stuck with him even in his darkest times.

So it was them he currently was running to.

Sasuke glared at the path ahead as a particularly loud giggle filled the air behind him. _He says one lame-ass comment and receives a blushing smile. I practically rip my pride to pieces and pure out my "feelings" only to get tears and a fucking cold shoulder. _

"Tch." White teeth revealed themselves in his scoffing snarl at the injustice of the world of girls. This was another reason why his footsteps were hurried towards the destination: _To get them away from each other. Every time they are together I'm such a fucking outcast. _

"Oh it's Sai!" The dark-haired boy halted and bowed his head with a soundless sigh. _And now I'm graced with the presence of the dipshit. _The two look-a-likes did not get along at all; however, Sasuke knew it would just hurt the others' feelings if he continued to walk away. _And the looks on their faces in the apartment is something I don't want to repeat. _Dark orbs hid themselves as the image was conjured. They looked so heartbroken that he was leaving. And again, he gave in to his "feelings" and let them tag along. _It's better than them being alone at least… alone together. _His mouth threatened to tighten at the thought, but he was trained enough to not let the muscles even twitch.

"Hey Sasuke!" He was brought out of his brooding thoughts by the cry of his name, which caused half the street to turn and look in their direction. _Idiot. _Nonchalantly, he turned halfway and looked back at the threesome.

"What?" Naruto gave him a queer look before he opened his mouth, "Sakura just told Sai that he could come over for dinner if it was alright with you." He hadn't heard that.

Sliding his eyes from the knucklehead, he refocused them on the replacement, who was staring blankly back at him.

A memory presented itself in the flash of a second.

"_He isn't a replacement; he is our friend and teammate." Sakura spoke up for him, sending a glare in Sasuke's direction. Sai turned his attention to Sakura, surprised once again. "And, as Sai well knows, I don't take the bashing of my friends lightly."…someone important to her…_

"_Come on Sai, we don't need to be in __**unwanted**__ company." And just like that she left with Sai tagging along behind her._

_Someone she likes being around._

"Whatever." He turned back around and began walking once more, the sound of rushed goodbyes and insults letting him know he was being followed.

Just as he predicted, the three were in the abandoned training ground. A rush of relief went through him at the familiar sight of Karin chasing Suigetsu around, trying to pummel him for one stupid reason or another.

He grunted in slight amusement at the pair before continuing towards the scene. The sounds of the two following him alerted the others of his presence, and the red-head immediately stopped her advance on the silver-haired boy and turned with a bright smile towards him.

_Tch. Typical. _"Sasuke!" She pranced towards him like some sort of lovesick schoolgirl. Sasuke had to fight the urge to step back, away from the quickly approaching threat. He braced himself for possible impact, but she stopped herself short when her eyes came across his bandaged hands. He watched as her eyes lowered and her plump mouth tightened in displeasure. "Sasuke, what happened?" Her voice was no-nonsense as she looked back up into his face. He stared passively at her.

"I'll tell you all in a minute." Her face alerted him of a retort, but before she could open her mouth, her eyes shifted to glare at something beside him.

"This is where you had to go? Seriously?" Sasuke did not respond to Naruto's sarcasm, he was sure Karin would respond to the blonde's words. She did not disappoint.

"What are you doing here? You annoying fool." Sasuke ignored the bickering and slid between them on his way to where Juugo was seated under a large tree at the edge of the open field. The gentle boy greeted him with a nod. He returned the action before sitting crossed-leg beside him.

Naruto walked up and ceremoniously dumped his load of three books beside Sasuke. "Man Sakura-chan, why do you need so many damn books?" The said girl seated herself on the ground, near Sasuke and the heap of medical texts, in a graceful manner, which further accentuated Naruto's boisterous ways.

Sasuke wondered if she noticed this.

"Well, Naruto, I don't know how to fix Sasuke yet," _I sound like a damn toy, _"So I need all the information I can get to do a proper job."

"Why does Sasuke need fixing anyways? What happened?" Suigetsu decided to join the group and direct the conversation to what he and his companions really wanted to know. Despite this, Sasuke still noticed how he was standing close to Sakura on the other side of where he was seated.

The corner of his mouth pulled down slightly.

"Sasuke was summoned by Danzo and the Raikage yesterday." Sakura's statement was the spark that kindled tension the size of a wildfire within the group. "What?" The other female sounded lethal with her whispered question.

Sakura took a deep breath, her green eyes focused on the grass before her. "You heard me, and well, the Raikage wanted retribution, which the Hokage granted by…" she trailed off and looked over at Sasuke. He noticed how her eyes shone with worry and pity, a combination he did not particularly favor. _I got enough of that stare in my childhood. _"The removal of both his thumbs." She finished in a quiet voice that was vastly different from the strong tone she began with. Karin immediately exploded.

"Why the hell were we not aware of this?" She practically screamed at Sakura, causing the pinkette to snap her head towards her with a hard stare. "What could you have done?" Her challenging tone and words were an insult to the former rogue ninjas whether she meant it to be or not. "What _could_ we have done?" Karin's voice was offended and she repeated Sakura's words with disbelief. Sasuke was not ready for another fight between the two. "We could have done a whole hell of a lot more than you! What the hell did you do? His fingers are gone because you didn't tell anyone!" Sakura rose from beside him.

"It isn't my fault! You all would have been prosecuted if you tried anything, and it isn't like he died!" Karin took a step forward.

"He still got hurt, and it's on your head. Did you tell anyone, or did you just stay at home like a good little housewife and wait for your hubby to come home?" Her mocking words made Sasuke's eyes narrow. _Is she still bitter over the fact that Sakura is married to me? _

"She told me." All heads snapped to Naruto. He meant to stick up for Sakura, Sasuke was sure, but his interference only escaladed the problem. "Oh I get it, you told Sasuke's _team_, right? The ones that matter. You purposely left us out; did you think that Sasuke would like you better if you all came to his rescue? Were you going to lie and say we didn't want to help him incase we got into trouble too?"

Sasuke could feel the waves of tension and fury roll off of Sakura, and he wanted to reach out and hold her back from doing something irrational, but he resisted. _How would it look if I did that? She'll think I chose Karin over her again. _

"I forgot okay; I forgot about you guys!" Sakura screamed back at her interrogator. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. _His old genin team seemed to lack any sort of intelligence whatsoever.

"How can you fucking forget about us? We are his team too, whether you like it or not." Sakura deflated at Suigetsu's calm proclamation which contradicted the choice of words. Her arms wrapped themselves around her middle, and she bowed her head like a disobedient child, a position of vulnerability.

She didn't respond to him, and Karin took the opportunity to lash out at her again. "How fucking stupid are you? Do know what would have happened if he died? How we would have reacted then? The world doesn't revolve around you, so you have to get your head out of your ass and wake up from your dream world of living happily ever after with Sasuke and your stupid team because he belongs to us now, and you were long forgotten. Oh no, but you forgot about that too didn't you? That he left you guys. Why the hell would he want your help when we could have saved him from getting hurt at all if you would have just fucking told us!"

Sakura's hands snapped to her side and balled into tight fists. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Yeah, I didn't tell you guys, but he doesn't belong to you, he doesn't belong to anyone, he isn't some fucking object to be passed around, and I'm going to fix is hands so lay the hell off." She was panting after her retort, and Sasuke was surprised that she gained the courage to defend herself; he thought she was done after she wrapped herself up like a little girl who needed protection. _Though I shouldn't be, she has held her own against me in fights, so why not against Karin? _

The redhead opened her mouth after Sakura's explosion. "Karin, drop it, I'm fine." He stared hard at her. She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, why do you think you can fix him, it hasn't been done before." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If he had chakra, he was sure that his sharingan would be activated. "I said drop it." _Just listen damn it._

"No." Stared back at him with challenge, something she never did before. Dark brows tilted down in confusion, but to the others the action was a sign of Sasuke's anger. _Why the hell is she acting like this? _It was a pointless fight, and Karin was normally smart enough to drop something when it served no purpose.

"Juugo can re-grow your fingers." Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see the giant shake his head in the negative even as he kept his obsidian eyes trained on the redhead.

"No, Juugo isn't supposed to use his abilities allowed by his blood." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at the sound of her superior voice. Sakura's statement was just annoying. _At least Karin's attention was temporarily fixed on me, now you two are going to fight. _

Sasuke didn't remove his gaze from Karin, waiting for the first sign of an attack. "Why the fuck not, Sasuke could be back to normal in a few minutes." Her frustration clearly showed. _I wouldn't be as vulnerable. Then I would just need my chakra back…_A small excitement built in the bottom of Sasuke's chest within a second at the realization.

"No, it could lead to an episode, and it would go against his treatment." The excitement immediately died.

"She is right, and I apologize Sasuke, but I can't let that happen." A pause, and then Sasuke gave a terse nod. He couldn't really force someone to help him. "You can't be serious, what type of friend are you?"

"Karin just drop it, he doesn't want to do it. There are other ways, so don't let your infatuation with Sasuke get the best of you." Suigetsu's interference made Karin turn and gape at him. After a moment, her eyes narrowed, and she turned back to look at Sakura, then her mouth twisted into a tight frown. _This is it._

It was all in slow motion to him, almost like when he could activate his sharingan and use it during a fight. As soon as he saw her mouth twist, he started moving, and by the time she took two quick steps forward and drew her hand back, he was between them, and her wrist was in as tight of a grip as he could muster with only four fingers. The effort it took made him lock his jaw in concentration as fire engulfed his hand. _Fuck. _His aristocratic features stayed still as he gazed down, into Karin's crimson eyes with little emotion. "I said that was enough." He braced his arm and extended his forearm away to throw her back, onto the ground. Refusing to feel guilt at her betrayed look, _I've done a lot worse to Sakura. _He stared down at her.

After a few moments, she scrambled back to her feet. "No, it isn't enough. You all choose her over me!" A slim finger pointed over his shoulder to Sakura. He watched the tears well up in Karin's eyes. "First it was Juugo, 'oh Sakura-san is such a good medic, Sakura-san is so nice, Sakura-san, Sakura-san, Sakura-san!'" She turned her body to face Suigetsu. "And you are obsessed with her! I see you drooling every time she turns around. You all are so fixed on teammates, well you are my teammates, and you're supposed to side with me!" She jabbed a finger into her chest to emphasis her point. "Not her…me." Karin's mouth trembled. There was a moment of silence as no one said anything, and then she turned around and ran away, somewhere into the forest. _Why the hell did I bring them with me?_

* * *

She sat on a large rock overhanging the calm river as it flowed beneath. Her knees were drawn up close to her body, her left cheek laid on them, and her arms hugged her legs, yearning for some form of comfort. She sniffed quietly as she turned her face so the other cheek was resting on top of her upraised knees.

That girl…she was just so infuriating. Her breathing deepened, and she could feel her body heat with anger. Earlier, he had paid so much attention to her, and it was unfair. She was the one that stood beside him, she was the one who sacrificed her pride, her independence, so he could have a future…and he didn't care.

She sniffed again and rubbed her watering eyes on her knees. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the chirping birds, the sound of the water lapping at the rocks beneath her, which was barely detectable under the sway of the trees above, and the silent shuffling as a body seated itself beside her.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him, instead she kept her face resting on her knees and facing the opposite direction. "Go away."

"If you wanted me to go away, you would have left when you sensed me nearing you." Her eyes closed at his reply. She should have known that her weak murmur wouldn't have gotten rid of him. "I'm not going to apologize if that is what you want, Sasuke."

There was a silence, and she waited with baited breath at what he would reply with. After a moment, she realized that almost every muscle in her body was tense, and it took a great effort for her to relax.

"….why did you do that earlier? You are smart enough to know that it would just cause trouble." She closed her eyes, and a small smile stretched her lips. _Leave it to Sasuke to unintentionally compliment a girl. _She remembered when he came to her with the proposition of joining his team. The words he said:

"_I need you Karin, come with me." _

And when she first met him after he defected to Orochimaru:

"_I need you to be my eyes."_

Everything was _I need you I need you I __**need**__ you. So what happened?_

"What's so great about her?" She listened to his breathing, never changing, a constant motion. "What is it that makes her so much better than me?" Again, he did not answer. _What is that supposed to mean? _Her chest filled with emotion. It filled and filled and filled until she was sure it was going to burst.

"She isn't better than you; you both are different from each other." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. _That was not what I wanted to hear. _"But she has the good different, right?" Her question was scornful, and she raised her head to rest her chin on her knees instead of her cheek.

"No, they do not choose her above you; did you not hear Suigetsu question her? If it came between you two, they would pick you. It is stupid for you to be jealous of the little attention Sakura receives." His reassurance was lacking. _They would pick you. Not we._

"And what about you, Sasuke?" She turned her head completely to look at him as he stared straight ahead. "…I don't know what you are talking about." Her crimson eyes, which were even redder due to her crying, narrowed at his answer.

"Would you pick me?" Something inside her warned that the answer wasn't going to be what she wanted. His beautiful eyes slid to her although his head did not move.

"I have no reason to pick one of you over the other." _You are so fucking oblivious! _"Yes, you do." She couldn't let it be, she let it be for much to long, and she was tired of it. His eyes drifted away from her.

"Karin, don't do this." His warning didn't deter her in the least.

She took a deep breath. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." She watched as his eyes closed, and he tilted his face slightly away. "I've loved you ever since we were little, and you saved me from the stupid bear in the chunnin exams." Her heart was rebelling against her ribcage after her confession. She had never told Sasuke anything of what she felt for him, and immediately, it was a relief to get it off of her chest. _Maybe it will even sway him to…_

She heard him sigh softly. "I told you not to do this." His voice was still emotionless, and all hope within her diminished. "But I'm doing it." They were silent for a few moments. _At least he isn't running away. _Then a thought hit her, she smirked as soon as the plan formed, but she quickly hid it.

"You know, this is the most attention you have paid to me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him glance at her. "That's not true."

"Name one time Sasuke." He was silent. "…That's what I thought."

"Karin, I can't force myself to have feelings like that for you." He sounded frustrated. _Good, when Sasuke looses his temper, he looses control over his actions._

"Can't or won't? It's because of her you know." Her casual statement had him tensing. Jealousy welled inside of her, _so it's true. _She knew that his outlook on the pinkette had changed ever since he chased after her after he was done _using _her to be healed. _Not that I'm complaining. When Sasuke bites me and our chakra's flow together, his power surges through me and…_She took a purposely long breath to calm herself and turned her attention back to the black-haired boy beside her.

"It's pretty obvious you know, I don't think she sees it, but I do." She leaned back on her hands, her chest sticking out slightly more than was necessary as she conveyed a sense of nonchalance.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He all but growled the words. His glare sent a chill down her spine, but she still pressed the matter, she hadn't achieved what she wanted yet.

"Sure you do Sasuke, why you almost attacked Suigetsu, why you just had to go after her when she ran off while you were being healed, why you glare whenever someone gets close to her, why you had to pull her out of the river when Juugo would have been more practical and efficient at it. Why-"

"Shut up." Karin smirked.

"Why you defended her against me today when she could have held her own." Sasuke looked away quickly with a tight jaw. _Getting closer._

"You like her, and she doesn't even know." He stilled, but didn't deny it. Her teeth came out to bite her lower lip at his involuntary confession. "I bet it must be hard sleeping with her at night when all you want to do is…well her." Sasuke's head whipped back in her direction, and she literally jumped away from him. It was a minute movement, but still she did it out of instinct. _His chakra is going wild. _

"Just fucking stop it. Why are you trying to create shit with everybody?" His glare was murderous, but he was exactly where she wanted him.

"You want me to stop, to leave your precious Sakura-chan alone?" She spit the bitch's name out. _She took Sasuke away from me. _

"Yes, Karin, I want you to stop the shit." Said girl curled the right corner of her lips up into a flirtatious smirk. "Then kiss me." The teenaged boy before her leaned back in surprise and distrust. "What?" She arched an eyebrow. "I said, kiss me, just one kiss and I will leave it alone, it's the only thing I've wanted for the past three years," she shifted her weight forward and scooted closer to him, he didn't retreat. "For you to kiss me, hold me, touch me." His eyes widened fractionally, but they quickly lowered again. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes raced across her face. _Probably looking for a bluff. _But it didn't matter, because it just made her heart beat faster than a humming bird's. _This is it, I've got him, I've finally got him. _As much as she hated the next words that came out of her mouth, they were the last necessary nudge to push him over the edge.

"Do it, like you would to her."

* * *

He sat at his desk, finishing the last of the documents needed to expand the trading routes between Lightning and the Leaf. There was more than one benefit to the universal treaty. The scratching of pen against paper was a comfort that surrounded and blended into the air until it was almost as undistinguishable as the sounds of the breathing of the only occupant of the room.

Without prompt, the breathing stopped, shattering the comfort and replacing it with a tense guard. "What is it?"

"A little birdie has informed me of the Raikage's visit." Old eyes watched as the intruder moved around the room, removing himself from the windowsill and sauntering behind the meeting chairs, a finger tracing the backs as he passed.

"The birdie was correct." The visitor was hidden by the shadows of the cloudy night, making him feel overly exposed by the shine of the lamplight to his right.

"You did not consult with me." All playfulness left his voice, warning him to choose his words carefully; it wasn't just his life at stake if he stumbled.

"I was not aware that I was violating our agreement, he is still alive." A sound that was similar to an abrupt snort echoed within the room. Deep breath, hold.

"Alive, but hardly useful." Release. His weary gaze followed the moving shadow as it stopped in front of the pictures. The tightening of his fists did not go unnoticed, and the old eyes lowered at the sign of vulnerability.

"Fix it."

* * *

**Two viewpoints other than Sasuke and Sakura! I hope you guys liked it. Please do not flame for the Karin part, it's not going anywhere...at least I don't think so... so don't worry :D lol. Hmm, can anyone guess who the two were at the end of the chapter? Was I ambiguous enough? Probably not, but whatever. Thank you for reading, and feel free to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Less than three weeks later and a mega long chapter-for me. Cool Beans. I got really tired of this chapter, so I didn't proofread very throughly. Sorry for any distracting mistakes. So I hope you all enjoy this and any feedback is appreciated! **

* * *

"Do it, like you would to her."

Her exclamation brought images to Sasuke's mind. Images of the previous night, when Sakura took off his shorts. How she was so close, and warm. Her eyes, he could see clearly even through the dark. When her gaze darted to his lips then back up again, he just wanted to lean in and…

_She pulled away. _

Sasuke was brought back to the present, back to looking into the eyes of another girl. One that was currently trying to manipulate him into something that would open a pandora's box of problems.

He searched her eager face. She was prettier than Sakura if he thought about it. _Her lips are fuller, her face is leaner, and her eyes, her eyes are dangerous. _The color reminded him of battle and racing pulses.

"I don't like Sakura."

Despite his calm statement, he couldn't help but wonder if he would make the same decision if it was his wife in front of him instead of the hot redhead.

_I couldn't like her. _

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. _As if I care._ "But you want me to leave her alone?" Karin was persistent. "I want you to stop acting childish, it will just cause problems." Her full lips thinned. "Not until you give me what I want." His obsidian eyes narrowed to mirror her own. _How dare she try to control me. _"You are not going to persuade me, I'm not your dog." He swiftly stood up and stared down at her. "I came here as your comrade, but if you insist on acting like a whore, then I have no use for you." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by the hand that grasped his wrist firmly.

"Wait." Her seductive aura was gone, and a desperate girl was left. He arched one slim brow at her. She glanced away for a moment; _she isn't wearing her glasses, _before she returned her gaze to his.

"I- don't just leave." She swallowed before continuing. "I don't want to be alone, I'm always alone. Out of everyone, you would be the one to understand that, so please, don't just leave after this." A vulnerable Karin was something he had never encountered. _She is always strong._

"_If you were to leave, to me…To me I would be just as alone as you…"_

"_From here on out, we all begin new paths…"_

"_I…I love you with all my heart!"_

"_I would do anything for you! So please, just stay with me."_

Sasuke blinked, long and slow before he turned back around to her. She relinquished her grip on his wrist, and her breathing picked up as he took a half a step forward. _"I love you with all my heart! ...Please, just stay with me."_ He leaned his head forward, and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He stayed there, not moving for a little while as he stared into her face. _"I love you…stay with me." _

He shut his eyes and continued to lean in.

"_I love you…I love you…_

_I love you_

_I love you"_

When he pressed his lips to the smooth flesh, he imagined that the cheek was a little rounder, and that the gasp it created was a tone higher than it really was. He let it linger for a moment before he pulled back and opened his eyes to the reality of shocked crimson. "I can't give you anymore, Karin." He stepped back, and she nodded wordlessly.

He returned the gesture and then turned and left her.

* * *

Karin had just disappeared into the trees, and Sakura let out a long breath of relief; however, it might have been too soon. Sasuke dropped his head, and Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the action. _Is he feeling guilty? _Sakura brushed the obnoxiously long bangs out of her face with agitation as Sasuke turned and looked directly at her with cold eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and a feeling of dread slid into the bottom of her gut at the look.

"Try not to cause any more problems." Her mouth dropped open at his harsh sarcasm. _This is not my fault! _But before she could defend herself, the boy took off in the same direction as the redhead. She snapped her jaw shut. Sakura's chest rose with an inhale of fury. "I didn't-"

"Just stop." Her head jerked to her right, towards Suigetsu, whose eyes were closed and hand was held up as a sign for her to halt whatever was going to come out of her mouth next. She turned her head the other way to find Juugo pointedly ignoring her. Sakura bit her lip as her eyes sought out the last person.

Naruto was looking in the direction Sasuke had followed Karin to with his face scrunched in concentration, but upon feeling her gaze on him, he looked back over to her and gave her a large smile. The left corner of her lips pulled up gratefully.

"Hey, don't worry about it Sakura-chan." She nodded at his attempt to make her feel better, but the reminder of a serious betrayal was on both sides of her in the form of Suigetsu and Juugo. _I'm a horrible person, they are supposed to be my friends, and I forgot all about them._

"Let's go get some ramen!" Sakura watched as Naruto bent and picked up all five of her heavy, medical textbooks, gave her one last smile, and began leading the way towards Ichiraku. She gave a last glance towards the remaining members of Team Taka, but they purposely ignored her look. With a sigh she hurried to catch up to her friend.

While picking at her beef-flavored ramen, Sakura replayed the events from earlier over and over again. "Sakura-chan, don't worry about it. It isn't your fault, you weren't even here long enough to tell them, and I didn't tell either." She sighed.

"Yeah Naruto, but they still blame me." _And Sasuke blames me for them blaming me. But why did he stick up for me earlier if he thought it was my fault everyone was fighting? And why did he go after Karin? _His contradicting actions had her placing her head in her hands and threading her fingers through her hair. "I don't understand Sasuke." She sighed again and watched a piece of noodle swirl around in her bowl. _I never have._

"I think Sasuke is confused right now." _Confused? _Sakura sat back and placed her hands in her lap as her facial features again rearranged themselves into one of contemplation. "Why would you say that?" She looked over to see Naruto shift uncomfortably. "Well, have you notice him act, I don't know, different around you?" Sakura slightly shook her head as she wondered where Naruto was going with this. _No he still acts like an asshole…well last night was weird, but he obviously didn't mean it if today was anything to go by. _

"No, not really. He has been a little, nicer since the um, accident with my," She gestured to her front with a swipe of her hand, "but that was because we agreed to not fight anymore." Naruto's cerulean eyes stared at her, and Sakura diverted her green gaze back to the floating noodle in her bowl. "He hasn't done anything, strange?" _Yes. _Sakura looked back at him suspiciously. "Why are you pressing this? Just come out and say whatever you think is his problem." She narrowed her eyes when he didn't answer right away, but turned instead to pick at his bowl.

"Well, when you and Sasuke first got married, it was like you guys hated each other, and then I came back from my mission, and Sasuke said some weird stuff while we were training, and he made a truce with you?" Naruto turned to look at her incredulously, "And then today he defended you against Karin instead of sitting back and then yelling at you when you two were about to go at it like he usually does." He took a deep breath. "Does that seem weird to you at all?"

Sakura's mind was still stuck on the part where Sasuke had said "weird stuff" while with Naruto and Kakashi two days ago. _What stuff? Good or bad stuff? About me stuff? _She was unaware of the slight increase in her breathing, but the little bubble of hope and anticipation was something she was very aware of. _Okay, calm down, keep it together Sakura. _She shook her head clear of her racing thoughts and focused on Naruto once more. "Um, well we did promise to try and stop fighting. It could be just that, and maybe he is feeling a little guilty about hurting me?" Naruto nodded his head absentmindedly. _It's no big deal; don't get your hopes up. It's just Sasuke being a little nice, that's all. _It was a lot harder forcing herself into a slight depression than raising a hope that would throw her down an even deeper hole of wallowing.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." They both returned to their meals, or Sakura tormenting the little noodle with her chopsticks while Naruto wolfed down another bowl. Eventually, she couldn't take the not knowing. "So, what weird things was he saying?" Her casual question made Naruto stop in the middle of a string of noodles and shift his eyes over to her. He finished slurping and a rain of broth fell over the two. Sakura's nose scrunched in disgust. _Still no manners. _

"Well, I was asking about…" He trailed off as his face grew bright red. This spiked her curiosity and a gleam came to her eyes. "About?" Her prompt had the blond looking nervously over at her. "Um, well…about how to ask a girl out."

"Who." He blinked and jumped back slightly at her bark. Sakura cleared her throat in slight embarrassment. "I mean, and then what happened?" The sweet smile was probably a bit much since his eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Well, Sasuke thought I was talking about you, and he got kind of mad." _He was jealous? Whoa, why would he be jealous though? He couldn't…like me could he? No, no of course not. Sasuke doesn't like girls. He doesn't, and he won't like me so stop, stop, stop!_

After mentally beating her inner into submission, Sakura took a deep breath and continued to listen to Naruto's story. "I asked him why he cared, and he was like 'it's for the marriage I don't really care', but you could totally tell he did care…" _See, he just cares about looking good in front of Danzo so he will get off his back. _Sakura resisted the sigh that built up in her chest by turning back to her undesired bowl of ramen.

"…And then he actually told me that I should walk Hinata-chan home and kiss her goodnight!" Sakura's breath stopped.

"_I wanted to date, and giggle, and blush when my boyfriend kissed my cheek after he walked me home!" _

_He was listening to me. He was thinking about me. But why? Wait a second, Hinata-chan? _

Again Sakura's brain jumped tracks and her head snapped to face Naruto again. "..And Kakashi was like, 'I've got better things to do than corrupt-'"

"Wait, you asked Hinata out?" Excitement laced her voice, and Naruto turned to pick at his noodles again. "Well, not yet." Sakura's face turned down with disbelief. "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go get her!" She jumped up and pulled her companion up with her. Naruto dug his heels into the ground. "B-b-but, what if she says no, and, and, and I don't know what to say!" She sighed with exasperation.

"She will say yes, trust me, and you will know when you get there." She pushed him forward till he was stumbling in the street. "Now go!" He straightened and looked back at her. "Okay, okay I'm going." With a grin he took off down the street. Sakura shook her head at him before turning around and seating herself on her barstool. _He's such a baka._

"So, he's finally going to ask her, huh?" Sakura raised her eyes to a smirking Ayame. Sakura grinned back. "Yup." Her smile didn't leave her face until after she finished her bowl and looked over to the forgotten medical books she had to lug home.

"_During the first few days after injury, this so-called wound epidermis transforms into a layer of signaling cells called the apical epithelial cap (AEC), which is indispensable for successful regeneration. In the meantime, fibroblasts break free from the connective tissue meshwork and migrate across the amputation surface to meet at the center of the wound. There they proliferate to form a blastema—an aggregation of stemlike cells that will serve as progenitors for the new limb."*_

"Your water is going to boil over."

Sakura jumped at the sound of the voice immediately to her right. Her rapid heartbeat did not stop upon the sight of Sasuke, and she stared dumbly at him while slightly hyperventilating for a few moments before what he had just said sank in. She whipped her head towards the stove to see that the water was bubbling over the edge of the pot. Her green eyes widened at the sight.

"Shit." Jumping off of the barstool she was resting on, Sakura raced around the counter and with a swift flick of her wrist, she turned the burner off, breathing a sigh of relief as the water slowly returned into the pot.

Leaning against the counter next to the stove, she looked over at her husband with narrowed eyes as he craned over the open biology book she checked out of the library earlier that day. _Is he still mad at me? It doesn't seem like it otherwise he would have left by now. Should I ask him about what Naruto was talking about? ...No, it probably isn't anything and I'll just end up embarrassing myself._

Her conscious was in the right place, but the rest of her being was dying to know the motive behind Sasuke's actions the other day with Naruto. _Just leave it alone, leave it alone. _Sakura watched him until he raised his eyes to look back at her with a raised brow. Sasuke looked very attractive in that position and a pang went through Sakura. _I'm not supposed to think about him in that way. We are supposed to be friends. Just friends._

"What?" His deep voice cleared her thoughts. _So now he is acknowledging me? _Sakura swallowed silently and kept her eyes lowered into what she hoped was an intimidating glare. _It works on Naruto, so hopefully it will work on you too…probably not but whatever._

"Did you settle everything with Karin?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic. He diverted his eyes and Sakura's own widened. _It's a sign of guilt. But he has nothing to be guilty about unless he…did something with her. _There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, and a feeling familiar when around Sasuke surrounded Sakura when he didn't give any answer. _Betrayal. _She cleared her throat and nodded her head.

"Okay then, I get it." She moved over to the breakfast bar to retrieve her book, carefully avoiding his sharp look on her face after her statement. "You get what?" His harsh demand only angered her more. _So only he can keep secrets? _"Don't worry about it." She made to move passed him, still avoiding eye contact, but he blocked her path by stepping in front of her.

"No, what do you get?" His voice rose, and she looked sharply up at him with hard eyes. "I get that you _made up_ with her," She hissed the words at him as her mouth twisted down in disgust and anger. "In a way that you are too embarrassed to tell me. Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm old enough to understand what that means." She tried to push by again, but he stepped back in front of her. Exasperated, annoyed, and slightly embarrassed, Sakura looked to the ceiling for help out of the situation. _I just want to go into my room and mope, though I shouldn't be feeling this way since it's not like we are anything to each other. _It still hurt though, especially after he had called her "special". _Well, I would hate to find out what the hell he calls her. _

"I didn't do anything with her if that's what you are thinking." His denial only enraged her more, her jaw tightened to almost painful, and she looked into his emotionless face with a glare. "Don't lie to me. Why were you gone so long? And it's plain to everyone that she wants you to do_ it_ with her," She was going to die from embarrassment if she didn't explode from anger at his attempt to take her for a fool. _I'm not just going to listen to your pretty little words anymore. _"It only makes sense that you two would make up by-"

"I didn't sleep with her!" His angry shout made her eyes widen, and she took a step back so she couldn't feel his angry pants on her face, but she quickly regained her accusing air. "I'm not stupid. She's the only girl you pay any attention to. Its okay Sasuke, you don't have to hide it. It's not like we have a _real_ relationship anyways." She bumped his shoulder forcefully in order to be let through, but he just pushed it back into her collar bone, sending her stumbling back a few steps in shock. Her pink lips opened in indignation and her brow furrowed. _What the hell? _

"I didn't do anything with her! I went for a fucking walk so just shut up. You're overreacting for no reason. You don't have to worry about Karin and I, and what do you mean I only pay attention to her? I'm_ married_ to you." Sakura felt a little foolish, but her anger covered it almost completely.

"Our marriage doesn't mean anything to you, don't try to deny it, and what the hell else am I supposed to think when you yell at me for causing problems then go storming after her, not to return home for hours afterwards? I'm not foolish enough to believe that nothing happened, Sasuke." Sakura suddenly became aware of her heavy breathing as she waited for his response.

Sasuke looked away momentarily: His jaw tight, though his lip curled into a silent snarl. "I-" He looked down and then right back into her face. The bangs framing his own bounced at his movement. "I kissed her." Sakura closed her mouth. _Kissed her?_

"You…kissed her." She leaned back on her right leg and clutched the book in front of her stomach. Her tone was of accusing skepticism, though inside she was screaming the exact same question.

"On her cheek." One pink eyebrow rose at his elaboration. "That's it?" He nodded his head and returned his gaze to the floor.

"Ah." Sakura audibly exhaled. "You can't possibly think that I would believe that?" Sasuke's dark eyes shifted to glare at her. "Well you're going to have to believe it because that's the only thing that happened." She stayed silent and looked at the darkening sky through the sliding door. "Why did you go after her? You had to have known that something would happen." The heat left her body with her anger to be replaced with the cold feeling of disappointment. _Disappointment with what? Because I allowed Naruto to get my hopes up even though I should've known better._ She shifted her weight to both of her feet. _I will not cry. I will not cry. _

"Sakura, they are my teammates too, whether you like it or not. I had to do something." His voice was clipped like it normally was, no emotion involved, just facts. The tears started to fill her vision. "So you can make amends with them, but we aren't good enough for you to do the same with us?" Her arms slid down as her shaking shoulders hunched, and the tears started to spill over. _Damn it, I said I wouldn't cry. _He didn't give any answer but just stared coolly back at her. A sob escaped her and she bit her lip as she hurried passed him. He let her go that time. _I don't know how many times you can break my heart, Sasuke._

* * *

He stayed glaring at the spot she was previously standing on. After the door slid shut, her cries were closed off as well. _Well, shit. _They got into a fight, again. And Sakura was crying: Again.

Heat still pulsed through Sasuke from the argument. _What the hell was her problem? It's not like she cares that I'm with Karin or not, and I didn't snap on her…_ After a second thought, he remembered his last remark towards the pink-haired girl before he sought after the spitfire, Karin. _What the hell was I thinking? _Taking a heavy breath, Sasuke turned from his spot to make his way past the couch and to the balcony.

When he slid the door open, a gust of wind, warmer than what was wanted, but still nice, assaulted his face. The heat wave was over. _Finally. _Carefully sliding the door closed behind him, Sasuke stepped purposely forward until he reached the railing. A faint rustle alerted him to the ANBU in the tree immediately to his right. _They are getting careless. _

The mental note was stored away as he scanned the dying street below him. Nothing was particularly interesting, and he turned his head in his boredom towards the second sliding door. _Where Sakura is. _Without consciously thinking, Sasuke made small steps across the empty balcony. Hearing a faint gasp, he noticed that the door was open just a few inches. Pale lips turned down at the corners.

His steps grew even smaller as he inched towards the noise. Finally, he peered into the dark room, seemingly impassive. The light of the setting sun made streaks across her body as it filtered, around the tree and his own body, and into the room. He watched her shoulders shake and every once in a while she would emit a sound that nudged at him to do something.

With a mental sigh, he raised his left hand and lightly tapped at the glass of the door. Dark eyes took in the tensing of her shoulders before a hoarse mumble met his ears. Sasuke rolled his eyes at what he assumed was a request for him to go away, and proceeded to fully open the door and step inside.

"Sakura." He stopped at the edge of the bed. "Go away." _Childish. Maybe she isn't so different after all. _After his sarcastic thoughts, Sasuke slid a little closer only to have his eyes narrow. She was snotting all over_ his_ pillow. Ignoring the annoying trespass, he tried again. "Sakura, we have to talk."

"I don't have to talk if I don't want to, and I don't want to so go away." Her voice was deceptively strong, but he could just imagine what her face looked like. Bracing himself, and before he could do her request. _Because really, why am I doing this? I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she is on her period? That could be the problem; I'll have to check under the sink._

"No." With that word, he sat down on the edge of what was normally her side of the bed. "You're being annoying, so stop crying." This caused a reaction from her. She quickly rose into a sitting position, and her furious, red face snapped to glare at him with bright green, green eyes. _Like home._

"If I'm annoying you so much, then _just go away_." The last three words of her sentence were hissed out between gritted teeth. He glared at her response and swallowed a retort of calling her stupid, annoying, frustrating, or just outright leaving her. "Why are you so mad in the first place?" His monotone question was followed by a sniffle as she looked away from him and drew her knees towards her chest, wrapping her thin arms around the appendages and hugging them close.

In that position, she looked very small. _And vulnerable._

It was a few moments before she spoke, and Sasuke felt a ticking going off in his head that counted down the limit to his patience, but just like with Karin, he couldn't sit around and do _nothing. _Especially since she thought he had some sort of involvement with the other girl, and especially since the cloud ninja's words were repeating themselves in his head over and over again_. "It is only a matter of time before the girl will realize that she is not happy with the relationship without an emotional basis and will feel used or unwanted. A trinket or tool instead of a person, and she will eventually find a man who fills the void."_

_And I obviously didn't do a good job of trying to reassure her last night. _Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. "I…just forget about it, it doesn't matter." _The same words as earlier. _He resisted a scowl. "Sakura, it is obviously something, so just tell me." She turned to him again, but this time, she was accusing. There was a tightening in Sasuke's gut: an invisible fist that squeezed behind his belly button.

"Why do you care anyways?" He didn't move a muscle. _Why do I care? _The fist squeezed tighter. _Because I care about you. _He parted his lips a minuscule fraction to answer, but she continued in a louder voice, a firm voice. "I mean it's not like it matters to you. It never matters to you." Her tone turned to exasperation as she threw her head back and talked at the ceiling. The action threw her hair out of her face, and exposed her long neck. "Naruto and I try so much. _So much_, and you don't ever do anything but throw it back into our faces and turn to your _team_." She sneered the last word, but then tiredness weaved its way into her voice as it softened, and her head lowered to look towards the closed entrance, away from him. "And it hurts. You can't even imagine how much it hurts." _I can imagine. _

_Father._

_Itachi._

_You._

His dark gaze traveled down to the comforter they were sitting on. "I came back." _Isn't that what you wanted? _He flicked his eyes towards her form to see that she had turned to stare at him again, tears brimming at the edges of her vibrant eyes. "It's not enough." Her whisper was followed by one tear, which was quickly swiped from existence from her right hand. Her gaze turned to the far corner of the room, though her body stayed slightly turned towards him.

"You can't just come back and expect everything to go back to normal while dragging along three other people, Sasuke. Naruto and I can't do everything." She sniffed, and his jaw tightened.

"What do you want me to do?" His voice held traces of his anger and frustration at the situation. _Hadn't we had this talk three days ago? _She sighed. Tired, _tired of me. _"I don't know, try? Just not act like a bastard or indifferent all the time." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, opening her mouth as if to say something, closing it, and then opening it again. "I, I want you to be my friend. Try to at least, we are like strangers I mean," She turned her gaze back to him, free of tears, "You don't know anything about me." She was stating facts, and it annoyed Sasuke that they were all true. He _wasn't_ trying to make things normal, he was giving minimal effort, he acted like a bastard to everyone and didn't try to include them in activities with Team Hawk previously to this morning; he knew nothing about Sakura.

_And she wants to be friends, fucking friends. _That part irked Sasuke more than he liked. "So what do you want me to do?" She still had not clarified what exactly she expected from him. She had told him before to 'follow his feelings' and that was definitely not working to his benefit. _Because it led me to being here, sitting on the bed, looking like a fucking dumb ass. _

"Treat me like normal?" She didn't seem to have a clue to how she wanted him to change either. _There's that word again: Change. _"I mean, like how people treat people normally, not how you…" She trailed off; it was obvious where she was going with that. With a heavy sigh, she tried once again. "Talk to me, train with me, help me make dinner, give me a hug-"

"I'm not hugging you."She gave him a dry look with a tilt to her head that made him feel inferior. _What the hell? Where did this come from? Inferior? She is Sakura, the little, annoying, useless girl. I fucking hate change. _"I wasn't asking you too, it was an example." Internally, he sneered at her and his feeling of embarrassment, but remained impassive on the outside. She sighed again, and silence followed.

"I hate change." She looked up from tracing the threads of the comforters' pattern at his voice. _Shit, why did I say that?_

He stared back at her for a moment before she smiled faintly. He averted his gaze.

"That's understandable." He nodded, still looking away. He felt the bed shift, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sakura scoot down into a lying position, her head turned towards him. "Change isn't always bad though." _Yeah right. _He would have smirked at her cliché answer, but instead he found himself looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate, as he too scoot down to lying on his side, facing towards her.

"It is for me." She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be so depressing, it wasn't a bad change when we became a team, or when you came home, and it won't be bad when we heal your hands." His dark eyes flicked down to the still bandaged parts before returning to her face.

"You changed." _What the hell? _It was as if his mouth had a mind of his own, and before he could fully weigh the pros and cons of what was about to come out of his mouth, he blurted it out, but after it was in the open, a part of him was anxious to hear her response.

Her brow furrowed, and her lips parted a tiny portion in question.

His heart beat increased.

"Good or bad?" _Bad. _The response was automatic in his mind, but he knew better than too blurt that response out. After a moment of deliberation, he grunted and turned onto his back. He heard her huff, and braced himself for her lash of furry at his answer, but what he got was unexpected.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm totally awesome now." His right eyebrow quirked at the unpredictable response and his eyes shifted over to her to see that her eyes were closed, but her lips twitched with a smile. _Mood swings, definitely on her period._

After the thought, a grossed out feeling followed when he realized that she was currently lying on his side of the bed. _Using my pillow that she snotted all over._ And he was on hers.

"Suigetsu and Juugo are mad at me." She opened her eyes that held no traces of humor. "They'll get over it." She sighed and shifted. _Slightly closer. _But since she was still a good foot away, he doubted that it was to get closer to him. "You changed too." He just stared at her and then, slowly, he smirked.

"Good or bad?" When she giggled softly, his smirk increased. Sighing dramatically, she shifted closer again as she spoke. "Oh Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head in a motherly manner, she reached out and grasped his wrist.

His smirk immediately disappeared as he tensed. Her own smile faded as she flicked her gaze to his and after two breaths lingered between their faces, she whispered, "You have to trust me, too."

"I do." The response was automatic, because it was true. He trusted her to help him with his hands, he trusted her enough to sleep beside her, to eat the food she cooked, to open up even a little around her and attempt to make things better between them. _But I don't trust her to stay with me. _

_Or with the knowledge of why I really came home._

Because if she knew that information, he trusted that she wouldn't be doing this with him.

She stared pointedly at him, and he relaxed his muscles to allow her to pull his hand close to her body. Placing it on the mattress beside her chest, Sasuke pretended that he did not notice where his hand was placed, palm down. She placed her own, smaller, hand over his, and a light glow surrounded the two hands.

A quick glimpse at her closed eyes and serene face told Sasuke that she didn't feel the shiver that went through him at the sight. He closed his eyes as her breathing evened out and decided that that side of the bed wasn't so bad.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, it was not in a lazy manner that involved a nice long stretch, a wide yawn, and snuggling back into the covers for a few minutes more. Instead, her eyes snapped open, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Every muscle in her body was tense, and in almost a panic, she shifted her eyes to her right to find a person, standing beside the bed, staring down at her.

Her breathing stopped for a moment, and her green eyes widened in fright before she realized who exactly the intruder was.

"Sai?" Slowly, her body relaxed, and her heartbeat returned to normal as Sakura propped herself on her elbows and scanned her surroundings. She was lying on her back on Sasuke's side of the bed with the light blanket from the guestroom draped over her. The lack of light had her turning towards the sliding door to find it shut tight against the storm outside.

After making her observations, she turned her attention back to the staring boy to her right. "What are you doing here?" _And where did this blanket come from? _The pinkette pulled the fabric back to stand up, and a rush of cold, conditioned air sent goose bumps up her arms. "I came for dinner." His monotone answer had her mentally rolling her eyes.

"No, I meant, what are you doing in my room." His head tilted to the side before he scanned his surroundings with blank eyes. "Naruto sent me to fetch you for dinner." _Dinner? _Suddenly, green eyes widened. "Shit." She ran a hand through her hair. "I, um I feel asleep I guess, and I didn't make anything, and I don't know what we are going to have, we could go out? I'll pay! I promise I'll pay, but we shouldn't go to Ichiraku's because we go everyday, but…shit." She agitatedly pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she looked apologetically at the still impassive Sai.

"Sasuke has made dinner." _Okay, that's go-wait, what? _Sakura's brows scrunched in confusion. "But how did Sasuke make dinner?" Sai stared at her before smiling his fake smile. "How one usually prepares dinner, I assume." He stopped smiling, his face going blank as he once more scanned the room.

The way he did this made Sakura, nervous. _What is he looking for? _She questioned him. "Um, Sai?" Slowly, he rotated his head back towards her. She raised a brow in question. "It smells different in here." _What the hell? _

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? My house does not stink you little-"

"It is rude to jump to conclusions, Ugly." Saukura's eyes narrowed into a glare at his interruption of her yelling. _Ugh, I hate ROOT, and that you don't have emotions, and, and everything! _

He looked around again as he spoke. "Everyone has a certain scent, but your and Sasuke's scents have changed." He smiled again, creeping Sakura out. _Where the hell is he going with this? _"You have the same smell." For some reason, Sakura felt her face flush. _Sasuke and I have the same…smell. Great, just peachy. _"What are you a damn hound dog?" She shoved passed him and into the hallway.

"No, I'm a human." Sakura sighed with a bowed head before continuing into the living area of the apartment. "Okay, now we get to eat!" Sakura looked in the direction of the shout to see a smiling Naruto with his hands in the air as he reclined on the couch, watching television. An evil glint came into her eye, but she held off on the questioning, and turned instead into the kitchen to get the necessary items to set the table. Sasuke was in the kitchen, stirring the rice, and upon seeing him, Sakura halted momentarily in her steps.

_What if he acts weird again like this morning? Wait, but he isn't just going to outright ignore me, right? But what should I say? Should I say anything? Okay, okay, I'm just going to play it cool. Alright, be cool. _Squaring her shoulders, Sakura continued her approach into the kitchen. Opening the silverware drawer, she was right next to Sasuke, but she was facing in a different direction. _Be cool, be cool. _As she gathered the chopsticks, Sakura was aware of her neck developing a mind of its own, and turning to her right, towards Sasuke. _Be cool, be cool, he isn't there he isn't…wait, what am I doing? No! No! Stop! Don't look, don't look! ...One little peek isn't going to be bad, he isn't even looking in my direction, and it's not like we proclaimed our undying love for each other, we are friends, just friends. _Disappointment followed the last words that flowed through Sakura's mind, and unconsciously, she frowned. _But don't I want to be Sasuke's friend? Yes, but…I want more. _The frown deepened. _Well crap. _

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura snapped her head up and looked across the room at Naruto who was gazing back at her with concern evident on his brow. She looked down to see that she had gathered the needed number of chopsticks and had zoned out, just standing there for well over two minutes. Blushing deeply, Sakura cleared her throat. "Um, yeah I'm just still a little tired." She nodded as she spoke, closed the drawer and made her way around the breakfast bar to the large dinning table.

When she went back for plates, she had to reach into the overhanging cabinets to the right of the stove, where Sasuke was still stirring the rice. _Why the hell does rice need to be stirred? _While reaching towards the third shelf by standing on the balls of her feet, Sakura happened to look to her left, and froze in that position. Sasuke was stirring the rice with his left hand while he held the handle of the pan with his right. Though he had a good grip on both items, the action looked awkward without the use of thumbs. The sight saddened her. _Sasuke isn't supposed to look awkward, he isn't supposed to…It isn't fair. _When she realized that the stirring stopped, she raised her eyes to see Sasuke looking back at her with a raised eyebrow and look that had her biting her lip. "Thanks. For making dinner when I invited them. You could have just woken me up." Sakura's voice was soft and very uncharacteristic of her usually strong tone. _What the hell is wrong with me! I'm acting like some stupid lovesick teenager! And nothing even happened! Ugh, Sakura get a hold of yourself. _

"Whatever." With that, the dark-haired boy went back to his awkward stirring and Sakura quickly grabbed the plates.

At dinner, Naruto and Sai sat next to each other on one side, and Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other, facing them. As soon as everyone was seated, Sakura turned her evil glinted eyes to the blond boy. "So Naruto, how was your day?" Her tone had three heads turning to look at her strangely. _Even Sai. _But she ignored the other two, and focused on the one sitting across from her.

"Uh, I guess?" Sakura smiled tightly, probing. "Did anything interesting happen?" Naruto raised his gaze to the ceiling in thought. "Well, you were there for pretty much the whole day, so no, not real- oh." A radiant smile slapped itself across his face, and Sakura felt butterflies of anticipation build up inside her tummy. It was taking everything in her power to not bounce up and down in her seat.

"I asked Hinata out on a date tomorrow night!" Sakura squealed, earning another serious of weird looks. "Ah! I'm so proud of you! What are you going to do? How did she react? What happened? Tell me everything!" Naruto's smile faded only slightly before he leaned back in his chair, enjoying the spotlight. "Well, I found her and was like 'Hinata-chan!' And she turned around and said hi, and then it got quiet between us and then I was like, 'are you doing anything tomorrow?' She said she had a C-Rank in the morning, but that was it, and then I started to ask her out but she, uh, she fainted. But after she woke up, she said yes. It was awesome Sakura-chan!" Sakura laughed at his exuberance.

"Well it's about time; she's only liked you since forever." Naruto was dumbstruck with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Really? I never noticed anything." There was a snort to her right, and Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "That's hard to believe, you baka." As Naruto contemplated the idea of Hinata pining after him for years, Sakura turned her attention to Sai, who was poking at his food. "Sai, is there something wrong?" He looked at her with blank eyes. "I was just debating if it is a wise choice to eat this." Sakura swallowed as a heavy feeling of dread poured over her. She flicked her gaze over to Naruto, who was no longer in dreamland. "Why wouldn't you eat it?" Sai poked at the food again with the tips of the pale blue utensils. "Well, you were a terrible cook, and they say that married people are often alike." Insult made Sakura's chest swell with anger, and she was about to breathe fire, but before she could let out her furry, Naruto interfered.

"Just eat it you idiot." Sai calmly turned to Naruto. "Why are you calling me an idiot, Dickless?" Sakura sighed and turned her gaze to her plate to begin eating. After a few minutes, the duo across from her calmed down and began eating as well. There was silence besides the scratching of the chopsticks against the plates and the occasional crack of thunder outside until,

"So, have you two had sex yet?"

Sakura choked on her vegetable. Naruto made an offended noise, and Sasuke emitted no sound whatsoever. With a heavy blush and glare, Sakura turned her attention to the oblivious Sai, who was waiting patiently for an answer. "Sai, why would you ask a question like that?" _And Sasuke is right next to me. Me and him, him and I doing…it? _Sakura's mind couldn't even come up with a picture of the situation, it was too remote. "Well, it is only natural for two married people to have intercourse, even in arranged marriages, or so I've read." With every word he spoke, Sakura's face took on a deeper shade of red. _Did he just say intercourse? This is possibly more embarrassing than the one time I had to give that STD examination to one of the male jonin since Tsunade-shishou thought that "I needed the experience." _

"Fuck off." Sasuke spoke this time, and Sakura whirled her head around to look at him with wide eyes. _He isn't denying it? What is going on? _Sasuke was glaring at Sai, his arms crossed before his chest. "Oh, are you dickless as well as fingerless?" There was a moment of silence. Complete silence that spiked the tension in the room higher than the Hokage Mountain.

Sakura risked a look at Naruto to see that his face had completely drained of color. She then turned to look back at Sasuke, who was stiff as a board, sneering at Sai. "What did you say?" Sakura took in a shaky breath, calculating the time it would take Sasuke to lunge across the table to strangle Sai, and if she could get there in time to intercept them. _Well, at least he doesn't have chakra. _"I asked if you were dickless as well as fingerless. You can't even eat since you are unable to hold your chopsticks correctly," Sakura's eyes flicked down to Sasuke's full plate and the chopsticks, which were in the same position she had set them in earlier.

A pang of sadness went through Sakura for him, and that pang trickled into a pooling of embarrassment, pity, and hurt for the handicapped boy. _Sasuke…_Almost as if he heard her calling out his name in her thoughts, his obsidian eyes flicked over to her for a moment before returning to his offender. "I think it's time you leave." Even Sai should have been able to pick up on his strained tone, but the artist ninja persisted.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth. You are useless. "To Kohona," he shifted his eyes over towards her, "And apparently to Sakura as well." She sucked in a breath of mortification and disbelief at what just came out of Sai's mouth. _Why is he being so mean? He doesn't hate Sasuke, so what is his motive? _

After Sai finished his sentence, if it was even possible, Sasuke became even more still and the air around him darkened terribly. He gave a barely perceptible look in her direction out of the corner of his eye, and if Sakura wasn't focused wholly on him, and his reaction to Sai's words, then she was sure she would have missed it. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up. At his movement, both Sakura and Naruto jerked forward in their seats, but he didn't do anything, just walked calmly into the bedroom and quietly slid the door shut behind him.

Forty-five minutes later, Naruto and Sai were gone, the kitchen was cleaned, and Sakura found herself in front of her bedroom door with a bowl in her hands. Biting her lip, she debated whether or not this was a good idea. Before she could back out; however, she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and knocked twice before slowly sliding the door open.

He was sitting on his side of the bed, his back against the headboard and his knees spread and raised enough for his elbows to rest on them as he stared into the black storm, which was raging on the other side of the sliding door. Shuffling forward two steps, Sakura stopped.

"Sasuke?" He didn't answer her, and she licked her dry lips before continuing. "I brought you dinner if you-"

"Leave it on the table." He didn't turn to address her, but continued staring out the window. Silently sighing, Sakura looked down at the small bowl in her hands before she raised her head again with determination and trekked the other three steps to the edge of the bed. Even with her practically hovering over him, he did not turn to acknowledge her. _Did he really upset you this much?_

"Look, you have to eat. I," she took a breath before forcing out her next words. "I'll let you do it yourself under my supervision, or I'll help you, either way. This food is going to be consumed. I'm not going to let your damn pride turn you back to the stick you were when you got out." Sakura took a deep, calming breath after her tirade. He still didn't turn to look at her. Frustrated and feeling slightly insecure in the situation, Sakura set the bowl on the nightstand and crossed her arms over her chest, resting all her weight on one foot as she waited for a response. _After working at a hospital with senile and stubborn patients, you are not winning this one. _

Finally, after nearly five minutes, he turned to look at the bowl, and then he slowly lifted his head halfway, as if to face her but then changed his mind. "Okay." With a sigh of relief, Sakura seated herself on the edge of the bed beside his raised knees. Carefully avoiding looking at him, Sakura began speaking. "I'm sorry about Sai, he, he can be an idiot sometimes." Sasuke didn't say anything and this caused her to become anxious, especially since she was avoiding his face.

_Oh Kami, what if I made him mad? _Panicking, she started to blabber. "He doesn't know what he is talking about, really. You're not useless, you are one of the best fighters I've seen, even without chakra," here she mentally cringed. _Shit, I just had to bring that up! _"Um, and anybody should be happy to have you, even girls 'cause I'm sure you are, um helpful in that…I mean not like I think about that or anything, it's just I'm sure your si- um, shit." By now, her face was on fire, and when she raised her hands to cover it, it felt like her palms were burning. _I'm such a freaking idiot. Way to go Sakura, why don't you dig yourself just a li-ittle deeper, you might reach the core of the earth! _

"Sakura," She sucked in a breath and released her face from its hiding spot, placing her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead of her with no dignity left. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You talk too much." _Tell me about it. _"I know, Sasuke." She heard him grunt but couldn't tell if it was in annoyance, humor, or if he was just moving around. "Now help me eat this." _What? _Turning to look at him with a questioning face, he raised an eyebrow at her before tilting his head towards the nightstand. Her eyes followed his action until they landed on the bowl. _Oh, right. _She looked back at him, unsure as to why he was permitting her to feed him basically. He sighed in frustration.

"It will be quicker and more efficient this way." Sakura nodded in comprehension, though her face was still slack with slight disbelief. _I am going to spoon feed Sasuke Uchiha. _Slowly, Sakura reached out towards the bowl, grabbed a clump of rice with the chopsticks, and then she turned her attention to Sasuke, as if asking him if she should continue.

He answered by opening his mouth to receive the morsel. With a mental shrug, she drew the chopsticks closer to his face and he leaned forward, taking the ends of the utensils in his mouth and then sliding back so that they came out clean of anything. The action made Sakura swallow before grabbing another clump. _Why does he have to look so good?_

After a few minutes, Sakura looked down at the bowl; a rueful tug was felt on her lips as she thought back on the last time she tried feeding Sasuke in a sickbed. _He slapped the apples right out of my hand. _A heaviness pressed down on her chest, and all the memories of before came back. How he would look at her like she was the stupidest person on earth, or tell her she was below Naruto, that she was annoying, or that she had no right to know about his business. It _hurt_.

"What is it?" His question, whose tone made it seem like he was obligated to ask, pulled her out of her musings. She breathed a laugh and the sad smile widened to show some of her white teeth as she raised her face to address him. "I was just thinking about how…before, you would probably swipe this out of my hands and tell me to get lost and stay out of your way." He turned his eyes away and she lowered hers back down to the remaining rice.

"…Yeah." Her word was spoken in a sigh that just added to the heavy silence that had ensued between them. She shifted on the bed, about to exit the room after two minutes were spent without anything said. "I didn't see how my affairs mattered to you." She settled back down and turned to see that his gaze was still avoiding her. _How it mattered to me? _Disbelief filled her. "Sasuke, I _loved_ you. I wanted to be closer to you, and know about you, your life, but you just kept on hating me." Her voice was raised; probably do to the injustice she was feeling. _Did he really think my feelings were so useless? _

"Well, you wouldn't of felt the same if you knew of my ambitions in life, how fucked up I was." She sucked in a breath at his scathing tone. "What are you talking about? I saw you at your worst. During the exams, you almost_ killed_ someone just because I was a little beaten up. I saw your crazed face whenever that seal spread. It scared me more than anything, but I stayed by you, only wanting to help, but you just hated me so much." Sakura diverted her watering eyes to a point where the wall met the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling over as she continued in an increasingly thick voice. _Why am I always crying!_

"My greatest fear was that it was going to take you away, and guess what, it did." She gulped a calming breath and looked back at him to find a glare on his features as he stared at her.

"Yeah, well my greatest fear was that you guys were going to get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to protect you." Green eyes widened at his concession. Sakura was speechless to say the least, and she could only gape as he turned his face away once more. "Look, I didn't…hate you. You just wouldn't leave me alone when that was the only thing I wanted, and you didn't try to improve or become independent, you just clung to me." He paused for a second. _Well, he is right._ "But…, you're better now."

Sakura sniffed and then smiled at his boyish attempt at making amends. In some ways, Sasuke was still so young and inexperienced, and in others, he was older than some jonin. For perhaps the thousandth time, she couldn't help but think how unfair it all was. He finally turned back to look at her. His daze darted down to her lips before coming back up to her eyes. The action brought heat to her cheeks in embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, why are you blushing! _Sakura caught a glimpse of a small smirk crept up onto his face before she bent her head to focus on getting more rice for him while continuing to blush and smile. _I guess that means that I had a good change. _

**Okay, this chapter was a pain to write. It didn't come naturally, and Sasuke's OCness and Sakura's constant whining was really grating on my nerves, but it could not be helped. If any of you are unsatisfied with the characters' actions, I'm sorry. So I hoped you all are satisfied with how Sasuke handled Karin :) lol. Review? Thanks.**

* * *

***Muneoka, Ken. "Regrowing Limbs: Can People Regenerate Body Parts?: Scientific American." _Science News, Articles and Information | Scientific American_. Apr. 2008. Web. 16 Aug. 2010. .?id=regrowing-human-limbs.**

**I'm not sure if I did that right, so just in case, I claim no ownership over the excerpt preceeding the *in the text above. I also claim no ownership over "Naruto", "Naruto Shippuden", or any recognizable "Naruto" characters or "Naruto settings. And the citation is by EasyBib. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen, enjoy.**

* * *

He looked up at the ceiling clothed in darkness with a blank stare. His strong jaw tightened and released periodically as the events of earlier that night replayed over and over again.

"_I asked if you were dickless as well as fingerless. You can't even eat since you are unable to hold your chopsticks correctly." He could hear his heart stop beating for a second before it renewed with a pounding roar. He forced himself to not lunge across the table and rip his replacement's tongue out as he stared passively back at him. Sasuke risked a quick glance at Sakura and Naruto to see that they were tense and had equally horrified expressions._

"_I think it's time you leave." Sasuke's voice held that dangerous edge to it. He was just a minute away from stabbing the idiot's eyes out with his eating utensils. _

"_Why? I'm only speaking the truth. You are useless. To Kohona," he shifted his eyes over to Sakura, "And apparently to Sakura as well." She sucked in a horrified breath._

…_useless to Sakura…Sasuke chanced a look in her direction. What he saw was pity, sadness, and a…resignation to what the fag across from him was saying._

_She had no use for him. Sasuke felt his chest constrict with some emotion, disappointment? No, probably just humiliation. He stood up swiftly, not missing the way the other two jerked at his sudden movement, and with every ounce of self control he had, walked calmly to his bedroom and shut the door._

The whole time he sat on the bed and stared at the raging storm outside, he couldn't dispel the image of her face, her delicate brows, which were natural, he hadn't seen her treat them in all the time they had been together, drawn low in concern while her soft pink lips, they weren't exactly pink like her hair, he decided that they were a more warm, intriguing version of the color, were slightly parted in mortification, and her green eyes stared at him with pity, _fucking pity, _and the whole picture was one of regretful denial, denial of him "in that way".

_And then she just had to go and start talking about my dick._

Her rambling on about how he was great, and _other_ girls would love to be with him made her feelings more than crystal clear. _She doesn't want me._

_It's not as if I like her though, so…_

_You do too._

…_Not like that, as a companion. _

But he knew that, he knew she didn't like him anymore, he knew that she didn't want to live with him, he knew that she only married him at the request of Naruto, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it, but stillthis was just more confirmation of her lack of feelings that were so blatantly presented before him, even more so than when she treated his hands, and it was…disappointing; however, when she came to him with dinner, he understood that she was trying to make amends, and he went along with it because, well, he didn't want her to be sad.

_Only because she is a pain in the ass when she is._

After she had cleaned him up when he lost his fingers, he had found that she didn't harbor the love she proclaimed to have in their younger days, but he had thought there was at least some sort of draw to him. _All the other girls seem to flock to my looks, and Sakura shouldn't be any different. At least physically she should…_

But apparently there wasn't. _Just friendship because she feels it's her obligation. _He would never admit that he would be petty enough to take at least that; there weren't many people who were significant to Sasuke in a positive way, _and Sakura is __**special**__. _So, he was going to hold on to anything she offered him.

With a mental scoff, he sneered at how pathetic that sounded, but his feelings always seemed to have an opposing mind to his common sense.

Sasuke blinked and turned his head from the blank ceiling to the person lying beside him. She kept making little whimpering noises, indicating that her dreams weren't pleasant. Peering closely, he could see that her face was scrunched up in what appeared to be pain. Sasuke scanned her figure that was barely distinguishable in the darkness; the moon was hidden by the rain clouds. His eyes traveled down to her chest, which rose and fell rapidly under the light sheet that covered her. The dark-haired boy frowned.

_I hope it's a nightmare she's having. _

Suddenly, dirty thoughts invaded his head.

Sakura wasn't whimpering in pain, or fear, it was because of pleasure. Sasuke shifted his head to a more comfortable position on his pillow as he watched her. _Who could she be dreaming about though? Naruto?, no, it's obvious she supports his relationship with the Hyuuga girl. Sai? _Sasuke's eyes narrowed in the dark. _No…_He denied the thought without any real evidence against it. And then…

_Could she be dreaming of me? _

Immediately, a barrage of pictures flashed before him. His mouth on hers, his hands in places he had never seen before, him between her legs as he…

Sasuke reached his hand out to poke her into consciousness. _She has no right to be dreaming like that. _As soon as his finger made contact with the heated flesh of her arm, she awoke with a loud sob. _I guess it was a nightmare._

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and a sob tore from her throat. She blinked, frantically looking around her, making sure that what she was seeing was real. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream. _Tears made their way down her face as she turned it to see an impassive Sasuke looking back at her. Her body shook as she breathed a cry.

"You were having a nightmare." She nodded at his monotone statement, and turned her head away from him, it was too hard to look after what she had just seen. Wearily, her left hand rose to cover her wet eyes, yet her body still shook slightly with quiet sobs. For the life of her, she couldn't calm down. After a few moments, and multiple sniffs later, the person lying beside her spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was forced, _he doesn't want to talk. _She shook her head, but the action was met with a sigh. "Sakura, just tell me." Her head shook again. "No, you'll get mad."

"Tell me." At his command, she removed her palm from her eyes and took a calming breath, it didn't come out smoothly. "When Naruto was gone, I kept having the same dream." She swallowed thickly. _I've never told anyone before. _"I dreamt that you and Naruto would be fighting. You were young though, like when we were thirteen, but the tactics you were using," she shook her head, "they were very advanced. I would always cry at you two to stop, but you either couldn't hear me, or just ignored me, and I couldn't move, I couldn't get my feet to fucking move..." A calming breath, "I would shout and cry for you to just stop, and in the end…" her throat clogged up and she had to take a moment before she was able to breathe again, though her words were barely distinguishable. "In the end you would kill him, and he would ask me why I didn't stop you, why I _let_ him die." Her words held an edge of self-depreciation. "After you guys came back I didn't have the dream again, until tonight." Her head was still turned away from him, knowing that he would think she was stupid for crying over a dream. _For letting my emotions get the best of me._ She thought bitterly. Quickly she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. They stopped flowing, but her eyes were still sticky with remaining ones.

Out of nowhere, she felt something encircle her pinky on her right hand, which was lying limply at her side. Sakura almost jumped at the contact before she realized it was Sasuke's finger.

The action made her start crying again. It was his form of comforting her. "I won't hurt Naruto." She squeezed her eyes shut at his words. _He isn't criticizing me. _"Promise?" The comforting hold tightened. "Yeah, I promise."

As she calmed, and he didn't let go, Sakura realized something: _Sasuke's changed again._

Sakura awoke to the sound of someone banging on her door. Blinking languidly, she turned her head towards Sasuke to see him pulling off the covers as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. _Not again! _With a tired groan, Sakura stretched her arms out and her chest rose from the bed as her back arched deliciously before she sat up, throwing her own covers off as she stood up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and the tightness that always plagued her face after crying, she followed Sasuke out of the room and then over took him on the way to the front door as she shouted in aggravation, "We're coming!"

She looked over her shoulder to where he stopped by the dinning room table. "I'll get it, something bad always happens when you open the door." Her explanation was slightly joking, and a light smile presented itself before it flitted away when he didn't respond in any way. _Okay, back to your regular self I see. _Breathing heavily through her mouth, she turned her attention back to the door.

As soon as the door was opened, she was forcefully pushed out of the way by a furious Suigetsu as he stormed into the apartment. He stalked past Sasuke, who followed him with his eyes and a raised brow. Suddenly, he let out a furious cry, and with a sweep of his arms, threw everything off the dining room table, upturning the chairs in the process.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. _What the hell is going on! _She looked frantically between the now empty table and the panting boy. "What the hell is you're problem?" Her outcry had him turning slowly turning, but instead of facing her, he devoted his attention to Sasuke. "They are leaving, and they're taking him." _What? _Sakura barely registered his words since outrage at his mannerisms were currently consuming her. With a set jaw, and a great intake of air, she took five purposeful steps towards him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Each word echoed by a loud slap of her foot against the bamboo floor. Her actions got his attention.

"Shut up, you don't want to be on my bad side right now, trust me." His dismissal of her made her vision red. _Suigetsu never acts like this, what's going on?_ "I don't care! Now clean up your mess you, you…ass!" As soon as her shouting demand was out, Sakura became aware of the heavy tension she just caused humming in the air, yet she didn't let that deter her from getting what she wanted. _He's pissing me off! _The ex-rogue before her took a step closer. "Look here, princess, I'm not one of your little bitches you can boss around. Got it?" His snarky comeback caused her livid green eyes to narrow automatically. "I don't care who you are, or why you're pissed, you will not treat me or my house like that." The low tone of her words left no room for argument, yet the white-haired boy's mouth slowly widened into a smile. "Oh really?"

She blinked once, and suddenly, she was back against the wall by the door, the wind temporarily knocked out of her. Sakura blinked wide eyes twice as she fought for her breath, before she realized that Sasuke was standing right in front of her. _W-what is going on? _Peering over his shoulder, she was surprised to find that Suigetsu was holding his sword, right where she was standing just a moment ago, the wide smile still on his face.

_Sasuke pushed me out of the way._

Thankfulness and adrenaline pumped through Sakura at the realization. _He almost cut me clean through… and I was too slow to see it. Even without chakra, Sasuke is still a better ninja than me. _Shaking away the heavy feeling of disappointment in her stomach, Sakura turned her attention back to the current situation. "What are you doing?" Her shriek had Sasuke tensing in front of her, and he brought one hand back as if to still her actions and mouth, then, with a voice that reeked of indifference, he spoke.

"You will not touch her." Although no emotion was put into the words, they still sent a shiver up her spine. The instigator in front of them shifted his purple eyes from Sasuke, to her, then back again before he grunted in amusement and with a flourish, put his weapon away.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about her, Sasuke." The implication brought heat to Sakura's cheeks while Sasuke relaxed his posture. "Why are you so angry?" _I think I can talk now. _The sword wielder placed his hands on his hips before he answered, "Naruto is leaving to a safeplace in Cloud country." Pink brows tilted into a frown. "When? Why didn't we know, and why do you care?" _This makes no sense. _Sakura's mind raced with those three questions, and her heartbeat changed to match the tempo of her thoughts. _And why is he leaving to Cloud? They took Sasuke's fingers. _She quickly glanced at the injured boy before directing her questioning gaze towards the other one.

"Naruto is my ticket to Hoshigaki Kisame, if he is gone; there isn't a point to me being here." _Kisame, as in the Akatski member? _"What do you mean no point to being here, didn't you come with Sasuke to, well live here?" She stepped to the side of Sasuke, and waved her hands around her in a visual of what 'here' was. Her questions were met with a chuckle, and Sakura's mouth tightened as the feeling of ignorance overtook her. Purple eyes met hers with mirth.

"Yeah, this place is okay, but we all follow Sasuke for our own personal goals. Even Sasuke isn't here to be here. Didn't you know?" His humored look told Sakura that it was quite obvious she didn't. _Know what? _"What are you talking about?" She glanced at Sasuke as she hesitantly voiced the question.

"Suigetsu be quiet." Sasuke's demand made her eyes narrow and her resolve strengthen. "No, I want to know. Why are you here?" She turned her body to face her husband, who wouldn't raise his eyes to hers. Suigetsu began outright laughing. "You haven't told her? And here I thought everyone knew about the plan." _Plan? What plan? _Sakura's heart beat with trepidation as Sasuke still refused to look at her.

"Well princess, what everyone but you knows, is that our boy Sasuke here had a goal in coming back to Kohona. Do you want to tell her, or should I go on?" Sakura turned her head back and forth between the two, not missing the glowering look Sasuke sent to the humored ninja across from him.

"I said stop." The growl the left his lips made the hairs on Sakura's arms stand on end, and Suigetsu stopped his laughter to stare seriously at him.

"What difference does it make, Sasuke? She's going to find out sooner or later, you know that." Sakura's eyes began to ache with how many times she turned them between the two before her. _What? What do I not know, and why doesn't he want me to know it? _Sakura's mind raced between her questions with visions of what exactly Sasuke was planning: the destruction of Kohona, the murder of those who ordered his family dead, the betrayal of Team Seven. _All are legitimate possibilities._

"Not now." The furrow of Sakura's brow became more pronounced at the sudden change in tone, it seemed that the softness, tiredness, slight plead in the dark-haired boy's words, shocked the ex-rogue as well. _But that doesn't change anything. Whatever it is that they are hiding from me, it's big._

And again Sakura was reminded of the fact that although she and Sasuke may get along, she was still considered the weak one.

The unworthy one.

The out one in the group.

The heaviness of this disappointing realization that she was able to shake off earlier, caused Sakura to want to internally curl up in self-pity; however, instead she raged: _I'll prove them wrong. I'm not weak, not anymore. _The inner bravo fought against the unconscious whisper of liar.

She was pulled away from that battle by Sasuke's sudden attention. "Naruto and I made a deal that; I'll do what I need to do if I do it his way." _'What I need to do' __What does he need to do? Everything is over, right? _Sakura bit her lower lip as she turned over his words. Suigetsu caught her eye, and she turned her gaze to see him wave a hand at Sasuke as he turned around, as if to dismiss him. _Obviously that is not the whole thing, but…if Naruto knows about it, it can't be that bad, can it? _She shifted her wide eyes back to the dark-haired boy, searching for some sort of…_reassurance, but that's just dumb. Why would I want reassurance from the one who is keeping the truth from me?_

"Trust me." The words settled something within her. Taking a deep breath,

"I think…I need to go see Naruto." And she made way towards her bedroom, not even flinching when she brushed shoulders with the boy who almost chopped her in half, not five minutes before.

"So it's true, you really are leaving." She pointed a steady finger at the overflowing pack, sitting on the unmade bed. Green eyes stayed on the evidence, not wanting to look at the blonde boy who stood in the middle of the stuffy room.

"Yeah, they're sending me to some island, with the other jinchuriki for ecological research," The words were formed with his painful, thinking expression. "Sakura-chan, it, it doesn't make much sense though." His solemn tone caused her gaze to drift towards him. His expression was of, lose, loneliness…She didn't really know. _He looks so vulnerable. _A tanned hand rubbed the back of his neck as he scanned the items covering the floor around them. Softly, Sakura opened her mouth. "Sasuke has an ulterior motive for being here." When his wide blue eyes shot to her face, a disappointment mimicked the movement. _So they do have a secret I'm not trusted with. _

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter, he didn't tell me, but…Naruto, I need to know, is it bad?" She bit her lip in anticipation. _Today is just filled with disappointments. _Sakura wanted to go home and wrap herself in her comforter and sleep the day way. His blinding grin wasn't forced. "Its not that bad, Sakura-chan, he's just got some stuff he needs to figure out." He crossed the three steps that presented him before her before he engulfed her in a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, I promise it's going to be fine, believe it."

She brought her arms around his broad shoulders. "I'm going to miss you." A harder squeeze, "Me too." After a few moments, they pulled away.

"So, what are you going to wear on your date with Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sasuke kept his focus on the floorboards before him, his heart, he could clearly feel steady and unchanging, the same with his breathing, yet that didn't stop his hands from twitching into a fist, or the heat he felt come to his face, threatening his hold on the rest of his body.

_She knows._

Of course, she didn't know everything, not even close, but she knew that there was something else. _And yet she let it go, either she is stupid, or it's what she expected all along. _Which demonstrated her low expectations for him, her distrust of his intentions, and since the former question of stupidity was ridiculous, that meant that the latter had to be true, which of course, put Sasuke in a very foul mood.

After a minute, the sound of Sakura sliding the patio door shut in their room signaled her departure from the building, and Sasuke deemed it safe enough to speak. "What, the _fuck_, were you thinking?" He hissed out from between a barely clenched jaw. He refused to raise his gaze to the object of his fury.

A sound of mirth was made by this object, "When I struck out at her, or do you mean when I was telling her the truth?" The sarcastic remark tore Sasuke's blazing eyes from the floorboards to the ex-mist ninja.

"Check yourself, don't let my current condition fool you into thinking you're superior you shit." The calm tone contrasted greatly with his hateful eyes and words. The boy before him smirked, in an unsure manner.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows you have no chakra, you can't do anything to me." Sasuke backed up the bluff with a far more convincing smirk of his own.

"You know nothing of what I'm capable of, don't deny it Suigetsu." Calm was key. _Buy it, there is no reason for you not to. _

"I don't believe you." The accusation raised a shrug from the avenger.

"Do what you will." The nonchalance obviously was throwing the boy before him, as Sasuke knew it would. _Suigetsu does not know the extent of my power, and that is the only card I have to play right now. _

"If you're so tough, why are you letting yourself be screwed like this?" Impatience at his persistence filled Sasuke. _I have to talk to Naruto, find out what he told her._

"You know why." The dull answer obviously wasn't enough to satisfy the boy, who only chuckled.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Suigetsu leaned against the back of the chair, crossed his arms and regarded Sasuke with humor. "You're getting soft." Sasuke tilted his head to the right with a scoff. _If that idiot tells her anything…_

"You know the plan, she'll blow it if she finds out with that temper; she's too emotional." The lie was weak even in his eyes. _But it just makes my bluff stronger._

Suigetsu's grin widened. "Bull, you just like her ass." The fevered reply sent one of Sasuke's brows on the rise along with his blood once again. "You are one to talk." _Fucking bastard, she's more than just a body. _Sasuke didn't reflect on how his thoughts sounded. His anger at the boy before him overshadowed his thought on the matter.

"At least I'm not denying it." Sasuke sneered at his reply. "Che. This coming from the psycho who just attempted to kill her; she is necessary, it doesn't matter how."

Suigetsu waved his hand in the air, "I knew you would get her, I don't doubt you like you claim I do, Sasuke." The cheeky grin only grated on Sasuke more. "We're of the same kind, Sasuke. You are just as messed up as me," The light-haired boy scratched his chin in a thinking manner, "perhaps even more." He dismissed the thought with a shrug.

Sasuke didn't let it go as easily. In a flash, he was before Suigetsu, his hand on his jugular. The boy stopped breathing as Sasuke stared at him, "You don't mention this to Sakura, ever." A shaky exhale of a laugh blew on Sasuke's bangs.

"I think she already knows how you are, why do you think she is so doubtful of anything you have to do with her?" Sasuke raised his brow in feigned ignorance. "Oh come on, I see how you look at her, the signs are there, anyone can see it. It would take an idiot not to notice, and yet she has no idea that you want her." He laughed shortly as Sasuke's hand tightened and loosened in anticipation of the next words. "And she's no idiot," Sasuke's lip rose in a sneer, daring him to voice the next thoughts. _You fucker, go on, say it, _"She doesn't want to see it, not from you." Sasuke could hear the pumping of his heart, he could see the red of his blood as Suigetsu started to choke and sputter. He did not loosen his grip as he closed his eyes momentarily, breathing calmly still. _It's true. _With a breath, he pushed away from his hostage and walked in a small circle before sitting down at the table.

"Where are they taking him?" He placed his elbows on top of the surface, interlacing his fingers and glaring at the wall before him. Sasuke sensed Suigetsu rubbing his throat before cautiously approaching the table and sitting down to his left.

"Aparently, he is going to some island in Cloud to do research on the ecosystem or something, but it smells like a cover to me." It smelled the same to Sasuke, whose mind still wandered to Sakura, worried what Naruto would tell her, and how he would fix this one. _We are always fighting, at this rate we will never get anywhere…_Sasuke mentally made a face, _But where exactly are we trying to go? _The answer to that question was ambiguous; she stated the goal as friendship, yet: _Is that what I want with her? _The answer to that one was instantly revealed, and somehow, he wasn't surprised by the result. Suigetsu kept talking,"I offered to go as an escort, and with my link to intelligence, they have to approve me. Tch, these Leaf people, no wonder you left Sasuke, they are all too trusting." _How did he get all this information if he isn't even cleared to go on the mission yet? _Sasuke didn't voice the question, but focused instead on the scoff, which was an echo of Sasuke's own opinions, _except for her._

_Why the hell do I keep thinking about her? It's no big deal, she's just a girl. Just a girl. Just a girl._

_Liar. _

He turned his gaze to the now relaxed shinobi.

"So you are under the impression that this is a guise, with the impending war, they are either going to train him, or keep him locked up. It doesn't matter though, Akatski will be after him, and it will only be a matter of time." The thought of such a powerful group after Naruto sent a tingle of trepidation up Sasuke's spine. _What if they get to him? _Sasuke mentally shook the thought out of his head, _Naruto is strong, stronger than me, he will survive. _

"Bingo, and with only three members left, I'm betting on Kisame-sempei being the man hunting." Sasuke stared at the fellow teen in front of him. He took in the eagerness, much like how he used to be in pursuit of his brother, in pursuit of Kohona, _don't think of that, that part of your life is done now. _Sasuke stretched out his hand, obviously startling the shinobi, whose mouth opened in question.

His dark eyes kept a steady gaze on his teammate, his friend, despite the events of a few moments ago, as his eyes shifted from the hand to Sasuke's impassive face. Sasuke clarified in his deep voice, "Good luck." The boy's face stretched into a grin, and he slammed his palm into the Uchiha's.

"You too, maybe you might get a chance with Sakura while I'm gone." Sasuke's brow furrowed into a scowl and he pulled his hand away. "Get out." The answer was a laugh.

"Whatever, we are meant to meet at the East gates at nine tonight to catch our boat." The boy stopped at the door; he sobered as he turned to look back at the Uchiha, who had followed his departure with his eyes. "No hard feelings, you know I was just messing with you." Sasuke stared at him for a moment before he redirected his gaze out the sliding door. _There is no ANBU on watch. _Suigetsu exited, still laughing at Sasuke's expense.

Two hours later, Sasuke was quietly stalking up the steps to Naruto's front door, his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets. His caution was due to two things: first, Sakura may be there still, and he did not wish for another confrontation, _yet, _and two, he was reluctant to find what information Naruto had imparted onto the pinkette; the former being the reason why he waited so long to make his way to his teammate's apartment. The left corner of Sasuke's lips twitched down at the thought of Naruto giving away everything to Sakura. _She would never trust me again for deceiving her. _

Sasuke found it foolish that they trusted him as it was, as much as he was grateful for that foolishness, but he wasn't arrogant enough to assume their unwavering trust would take repeated blows without retaliating forever. Finally, he made it to the top of the steps, and without pause, continued down the hall to the designated door, his sandals alerting to his approach.

He stopped in front of the door and calmly rapped on the surface of the entrance with the back of his two knuckles. Immediately he heard a muffled response, and his dark eyes rolled at the characteristics of the knucklehead before he made an appearance at the door.

"Where's Sakura?" The sudden outburst had Naruto, who had opened his mouth to greet the ex-rogue, tilting his brows in confusion at the uncharacteristic demand. Sasuke redirected his gaze to the side as he cleared his throat in a dignified manner. _What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it. _

"Um, she went to the hospital a half an hour ago." Sasuke turned his attention back to the blond, internally relieved that he didn't comment on his outburst, and was about to question him more about their teammate, but stopped himself short to raise a brow at the dobe.

"What are you _wearing_?" The blond glanced down at his attire, following Sasuke's disbelieving stare. "Uh, a black button up and khakis?" Sasuke stared, even after the explanation until Naruto's eyes glinted evilly, and he raised his arms above his head and shook his butt in a provocative manner. "Why, do I look good?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare as he pushed past the mongrel and into the apartment. "Tch, dumb ass." Sasuke's nose twitched at the mess the apartment was in. _If you can call this hellhole that. _Promptly, he turned around. "You know why I'm here." All playfulness left Naruto's face before he turned towards the kitchen, beckoning Sasuke to follow him. "I didn't tell her anything, so don't get your panties all up in a bunch. Sasuke glared again as he sat down at the rickety table.

"But what exactly did you tell her?" Sasuke's tone expressed his impatience with Naruto's casual manner.

"She said that you had an ulterior motive for being here, how did she-", Sasuke cut him off quickly; "Suigetsu came storming into the apartment, saying they were taking you to a safe place." Naruto's eyes drifted to the table's surface. "Oh." There were a few moments of silence.

Resisting the urge to shake the information out of the boy, Sasuke prompted him, "What did you say to her?" The blond shook himself out of a stupor, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his uncharacteristic behavior. _I guess that makes two of us. _The blue-eyed ninja grinned at him. "I told her you had some things to figure out, but not to worry, and that was it." Sasuke nodded at the response, not quite believing that Sakura gave up that easily. _Maybe she just doesn't want to know. _

He dropped the subject. "So, how long are you supposed to be gone for?" Naruto shrugged. "They didn't tell me." Sasuke nodded. Something was troubling him, and Sasuke, making an effort to be a better friend, decided to wait for the knucklehead to tell him what it was. _She's changing me. _He shook away the thought. _She's only a girl. _The Uchiha didn't have to wait long.

"Sasuke, do you feel like, like something big is going to happen? Like everything is going to change?" Sasuke slid down in his chair, less tense now that he knew Sakura didn't necessarily hate him at the moment. "Everything has been changing, idiot." The blond shook his head.

"I know, but I've just got this feeling that it's all, changing, ending, something." Sasuke furrowed his brows at the blonde boy as he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. _What is wrong with him? Naruto doesn't act like this. _Remembering Sakura's words from the night before, he prompted,

"Not everything is a bad change." He watched as Naruto drew his eyes up to meet his own, they were filled with hope. "You think so?" Sasuke felt a surge through him. It was as if their roles were reversed, and for once Sasuke was the protector, the one who could pull through, the better friend. His lips pulled into a smirk. "Sure, don't worry about it."

Naruto smirked back. "I don't know, maybe I'm just nervous for my date with Hinata-chan." _So this is why he's all dressed up. _Sasuke had forgotten about it. "What, worried she won't show up?" His taunt was met with a face of outrage and dignified gasp.

"Hinata-chan would never stand me up, you bastard." Sasuke scoffed at him and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his face towards the window, missing Naruto's mischievous face.

"At least I've got a date." Sasuke turned his attention back to the boy. "Tch, why would I need a date? I'm married." It was Naruto's turn to scoff.

"As if Sakura-chan would go on a date with you." Sasuke smirked.

"In case you have forgotten, you douche, she would beg me for dates." Feeling satisfied, he turned his attention back to the window with the smirk still in place.

"In case you have forgotten, dip shit, that was before. She's too sexy for you now." Although the barb was in jest, it still removed the smirk from Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Sakura walked briskly towards the East gates, the night brought a chill with it now that the heat wave was over. "Stupid Naruto." She muttered under her breath as she quickened her pace. _The idiot told me west gate. _Her green eyes narrowed at the inconvenience. _If it wasn't for the guard on duty, asking me what I was waiting for, I would never have known. _Finally, twenty minutes later, and after sprinting the last ten blocks, Sakura gaited up to the farewell group, everyone's eyes on her.

She stopped beside Sasuke, quickly she pushed that information to the back of her mind, panting. Sakura hadn't seen him since the episode that morning due to working at the hospital.

"Sorry I'm late, _someone_," at this, she glared at Naruto, "told me the wrong place." The blond chuckled in an unsure manner. "Sorry Sakura-chan." She let it go with a breath. "Come here you knucklehead." Quickly, the two came together in a hug. Sakura inhaled his familiar scent deeply, knowing she would miss him, and clung tighter. "Be careful." He squeezed back. "I will; it's only ecology Sakura-chan." She huffed a laugh and continued hugging him for a little while longer.

"Don't I get a farewell hug?" She gave the ex-rogue the finger without lifting her face from Naruto's shoulder. "Oh, you wound me." Finally, the friends parted, and Sakura stepped back, beside a tense Sasuke, as Naruto turned to make his way towards a red Hinata, a little ways away from the group.

Sakura sighed in the way that girls do. "Don't they look so cute together?" A pressence came up on her right. "Personally, I think that her red face and his orange suit clash together." Sakura ripped her loving eyes from the couple to glare hatred at the person beside her. "You baka!" With a swipe of her hand, Suigetsu's head exploded.

Sakura huffed and looked away as the white-haired boy rubbed the targeted area. "That wasn't very nice." She scoffed at him. _Neither was trying to chop me in half earlier today! ...But Sasuke saved me. _She turned her eyes to the upper left to catch a subtle glimpse at him. He was staring pointedly in the other direction, still tense. Her pink brows drew together. _Is he mad at me for leaving this morning, for not listening when he told me to drop it? _

Five minutes, all goodbyes were said, the designated group departed, and those who came to wish them farewell, also took their leave until it was down to just Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura didn't move, the hairs on her arms prickling in anticipation of what her counterpart was going to do now. He shifted, and she held her breath, waiting, only to let it out the next moment when he simply turned around and walked off, his sandals clicking softly on the paved stones. _Well, that went well. _Sakura bowed her head, biting her bottom lip with a dejected sigh. _What do I expect? He is probably still angry at me for this morning. _Her eyes shone in the moonlight with anger as her brows tilted down. _Well he can just deal with it, because I did nothing wrong, that's right, I did-_

"Are you coming?" The hot breath on her ear, and surprise of someone being so close to her, sent Sakura soaring a foot in the air. With a silent scream, she turned her head to face the questioner with a hand on her rapidly beating heart to find an annoyed looking Sasuke. "Hurry up." With that, he turned and began walking again. After a moment, Sakura chased after him.

She fell into step quite easily do to his slow gait. The pair walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Sakura gazing up at the stars and lit windows they passed, not paying attention to where Sasuke was leading her. A warmth welled in Sakura's chest. _He's letting me walk with him, as a companion. Perhaps friendship won't be all that hard for us. _Hope made it seem like she was gliding on air, and she thought back to the times when she would beg to spend a few hours walking with Sasuke in a park or something as long as they were together. She shook her head with a smile at her foolish twelve-year-old self. _Silly Sakura. _

Suddenly, her partner stopped, effectively shaking her from her reminiscing. With curious eyes, she looked to the right, only for her face to fall into one of sadness. She slid a glance at the seemingly impassive Sasuke, who was also staring at the scene. With a deep breath, she stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was here, we can-"

"No." He interrupted her softly, and she closed her mouth to turn her attention back to the wreckage. To her surprise, he elaborated. "I knew it was here, in this condition. I've been here a few times." She nodded silently as her gaze swept the expansive rubble before them that the city had yet to clean up from the Akatski infiltration. Her eyes stopped on a faded fan.

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry." She hoped the sincerity she felt, the sadness for him, shown in her tone. He didn't answer for a while, but when he began speaking again, the soft breeze blowing their hair around, she listened.

"When I was out there, I was driven by my sadness, loneliness. For some reason, I believed that if I killed my brother, then everything would be alright, I wouldn't be sad anymore." She knew where this was going, and her stomach twisted painfully at the irony of the events, and the events that destroyed the boy beside her.

"Did you know that my family wanted to overthrow the village leaders? That they were planning on killing half the population to assume power?" Of course she knew, but again she kept her mouth shut, letting him vent. "When I found the truth, I didn't care, I just wanted fairness, justice. I wanted everyone to pay for lying to me. I wanted them to feel how I felt. I wanted it all to be better like it was supposed to be, I wanted…I don't know what I wanted, just my family back I guess." He bowed his head, his hands clenching at his sides. _He looks like a lost boy. _The overwhelming urge to hug him surged through her, but she held it in.

"It took me till the fight with Naruto, to figure out that by trying to find a way to my old family, I was loosing the one I already had." He turned his dark eyes to her, and Sakura's heartbeat increased. "I was loosing you." She felt her breathing stop as Sasuke continued to stare at her for a few moments before he turned his eyes back to the ruins of his first home. "I knew Madara was using me. I knew that when I fought Naruto, one of us was going to die. He said so himself, but I smartened up. Naruto was just as much my brother as the one I killed, and by killing him, I would feel even worse than when Itachi died." In the moonlight, she saw his jaw clench. "I would have killed the last person who didn't give up on me."

Tears were starting to leak down her cheeks. And she quickly swiped them away. "We fled Madara, he didn't even try to stop us." He smirked, "Probably thought he didn't have a chance between us together, especially since we both had Itachi's powers." Sakura frowned. _Itachi's powers? How? _Just as Sasuke opened one door in his life to her, another closed one was presented before her. Frustration momentarily flared within her, only to die out in the grand scheme of things. _At least he is telling me this much. _Taking a calming breath, she waited to see if he would speak more and after a few beats he did.

"That's why I came back." He glanced quickly at her before looked back at the rubble. "In case you were wondering." Taking a fortifying breath, Sakura took initiative and linked her pinky with his, just as he did the night before. Sasuke turned his head to look at their joined fingers before raising his face to hers with a questioning brow. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came home, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke was roused from sleep to the feeling of a figure pressed against his side, with a jolt, he opened his eyes and glanced down to find Sakura cuddled up to his side, one of her legs swung over his own. Calmly, he took a breath. "Sakura, what are you doing?" She gazed up at him with bright eyes.

"I just want to be by you Sasuke, I missed you." He raised a brow at her logic. "Go to your own side of the bed." He would not be moved by her. Instead of obeying his command, she smiled up at him and rose on her hands and knees to crawl closer to his face.

"I don't think I will." Sasuke shifted away from her as he held her in place by his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura," he warned, "stop this." Her smile brightened.

"But why Sasuke?" She leaned closer till her breath fanned his ear, sending a shiver through him. "I know you like it." _What the hell? _He craned his neck back to look at her, but he was assaulted with a kiss. _What's wrong with her? _He grabbed her shoulders forcefully and pushed her away, silently cursing that he was breathing heavily, but when he focused on her face, his thoughts went blank.

Sakura's hair fell in a messy heap on her face, making her eyes glitter even more through the strands, and her lips seemed fuller than usual as her pants hissed through them and onto his face. He quickly hardened his face at her tempting appearance. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" She shrugged.

"Don't you want this?" He scoffed at her. "Go back to sleep Sakura." Her glittering eyes narrowed at him. "No, I've waited long enough; I don't want to wait any longer." He pushed away from her and swung his legs over the side of the bed, intent on leaving the girl before she talked him into anything. Arms wrapped themselves around his middle, and he paused as he felt her breath against the back of his neck.

"I love you."

His eyes widened in shock of her confession, and his breathing stopped as she continued, "I've loved you ever since I was a little girl, and I've never gotten anything out of it…I love you Sasuke, and I'm asking you, please let yourself go with me tonight." Her delicately scarred hand gently pulled his face towards her, and again, he was struck by the glittering of her eyes.

"Love me tonight, Sasuke." She kissed him with that, and this time, he didn't push her off of him.

Sasuke woke up in a sweat with hurried breathing. He swallowed as he stared blankly at the dark ceiling. After he got his breathing under control, he shifted his head left to the unoccupied spot beside him. His legs were numb, and his body was tender, causing him to hiss when the sheets slid across his legs as he rose from bed and went into the adjoined bathroom. He blinked at the bright light before turning on the sink and splashing some water on his face. Still bending low, he lifted his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. _It was another dream. _He watched his features twist in displeasure, before he forceful shut off the stream of water and left the room.

* * *

"_Before cell division occurs, the genetic material in each chromosome is duplicated as part of the normal functioning of the cell. Each chromosome then consists of two chromatids, identical strands of DNA. When a cell undergoes mitosis, the chromosomes condense into 46 compact bodies. The chromatids then separate, and one chromatid from each of the 46 chromosomes moves to each side of the cell as it prepares to divide. The chromatids form the chromosomes of the daughter cells, so that each new cell has 46 chromosomes, (two complete sets of 23) just like the parent cell."*_

_Creates identical cells, but I don't need identical cells! I need new cells! _Sakura sighed heavily as she leaned her head into her palms and began messaging her temples with the tips of her fingers. For two weeks she had been researching, reading, experimenting, doing anything she could think of to find a way to heal Sasuke, non-stop, yet she still was on square one.

"Come to bed." She heaved another sigh and braced herself before lifting her head from the sanctuary of her hands and turning her attention to Sasuke, who stood over by the chair. "Let me just finish this chapter." She blinked her eyes a few times; they were much heavier than a moment ago. _I shouldn't have stopped reading._

"Sakura, you said that two hours ago." _Was it really that long ago? _Her brows drew together at the thought. She glanced down at the book to find that she was more than three quarters of the way through with it; she had started this particular one right before dinner. "Oh, I just." She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the curve of light thrown off by the lamp that separated it from the darkness of the rest of the room. "I feel like the next page is going to hold the answer, it's going to give me that breakthrough." She turned her attention back to Sasuke, who stared at her a moment before making his way over to her spot in the far corner of the couch.

She held her breath as he neared, only to slowly release it when he reached over her to grab the open book. She blinked heavily, watching him flip the book over to look at the title. The corner of his lips pulled back in distaste. "Tch." With that, he carelessly tossed it onto the coffee table. The resulting thud made Sakura jump.

"Sakura, you've got to come to bed, you're killing yourself." She scoffed at him, crossing her hands over her chest and looking away. The movements made her sight swirl slightly. "Jeez Sasuke, it's not like I'm dying, back off." He grabbed her nearest arm and pulled. Sakura turned her head back towards him with an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" She tugged back slightly. He stared back at her. "I'm bringing you to bed since you are obviously not coming on your own, and you might not be dying now, but what if you're called in for a mission tomorrow and you get hurt because you were too stubborn to go to sleep?" His stern tone made her feel like a child, and she looked away again. "I understand that you are trying to help me, but it isn't going to do any good if you kill yourself first. You're forgetting the basics, now stop being annoying and come on." _Basics…_Her mind turned.

"I guess, but I don't need you fussing over me, I can take care of myself." He rolled his at her and dropped her arm. "I see how you're eyes are drooping you dumb ass," he ignored her outraged look, "and you're slurring your words too. Tch, I'm surprised I don't have to lead you to the bedroom." _Lead me! ...wait, lead me…_

"Oh my," Sakura's eyes widened at her epiphany. "Oh my," She stood up hastily, all signs of fatigue gone as her heartbeat rose. She turned her green gaze back to the confused Sasuke. "You're a genius!" With that, she threw her arms around him quickly. Obviously in shock, the boy stumbled back a step before regaining his footing and grabbed her forearms to push her away.

Sakura didn't notice, or didn't care, as she pulled back with a smile. "I'll be back in a minute." With that, she moved passed the bewildered ex-rogue and fled the apartment. _I've got it, I've finally got it! Cha!_

_

* * *

_

**I am super tired, and spent all day working on this sucker. Next update, probably not for a while, sorry if the chapter seemed...jumbled. Um the source the exerpt from Sakura's book:**

***"Mitosis-Definition of Mitosis by the Free Online Dictionary, Thesaurus and Encyclopedia."_Dictionary, Encyclopedia and Thesaurus- The Free Dictionary._ , 2010. Web. 24 Oct. 2010..com/mitosis.**

** Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! You have no idea how difficult it was to make myself sit down and write this. Ugh! **

**BUT IT IS FINALLY DONE! I'm so sorry it has taken so long, but inspiration left me for a while, but I think I've finally gotten it back.**

**So please enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"And that's it." Sakura's chest moved heavily with her excited breathing. Her rushed words seemed to have dazed the woman sitting at the kitchen table in front of her into a sleeping stupor. After a moment, Shizune blinked and brought her left hand up to rub her face. Sakura still had a smile on her face after the explanation.

"Sakura," The tired, yet patient, manner in which her colleague and friend voiced her name was enough to tell the girl that her solution wasn't so simple. The smile was removed, and with a dejected sigh, Sakura moved sluggishly to sit in the opposite chair; her fatigue on the heels of her disappointment.

The woman continued, "It's an innovated idea, but the risks," at this, her hands came to rest on the small table between them, palms up, and Sakura drew her eyes to the worry sketched into the brown eyes of her second mentor.

"I know there are risks, but I'm willing to take them if it means helping Sasuke." At the mention of his name, the older woman's face became guarded. _She thinks that's the only reason. _Something between frustration and indignation built in Sakura's chest, but she kept a lock and key on them as she continued, "If it means helping the village. We both know that when this standstill in the war stops we will need all the help we can get, and we will need Sasuke. The village needs him." She finished her words with a determined glint in her darkened eyes. _I hate war. It scares me. _

Shizune diverted her gaze and nodded absently at the girl's words. "Yes, we will need Sasuke," a sigh, "but again, you are missing the point that what you are proposing to do is dangerous. If something goes wrong, we could potentially loose not only Sasuke, but you as well!" It warmed her that the woman felt so strongly for her, but it also irritated her that there was such doubt in her ability. _It seems that no one has faith in me. _

With a frustrated heave, she reiterated. "I am willing to take the chances. I know the basics; I know when to pull back if it goes too far." She took Shizune's hands in her own and implored her with her eyes. "I can do this; just give me the chance to." It was silent as the chocolate eyes regarded her, and Sakura held her breath in anticipation, she could feel every beat of her heart and on the fourth one, the woman seemed to deflate.

"Fine, if anyone can do it, I know it's you." The resigned voice did not dim Sakura's smile of victory. "But you need to learn the puppet technique if you expect to get anywhere, and it is going to be hard to convince Danzo of anything, so don't expect it to be an easy road." Sakura shook her head at the woman.

"Oh I don't trust me, and I was planning on going to sand, Kankuro-san has a debt to me anyways." With that, she stood and started making her way towards the door.

"Sakura, I don't know how you could have…" The woman shook her head, "You are a bright girl, just like Tsunade-sama." Sakura bit her bottom lip before turning around and launching herself at her fellow kunoichi. "Thank you, Shizune-san."

As she calmly walked home, Sakura felt accomplished in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. _I finally get to help Sasuke in a substantial way. _She smiled to herself as she continued traversing the empty streets. Two weeks and she finally found it. She raised her arms and spun in a circle, giggling at her sleep-deprived self. It was obvious she was suffering from exhaustion as her head swam, but she was happy. _If only shishou could see me…_The pinkette sobered at the thought of her still comatose teacher. With a clearing of her throat, she watched her feet. _At least I've been getting along better with Sasuke. _

She took a deep breath, and audibly let it past through her lips into the air around her.

In fact, it was almost weird how Sasuke interacted with her now. He was the same, yet different. Her brows tilted down at the conundrum. To an outsider, the boy had not changed at all, but subtly, Sakura could see that he was making an effort to get along with her, to actually know her as a person. He made comments on her chatter at dinner, he questioned her about what she had found that day- She rolled her eyes towards the stars- _That could have been because it directly involves him and retrieving his thumbs, dummy_- but something told her it was more than that.

It was that smug feeling she got when a boy would ask her a question or look at her in a way that she just _knew _and she wouldn't be able to suppress the sly glance at him and a smirk hidden by a tilted chin. What she knew about Sasuke's feelings for her was that they were not quite the same as with those other boys, _that's impossible!, _but it was different,

_Not like before when he ignored me to keep the peace. _With a heavy sigh, she reflected back on the first couple of weeks they were living together. _I was so lonely. _Sakura physically shook herself from her depressing thoughts as she entered her apartment complex and made her way to their dwelling.

When she opened the door, Sakura pushed her entire weight into it, causing her to swing along with the door. In a stumbling motion, she toed off her sandals and made her way to the sanctity of her bed. _So warm and soft, why have I forgone you for so long! _

Her exaggerated thoughts were accompanied by a sloppy grin as she slid under the sheets besides Sasuke. As her head hit the pillow, the strain went out of her body, and her limbs went numb with comfort. _Sasuke's right, I have been getting too little of sleep. Maybe I'll sleep in tomorrow. _

Her muddled musings were interrupted by the person lying beside her.

"Where did you go?" Slowly, she rotated her head to address him, but when she parted her lips, no sound came out. Green eyes scanned the boy; his eyes were closed, causing his black lashes to contrast greatly against the pallor of his skin, enhanced by the white light of the moon filtering through the open window. He appeared so relaxed, and peaceful, and the image made the kunoichi's heart swell with the hyperawareness of him being _there_, beside her. The feeling had happened frequently over the past five weeks of living together, but the effect still left her speechless and aching of love.

Over the past three years, there were times when the ache for him got to be unbearable. It was normally at night as she laid in bed, staring up at her ceiling, thinking about the day, about life. Of course he was in her thoughts often; sometimes it seemed that he was her life. She would remember his face, his smirk, and she would miss him so much that tears would leak silently out of the corners of her eyes without notice until they dripped surprisingly onto her pillow.

The only thing she wanted in those moments was to see him, one last time, to be near him, to smell him, to breathe him in and to hear him, to hold him tight and never let him go. But of course the wish was never fulfilled.

Ever, no matter how much she wished for it.

In those first few weeks, although she was nervous, and scared, and unsure what would happen when she had to live with him, she cherished the time they had together. She would lie in bed, listening to him breathe steadily not two feet from her, and have to remind herself, over and over again, that this boy was not her Sasuke, he just wasn't. No matter how many times she chanted it, she couldn't help but turn her head slightly towards him, see his face illuminated by the moonlight from the window, and her chest would yank.

_I missed him so much._

Finally, she gathered her wits enough to answer his question. Licking her lips, she responded, "I had to speak with Shizune, I'll have to go to Suna to learn a technique." He stayed quiet, though she could discern a miniscule downward tilt of his lips. "For how long?" Sakura turned her head back to stare at the blank ceiling above. She let out a long winded breath as she thought.

"Well, it is kind of a difficult technique, but I really only need to grasp the basics, so perhaps two weeks at the most." He didn't respond for a while again, and she closed her eyes, thinking that the conversation was done.

"When will you leave?" His voice startled her out of the first stages of sleep, and she jerked embarrassingly. Taking a breath to calm her increased heart rate and refusing the urge to whine and cry for sleep, she shrugged one shoulder.

"It depends on when the Hokage will let me go, I think Shizune will make it a medical mission since technically I am exploring medical practices, but I don't know, maybe tomorrow, maybe not for a while." A sly grin spread across her face, and she turned her head to face him once more to find him staring passively back at her.

_He stares at me a lot._

She mentally shook the thought away as she grinned evilly. "Why, will you miss me?" She laughed heavily at his scoff. After a minute she sobered with a sigh and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Slowly, her smile slid off of her face at the satisfied feeling in her chest; not because she teased Sasuke.

"_Why, will you miss me?"…it certainly would be a nice change. _The thought filled her with justified satisfaction before it turned sour as she realized her bitterness. _Do I hold that against him? _She focused on his face in the dark. It looked like he was sleeping, with his lips slightly parted and his features relaxed, _though he is probably just as awake as I am._

Her eyes lowered to his bare shoulder, he never slept with a shirt it seemed, but her focus was not on him, _I suppose I do hold it against him, for putting us all through that, but…he didn't do it to make us suffer. _Her pink brows pulled down. _He never thought about us. _She sighed exasperatedly at the thought and turned her face towards the dark ceiling, her eyes rolling as she moved her head.

_Why can't I get over it! _Of course his leaving hurt her in unimaginable ways, and just thinking back to those years, _hell, eight months ago he was still gone, _a gripping hole filled her, but that was over. They were different people, and they were moving on. She nodded to herself, _I'm moving past that, I'm growing, we're growing, and tomorrow, I'm going to go to Suna and find a way to heal Sasuke. _

With that determined thought, she rolled to face the sliding door, away from Sasuke, and allowed sleep to ease her thoughts until her subconscious took over. _It would be nice if he missed me._

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke was standing in the living room, hands in his pockets, as he watched Sakura grab the last of what she needed off of the table, and stuff it into her pack. Finished, he then watched as she placed her hands on her hips, sighed in satisfaction at her proud work, before she turned around, drawing his eyes up to her smiling face.

His remained blank.

"Okay, that's it. I stocked the fridge with small dishes you just have to warm up, and I did laundry last night, so you don't have to worry about that." He raised an eyebrow at her; _does she think I'm Naruto? _Oblivious, the pink-haired girl continued to ramble on in front of him. "…and I made sure that I got the landlord the rent early, just in case I'm gone for longer than intended." He mentally imagined stuffing her mouth so her perky aura would not be projected onto him with her words.

_What is she so happy about anyways? She is leaving for a three day trip through a desert to go learn something-or-another from strangers. _

He scoffed at his thoughts. _As if it's her I'm so worried about. _He played the noise off, "I'm not a child, Sakura. I can handle myself." She stopped talking and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, right." An embarrassed chuckle followed the meek agreement and her left hand rose to tuck her bangs behind her ear. He watched the movement, noting how small her scarred hands were, but with the distance and light, he wasn't able to make out the small blemishes that lined her knuckles. He just knew they were there.

Like he _just knew_ that there were no freckles on any exposed part of her body, and her hair wasn't always solid pink but shone different highlights on bright days, and like…

_No, it's not __**her**__ I'm pissed about, it's __**him**__._

The dark-haired boy turned his attention to the one standing impassively in the doorway before he could mentally point out any more things he _just knew_ about Sakura. His eyes narrowed at the blank face, mistrust radiating off of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura move slowly towards him a few steps.

He relented his glare and cocked his head back in her direction. The corner of her lips quirked up slightly, and her fingers linked oddly in front of her as one shoulder shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at her nervous behavior.

"So I guess this is it for a little while then." Oh, he got it now. _She doesn't know how to say goodbye. _Sasuke straightened from the back of the chair, feeling some of her anxiety as his breathing hitched slightly in his nose. His eyes took in how her fingers slowly untangled themselves, and her hands spread, and for a second, he thought she was going to hug him again.

He tensed at the thought, but when she drew closer, she only rested her small, scarred hand lightly on his shoulder, her pinky barely brushing his exposed bicep due to the non-existent sleeves. He turned his head to look at their connection, his breath hitching slightly once more as he watched tiny bumps form where her flesh met his.

_Oh no…_ He quickly turned his attention back to her face, which was contorted in a way that clearly expressed her thoughts: she shouldn't have done that. He raised his brow once again, this time in amusement, as she cleared her throat and lightly patted his shoulder twice. The awkard action reverberated through him until it reached his lower belly, where it dispersed into tingles. His lips twisted down at the reaction.

_I need to get a hold of myself; this is what happens for letting my hormones go, stupid. _

He mentally berated himself for allowing the dreams of the past two weeks. Oblivious of his thoughts, Sakura quickly retracted her hand at his facial reaction. "I'll see you in a few days." She turned around with a barely conceivable sigh and made her way to the door, her boots already on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, annoyed at her sensitivity to him. "Sakura, just be careful." She stopped her retreat and smiled at him over her shoulder before continuing out the door, Sai gave the Uchiha a long look, which was returned by narrowed eyes, before he too exited the apartment.

The closing click of the door seemed to echo in the apartment and Sasuke let out a long sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around him. Everything was exactly the same from just a few moments ago, yet the aura just felt off. Not like the dwelling usually felt. _Great, now I'm lonely and she hasn't even been gone five minutes. I'm turning into such a pansy. _The boy shook his head once more at himself before he moved to sit on the couch. When he sat, Sasuke slouched in the middle cushion and his dark eyes roamed to the chair where Sakura normally curled up with her textbook of the day.

He leaned his head back, his pale neck extending and his Adam's apple becoming more prominent. _This is the first time she'll be gone more than two days at a time. _If someone were to tell Sasuke Uchiha three weeks ago that he would be mopping about due to Sakura's departure, he would probably have scoffed before shrugging off the insane accusation with some rude comment.

He sighed heavily again. There was nothing to do at the house, his weapons had only been collecting dust the past two weeks, all literature were either cooking or medical books, and the television, though large and fancy, usually had nothing good on, especially on a weekday midmorning. The house already felt as suffocating as when he and Sakura didn't get along at first.

_Not like we always get along now. _Sasuke revisited the past two weeks. Sakura had been at his side, helping him get through daily activities with as little embarrassment as possible but throughout the day they always had their little disagreements like what to watch on T.V, who could come over for dinner, why the socks weren't all paired. _It's almost as if we are a normal couple. _He mused. They were nearly always together aside from a few hours a day during which Sakura did what she did and he mostly went for walks or congregated with one of team Hawk.

Their nights were routine. She would make dinner, they would converse over the food, she would wash dishes as he wiped down the table, then she would curl up in her chair, finishing her medical book of the day, which would be filled with little notes by that time, while he sat in his current spot, watching the television, reading himself, or thinking. After a period of time they would retire to bed where his head would be filled with thoughts and dreams of her.

A dusting of rose covered his pale cheeks as a few choice dreams jumped out at him. Frustrated, Sasuke brought the heels of his hands to his eyes, breathing sharply out through his nose. _I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. _With that thought, he quickly stood and threw his sandals on before exiting the stifling apartment.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself traversing down a crowded street with no knowledge of his destination. Another heat wave had his dark shirt sticking to the small of his back. People bustled around him, going about their own business of the day, and any negative comments were lost in the constant murmur and buzz of the city.

Sasuke drew his dark eyes skyward, yearning for his sealed chakra. _Then I'd be unstoppable. _He wouldn't have to deal with the annoying people who kept bumping into him; especially the teenage girls who brushed 'accidentally' against him before fleeing with giggles. _Kami, do they know how pathetic they look? Sakura wouldn't do that._

He stopped, ignoring the cusses of the portly man who narrowly missed his back as he went around the stationary boy. _Why do I always go back to her? _"Tch."He jerked his head to the right, as if to fling her from his thoughts. "Stupid." He mumbled the word under his breath as he resumed his walking. _There are more things in life than Sakura. Like training, heh, maybe Jugo? _He sharply took the next corner, causing a girl to bump into his chest. She let out a small, yet high pitch squeak as she bounced backwards. Automatically, Sasuke's hands reached out to steady her, though the motion was slightly awkward. When the girl raised her bowed head in shock, his annoyed scowl mimicked her own features.

"Hinata?" Said girl's cream cheeks rapidly colored red as her mouth hung open. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, and after a second, the Hyuuga snapped out of her trance.

She stepped back with a stutter, "S-Sasuke!" He replaced his hands in his pockets. She cleared her throat. "You surprised me!" _Really? _The sarcastic comment was undetectable on his straight face. After a moment, just as he thought he should continue on, she began speaking again. "H-how are you? How is Sakura?" _Sakura. _Her teasing smile from two nights ago flashed momentarily through his mind's eye.

"Fine, she just left on a mission for a while." The girl's expression lowered and he leaned his weight back on his left leg.

"Oh, I pray she returns safely." Sasuke bowed his head in gratitude.

"Ah. It is just a mission to Sand to learn a new medical technique." _Why am I saying this? Stupid girls. _Before he could scowl, the small female before him began speaking once more with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sakura is a very smart girl, I'm sure she will be home before you know it!" The cheesy line reminded Sasuke of something Naruto would say, and oddly enough, he found himself smirking at her optimism. _Naruto…is that why she's sad? _It would make sense, for her expression fell when he mentioned Sakura leaving for a while. _Did Sakura look like this when I was mentioned? No! Stop thinking like that!_

But the damage was done. The familiar sense of longing filled the pit of his gut. It was quite obvious that he had been developing feelings towards his wife, and the fact that she showed no indication of feeling minutely the same, _makes me feel like shit. _

Sasuke looked the Hyuga heiress over in a different light. The image of Sakura's downcast figure presented itself before him and reluctantly, he found himself asking, "Would you like to train?"

* * *

"Gah!" The yell of frustration lasted exactly five seconds as the girl whirled her hair between vicious fingers. Finally, she flipped her head back, her chest heaving heavily as her pants slowed to a calm pattern through her parted lips. Green eyes opened and she tilted her face back down till she came face to face with her reflection in the glass before her. She watched as strands of her hair slowly fell back to their original positions, lying just past her collarbone. The right corner of her nose scrunched as a pink tongue darted out to make an unfeminine face in the darkened window. In the next instant it was gone, and Sakura was completely focused on the task before her.

She stared down at the small wooden doll. It was plain, merely the silhouette of a person, but with no face, just a smooth, sanded surface; the only features, wooden grains. Sakura took a calming breath before raising her hands and carefully feeding her chakra towards the doll in thin green strings, just as Kankuro had taught her. Once done, she began the dip of each finger, like a pianist at work practicing their exercises: A, B, C, D, E. E, D, C, B, A. And repeat.

As her fingers worked, the plain puppet moved in a slow dance of obedience. A, B, C, D, E. E, D- "You're getting pretty good." Sakura's breath sucked in a gasp and she jumped, loosing her control and a slight clamor rang through the room as the top of the doll bent towards the table; its jointed arms connecting with the surface where it found balance.

Her hand rested over her racing heart as she turned around to face the intruder.

Kankuro leaned comfortably against the door jam with a grin on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you loose your concentration." Sakura quirked her lips minutely into a smile that showed no hard-feelings before turning back around to the puppet. She sighed heavily.

For eight days she had been working on the technique, and it still took so much concentration. _Not nearly as much as in the beginning. _In the beginning, she was sweating bullets to shakily lift the objects small hand, but it still consumed most of her energy yet, as demonstrated by her temporary teacher's presence escaping her notice. The said man sat next to her. "You are learning quickly, you should grasp it completely in a few days." Her lips twitched again.

"Thanks, but I wish it would go just a little more quickly." She reached out to run the pad of her finger over the edge of the shaped hand. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her.

"This is really important to you, isn't it." It was a statement. _After only eight days you already know me. I must be an open book._

"The person it's for is very important to me." _Sasuke…_She had thought about him alternatively between her sessions. _What are you up to? Do you miss me? _She turned her gaze towards the black expanse the window provided for her. _I sure do miss you._

Her eyes hardened with determination as her spine straightened. "Right, let's do this!"

* * *

He shut the water off with a flick of his wrist. As he opened the door to retrieve a towel, the cool air rushed in, causing small bumps to assault his skin, he suppressed a shiver and began drying his body. The steam was heavy in the room, and he could see the water particles through the beams of light as he made his way into the bedroom, rubbing his hair dry in the process.

Stopping by the dresser, he retrieved a pair of black boxers before pulling down the sheets and sliding into bed. Sasuke hissed as he settled on a new bruise. _Damn girl. _He opted to settle on his stomach instead, his face buried in the white feathered pillow. As the minutes ticked by in the silent room, Sasuke let his mind wander. He felt the familiar ache of his muscles after training, and a sense of accomplishment dulled the pain acutely.

The Hyuuga was a formidable opponent in strict taijutsu. In the past two weeks, Sasuke had spent five days with her, and he was surprised to find that she was actually quite fast, and her blows were precise and forceful. _She would have to be at least some what capable in order to have lived this long. _

He turned his head to the right, his dark eyes opened and adjusted in the darkness to reveal the other side of the bed. It was empty, still. _She was supposed to be back by now. _Today marked two weeks and she was still gone with no word. _That bastard better have not done anything to her. _His brows lowered as his lip curved into a sneer. After a moment he breathed and relaxed his face. Onyx eyes hid under his lashes, and his hand slid over to spread out on the made up side of the bed. Sasuke partly revealed his eyes, and they focused on the appendage. It was as if he was getting used to not having a thumb anymore. The sight was no longer a shock every time he gazed upon it, but that didn't stop the anger from bubbling through him. His fingers curled. _That bastard, he will pay. I will __**make**__ him pay. _

He squeezed his eyes and slowly, the fury dissipated. Soon he would fall asleep and dream of Sakura, per usual. _I can't even control my dreams…what are you doing to me? _The girl had changed him, it was obvious, especially in her absence that she had had an affect on his behavior, his way of thinking, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. _She's turning me into a better person…No; she is making me loose focus, just like all those years ago on team seven: they were making me loose my purpose, and I was becoming complacent. _

A memory of fighting Naruto, multiple Narutos, followed by two destroyed water tanks. _Naruto wasn't. That's why I had to get away; I had to show __**him**__ that I was worth more, that I should be reckoned with, and that I __**would**__ beat him._

A dying, yet smiling Itachi presented itself. Pain erupted, and his lips twisted tightly in a grimace against the emotion.

_And look where it got me. If Naruto could become strong with people, with her, than maybe she can make me strong as well. _

_Maybe, maybe I can convince her…convince her what? That she should be with me? She deserves better than me. _Sasuke flipped in agitation onto his back, ignoring the stinging of his bruises as he did. _A broken man who threw her away. A man who still would if the occasion called for it. _He stilled and opened his eyes to face the ceiling. _Would I do that to her? _The Uchiha tried to imagine her between him and Danzo. _What would I do? _

* * *

The green light faded, revealing unblemished skin where a gapping hole was only moments before. "Very good, Sakura." The puppet bowed with a flourish which was received with a polite smile before she retracted her chakra and inspected the wound. There was no indication of there ever being a wound, the tissues had stitched seamlessly back together, and the blood was flowing through them regularly. She brushed her fingers over the area before retracting her hands from her patient. "Are you sure it will work with Sasuke-san's injury though?"

She nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes, it is the same thing," She smiled softly, "only a little different chakra." The boy sitting before her looked into her eyes. _So much like Sasuke's. _But she could see the slight differences in color, in the emotion that ran through them. At times, Sasuke's would be as blank as the one's before her, yet at times, they were filled with such intensity, when he was angry or excited, that it almost took her breath away. _It's been like that, ever since we were kids at the academy. _She had seen the emotion most during Team Seven's beginning, but there were times during which she would catch the look in his eyes still.

Sakura was brought back to the almost blank stare before her. "Are you sure this is safe?" _Safe, of course it isn't safe. _She knew without a doubt that the technique was tedious and there were no room for mistakes without severe consequences, but what the boy before her was asking,

"Yes, Naruto gave some of his life force to Gaara-san and he is still alive. As long as I don't give too much, I will live." She tried to smile her reassurance, it worked well enough with the knucklehead, but the action was lost on Sai who stared blankly back at her. _Oh Sai, there is still so much for you to learn. _

"You risk so much for him, I will never understand the bond that you have." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy stared at it before looking back at her.

"The feelings I have for Sasuke are just a bit different than a teammate, though I would do the same for Naruto, or even you." His eyes widened.

"You would risk so much for me?" Happiness bubbled within her at his surprise, and her smile turned genuine. "Of course, you are my teammate and friend. I would do anything to protect you." Her reassurance turned to surprise as well when the ROOT member placed his own hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes widened, and her mouth parted in question at his action.

"As your teammate and friend, I will risk my life for you as well, Ugly." Sakura diverted her eyes with a light blush before what he said registered. _Wait a second, Ugly? _She punched him lightly with a scowl.

"Ugly! I'm Ugly now, Sai?" Her mock yell was met with an amused stare.

"Friends have nicknames for each other, am I right?" Sakura blew her cheeks out with frustration.

"Yes, I suppose so." The room was filled with a compatible silence for a few moments. _I should ask him…_ "Hey Sai?" He turned his head to indicate he was listening. "Why did you say those things to Sasuke a while back, at dinner?" She watched as his brows tilted down in thought. _What is that supposed to mean? _Finally the boy looked back at her.

"There was a reason I sent here with you," _Danzo. _"And it would be best if I had limited contact with you or Sasuke-san." Pink brows scrunched in confusion. _Why would that be? I know that Sasuke and him don't get along all that well, but...wait, I'm thinking about this all wrong. If Danzo sent Sai specifically on this mission with me, then he must have him doing other things that involve us like..._Green eyes blazed as her jaw tightened. _Now the bastard is making my friends spy on us? What would be the purpose of such a…_Memories flinted back to her:

_He stopped smiling, his face going blank as he once more scanned the room._

"_Everyone has a certain scent, but your and Sasuke's scents have changed." He smiled again, creeping Sakura out. "You have the same smell."… and then later,_

"_So, have you two had sex yet?"…"Well, it is only natural for two married people to have intercourse, even in arranged marriages, or so I've read." _

"You are supposed to report the progress of our relationship." _Why else would Sai say such things, even he isn't that obtuse. _

The boy glanced over at her, "I can't disclose any information." _That is a yes. Maybe that's why the ANBU isn't watching us as well: Sasuke is as harmless as a puppy now, and Sai must have reported back that…we…._

Her cheeks turned scarlet. "Sai, thank you." Although the situation was beyond embarrassing, she realized what he had done for her: he had lied to the Hokage about them so they could lead relatively normal lives at the expense of his exposure and punishment. _He really does care. _

* * *

Left, right, dip, jump, strike; everything was automatic, reflexive and as familiar as breathing. He got a hit but in the next moment had to dodge as she made to kick him. "You two have been going at it for over forty-five minutes! Rest!" The command caused the opponents to leap away from each other, both panting hard, though one was slightly better than the other.

The girl sitting in the shade of the tree let out an exaggerated sigh. "Finally, I thought you two were never going to stop." Sasuke grunted as he moved to pick up his shirt lying beside her. The heat was still unbearable, even worse than the last heat wave. He took the water Karin presented him with and handed it over to the other girl who took the beverage with a meek word of thanks and began sipping it. After wiping the sweat from his face and neck, Sasuke sat himself beside his teammate before taking his own refreshment.

The group was an odd one. Sasuke had encountered Karin on his way to yet another session with the Hyuuga heir, and she followed him to their meeting place, a fairly secluded training ground surrounded by tall maples. He tilted his head back as he drained the remainder of the drink, careful to keep a strong grip on the cup. It wouldn't be the first time something slipped from his limited grasp.

Sasuke lowered his head and gazed momentarily into the bottom of the cup. _Sakura, where are you? _He set the object down by the large container that held more water as he shrugged Karin off with his other shoulder. "I'm not injured." Pale fingers ran themselves through dark hair, the strands sticking up at odd angles due to the sweat, as he ignored Karin's admonishing.

"Yeah, who cares if you get internal bleeding, right? The great Uchiha Sasuke, dying of internal bleeding from practice, please." He turned his head sharply to the right when a stick broke. His companions mimicked his action.

"Neji-oniisan!" The said man seemed to materialize from the trees. He bowed his head at the girl who exclaimed his name, "Hinata-sama." The tree above them began raining leaves, Sasuke tilted his head slightly to catch a glimpse of who it was.

"Boo." The brown haired girl grinned down at them. Sasuke busied himself with filling is cup with more water.

"So it's true, you really did loose your thumbs." He tensed, but did not acknowledge the girl's bold statement. _Yes I did, you gossiping bit-_

"Sakura-san is on a prolonged mission to fix his handicap." His dark eyes glanced quickly up at Hinata who smiled minutely back at him. Surprisingly enough, he found himself telling the girl things during their breaks or stretches. Many times, Sakura had come up in conversation.

"Well if anyone was to find a way to reattach limbs, Sakura would be the one to do it." Tenten drawled from above them. "She is supposedly going to surpass Lady Tsunade, and I heard she beat Neji a while back." He couldn't suppress the smirk.

"Ah." Humorous eyes darted quickly towards the jonin in question before he took a sip of his drink. _He got his ass kicked. _

"Yeah, well she wasn't looking too good herself. Sasuke had to practically drag her to the hospital." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Karin's annoyed tone. It was silent for a moment, no one knowing quite how to address Karin's comment.

"Hinata, what are you doing here, with them." It might not have meant to be an insult, but Sasuke caught on and looked up sharply at the man as the red-head tensed beside him. _We are still considered outsiders. _His grip on the cup tightened slightly.

"I have been practicing my taijustu with Sasuke-san, he is very fast." Pearl eyes darted towards him, and the raven-haired boy raised a brow in challenge.

"A true ninja to not let his disabilities get the best of him." The praise was returned with a bowed head. "Come on Hinata, your father would like all of us present for dinner." The girl bid her goodbyes before following her cousin and his teammate away from the training ground.

Sasuke laid back in the shade, welcoming the coolness of the soft grass on his bare back. His eyes closed and his breathing evened as he listened to the birds surrounding him. "Sasuke-kun." Surrounding them. Guarded eyes slid open to reveal Karin without glasses.

"What?" She attempted to look bashful, and he sighed in frustration. "Don't do this again." He sat up, aiming to gather his supplies and leave.

"You still like her." He paused in reaching for the water and extra cup. His head turned slightly to the left, but he didn't say anything. "I knew it." Sasuke turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, annoyed.

"Then why did you feel the need to ask?" He gathered his stuff and threw his shirt over his head. Sasuke stood and began walking away.

"Stop!" He ignored her call. _Just like I ignored Sakura's calls…_

"_Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out to lunch with me?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, will you help me with my kunais?"_

"Don't you get lonely?" He stopped before turning around. She was on her knees, her glasses eschew on her face. The Uchiha contemplated whether he should answer her or not. He licked his lips.

"This time, I know that it's only temporary." With that he turned back around and made his way home. _Karin, what are you thinking? _

When he opened the door, a rush of cool air welcomed him. He momentarily closed his eyes in relief as he continued through the door. Sasuke sat his cups on the small cubby where Sakura kept extra shoes and odd knick-knacks, and bent to remove his sandals. He paused, halfway bent, and his eyes widened as a pair of worn boots met his vision.

_She's home. _Something akin to excitement welled in his chest, and he breathed to partially expel it before continuing to remove his footwear. Once finished, he stood straight, and there she was. _Sakura…_

She was standing by the dining table, waiting for him with a barely concealed smile on her face, and it hit him. _She missed me._ The right corner of his lips lifted into a smirk as the feeling came rushing back. He took purposeful steps towards her until he was less than an arm's length away. Her smile broke free as she gazed back at him. His eyes raked her over, noting how her skin was a few shades darker than when she left.

"So, did you miss me?" Her tone was teasing, but he couldn't help but thinking that yes, he did. Instead he scoffed at her, causing her grin to widen. "Where have you been all day?" _So she's been home for a while. _He didn't answer, only kept looking at her. He watched her forehead wrinkle when he didn't answer her. "Sasuke?" Her eyes seemed to pop from the tanned skin surrounding them, and for the first time he noticed that her eyes had different shads of green in it.

Slowly, he raised his right hand and grabbed a few strands of her pink hair. He felt her breathing hitch slightly under the back of his hand, and satisfaction coursed through him. He turned his attention back to her eyes. "You cut your hair." His murmur proceeded to be the only sound in the apartment aside from the air conditioner kicking on. Finally she responded,

"Yeah." Her breath came out in a low wind on his bare arm. It gave him a greater chill than the regulated air had when he entered the dwelling. He fought off a shiver. Instead, he slowly pulled his hand away, letting the shoulder length strands run softly through his fingers. They stood there a little longer, and he could feel her eyes searching him. He stood still, waiting to see what she would find, if she would like what she found. Then she breathed again, "Sasuke..."

A jolt went through him and he unconsciously took a step closer to her. Her head tilted back to look up into his face. Her lips parted slightly, and he mimicked the action to let slightly rushed breathing softly hiss through them. He watched her lashes lower in a slow blink before opening again, and he was struck by how dark her eyes were, the forest green obscuring the jade that normally shone through. _Say it again, say my name again. _His mind pleaded with him as somehow he found himself drawing closer to her. _Just one more time, and I'll-_

"Sasuke." That was all he needed. He felt his chest expand as he held in a gasp and quickly stretched his left hand to grasp her upper arm. _She feels so warm. _Before he could even finish the thought, the skin-to-skin contact seemed to snap Sakura out of whatever daze they were in, and with lidded eyes, he watched as her own widened, and she pulled quickly away.

His grip fell without any resistance and he obliged her by taking two steps back. Her face went red as she crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. Sasuke let an agitated breath as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. _She pulled away…again. _Looking towards the kitchen, she spoke, "I'm sorry, we should-"

"Just forget about it." He finished for her in a slightly roughened voice, also avoiding eye contact. He clenched his jaw as he focused on the glossy black of the television screen. He saw her move her head out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn to see what exactly she was doing. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

"I," She stopped and cleared her throat again. "I got it. We are going to perform the operation at the Hokage Tower tomorrow evening." As she spoke, he reluctantly faced her. She was sitting on one of the dinning chairs. Her face was still scarlet with embarrassment, but her words were strong. He tried to focus on her words.

"Why do we have to be at the Hokage Tower?" _With that bastard. _He didn't mean to grit the words out like he did, but he could hardly control himself at the moment, much less his voice. He fisted his hands tighter in his pockets.

Sakura spent a moment looking him over, and his body tensed at her perusal of him. He felt exposed, and rejected. _As if she's sizing me up. _"Because we have to unseal part of your chakra for the technique to work."

_Unseal my chakra…_

He smirked darkly and she looked away.

* * *

**Have I ever told you how much I hate the document manager? Well, I do.**

**Now that that is done, I hope you all liked my little tease at the end ;) Next time: Sasuke regains is fingers (Yay!) and...stuff...happens.**

**Anyways, thanks to all my lovely readers, and please drop a comment, I hope to get the next chapter up before my spring break is over.**


End file.
